


Shadow and Light

by OriharaInfobroker



Series: Shadow and Light [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Court Politics, Feudal Japan, Kitsune, M/M, Multi, Ninja, Samurai, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, Youkai, kami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 87,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriharaInfobroker/pseuds/OriharaInfobroker
Summary: “It’s really a very good deal for you.”Of course it was and that was why it was so very suspicious.“Really, can you afford to say no?”He probably could. There were other ways to achieve his goals. But it was a very sweet offer.“All you have to do is bring me into your household. You can even dictate what position you choose to give me.”And of course it sounded so reasonable.“What’s the worst that could happen?”Failure. Shame. Death. Disaster.“Admit it, you want to.”Who wouldn’t?





	1. Sendai Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the thing that I've been wanting to write since I wrote that other thing back in January. Well, technically since before that but writing the short in January made me want to write it even more. So since I haven't been able to actually write it, I've been making notes and plotting things.  
> I'm a huge fan of all kinds of supernatural/mythological stuff and particularly fascinated with Japanese folklore. I'm also mildly obsessed with samurai. So when I thought about Izaya as a kitsune it all just kind of led straight to this.  
> I don't want to spoiler too much so I'll just leave it at that, otherwise, I will just babble forever and spill all my secrets before I've even written them. XD

“A rather small castle, don’t you think, Shiki-dono?”

“As I’m sure you already know, fox, the outer wall and the incline hides the majority of the castle from view.” Shiki replied as their horses took the well-worn path up toward the castle gates. “I’m sure the castle will be more than sufficient to accommodate you.”

“I was merely observing that the castle seems small compared to your southern neighbours. If you are expected to guard your liege lord against the northern clans, should you not have a larger staging ground for your men?”

“Sendai-jo was designed for a strong defensive position. As a buffer between the Awakusu and the Asuki, it is more than sufficient.” Shiki replied, glancing back at the fox with amusement. “You can’t house an army if you can’t feed them. Do you know much about war, fox?”

“I have a name.” Izaya replied pointedly. “You even asked for it. Or have you forgotten it already?”

“I have not forgotten.” Shiki confirmed the choice to not address the fox by name. “Answer my question.” Izaya huffed in irritation.

“Not really. I know what I’ve seen you humans do. Murdering each other over land and money and titles.” 

“A messenger of Bishamonten who doesn’t know about war?” Shiki replied, arching a brow. Izaya smirked and shrugged.

“I never said I was a messenger of Bishamonten.” He replied slyly and Shiki’s eyes narrowed. “As if that old goat would have any interest in a fox. He isn’t exactly the most cunning kami. But his priests tolerated my presence and it is a nice shrine.”

“I should have known.” Shiki replied in irritation. “What use are you if you do not understand what you are expecting me to commit to?” The fox looked genuinely affronted by Shiki’s question.

“There’s more than one way to skin a cat, Shiki-dono.” Izaya replied as they approached the gates. “I’m a quick study though, even if it wasn’t my intention to advise you on the things you clearly already understand. My value is in the information I can provide, is it not?” He arched a brow, inclining his head slightly as red eyes focused intently on Shiki.

“Did you intend to simply provide me with information in the hopes that it would be useful?”

“Of course not. I would think that letter you have tucked away in your sleeve would show that I understand what would be useful. I may not be a general but I understand tactics and more importantly, human nature.” Izaya replied with a smirk. Shiki’s gaze slid to the fox, arching a brow.

“Bold statement for someone who has only ever watched us from a distance.” He replied as the gates were opened for them by a young samurai who bowed to Shiki as they rode past.

“My lord, Akabayashi-san has been looking for you.” The young samurai called before glancing at Izaya. The fox smiled at the young man.

“Which one is that? The large one who uses the kanabo? Or the one with the sword and the scar? Maybe that lizard-looking ninja fellow you keep?”

“You know what my men look like but don’t know their names?” Shiki responded flatly, earning a snicker from the fox.

“Of course I know their names, I thought I’d let you introduce me. The one with the scar and hair redder than a fox’s, yes?” Izaya replied. “And how will you introduce me to your loyal retainers, Shiki-dono?” The samurai reigned in his horse as they approached the house, spotting the approach of the very man they had been discussing. He dismounted and Izaya followed his lead, gracefully sliding out of the saddle and handing the reins over to a young man waiting to take them. His gaze shifted to the man approaching as the horses were led away, something about him causing a shiver to run down Izaya’s back. He didn’t let it show, sliding his hands into the long sleeves of his kimono as he stepped closer to Shiki.

“Shiki where have you been? Awakusu sent a messenger with a missive and I’ve had to entertain the man for the better part of the morning.”

“Retrieving a new asset.” Shiki replied. “I assume by entertain, you actually mean avoid?” The redhead grinned and shrugged then shifted his gaze to Izaya.

“Who’s this? Looks like a feathered peacock from the Emperor’s court.” Akabayashi spoke brashly, clearly attempting to get a rise out of Izaya. The fox smirked, meeting the redhead’s challenging gaze.

“I wonder, if I were, if I couldn’t ask for your head to make amends for your rudeness. Do you make a habit of insulting your lord’s guests, Red Devil?” The moment the words were past his lips, Izaya caught the shadow of something dark around Akabayashi, a spirit of malevolent intent and stepped back and slightly behind Shiki, using the samurai lord as a sort of shield. His eyes narrowed in curiosity and concern as they fixed on the spirit that appeared tethered to Akabayashi. “It seems the rumours about you are true. You must be quite strong-willed to wield a demon sword.”

The redhead arched a brow at Izaya then shifted his gaze to Shiki. “Interesting asset you’ve acquired, Shiki.” He replied with a grin. 

“Since I have a messenger to meet, you can show him around the castle and get him set up with rooms.” Shiki replied dismissively, turning toward the reception hall, leaving the fox and the red devil staring at each other.

“This is not my job!” Akabayashi called after his lord.

“Don’t trouble yourself, I’m sure I can find my way around.” Izaya responded with a smirk. “You can go back to sharpening your sword or whatever it is you samurai like doing.” Akabayashi raised a brow at Izaya’s flippant response then narrowed his eyes in consideration of Shiki’s ‘guest’. 

“You have a name, peacock?”

“Orihara Izaya.”

“Interesting name. Not one of the noble families. Where are you from, Orihara?” The fox smirked at Akabayashi’s question.

“A temple.” He replied vaguely as he walked behind the taller man, eyes fixed on the sword at his hip.

“Don’t look much like a priest.” Akabayashi observed as he led Izaya into the castle.

“I’m not a priest.” Izaya replied as he looked around, taking in the people they passed doing their daily tasks.

“I imagine the castle’s quite large in comparison, then. Try not to get lost. Kitchen and dining hall are on the main floor. Servants quarters are in the back. Second floor is for Shiki’s men and their families, third floor for guests, which I suppose you are?” Izaya gave a shrug.

“Long term guest, I suppose.” He replied noncommittally. He paused to look out one of the open screens at the garden. “How many people live here?”

“In the palace? Maybe five hundred including the servants. The town houses the larger number of our population.” He paused, waiting for Izaya to catch up. “Significantly larger than it looks from the approach.”

“So many people coming and going, how do you guarantee their loyalty?” Izaya inquired, turning away from the view to resume walking with Akabayashi. The redhead raised a brow at the question.

“You mean, how do we keep the spies out? I’ll leave that question for Shiki to answer.” He replied with a chuckle. “The fourth floor is the lord’s so I don’t recommend you wander up there unless you want to face his wrath.” The fox smirked as they climbed the stairs.

“I wouldn't want to offend my gracious host.” Izaya replied as Akabayashi led him down a rather empty hallway on the third floor. “Not many guests staying here, I see.”

“We’re pretty far from the capital so unless they’re coming here to talk to Shiki, most of the other noble types don’t bother visiting. Most we see are visits from the Awakusu and sometimes Nagao.” He stopped and slid open the screen to a surprisingly large set of rooms. 

“Not the Asuki?” Izaya asked pointedly as he stepped inside, looking at the finely furnished guest room that would be his new home. Akabayashi gave him a critical look then shrugged. 

“If your rooms are satisfactory, I’ll leave you to wait for Shiki.” He turned to leave but Izaya spoke before he could leave.

“Where are the baths?” He asked with a sniff. “I’ve been riding all day and would appreciate it if I could clean up.” Akabayashi turned back to give Izaya an amused look.

“I’ll send a girl up with hot water. There should be a wash basin set up.” Izaya wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“What, no proper baths?” He replied critically. “How unfortunate.” Akabayashi snorted and waved a hand dismissively, walking away. 

“Sorry to disappoint, peacock. You can always take a dip in the river.” Izaya made an irritated noise as he watched the redhead leave. Akabayashi was as brash as he’d expected, and clever as well. Though as one of Shiki’s taisho, he would have to be - from what he had seen of Shiki, he knew the lord chose his retainers carefully. His lips curved upward into an amused smirk. Humans were so fascinating, and this one in specific, especially so.

~

“So that’s the fox?” Akabayashi asked as he settled down on the floor in front of Shiki’s writing desk. His lord was in the middle of writing and didn’t respond immediately, finishing the letter before raising his gaze.

“Indeed. First impression?”

“Trouble but that’s to be expected with any yokai or kami. You sure you can keep him in line? Foxes aren’t exactly known for their loyalty.”

“That’s not entirely true.” Shiki countered. “They  _ can _ be very loyal if they find someone they think deserves it. In this case, though, he has no choice. I made him swear an oath.”

“Of course you did. You don’t think that alone is going to make him resent you?”

“It was a risk I was willing to take. It seems to have simply amused him, however. In fact, all of this seems to just be a game to him. As long as he’s entertained, he’ll be useful.”

“Saika doesn’t like him.”

“I don’t think he liked your sword very much either. She’s a tsukumogami, he’s a yokai, it’s not that surprising.”

“He asked about the baths.” Akabayashi continued with a grin. Shiki raised a brow suspiciously.

“And?”

“I told him his options were a wash basin or the river.”

“You’re an ass. This may not be Edo but there’s no reason to make him think we can’t even manage proper amenities.”

“He’s not some noble visitor, he’s just a fox and he’s here to serve you, not enjoy the luxuries of the castle. Acting like a peacock, expecting royal treatment.” Shiki clicked his teeth in irritation.

“Do remember that this fox managed to provide me with very important - and very private - correspondence between Awakusu and Takeda. He is still a kami and powerful in his own right. I would say that he deserves as much hospitality as we show the other lords who visit, if not more, and it costs us nothing. ”

“Heh. You and your manners. Honestly, Haruya, there is a limit to decorum.” 

“Denying the fox a bath is not that limit, Mizuki.” Akabayashi shrugged and grinned.

“If he’s as clever as they say, then he’ll figure it out on his own.”

~

Akabayashi had sent a young girl to help Izaya as promised, one of the many commoners that he had seen taking care of the daily chores of running a castle. He sat by the window, watching her bring towels, soap and, to his surprise, a clean yukata in the lord’s colors. She filled the wash basin then waited patiently for him to remove his kimono. He gave the girl a slight smile as he did, letting her collect the layers of silk and take them away to be washed. Perhaps the formal kimono had been unnecessary, he mused to himself as he washed away the dust and sweat as best he could, but he preferred to make an impression of status upon meeting Shiki’s retainers. Not that the lord had introduced him to any of his people, besides the red devil, something he was curious about. He could have had any servant show the fox to his rooms so leaving him with Akabayashi was clearly a calculated move, though what Shiki could gain from it he wasn’t sure. It was obvious the lord didn’t trust him, even with the oath.

He stared at his arm, running fingers lightly over the pale flesh where the words had painted themselves then faded away. “So surprising…” he murmured with a smile. “I wonder where he learned it from…” 

“I’m sorry, my lord?” He glanced up to see that the girl had returned.

“Nothing. What’s your name?” He asked as he finished washing and began to dry himself off.

“Rin, my lord.”

“Tell me, Rin, are meals served at a specific time or can I simply visit the kitchen when I’m hungry?” 

“Oh, well there are proper meals served in the dining hall but if you can’t make those, you can always request something from the kitchen. Shiki-dono usually attends only the evening meal with his retainers, for the sake of formality, as he is usually busy during the day.”

“I see. When is the evening meal?” He asked as he slipped into the much simpler kimono, though it was still woven with high-quality silks. More in line with what Shiki’s retainers wore, he noted, than the court-worthy robes he’d arrived in. He looked at himself in the mirror thoughtfully, disliking the colours immensely. So much white. And even the offset blue of the trim and obi was a pale shade. Really, what was Shiki’s obsession with white? He supposed it set the man apart from his more colorful peers but a bit of colour wouldn’t hurt.

“Just after sunset, around the fifth hour ***** . The retainers and guests eat in the dining hall while the other samurai have their meal in their barracks across the garden.”

“Ah, so those smaller buildings are where the soldiers dwell?”

“Those who are here and not dispatched elsewhere, yes.” Rin confirmed. He noted that she was only sharing common knowledge so far.

“Thank you for your assistance, Rin.” He replied, giving her a smile. “I am not used to such a large place, it may take some getting used to. Would you be willing to show me around tomorrow?” It was only a small lie; he had never lived in a  _ human _ castle after all.

“Of course, my lord.” She responded with a shy smile. “Akabayashi-san did tell me to look after your needs.” Izaya arched a brow at her phrasing then smirked a bit in amusement.

“He did, did he?” He murmured more to himself. “Rin, does the castle have proper baths?” He asked.

“Oh, yes, my lord, but they aren’t in the castle itself.” She moved to the window that overlooked the garden. “You see that path that leads up to the shrine there? It also leads to the baths. They’re fed by a natural spring. The main spring also feeds the gardens and the kitchen so we don’t have to go down to the river for water.”

“I see.” Izaya replied, irritation furrowing his brow a bit.

“My apologies, my lord, did you wish to use the baths? Akabayashi-san told me you wished to bathe in private.”

“No, it’s fine, Rin.” He replied, giving her a smile. “I merely wished to clean up before dinner. It would be unseemly to present myself still covered in road dust. I’ll take advantage of the baths later.”

“Of course, my lord.” She replied, though her expression was still one of concern.

“Does the castle keep a tailor or do you go to the town for such things?”

“We have a tailor here who tends to the needs of the castle folk, though she goes to town for the cloth. I can send her to you if you wish.”

“Yes, please, and if you could return later to show me to dinner, I would appreciate it.” He replied, dismissing her. He resumed his seat on the window ledge, looking down at the courtyard below, watching the humans going about their daily business. As his gaze turned toward the barracks, he spotted another of Shiki’s retainers, the one they called the Blue Devil. He was leading some sort of training with other samurai and Izaya couldn’t help but be fascinated by it. His experience with humans was limited, especially with the samurai and their war-making so watching them diligently practicing with their weapons was a new experience. Perhaps tomorrow he would go down and watch them close up.

~

Shiki was already seated in the dining hall when Rin showed Izaya in, drawing an amused smile to the fox’s lips. He glanced around at the assembled humans, mostly men though there were some women scattered among them. His gaze shifted to the head table as he walked toward it, noting the gazes of the other humans turning to him as he moved past them. Shiki shifted his gaze to Izaya, arching a brow as he presented himself, bowing with the exact precision that acknowledged Shiki as his lord, though he kept eye contact throughout. This drew the briefest twitch at the edges of Shiki’s lips, though if it was amusement or annoyance, Izaya wasn’t sure.

“May I join you, Shiki-dono?” He asked politely.

“Of course, Orihara-sama.” Shiki replied without hesitation, indicating the empty seat to his left. Akabayashi, sitting to his right, gave Izaya an amused grin.

“So the rumour that you invite dogs to your table is true, Shiki-dono.” A man Izaya did not recognize spoke up and Izaya had to resist the urge to check for ears, thinking perhaps he had forgotten to hide them. He shifted his gaze to the stranger instead, giving him a cool look as he took his seat beside Shiki.

“Well, he let you sit with him.” Akabayashi responded, earning a sharp look from Shiki at his ill manners though it made Izaya smirk a bit.

“Do the Awakusu send ill-mannered louts to me now?” He responded and Izaya realized this must be the messenger Akabayashi had spoken of earlier. “Orihara-sama is no dog and if the Awakusu have no respect for the messengers of the kami, I fear for them for the gods do not take kindly to the mistreatment of their children. I would think with the granddaughter of your lord studying at the Shimogama-jinja in Kyoto to become a priestess, that you would have more respect.” 

Izaya tilted his head slightly as Shiki dressed down the messenger, surprised that he would take the man to task when he was technically serving the Awakusu. He was also surprised that Shiki had no intention of keeping  _ what _ he was a secret. He glanced around at the retainers but none of them seemed particularly bothered by Shiki’s statement. “Fascinating.” He murmured under his breath.

The Awakusu messenger appeared surprised by Shiki’s response, falling silent for a moment before responding. “Foxes aren’t known to be particularly trustworthy.” He muttered though he avoided looking at either Shiki or Izaya.

“Did you get turned down by a fox woman?” Izaya inquired, taking on a delightfully innocent expression as he asked. “Is that why you don’t trust us? They are quite picky, the women.” He confided as if to console the man. “Though I can’t imagine even a human woman would find you particularly attractive.” He finished, still maintaining that innocent expression. “And as a lowly messenger, I doubt you even have the wealth to provide for them. I’m sure if you keep working hard for your lord, you’ll gain enough status that some woman will agree to marry you. If not, I suppose there are always the Buddhist temples.”

Akabayashi’s face twisted as he tried very hard to keep from bursting into laughter at Izaya’s insults, hidden behind such guile as to appear as if he didn’t understand he was insulting the man. He quickly took a sip of his sake, turning away slightly as he tried to regain his composure. 

Shiki settled Izaya with a cool look that the fox couldn’t decipher. Was the lord upset with his response? He merely maintained his innocent look, though a half smile crept onto his face. Before any more volatile words could be exchanged, dinner was brought out and the Awakusu fell to eating, then withdrew rather quickly after dinner. 

“I’ve changed my mind.” Akabayashi announced as he sipped his sake, eyeing Izaya. “You’re just the kind of trouble Shiki needs.”

“Well, at least the fox is capable of some subtlety.” Shiki criticized, earning a snort from Akabayashi. “You’re lucky he’s nothing more than a low-level messenger. If Awakusu had sent one of his retainers-”

“But he didn’t. He never does. He doesn’t see you as a lord in your own right, just another resource to use." Shiki sighed at his brash retainer. 

"You know I can't undo what my father did." He replied then turned his gaze to Izaya. 

"It was hardly necessary to antagonize him further." He chided the fox but Izaya merely shrugged. 

"That may be but wouldn't I be within my rights, by your own rules, to demand a duel? He did call me untrustworthy after all. I would think to insult him was the better choice." Shiki gave him a thoughtful look then tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement. 

"If you were a samurai, I would agree but you aren't so he could simply have refused to duel you. Were you truly offended by his words?" Izaya smirked and shrugged again. 

"Do you take offense to the buzzing of a fly?" He asked arrogantly, drawing a chuckle from Akabayashi. 

"Nice to know that we're flies to the mighty fox." The red devil observed, drawing a laugh from Izaya.

“If you were, do you really think I would have chosen to help you? That one, however, was not worth the effort it would have taken to get upset.” Izaya gazed at Shiki with curiosity. “I gave you the information you needed to get rid of  _ him _ , did I not? Why continue this charade?” 

“The information you provided will be useful when applied at the right time. There is more to the situation than simply removing a single adversary.” 

“I see…” Izaya grew thoughtful. “Then what else do you need?”

“From you? Nothing at the moment. Familiarize yourself with the castle and the town. I’ll call for you when I need you.” Izaya’s lips curved down into a pout of disappointment which he quickly hid by taking a sip of his tea.

“I suppose I might learn some things by watching your humans.” He replied with a sigh. “Am I free to come and go as it pleases me, then?” Shiki arched a brow at the question.

“You’re a guest, not a prisoner, Orihara-sama.” The lord replied, drawing a wry smile to the fox’s lips.

“I wonder.” He replied. “Then, if you’ll excuse me Shiki-dono, I shall return to my rooms for the night.”

“Of course.” Shiki replied. He watched as the fox retreated from the dining hall, frowning slightly.

“While he was probably being honest about that Awakusu messenger, I think  _ your _ lack of trust in him might actually bother him quite a bit more.” Akabayashi observed.

“Trust is earned, not freely given.”

“And what will it take for this fox to earn your trust?”

“We’ll see.” Shiki replied with a shrug.

~

Shiki was sitting in the garden, enjoying the quiet that came with the castle’s residents heading to their beds when he caught the soft sound of footsteps. His gaze caught the shadow of movement and frowned when moonlight caught pale skin, revealing the fox stealing his way up the path toward the shrine. He let Izaya get some distance away before moving to follow, curious as to what the fox was up to. Izaya wasn’t trying overly hard to hide so whatever he was up to, he clearly wasn’t concerned about getting caught. It was the soft splash of water that gave it away, drawing an amused smile to Shiki’s lips as he made his way closer to the pools.

The baths were, as Rin had said, drawn from a natural spring, surrounded by trees and greenery. Izaya had waited until the castle had grown quiet to search for them, immediately shedding his kimono and stepping into the naturally hot water with a content sigh. He also shed the illusion of humanity as he immersed himself in the water, letting his ears and tails show. Even knowing that Shiki had not hide his nature from his people and that they appeared not to be bothered by it, he still wasn’t entirely comfortable revealing his true form to the humans. Too often he had seen humans proclaim themselves accepting of something only to completely change when actually faced with it. Better to simply blend in.

Shiki watched from the shadows as Izaya bathed, amused that the fox felt the need to sneak down to the baths in the middle of the night to maintain his human guise. He had expected the fox to go sneaking around the castle at some point but not for this reason though he supposed Akabayashi was partially to blame. He left Izaya to bathe undisturbed, making his way back down to the castle where he was intercepted by Akabayashi.

“Seems the fox is already sneaking around.” He began but Shiki just chuckled.

“Yes, doing a most nefarious thing.” Akabayashi raised a brow at Shiki’s obvious sarcasm.

“You saw him?”

“Oh yes, he wasn’t being particularly sneaky.”

“What was he doing?”

“Bathing.” Akabayashi’s other brow joined the first.

“In the middle of the night?”

“What was it you said earlier? If he’s clever he’ll figure it out on his own?”

“But the middle of the night?”

“I assume he wanted privacy.”

“Well then.” Akabayashi chuckled. “That was quick.”

“Try not to underestimate him, Mizuki.”

“I’m more concerned that you’re over-estimating his worth, Haruya.”

“I’m not. You know I put considerable thought into his offer.”

“And the potential cons still outweigh the potential pros, in my opinion.”

“Trust my judgement.”

“I always do, don’t I? Doesn’t mean I can’t still be concerned. Someone’s gotta watch your back.”


	2. The Blue Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself that I would not post things as soon as I finished them, that I would try to set up a posting schedule as others do and clearly I have failed. I finished this yesterday and couldn't even wait a day before posting. Bonus for the readers... XD

"If the Lord's name is Shiki shouldn't the province be in his name, like Awakusu or Asuki?" Izaya was sitting on a rock in the garden, watching the Blue Devil and his little samurai recruits. Full grown men who were dwarfed by the largest of Shiki's taisho. Rin was kneeling beside the fox, waiting on him patiently. 

"Sendai was his father's family name. Shiki is actually his mother's." She explained. 

"Yes, I know that. The names of provinces change all the time when lords change. So why didn't Shiki change the name?" 

"You would have to ask my lord that." Rin replied. "Are you waiting for Aozaki-san?"

"I'm interested in meeting his retainers." Izaya replied noncommittally. "Watching him teach those young men is amusing though. What are they supposed to be doing?" 

"I wouldn't know, my lord. I am not a samurai."

"You have kunai hidden in your sleeves but you can't enlighten me as to the purpose of this exercise?" Izaya gave the girl a smirk. 

"You must be mistaken, my lord." 

"Yes, of course. Those must be kitchen knives." He replied mildly, earning a slight smile from the girl at the tease. 

"He is teaching them jujutsu." A quiet voice joined the conversation. Izaya cocked his head slightly in the direction of the newcomer. 

"I seem to have drawn your taisho's attention." He spoke to Rin. 

"Indeed, my lord." She responded, glancing at the most often overlooked of Shiki's generals. 

"Kazamoto-san, what is the purpose of this training? It looks like an overly complicated wrestling match." The shinobi was perched in a tree behind them but Izaya didn’t turn to look at him, merely kept his gaze on the samurai.

“Shiki believes in a well-rounded martial education. That includes learning how to protect oneself in the case that they are unarmed in battle.”

“Does that happen often?”

“Often enough for it to be a tactical concern. Weapons break, get knocked out of our hands, and so on. Your opponent isn’t going to politely wait for you to retrieve it on a battlefield.”

“Is this a common practice then?”

“Used to be, but some of the clans don’t see the value in it anymore. Arrogance of the privileged.”

“I see. So this gives Shiki’s men an advantage. Like employing shinobi.”

“Or yokai.” Izaya smiled at the ninja’s response, tilting his head slightly in acknowledgement.

“Very practical of him. Which village are you from?”

“Iga but you already know that. Why ask pointless questions when you already know the answers?” Izaya’s smile widened at Kazamoto’s response.

“Simply confirming that what I know is accurate.” He replied, finally turning to look at the shinobi.

“And fishing for information.”

“My lord did tell me to learn about his people.”

“Indeed.” The shinobi gave him an amused smile before pushing himself off the branch to disappear into the trees.

“If my lord wishes to speak with Aozaki-san it appears they are taking a break.” Rin commented and Izaya returned his gaze to the samurai. He rose, straightening his kimono, and drifted gracefully toward the blue devil.

“Good afternoon, Aozaki-san." Izaya greeted the large samurai, looking up at him with a polite smile. Aozaki glanced at Izaya briefly before returning his gaze to the samurai who were gathering around some of the kitchen workers who had brought lunch.

"Fox." He replied, causing Izaya to wrinkle his nose in irritation. Shiki's taisho were all far too complacent about his presence, neither fearful nor in awe of him. It was equal parts irritating and amusing. How did the man find so many people so accepting of the strange?

"My Lord has told me to acquaint myself with his people. I thought I would start with his loyal samurai." Aozaki shrugged. 

"Can you fight, fox?" Izaya gave the man a slow blink. "Best way to get to know fighting men is to share their experiences. You want to get to know these people, train with them." Izaya looked genuinely puzzled by the suggestion. 

"Kitsune don't fight." He replied, studying the samurai as they ate together, chatting and laughing. "At least not like this." Aozaki gave him a disappointed look. 

"If you don't fight, how do you protect what is important to you?" Izaya's brow furrowed at the question. 

"Protect what's important to you?" He asked with curiosity. "Like your mates and children? Or like money, land, power, and acclaim? It seems to me most humans fight over things that mean very little." Aozaki finally cracked a smile at the fox's observation. 

"You're not wrong. But when someone who wants power and wealth is marching soldiers across your border, how do you protect your people?" 

"So you're saying Shiki-dono fights to protect people? Not for wealth and acclaim?" 

"Shiki is responsible for the lives of thousands of people in Sendai. He takes that responsibility seriously. Do you?" 

"I'm a fox, Aozaki-san. I don't take anything seriously." He replied with a coy smile, drawing a snort from the large man. 

"How do foxes protect the things they care about, Orihara-sama?" 

"We use guile of course."

"And when that doesn't work? I thought foxes had teeth and claws for a reason."

"Isn't it better to just avoid injury?" Izaya asked with a smirk. Aozaki grunted. 

"Don't bother talking circles. If you don't want to fight, just say so." The blue devil's response gave Izaya the feeling that he was losing ground with him. He was hesitant to actually reveal his skills, however, putting him in a frustrating position. This was not how he had intended things to go.

"I don't know how to use a sword or do that grappling thing your men were doing earlier." Izaya admitted reluctantly. "Foxes fight with magic and with claws."

"Show me." Aozaki replied then strode toward the open area where the men had been sparring earlier. Izaya sighed, realizing that there was no other way to move forward with this particular taisho. He followed Aozaki reluctantly, noting that the samurai had turned their gazes, curious about what was about to happen. Aozaki picked up his kanabo, leaning the studded club against his shoulder as he turned to face Izaya. “First to five hits. Go ahead and use whatever you want.” Aozaki outlined the terms, indicating the assorted weapons available. Izaya glanced at them then shrugged and picked up a tanto. It was the only weapon he could reasonably wield with any experience and using a weapon he wasn’t trained with would just be a detriment. 

“A tanto, fox? That’s it?” He heard the taunt and turned to see that Akabayashi had joined the spectators. His lips curved up into a smirk at the sight of the red devil.

“Not everyone needs to overcompensate with large weapons.” He responded as he moved to the center of the open space. Akabayashi laughed at Izaya’s response.

“Here that, Ao? The fox thinks you’re overcompensating.”

“You sure he’s not talking about that spear of yours, Aka?” The blue devil responded with a grin. Izaya smirked and shrugged lazily. 

“If you feel the need to take it personally…” He replied. “If you get one hit on me, I’ll be impressed.”

“Ahaha, arrogant fox. Should I go fetch the doc to tend your bruises now?” Izaya grinned at Akabayashi, eyes shining with amusement.

“Hey, Red Devil, let's make a wager. If I beat Aozaki-san, I want you to tell me a story of my choosing.” Akabayashi narrowed his eyes contemplatively.

“You no doubt have something specific in mind but I’ll bite. Either way, it should be amusing but I have a hard time believing a scrawny thing like you will be able to beat our foremost fighter. If you lose, fox, I get to give you a task to complete.” 

“If you two are done yapping, can we get on with the fighting? I wanna see what this fox can do.” Aozaki interrupted, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Yes, yes, please let us begin, Aozaki-san. My apologies in advance.” Izaya replied with a smirk. Aozaki gave his kanabo a few swings, approaching Izaya slowly but the fox didn’t move, standing calmly with the tanto held loosely in one hand and a grin on his lips.

Kazamoto slipped next to Akabayashi, also intrigued by the fight about to take place.

“I think you underestimate him.” He murmured quietly to the Red Devil.

“Nah, I know he’s hiding something. If he beats Ao, I can make fun of him for months. If he loses well I get to make fun of the fox. Win-win for me.” Kazamoto snorted.

“And we get to see just what Shiki’s fox is capable of.”

Aozaki struck first, knowing that Izaya had no intention of starting the fight, based on what he had said earlier. He was prepared for a dodging game, having fought with Kazamoto before and assuming Izaya would fight much like the ninja did so when Izaya wasn’t where he was supposed to be he wasn’t surprised. He wasn’t even surprised by the clearly inhuman speed with which Izaya dodged. What did catch him by surprise, however, was the multiples of Izaya that appeared after his first strike. Four foxes, completely identical, crouching with the tanto up in a guard position, watching him with a mocking grin.

“Tricks, is it?” He grunted examining the illusions for some sort of tell but Izaya didn’t give him the chance. All of the images moved at once each aiming to strike at various parts. Aozaki held his ground against the onslaught, managing to block all four potential strikes with the heavy club. Unfortunately, none of them was the real fox, who landed a blow to the back of Aozaki’s neck with the blunt of the blade before springing back to crouch a few feet away.

“Impressively fast with such a heavy weapon.”

“Sneaky, fox.” Aozaki replied though he was grinning. He didn’t give Izaya much time before he was attacking again, this time taking into account the fox’s speed and aiming for where he would be rather than where he was. Izaya managed to dodge all but one of the strikes, the swing of the club just barely connected with his side but the force of Aozaki’s swings was enough to send him sprawling.

“Shit, he landed a blow!” Akabayashi exclaimed in surprise.

“Course I did.” Aozaki replied with a snort. Izaya rolled away, regaining his feet quickly, pressing a hand against his side to poke at what would quickly be a very colourful bruise.

“Oooo something to remember you by later.” The fox replied with a grin then made a show of dusting off and straightening his kimono. He went on the offensive this time, moving toward Aozaki rapidly, dodging as the Blue Devil swung, and launching several kunai at him. One missed, sailing past Aozaki’s shoulder, the other thudding against his chest armour, but the third managed to hit, sinking into Aozaki's side just enough to register as a hit.

“Where’d he get those?” Akabayashi asked with a grin as Kazamoto’s gaze slid to Rin who was furiously checking her kimono and looking very embarrassed.

“Thanks for the kitchen knives.” Izaya purred as he circled around and launched himself directly at Aozaki’s back, wrapping an arm around his neck. It was a comedic visual, the much smaller Izaya clinging to Aozaki but with the tanto pressed against his neck, Izaya now had three hits. 

Aozaki grunted and reached behind, grabbing Izaya by the collar of his robe, pulling him over his shoulder but rather than follow through with a shoulder throw as Izaya was expecting, Aozaki held him up, dangling off the ground. Izaya grinned at the larger man then clapped his hands, causing a burst of blue fire to flare up in Aozaki's face. His grip on the fox's robe only tightened, knowing the fire was just diversion, drawing an irritated noise from Izaya. In response, he drew the tanto in and cut away the obi, slipping out of the kimono to land in a crouch, leaving Aozaki holding onto the empty robe. 

Aozaki' s brows shot up as he tossed aside the kimono, gaze settling on the fox crouching in nothing but his fundoshi ***** . A low rumble of a laugh poured from the larger man, clearly amused by his smaller opponent. He stepped back, plucking the kunai from his side and tossing it to the ground. 

"Useful tricks." He acknowledged. "But can you fight without them?" Izaya rose, arching a brow, keeping the tanto up in a guarding position. 

"You mean the fire and the illusions? I can, but why would I? You're obviously stronger and better trained. It would put me at a disadvantage."

"You're faster and just as well trained with your natural weapons, yes?" Aozaki countered causing Izaya to frown. 

"I don't want to do that." He replied flatly, eyes flickering to the assembled humans watching them.

"Everyone in the castle has heard about you by now." Aozaki replied, catching Izaya's gaze. "You want my men to trust you while hiding what you are?" Izaya lowered the tanto, frown deepening at the other's words. 

"What does trust have to do with anything? I'm here to serve Shiki-dono, just like them. I would think that would be enough." Aozaki chuckled. 

"These are samurai, fox, not peasant soldiers. They don't just serve him because it's a job, you know." 

"Well, why  _ else _ would they be risking their lives?" Izaya replied. "Humans are greedy and the only way to get what they desire is through the lords who control the wealth." 

It was Akabayashi who laughed this time. "You have a very jaded view of humans, Orihara-sama." 

The fox shrugged in response. "I've spent an entire lifetime watching humans and rarely do they deviate."

"But isn't that why you're here?" The red devil prodded. "Because Shiki is different?" 

"Shiki-dono may be, but that doesn't mean that everyone around him is." He replied, though his expression grew thoughtful. "Are you implying that because Shiki is different, the people around him can change their behavior?" 

Akabayashi shrugged, giving the fox a smirk. "You tell me, observer of humans. Take a risk and find out."

Izaya looked at each of the taisho in turn, then the gathered samurai. Take a risk… Well, he was hardly one to back away from a challenge and he was intrigued by Akabayashi's suggestion. 

"And if I'm right?" 

"The I will humbly apologize to your holiness on behalf of the human race." Akabayashi replied with a smirk. 

"As if you're even capable of humble." Aozaki shot back, drawing a snicker from Izaya. He glanced around at the assembled men, all very obviously curious about him. He gave a small sigh and closed his eyes, tapping that most innate power the foxes had to change their form at will. He thought about simply turning into a normal fox just to be difficult but settled on his spirit form, the eerie mix of fox features in a humanoid form. He waited for the usual noises that humans made, sure that Akabayashi would be wrong and there were a few that sounded like surprise but when he opened his eyes to peer at Shiki's humans, none of them looked afraid or horrified. His gaze shifted to Akabayashi and the very smug look on his face, then to a grinning Aozaki. 

It was clear in that moment that they had been challenging more than just his fighting capabilities and it drew a pout to his lips. Had Shiki told his people what Izaya was specifically to avoid any poor reaction to him? That would mean the lord had been seriously considering his offer before he’d brought him the letter and had prepared for him. Yet he still couldn’t puzzle out why Shiki would bother when Izaya could simply pass as human.

Aozaki took advantage of Izaya’s distraction to step in with a jab to his gut that Izaya couldn’t avoid, jumping back quickly to soften the blow as it connected. “There’s still a fight going on here, fox.” The Blue Devil mocked and Izaya’s eyes narrowed. 

“Yes, how rude of me to forget that you’re supposed to be a threat.” He replied, drawing another chuckle from Akabayashi. Izaya glanced at the tanto then smirked and threw it at Aozaki, fully expecting him to block it and when the blade sank into the wood of his kanabo, Izaya was coming in low and dragging claws across Aozaki’s belly, just hard enough to shred cloth without actually harming him.

“Four, Ao, and you’ve only got two.” Akabayashi taunted from the sidelines as Aozaki, moved back, repositioning himself with eyes locked onto Izaya.

“Quicker now.” He observed and the fox grinned, crouching with his tails waving behind him. 

“Too quick for you?” Izaya watched Aozaki, circling him slowly. He might be faster but getting in range to actually do damage when his opponent was stronger and had reach on him was still a challenge. He’d been able to strike because he was doing the unexpected but Aozaki appeared to be a fast learner and he was running out of ideas. Aozaki had no intention of giving him time to think, either, pressing the attack with an onslaught of blows that Izaya was forced to dodge. As he watched the swing of the kanabo, an idea formed and he grinned. He waited for Aozaki to use a downward swing, then, instead of dodging he jumped on the weapon and ran up it gracefully to plant one clawed foot on his shoulder, reaching out to grasp Aozaki’s throat even as the Blue Devil grabbed his foot and pulled, unbalancing him. He hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him, but not before he’d left four distinct scratches across Aozaki’s throat. He lay on the ground, dazed as a round of cheers erupted. Aozaki bent over to look at him, grinning.

“Impressive.” He complimented as he offered a hand to help Izaya up. “You’re clever, adaptable and willing to take risks to win. I like that.” Izaya let Aozaki pull him to his feet, smirking as Akabayashi approached, tossing Izaya his abandoned kimono. 

“You sure you were trying, Ao?” Akabayashi taunted his fellow taisho. “I bet you threw the match just so I’d have to make good on the bet.” Aozaki snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“As if I cared about your stupid bet. I wanted to see what the fox could do. If I held back at all, it was only to ensure no severe injuries occurred, same as how Orihara-sama didn’t actually try to cut me with those claws of his.” Izaya’s grin widened as he slipped on the robe holding it closed for lack of an obi. His gaze shifted to the other samurai who were talking excitedly amongst themselves about the match. Many of them seemed disappointed that their taisho had lost but it seemed an equal number were excited about Izaya’s win. “Told ya.” Aozaki’s voice cut through his thoughts, drawing his attention back. “Now they see you as an equal of sorts, someone who understands what it means to be a fighter. The samurai are a brotherhood bound together by shared beliefs and experiences.” 

“So you build bonds through shared experience and that makes you view each other as family?” Izaya asked. “Interesting…”

“Well that’s one way to look at it, I suppose.” Akabayashi replied with a chuckle. “Come find me after dinner and I’ll let you have that one story. Make sure it’s a good one, I doubt you’ll be getting another.” He turned and walked back toward the castle.

“Stupid of you to bet with a fox, to begin with.” Aozaki called after him then gave Izaya a hardy slap on the back, nearly pitching the fox forward at the unexpected friendly blow. “Gotta get back to beating sense into these troops. Thanks for the fight, Orihara-sama. If you feel like learning to fight like a samurai, feel free to join in.”

“I think I’ll pass today, Aozaki-san but maybe I’ll visit another day.” Izaya replied with a grin then turned to head back to the castle as well, resuming his human appearance as he walked. Rin fell in step beside him.

“Does my lord wish to see the doctor?”

“No, I’m fine. A few bruises are hardly anything to worry about. Lunch would be appreciated, however.”

“Of course, my lord, I’ll have something brought to your rooms.” She acknowledged, turning toward the kitchens.

~

“You saw?” Kazamoto sat in the windowsill of his lord’s room, a shadow against the light.

“Of course.” Shiki replied without looking up from his work. “Your opinion?”

“He isn’t just clever, he’s also intelligent and he knows quite a bit but he’s obviously inexperienced in actually dealing with humans. His preconceived ideas of what we are colour his perception but he’s quick to adapt if shown different variables.”

“So you’re saying he’s smart but naive?”

“Pretty much. While he’s curious about humans in general, it seems he’s especially curious about you. What did you do to attract his attention?”

“I honestly don’t know and I doubt he’d tell me if I asked.”

“No, I don’t suppose he would. Well, whatever his reason, I think it works in your favour, though I wonder if he won’t lose interest and what that will mean for us when he does.”

“I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it.” Shiki replied. “I want you to take him with you when you go to see Uesugi next week.”

“Any particular reason?”

“I want to know how he’ll deal with other nobles.” Kazamoto shrugged.

“As you command.”

~

Izaya showed up for dinner in his original kimono, though he'd removed most of the formal layers to match the simpler attire that Shiki and his retainers seemed to prefer. Still, the dark red and black stood out against the sea of white and blue that most of the men wore. 

"Is there some sort of uniformity requirement in clothing?" He inquired as he settled beside Shiki, noting that Aozaki had joined for dinner this evening. 

"The castle provides day to day wear for the soldiers." Shiki replied, giving the fox an amused glance. "To make it simpler and equal for all, the clothing we provide is the same for all of them."

"Your taisho don't have to wear the same thing?" 

"Privilege with rank. It also makes them more easily identifiable to their men on the battlefield."

"Not that Akabayashi needs more identifying features." Aozaki snorted. "Can see that flaming head a mile away."

"Says the giant whose horse can barely carry him, looming over his troops." Akabayashi responded. 

"But you wear what your soldiers do." Izaya pointed out of Shiki’s simple kimono. 

"No, they wear what I do." Shiki corrected. "They wear their lord's colours. I have more formal clothes for the battlefield but why bother with them here? Better to wear practical clothes day to day." Izaya tilted his head slightly. 

"You want to blend in? To avoid assassination?" That drew a chuckle from Akabayashi. 

"As if anyone would mistake that face, even dressed like his men." He replied, earning an arched brow from Shiki. "Only a mother could love that perpetual scowl." Izaya looked at Shiki thoughtfully, confused by Akabayashi's tease. 

"I'd heard that women find him quite attractive…" Izaya replied. "But if you don't dress to blend in, then why dress beneath your station?" 

"Is my station defined by the clothes I wear?" Shiki replied, ignoring both Akabayashi's tease and Izaya's observation on his appearance. 

"Isn't it important for you humans to emphasize the differences in status through visual shows of wealth?" 

"Is that why you dress like a peacock?" Akabayashi asked with a grin, drawing a hint of a smile from Shiki. 

Izaya looked at Akabayashi as if he'd asked the most obvious question. "Of course. I assumed, based on my observations, that it would be the most suitable way to present myself. I suspect, in any other Lord’s castle, it would have been received as I expected.”

“You would be right.” Shiki spoke before Akabayashi could fire another taunt at the fox over his appearance. “I don’t stand on ceremony, however, when it isn’t necessary. Sometimes my retainers forget that decorum is still necessary at times.” Akabayashi seemed unbothered by the obvious admonishment and Izaya sensed that there was a long term argument beneath it. 

“Don’t mind Akabayashi, he’s just jealous he no longer has his youthful good looks like you.” Aozaki joined in, shooting Akabayashi a grin. “When he was younger, he used to preen like a peacock in his dress kimono too.”

“How old do you think I am, grandpa?” Akabayashi sneered in response.

“So you’re saying that I didn’t misjudge humans, just your people in specific?” Izaya asked of Shiki, entertained by the taisho bickering but more interested in understanding his mistake.

“Just these idiots in specific.” Shiki replied with a slight furrow of his brow, indicating irritation at their bickering. “I’m sure your entrance impressed many of the people in the castle and the town but I choose my taisho from those whose worth is in what they can do, not how they look and thus they judge people the same way.”

“Well, you might be an exception, Orihara-sama.” Akabayashi added with a smirk. “I wonder how many people in the town thought Shiki was bringing home a wife…”

Izaya arched a brow at Akabayashi’s words, smirking slightly. He lowered his gaze, demurely like a woman would, looking up at the Red Devil through his lashes. “Akabayashi-san, are you calling me pretty?” He asked coyly. 

“Pretty sneaky dressed up in all that finery like royalty. I can only imagine the gossip going around the town. Who is that girl Shiki-dono brought to the castle? Where is she from? Has our Lord finally decided to take a wife?” Akabayashi continued but rather than get a rise out of Izaya, it was Shiki who responded.

“If you have nothing better to do than wonder about baseless rumours in town, Akabayashi, I have accounts that need verifying with the farmers. Tomorrow you can ride out and speak with them for me.” Shiki’s curt response drew a surprised snicker from Izaya though he was also curious why the lord seemed to actually be annoyed with Akabayashi’s assumed rumours. He was the one being insulted, after all.

“Watch out Orihara-sama.” Aozaki sneered at Akabayashi. “Sounds like maybe Akabayashi wants a fox-wife.” Izaya just laughed at the suggestion.

“Why don’t you start by making good on your bet, Akabayashi-san? I believe you owe me a story.”

“Bet?” Shiki inquired, looking at each of them. 

“If I defeated Aozaki-san, Akabayashi-san was to tell me one story of my choosing.”

“I see. And what story are you wanting him to tell you?”

The fox grinned, eyes shining as he spoke. “I want to hear about how Shiki-dono became lord of Sendai.”

Shiki leaned back a bit turning his gaze to Akabayashi. “Well then. Go ahead, master storyteller.” He said with a slight smile. “I’m interested to hear this story as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fundoshi - Traditional Japanese underwear, similar to a loincloth.


	3. The White Samurai

The wedding of Sendai Daichi and Shiki Hanako was a sombre affair. There was a feast of course, but the bride’s family was not in attendance and the Lord’s retainers found nothing to celebrate in the kidnapping of the noble daughter of the Uesugi clan. However, to speak out was not an option so they ate and drank and listened to their lord brag about his clever conquest that was sure to guarantee peace with the Uesugi while their new Lady sat in silence, clearly distraught, yet facing her fate with bravery that rivalled many samurai.

_How do you even know this? You hadn’t even been born yet._

_Shut up Ao, you’re ruining the story._

She thought she could temper her husband’s brashness with wisdom but he would take no advice, certainly not from a woman. He left her to womanly things, the castle was her prison, coming to her only when he desired her to fulfill her wifely duties. She did her best to manage the castle and its servants, neglected by their lord who cared only for hunting, drinking and fighting. In return, it was the servants who came to her and tended the bruises when he had too much to drink or she spoke out of turn, said the wrong thing or even wore the wrong kimono. She held her head proudly despite her husband’s treatment, unwilling to break beneath his cruelty.

The birth of Haruya, after several years and two miscarriages, was celebrated with great joy. A strong baby boy, an heir to follow his father, what more could a lord ask for? But Haruya was too slender, too sharp of feature, too much like his mother as he grew. Too much of a reminder of his beautiful wife who refused to truly submit to him. Where he desired a son who would share his ambitions, he gained one he saw as weak, before the boy was even old enough to prove himself. He distanced himself from both wife and child, throwing himself into his pursuits and leaving Hanako to raise her son alone.

_Isn’t that usually how you humans do it? Leave your offspring for your women to care for while you run off to war?_

_Do you want to hear the story or question human foibles?_

Haruya was taught many things by his mother and tutors, things that would make him a good leader one day. History, politics, religion, philosophy, math and sciences. He also learned the guiding principles of the samurai and why they were important, his father a glaring example of what could happen if one was irresponsible with power. He began training with the sword at eight years old and took to it well, learning very quickly and at no disadvantage despite his father’s doubts. He was a serious child and did everything he could to live up to his parents’ expectations, struggling with his father’s neglect.

_Are you sucking up? Sounds like you’re sucking up._

_I’m already a taisho, why would I need to suck up?_

When he was ten years old he watched his father beat his mother because he had been unable to answer a question correctly. He didn’t understand why his mother was to blame but he worked even harder so that she wouldn’t have to suffer because of him. He quickly learned that he would never be good enough, that even doing everything correctly, his father would still find a reason to beat his mother.

At the age of fifteen, having achieved such skill in his martial training that none of his father’s retainers could best him, his father forced him to undergo genpuku ***** . His mother disagreed, terrified to see her son forced into battle but could not stop her husband. She requested aid from her family instead, in the form of a mentor for the young heir. Uesugi sent his very own Red Devil, a young samurai who at only nineteen, had gained a frightening reputation for his skill with both katana and yari *****. Young enough that Daichi did not see him as a threat, Akabayashi was allowed to mentor Haruya, and more importantly, keep the young heir safe from his father’s reckless battles.

_Ok, now you’re just bragging. Frightening reputation my ass._

_Aozaki please let Akabayashi finish the story._

In his eighteenth year, Daishi went to war with his northern neighbours, the oni of Nanbu. It was a poor decision made while drinking and boasting. Haruya was, of course, expected to accompany his father in this foolish battle and luckily both were able to return home but not without significant losses to the Sendai army. Many good samurai died, outmatched by the savage monsters of the north, leaving the province weakened. The Asuki saw this as an opportunity and launched an attack of their own. If it weren’t for the intervention of the Awakusu, Sendai would not still be standing. For that assistance, Daichi swore that Sendai would serve Awakusu.

_Oh come on, are you seriously going to leave out the part where I saved you and your lord’s asses?_

_The fox doesn’t care about some club-wielding brute on a horse beating people._

_But he cares about some spear-wielding asshole?_

_The story, gentlemen._

He came home that night, after signing over Sendai’s independence to indentured servitude under the Awakusu, angry at his own defeat and did what he always did when faced with his own mistakes. He drank and he blamed others and he went in search of Hanako, to take his frustrations out on her. Young Haruya rushed to intervene but arrived too late to find that in his drunken rage he had finally gone too far and killed her. This tragic crime was more than the young lord could bear and he drew on his own father, cutting him down with such swiftness and rage that he looked like a pale demon wreaking vengeance. Many witnessed the tragic events of that night and with great solemnity, Lord and Lady were laid to rest on a funeral pyre the next day. Between the disaster of Nanbu and the Asuki attack, Sendai’s ranks had been decimated and none of the remaining samurai were willing to oppose Haruya’s claim. The people, who had grown to love Lady Hanako, were happy to support it. In the years that followed, Haruya worked hard to restore Sendai, rebuilding its army and restoring its economy. Unlike his father, he’s recognized as a diligent and honourable Lord, both respected and feared.

_I sense there is a great deal more to this story._

_You asked how he became Lord. If you want every little detail of his childhood we’ll be here all night._

_Not like you could give those details anyway, you only met him when he was fifteen._

_I would judge the bet has been fulfilled. Goodnight, gentlemen._

~

“Must you embellish everything?”

Akabayashi looked at Shiki as the other unrolled the futon. “Well it’s hardly a story if I just tell him you killed your dad, now is it?” He replied, shedding his outer kimono and moving to assist Shiki.

“He left with more questions.”

“Well, that’s hardly my fault. You knew he was curious to begin with and your story is pretty common knowledge. All he’d have to do is find one of the gossiping grandmothers in town to hear it.”

“And was the wife taunt really necessary?” Shiki left the futon to Akabayashi, collecting the blankets and pillows. Akabayashi sat down on the mattress, looking up at his lord with an unrepentant smirk.

“I wanted to see how he’d react to being compared to a woman. Besides, every time some lord comes by with an eligible daughter, sister, cousin, whatever, the rumours about you fly. You’ve become a target for political marriages now and your people hardly want to see another bad match. Your mother’s tragedy is still very fresh for them.”

“I’m not my father,” Shiki replied coolly as he placed the pillows down, throwing a blanket at Akabayashi.

“That’s not what I meant, Haruya,” Akabayashi replied, catching the blanket. “And I know it’s still fresh for you too.” Shiki settled on the futon beside Akabayashi with a shrug.

“It doesn’t matter now. Political marriage is inevitable. Please don’t spread ridiculous rumours about Izaya. I’d rather not deal with questions about taking a fox-bride.” Akabayashi chuckled and slid an arm around his lord’s waist, pulling Shiki against him.

“It was just a joke and you know it.”

“Your jokes always seem to be in poor taste.”

“You just don’t have a sense of humour.”

“So you say but I’m convinced it’s simply because I have higher standards.”

Akabayashi chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to Shiki's neck. "You complain but you still put up with me."

"You're still useful despite your lack of manners and poor sense of humour," Shiki replied though he leaned into the kiss.

"And?" Akabayashi prompted as lips crept up along his neck to capture his earlobe.

"And what?" Shiki replied, shoving Akabayashi's face away as he unlaced his hakama and kimono, taking the time to fold them and set them aside.

"And if it weren't for me you would never have any fun," Akabayashi responded with a smirk, laying down on the futon as he watched Shiki.

"I believe the word you're looking for is frustration." Shiki corrected with a hint of a smile. Akabayashi arched a brow, reaching out to caress Shiki's cheek as his lord lay down beside him.

"How convenient that I know exactly how to ease those frustrations." He replied as he leaned in to capture Shiki's lips in a slow kiss. Hands that knew every curve and angle of his body drifted over pale skin drawn taught over muscle and bone. Shiki couldn't help but to shiver at Akabayashi's touch and the need it awakened in him.

As lord he had to always be in control and even before he'd inherited it had been the same, never showing weakness. With Akabayashi he could let go of all of that, if only for a little while. There was no one he was as close to as the incorrigible redhead, no one he could say he trusted as much.

“Did the story make you think about it?” Akabayashi murmured as a hand slid over the last layer of cloth, fingers deftly loosening the ties. Shiki’s own hands were pushing Akabayashi’s juban ***** off his shoulders as he replied.

“About what?” Hands tangled together briefly then Akabayashi drew back to shed his remaining clothes, smirking at his always so serious lord.

“When we met?”

“You mean when I got saddled with an arrogant, short-tempered mentor who spent more time getting me into trouble than keeping me out of it as he was supposed to do?” Shiki responded though he was smiling. He reached up to wrap a hand around the back of Akabayashi’s neck, drawing him back down into another kiss. Akabayashi slid a hand up to grip Shiki’s ass as he broke away to draw his mouth down along Shiki’s neck, biting down and drawing a soft groan from his lord.

“I was thinking of when you finally gave in and agreed to this.” Akabayashi murmured against his throat, shifting his hand to stroke his lord’s member slowly.

“When you got me drunk and dragged me to that tea house promising a good time with some pretty girls?” Shiki slid fingers in Akabayashi’s hair and tugged sharply and the red devil’s teeth bit down once more in response. Akabayashi slid his hand between Shiki’s cheeks, probing fingers rubbing over his entrance.

“You make it sound like I coerced you.” He responded with a chuckle as his other hand sought for the oil bottle. “When you were the one who suggested it.”

Shiki let go of Akabayashi’s hair, shifting his attention to drag nails down Akabayashi’s back as he drew his knees up. “I was drunk. Hardly in a state to make reasonable decisions.” Oil-slicked fingers pressed inside, drawing a sharp exhale from Shiki at the feeling. “You were supposed to be the responsible one.”

A low chuckle rumbled through Akabayashi’s chest as he continued his attentions, drawing his lips down to capture one of Shiki’s nipples, biting and sucking at the sensitive bud. “I don’t recall you complaining at the time.”

“Of course not- Ah! There…” He groaned as Akabayashi’s fingers brushed against that most sensitive spot inside. “You’re very good at… Ignoring my complaints…” His breath came quicker as Akabayashi teased his body.

“If I didn’t, you’d have never learned to have fun.” Akabayashi countered with a smirk as he drew his fingers back and settled his hands on Shiki’s hips. Shiki gazed up at his lover with amusement before rolling them both. He slid down to kneel between Akabayashi’s legs, drawing his lips down to envelope the other’s cock. Akabayashi groaned and tangled a hand in Shiki’s hair as his lord deftly teased with lips and tongue, wet heat enveloping his member, awakening an ache of need. Shiki stroked his own cock slowly as he continued until Akabayashi was pulling his hair, dragging his head up. “Enough teasing, Haruya.” He groaned as Shiki shifted to straddle the redhead.

“When will you learn patience, Mizuki?” Shiki responded as he pressed back against Akabayashi’s hard length, taking it in slowly, hands resting on his chest. Akabayashi gripped Shiki’s hips roughly, grunting as he resisted the urge to thrust up into that tight warmth, letting his lord set the pace initially. It wasn’t long before they were moving together in a steady rhythm, locked in mutual pleasure. As he drew closer to the edge, Akabayashi sat up, pushing Shiki back down to the floor as he began to thrust faster, taking his lord’s cock in hand and stroking it in rhythm. Shiki groaned and arched his back, gripping Akabayashi’s sides, nails digging in as the red devil drove him to orgasm. He clung to his lover as Akabayashi let go of his cock, continuing his rapid pace until he was thrusting deep and coming hard. They lingered like that for a moment, both panting from their pleasure-driven exertions. Akabayashi finally pulled out, flopping down beside Shiki on the futon gracelessly.

“Don’t worry, Haruya…” The redhead turned to look at his lord with a grin. “If whatever wife you end up with can’t satisfy you, you’ll still have me.” Shiki’s gaze shifted to his lover and he unceremoniously hit Akabayashi with a pillow.

“Mizuki?”

“Yes, Haruya?”

“Shut up.”

“As my lord commands.”

~

He woke in a cold sweat, gripped by inexplicable terror, half-formed reasons fading as awareness returned and the nightmares receded. Akabayashi slept soundly beside him, stretched across most of the futon and tangled in the blanket. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, carefully extricating himself from the bed and donning a simple kimono.

The night air was always cool this far north, a pleasant chill that brought him fully awake and far away from whatever nightmare had ruined his sleep. The gardens were peaceful as he walked, helping him find his calm. As he meandered up the path toward the shrine, that quiet gave way to the telltale sounds of splashing water. He chuckled as he turned toward the pools, this time not bothering to hide his presence though the splashing of water seemed to be more than enough to hide his footsteps.

Izaya was fastidiously scrubbing away the accumulation of sweat and dirt from his brawl with Aozaki, seemingly oblivious to anything else, though Shiki doubted the fox was actually unaware of his presence.

“The baths are available for use during the day.” He spoke, causing Izaya to pause briefly before continuing with his washing.

“Yes, but then I have to share it with all your humans. It’s much more peaceful at night with no one to bother me. Well, almost no one. Shouldn’t my lord be sleeping?”

Shiki settled himself on a rock near the edge of the pool, watching Izaya with amusement. “Shouldn’t you?” He turned the question back on the fox.

“Foxes are nocturnal, Shiki-dono,” Izaya replied. “Which I’m sure you know already.” He turned as he submerged himself in the pool, gazing at Shiki with curiosity. “Humans are not, yet you spend most evenings awake, isn’t that so?” Another indicator to Shiki that the fox had spent time watching him before revealing himself.

“I find the evening hours calming,” Shiki replied with a slight shrug. “Quite the bruise.” Izaya’s brows arched up and he rose, moving gracefully toward the edge of the pool where he had left his robe and a towel.

“Mm. Your Blue Devil lives up to his reputation.” Izaya replied as he dried himself off, flicking the water out of his tails. “Why do you not keep my nature a secret? What is the benefit of revealing what I am to all your people?”

“To begin with, if you’re going to be fighting with us, we need to know what you can do so that we can work with it, not be surprised by it. Better that my soldiers see you for what you are outside of battle, let them come to terms with it before it becomes a risk.”

“Which will also let your opponents know what I am. Doesn’t that mean you lose the advantage of surprising _them_?” The fox replied as he pulled on his kimono, resuming a completely human appearance.

“Calculated risk but if you know anything about rumours, you’ll know that the further they spread the more distorted they become. The rumour that I have a fox serving me is, on its own, something that will make other lords think twice about targeting Sendai. Not everyone is as foolish as that Awakusu messenger when it comes to respecting the kami.” Izaya smirked at that, securing his belt then moving closer to take a seat beside Shiki, gazing at him with curiosity.

“Is that so? Most of your people don’t behave reverently.” Shiki smirked a bit at Izaya’s response.

“I didn’t say anything about reverence. Have they been disrespectful?”

“Just your Red Devil,” Izaya replied, thinking about the humans he’d interacted with since coming to Sendai.

“You know Sendai is respectful of the yokai. You wouldn’t have approached me if you didn’t think I would be accepting so why does it surprise you?”

“Paying lip service to the kami in the shrines is hardly the same thing as coming face to face with one,” Izaya replied pointedly. “Humans can say that they are accepting but very often react poorly to the real thing. You don’t like things you can’t understand.”

“True, humans tend to be fearful of things they don’t understand but it’s not as if there aren’t stories of kitsune. Your kind are probably the most widely known and encountered of the yokai, often praised as messengers of the kami. You like to play your games but you’re not known for hurting humans so why would they be fearful?”

Izaya thought about Shiki’s words, pursing his lips in thought. “Other humans have reacted poorly despite all that.” He finally replied with a shrug. “Your people are… unique.”

Shiki gave a nod of understanding. “Sendai shares a border with Nanbu, which is oni lands. The people here are more exposed to yokai than most of the rest of the country. Makes them a bit more open-minded, I suspect.”

“Oh? Is it that? Or is it their very open-minded leader?” Izaya replied with a smirk. “You said ‘to begin with’ meaning you had more than one reason for exposing me.”

“I wanted you to know that you don’t have to hide what you are,” Shiki replied and the simple reason drew Izaya’s brows together in a frown. He tilted his head to the side slightly, looking at Shiki as if to ferret some clue from the lord’s expression but finding nothing there that could assist in his understanding of Shiki’s motivations. “I have some things to do in the town tomorrow and I want you to come with me.”

Izaya’s eyes lit up, pleased to be able to do something other than wander around the castle. He didn’t know what Shiki had planned but watching the humans was enough of a reason for him to want to go with. “Of course, my lord.” He replied with a smirk, bowing his head slightly as Shiki rose and turned away.

“Good night, Orihara-sama.”

“Good night, Shiki-dono.”

~

Izaya was woken quite early in order to join Shiki on his errands and wasn’t entirely pleased by it but if he was grumpy, Shiki was positively dour. They ate a simple breakfast of chazuke with grilled fish, Izaya finding amusement in Shiki’s displeasure at being awake. As they made their way down to the town on horseback, Izaya couldn’t help but to tease the lord a bit.

“Perhaps Shiki-dono is also nocturnal.” He mused with a grin. “He reminds me of a bear being woken from hibernation. Was my lord not able to sleep? Perhaps deep thoughts kept him awake…” Izaya pondered as they rode, earning a very cold side-eye from Shiki at his rambling. He pretended not to notice. “Or perhaps it was a person? Was my lord set upon by a demanding bedmate?”

The last suggestion only made Shiki more irritated, thinking of Akabayashi still asleep back at the castle. “Orihara-sama, do keep your contemplations to yourself.” He replied but that only drew a wide grin from Izaya.

“Of course my lord.” The fox replied, turning his attention to the tidy rows of buildings that sprawled outward from the foot of the castle. “May I ask what we are here to do?”

The townsfolk were only just rising as well, setting up their shops or preparing whatever goods for trade. Most of them weren’t ready for business so Izaya couldn’t imagine Shiki needing to talk to them, besides which that’s why he had castle servants. Shiki didn’t respond to his question so he continued to look around as they wound through the streets, noting that while the humans didn’t stop their work, they did pause to greet him. He had seen it before, of course, when he’d been watching Shiki from a distance, drawn to this place by rumours, but with new information came a new perspective. He had thought at first, that because Shiki’s relationship with his people was different than what he’d seen with other lords, that he was not respected or feared. Seeing it again, it was true that the people didn’t fear him but there was still respect in the way they greeted him. It made him think about the things Aozaki had said, and the story Akabayashi had told. Humans had always fascinated him and he enjoyed playing games with them. It had been so easy to predict the ways the humans would behave until he’d heard about Shiki but since coming here, so many of the humans he’d encountered had acted in surprising ways.

“You treat them as equals.” The difference in Shiki’s behaviour from other lords he’d seen came clear. “But you’re not equal. You know it, they know it.”

“Because my job is to rule them?” Shiki responded and while he still looked like he’d bit into an unripe yuzu fruit, his mood seemed to have lightened at least a bit. “I’m not the Emperor, ordained by the kami to rule. I’m just a man, like them and it is only lucky birth that placed me in the position of Lord.”

“Many lords would disagree with you.”

“Many lords are foolish and power-hungry.”

“I am even more intrigued to know what your ambitions are, my lord, if not power.” Shiki dismounted, once again ignoring Izaya’s quest to uncover his motivations. Izaya followed suit as Shiki waved a young boy over, tossing him a copper coin and handing over his horse’s reins. Shiki entered a shop that looked identical to the others around it but for its lack of signage. Izaya followed, curiosity piqued. As he stepped past the half-curtain that covered the entrance he found himself in a small, wide open shop, walls lined with shelves that were filled with scrolls and books. Izaya’s eyes widened in delight at the sight, earning an amused look from Shiki.

“What does a fox need books for?” He asked as he walked toward the desk at the back of the shop where a young man was sitting.

“What does a human need spirit magic for?” Izaya responded with a huff, eyes drifting from one shelf to the next as he drifted around the room. “The shrine didn’t have nearly this many…” He murmured to himself but Shiki clearly heard it in the silence of the shop. He glanced back at the fascinated fox with a slight smile.

“There are plenty of books at the castle.” He informed Izaya as the fox caught up to him. “This is Tsukumoya Shinichi, our resident scholar.” The young man who had been sitting behind the desk stood and Izaya bristled immediately eyes narrowing at the feeling of familiarity. He shied behind Shiki, unsure of who this Tsukumoya Shinichi was but knowing he was Kami and his aura read as extremely powerful. Shiki gave him a curious look, wondering at his behaviour and he forced himself to step forward, meeting the young man’s gaze as if he hadn’t just hid behind a human.

“Good morning, my lord.” Tsukumoya greeted Shiki, though his gaze was on Izaya and there was amusement in his silver eyes. “And this must be Orihara-sama.” He gave a deep bow to both of them which caused Izaya to frown, knowing that the kami in front of him was far too powerful to be bowing to a fox. “I have several new volumes set aside for you. I think you will enjoy them very much.”

“Thank you, Tsukumoya,” Shiki replied as he pulled out more coins to pay for the books that Tsukumoya promptly retrieved from a shelf behind his desk. Izaya continued to watch in silence, studying the kami with such intensity that Shiki couldn’t help but to notice. “Is something wrong, Orihara-sama?” He asked, breaking the fox’s focus.

“Of course not, Shiki-dono.” He lied outright but he could hardly accuse the scholar of anything at this point. “Tsukumoya certainly is young to be a scholar.” He commented instead, giving a silly reason for his intense scrutiny. “Aren’t most scholars retired samurai and courtiers and monks?”

“My father is a retired courtier.” Tsukumoya supplied as he handed the books over to Shiki. “I learned everything I know from him.”

“How is your father?” Shiki inquired politely. “Did he enjoy the plums Uesugi sent?”

“He is well and he enjoyed them very much, Shiki-dono. He was very happy that you remembered how much he loved plums.”

“I’ll be sure to bring more the next time Uesugi sends them. Let me know if anything new crosses your desk that I might be interested in.”

“Of course, Shiki-dono.” Tsukumoya bowed again but this time as he rose he gave Izaya a wink that just made the fox bristle again, this time in irritation as he put together the pieces of the puzzle before him. “Orihara-sama, do come back another time, I’m very interested to speak with you.” Izaya inclined his head slightly at the invitation then followed Shiki out of the shop.

“You sensed something,” Shiki stated as they retrieved their horses from the boy and continued down the street.

“Perhaps,” Izaya replied. “You’re not surprised.”

“Tsukumoya took over for his father about a year ago but he always bothered me. I could never say why though.”

“Did you just use me as a spirit detector?” Izaya asked indignantly and Shiki smirked in response. “You did!”

“You immediately sensed Saika. I was curious if you could sense other spirit beings.”

“Saika… Is that its name? You could have just asked me.”

“I could have.” Shiki acknowledged.

“I’m not some spirit-sniffing dog, you know.”

“I’m aware, however, your ability to sense spirits is extremely useful. Being able to identify if other lords have yokai in their ranks gives me a tactical advantage.”

“Do you think of everything in terms of tactical value?”

“Not everything. There are a few more shops I need to visit.” Izaya followed as Shiki led the way through the town, picking up packages from several shops before finally heading back toward the castle. Izaya passed the time watching the humans around them, going about their daily lives, making a game of guessing things about them. Shiki let Izaya talk, unbothered by his constant theories, occasionally even offering an observation of his own, to Izaya’s delight.

As they rode through the castle gates, Shiki shifted his gaze to Izaya. “Thank you for coming with me, Orihara-sama.” He spoke and Izaya knew it was genuine.

“If you really want to thank me, show me where you keep your books.” He responded, eyes shining with amusement.

“Information for information seems a fair trade.” Shiki acknowledged with a slight smile. “I will show you after lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Genpuku: Coming of age ceremony, marking the shift from child to adult. In feudal Japan, this age ranged from as young as 14 to as old as 20 depending on the period.  
> *Yari: Japanese war spear.  
> *Juban: a simple white under-kimono, usually of cotton, worn by both men and women to keep the fine silk of their kimono from getting dirty/sweaty etc.


	4. The Snake of Iga

The library was on the fourth floor, which explained why Izaya hadn’t found it in his earlier exploration of the castle. Not that he hadn’t planned to explore the lord’s floor of course, but certainly not while Shiki was around. If there was anyone in the castle he actually thought would catch him, it was the lord with his spirit magic. Being invited there by the lord himself simply made it easier for him to sneak around later when Shiki was busy doing lordly things.

“Much of this was obtained by my mother. My father had no interest in scholarly pursuits.” Shiki spoke as he pushed the sliding screen open. The room was easily as large as the shop in town, with a table set up for reading and writing. The shelves were neatly organized, scrolls and books stacked and ordered in an easy to understand manner. Izaya wandered the shelves with a smirk, stopping when his eyes fell upon a very old-looking copy of the Kojiki. He ran a finger along the spine of the book which had been decorated with the seal of the Seimei-jinja.

“Who takes care of all this?” Izaya asked as he carefully opened the book, staring at the tidy script with curiosity. “Do you get all your books from that Tsukumoya?”

“I do when I have time. My mother’s family often brought her books when they came to visit. She would also send agents to travel to different places to obtain books. I believe it was one of those agents who found Tsukumoya’s father and convinced him to visit my mother. Shortly after that visit, he set up shop in the town and became her primary source.”

“Surely not on your own?” Izaya inquired, eyes turning to gaze at the rows of shelves.

Shiki gave him an amused look. “Unlike in the shrines and temples, there aren’t priests constantly coming and going, disrupting the order of things here. It isn’t hard when the number of people visiting is significantly lower.”

“Was this how you learned the kotodama? Through books your mother found?” Izaya asked, putting the Kojiki back on the shelf.

A hint of a smile ghosted across Shiki’s lips and was gone. “I do have some books on the subject but they were acquired after I’d already learned it. Feel free to make use of the books and scrolls here at your leisure.”

He left the fox in the library, moving toward his rooms. A shadow detached itself from the wall to follow him.

"So the fox is interested in books." Kazamoto pondered. "The stories don't indicate that kind of thing."

"No, but they do say that foxes are generally wise." Shiki glanced at the shinobi with an arched brow. "I doubt they are born that way so they have to learn somehow."

"Wouldn't that imply that they would have their own books?"

"Yes, but not books about humans, I would wager."

"Ah, yes, his fascination with humans." There was amusement in the shinobi's voice. "You're sure you want to send him to Uesugi? He's currently entertaining several nobles from the Emperor's court."

"It's fine. I suspect he will be able to handle those nobles quite a bit better than you taisho."

"He has handled us fairly well so far."

"And you don't behave in ways he expects humans to. I imagine the humans that do act the way he is used to will find themselves unable to handle him."

Kazamoto fell silent, considering his lord's thoughts on the fox. He had his own reasons to distrust the fox but Shiki had a sense for people that had yet to be proven wrong. Shiki seemed to trust this fox and it made him wonder what his lord saw that he did not. "Very well. We will leave the day after tomorrow."

~

"My lord, is this really necessary?" Rin asked as she followed behind the fox, arms full of cushions. "I think you have collected every spare cushion in the castle."

"I don't know how he does it," Izaya responded as he led the way to the library. "Sitting at that desk to read. Hardly comfortable at all." He took his armload of cushions over to a corner where the library met the outside wall, open windows allowing natural light in.

Rin dumped the pillows in a pile. "I do not think Shiki-dono uses the library to read. I believe he prefers his personal rooms for that."

"Well, then I'm sure he won't mind a few borrowed cushions," Izaya replied with a grin as he organized them into a makeshift spot to read. "Thank you for your assistance. My back will undoubtedly appreciate it."

"Of course, my lord." She replied, watching him with amusement. "If that is all?"

"Yes, this is good." He replied, waving her off. He picked up the books he had been trying to read earlier from the table and took them back to his nest to read in comfort.

~

If Rin hadn't come to remind him of dinner, he wouldn't even have noticed the time passing, so drawn in by his reading had he become. He abandoned his nest to make his way down to the dining hall, the draw of watching Shiki and his retainers stronger than any actual desire for food.

"Still recovering from your bruises?" Aozaki asked him as he settled into his seat. Izaya tilted his head slightly at the question, studying the large samurai curiously. "Didn't see you around the yard today."

"Shiki showed him the library." Akabayashi provided the answer with a grin.

"Yes, Shiki-dono has quite a collection," Izaya replied with a slight smile. "I may have gotten distracted by it."

"What does a fox need with books, anyway?" Akabayashi asked with a smirk. "Aren't you an all-knowing kami?"

Izaya shifted his gaze to the redhead, lips curving up into a smirk of his own. "Is wisdom contained solely in one person's perspective? Are there not many different creatures in this world, each with their own wisdom, based on their own experiences and natures? Can you say that kitsune are the only yokai who are intelligent? I daresay the tengu would be offended if you did. Not that you seem bothered by offending the kami…" Izaya arched a brow pointedly. "Even the kami can learn new things, and the wise ones do. Of course, if your only concern is fighting, I suppose you might not have an appreciation for higher learning."

"There are some good treatises on tactics in his collection,” Aozaki observed with a nod.

“You’ve never even been in the library.” Akabayashi accused the other taisho with a snort.

“Unlike you, I actually do more than napping and annoying the women in the kitchen.”

“ _Annoy?_ ” Akabayashi scoffed. “I think you mean _assist_.”

“I mean avoiding real work.”

“Is that what you call beating on recruits?”

Izaya watched the two bicker with fascination, curious how the two obvious rivals could work together under Shiki. They seemed to constantly be fighting over something and that seemed counterintuitive to a cohesive team.

“Wondering if they’re bitter enemies or friendly rivals?” The question came from Kazamoto, who had slipped in unnoticed to take a seat beside him.

“Ohhh you have a face,” Izaya commented with a smirk. The shinobi had traded his usual attire for the looser fitting hakama and kimono, doing away with his face mask altogether. The giveaway of who and what he was remained in those oddly serpentine green eyes and the disconcerting smile Kazamoto flashed him at his humour, reinforcing that quiet menace his presence seemed to constantly exude.

“What were you expecting, fangs and a forked tongue?” The shinobi replied in response. “ _I’m_ not a yokai.”

Izaya’s eyes narrowed in amusement, smirk widening. “Hair splitting.”

Shiki raised a brow at the exchange though both seemed content to leave it there, unlike Akabayashi and Aozaki who appeared to still be taking shots at each other between bites of food. He continued to ignore those two, turning his attention to Izaya. “Kazamoto will be travelling to Kasugayama castle to meet with Uesugi. I want you to go with him to meet Uesugi and the people of Echigo. They are our closest allies and provided Sendai with support during its recovery after my father’s death.”

“So I am to meet the Dragon of Echigo?” Izaya asked with a thoughtful expression. “I suppose it is a good thing I stayed with those priests of Bishamonten, then.”

Shiki nodded in acknowledgement of Kenshin’s dedication to the war-god. “Uesugi has a long-standing rivalry with Shingen and I wish to hear their thoughts on the letter. Takeda is a force to be reckoned with, part of the reason I am cautious about the information you brought.”

“Kenshin’s always willing to meet Takeda on the battlefield, though.” Akabayashi pointed out. “So even if you catch Takeda’s attention in this, you know they’ll support you.”

“The goal is to correct my father’s mistake in tying Sendai to Awakusu, not to start a war,” Shiki replied flatly. “The Asuki may have been routed by the Awakusu but they are still a threat as long as we sit between the two provinces.”

“We should move against them first,” Aozaki commented. “Tactically speaking, removing them as a threat serves to strengthen our position while also appearing to support Awakusu. Once the Asuki lands are yours, you’ll have a better position to negotiate from.”

“You know I’ve considered it but should we succeed in taking over Asuki lands, that gives us a much longer border with Nanbu to defend.” He replied to Aozaki with a shake of his head.

“Just send Ao up there. He can single-handedly defend the border from the oni. Or maybe just scare them off when they see something uglier than themselves.” Akabayashi smirked at the blue devil.

“Off topic.” Shiki interrupted before the two could start bickering again. “Uesugi will know what you are but the rest of the court won’t. The Emperor recently sent a small group of courtiers to Kasuyagama, ostensibly to congratulate Uesugi on a recent victory but this is the first time the Imperial Court has bothered to send anyone this far north since the boy-Emperor took the throne. The timing is interesting and their motives are highly suspect. I want you to find out their real purpose for being here.”

Izaya’s eyes lit up in pleasure at Shiki’s assignment. The opportunity to manipulate humans, steal their secrets for his lord, was exactly the sort of thing he had been hoping for. “Of course, Shiki-dono. When do we leave?”

“Day after tomorrow. It’s a two-day ride by horseback. We’ll ride west to Murakami then follow the ocean road south to the castle.” Kazamoto spoke up, explaining the travel plan to the fox.

“Bring your peacock coat,” Akabayashi added with a grin. “Impress those Imperial idiots with your plumage.”

Izaya just rolled his eyes at the redhead. “Care to place another wager, Akabayashi-san?” The fox asked with a challenging grin.

Akabayashi raised a brow and, despite the flat look Shiki was giving him, gave a slight nod. “What kind of wager, fox?”

“Since you obviously doubt my capabilities, let us place the wager on whether or not I can succeed in this task. If I succeed, you will give me another story. If I fail, you can name a task, as before.”

“Double the stakes if you manage to not only get their true purpose but also which clan has bought them.”

“Do I need to remind you two that _offending_ the imperial courtiers would be a very bad thing?” Shiki interjected with a frown for both of them.

“Subtlety is what I do, Shiki-dono.” Izaya gave a wide-eyed smile that was very fox-like and not at all reassuring to the lord. Not that he didn’t have faith in Izaya to succeed. It was the way the fox treated everything as a game that worried him and Akabayashi’s encouragement and equally lackadaisical attitude only made him more exasperated.

Kazamoto was watching with amusement as well. “Have no fear, my lord. I’ll be there to make sure Orihara-sama doesn’t offend anyone.”

~

Izaya spent the next day in his library-nest, reading about the current members of the Imperial Court - at least the most up to date information Shiki had which was about five years old. He imagined being so far away from the seat of power, that Shiki wasn’t as concerned with having the most up to date information, especially considering that the true power sat with the Shogun. Yet Shiki was clearly interested in these Imperial courtiers and their purpose. Could it be that the child-Emperor - or whoever might be puppetting him - intended to involve himself in the clan politics directly? If that was the case, how could Shiki know? Was the lord paranoid or did he know more than he was revealing? Perhaps if he was able to bring back useful information, Shiki would tell him. Then again, maybe not. With the way Shiki kept everything close to his chest, Izaya couldn’t help but wonder if he did it just to frustrate him.

He also spent some time reading about the Uesugi clan, curious about their leader and their connection to Shiki. There wasn’t much that wasn’t dry lineages and details of battles waged but he did find a small book that appeared to be misplaced among the others. It appeared to be only half finished, with many empty pages remaining, but the pages that were filled were poetry written in a delicate hand. Fascinated by the find, he tucked it into his kimono for later reading. Two days was a long time to be stuck on a horse after all, and surely Shiki wouldn’t begrudge him one small book for the trip.

Returning to his rooms, he found Rin waiting outside with an armful of cloth. He gave her a curious look and she shrugged.

“My lord, the tailor sent these up when she found out you would be leaving tomorrow. She felt you might be able to make use of them and apologized for being unable to complete your requests in time.”

Izaya chuckled as he waved Rin into his rooms. “I see word travels fast in the castle.”

“The ladies do enjoy their gossip,” Rin replied with a slight smile as she set the pile of garments down on his table. “Would you like my assistance in sorting through this?”

“Unless you have pressing business elsewhere,” Izaya replied as he picked up the first piece, unfolding it. “This is all extra clothing? The silk is very fine and these look to be formal pieces.”

“She keeps quite a few formal robes for the rare occasion that they are needed. If left to his own devices, it is unlikely our lord would ever bother with having them made for himself. The same with Aozaki-san. Despite mocking your attire, Akayabashi-san actually keeps a relatively fashionable wardrobe, at least as fashionable as we can be this far from the capital.”

Izaya arched a brow at Rin’s candid assessment of the samurai. “You mentioned she brings the silk in. From the capital?”

“No, my lord, from the farm south of the city. Sendai makes its own silks.”

“Is that so?” He mused as he carefully laid out the various pieces of clothing, studying them thoughtfully.

“Might I recommend that you bring at least one outfit reflecting the lord’s colours?” Rin suggested, unfolding a white kimono with lines of silver embroidery and a blue haori. “This one is formal enough for a first meeting with the courtiers.”

“I had thought of that, as much as I dislike the excess of white.” He picked up a pair of black hakama and a red kimono that were fine enough to show status yet more practical for daywear, setting them aside. “He didn’t mention how long we would be staying…” He mused as he looked over the clothing, choosing a few more pieces. “The silk… That isn’t common knowledge, is it?”

“No, my lord. The silkworms were a project of Lady Hanako’s when she was brought here from Echigo. It took some time to cultivate them to the point where we can produce silk for both our own use and trade. Shiki-dono’s first interest in continuing the production was to ensure that our own people came first.”

Izaya fell silent, thinking about Rin’s explanation as he folded his chosen clothes for the trip. Silk was a commodity that could definitely enrich Sendai province’s value but Shiki chose to provide for his people over immediate profit. The other lords Izaya had watched would not have done the same. They would have turned that profit into weapons and armour or wasted it on luxury for themselves and their favoured retainers, as Shiki’s father had once done.

“So fascinating.” He murmured to himself. “I have what I need. Please relay my thanks to her for the borrowed clothing.”

“Of course, my lord. She will be happy to know it’s getting used instead of gathering dust.” Rin replied as she collected the remaining cloth and left him to his thoughts.

~

As Rin had told Izaya, Shiki did prefer reading in his rooms to the desk in the library that was better designed for writing. He sat in the wide frame of a window, back against the frame as he read, the combination of lamplight from the room and the soft white of the moon providing ample light for reading. Reading in private also allowed him the opportunity to indulge in more light reading, one of the few indulgences he allowed himself. His current guilty pleasure was a book of collected stories from the Heian period. He was halfway through and most of the stories had been about court scandals among the nobility.

He sensed the fox’s presence immediately, a slight smile curving his lips as he looked up from his book to where Izaya had perched on the rail of the balcony that surrounded the top floor of the castle. Against the light of the moon, black fur and crimson eyes should have appeared ominous but the curious expression and the lazy way his tails waved behind him only gave Shiki the impression of childish mischief.

“Four days.” The lord commented earning a grin from the fox.

“Four days, my lord?” Izaya inquired with mock innocence but Shiki merely arched a brow. “I wanted to speak with you in private.”

“And you couldn’t have used the stairs? Knocked on the door?”

“Not nearly as fun. Is it the oath?”

“Is what the oath?”

“The way you always seem to know when I’m near.”

Shiki gave him an amused smile, taking satisfaction in being able to thwart the fox’s stealth. “No, though the oath makes it easier for me to sense you.”

“Tch.” Izaya shifted to sit, crossing his legs, and managing to look completely comfortable balanced on the narrow rail. “You think the Emperor is planning to get involved in the affairs of the clans. Yet rumours of the Court show no sign of such a thing occurring. The boy chooses to live in luxury and let others deal with political affairs. You’re not worried about which clan might have bought these courtiers like Akabayashi. You don’t think they were bought at all, do you?”

“I do not.” Shiki agreed though he didn’t elaborate. This drew a slight pout to Izaya’s lips.

“What do you know then, that would make you think they have ulterior motives for visiting Uesugi?” Izaya insisted, crossing his arms.

“A hunch.”

“A _hunch_?” Izaya eyed Shiki suspiciously.

“Yes, a hunch.” The lord replied. “As I told you before, the circumstances are strange.”

“You don’t trust me.” Izaya accused, sliding off the rail and moving toward the window. “You’re willing to send me to gather information for you but you won’t share the information you already have.”

Shiki closed his book and set it aside as Izaya approached. “Oh? When you offered me your service, I don’t recall any requirements that I tell you _why_ I want you to do things. In fact, your offer of service was extremely vague. All I’m obligated to do is let you stay by my side.”

Izaya hissed in irritation, looking down at Shiki, who was watching him placidly. “You’re hindering my ability to serve you.”

“Am I? You make that assumption because you think whatever information I might be keeping from you could be relevant to your mission.”

“Yes. If your hunch comes from information, it might be information I can use when dealing with these courtiers.”

“Or it might be information better left unshared for the time being.”

“And you don’t trust me to make that decision?”

“I don’t know you to trust your decision-making.” Shiki pointed out, amused by Izaya’s expectation that he would simply trust the fox.

Izaya tilted his head to the side, considering Shiki for a moment before responding. “I don’t understand. You bound me with kotodama, brought me here and let me do whatever I wanted, yet you don’t trust my judgement?”

The fox looked genuinely puzzled and that drew a slight smile from Shiki. “If you feel you can’t make the most effective decisions because you don’t have all the information, is it not the same for me? If I don’t know how you operate, the sorts of tactics you might use, how subtle or obvious you are, and how you might react to unforeseen circumstances, how can I best use you? How much information should I reveal? That kind of trust doesn’t come overnight, it comes from time and experience working together.”

“Like you and the other taisho? Because you’ve known them for so long?” Izaya crouched, leaning closer to Shiki, gazing at him with curiosity. “Like you and Akabayashi? I imagine you’re very good at predicting his moves by now.” Shiki returned the fox’s gaze, expressionless and unmoving despite the way the fox had slid into his personal space. “And what do I need to do, then, to earn that same level of trust from you?”

“You already have the answer to that question, fox,” Shiki replied. “I suggest you set aside your nocturnal tendencies and get some sleep. You will be leaving quite early in the morning after all.”

Izaya smiled at Shiki’s response, a fanged smile that was somehow more unnerving in its delight than Izaya’s earlier displeasure. “Of course, my lord.” He replied, backing away and sweeping a slightly mocking bow before disappearing over the railing. Shiki watched him with concern, sensing that Izaya’s interpretation was not what he had intended.

~

Being paired with the shinobi, Izaya had prepared himself for a very long, silent ride but found himself delightfully surprised by Kazamoto once they’d cleared the town. It turned out the shinobi could be quite verbose when he wanted to be and provided Izaya with a running conversation that covered a variety of topics related to Sendai, Echigo, and their unspoken alliance. It was a very different side of the young man, a distinct contrast to his usually quiet and unsettling presence.

“This is how you earn people's’ trust,” Izaya observed with a slight smirk. “You play the amiable companion, talking about nothing particularly relevant while making it sound as if you’re invested in whatever your companion is. Give them a bit of encouragement and humans will talk about anything, won’t they?”

Kazamoto gave the fox a sly smile and shrugged. “You do the same thing, don’t you? Except unlike you, I can’t change how I appear whenever I want.”

Izaya gave a shrug of his own. “No but you have other talents, don’t you, Kazamoto-san. I’m curious, how did you get the mark of your clan? They say only the purest of the Iga bloodline inherit the powers of the snake.”

“It’s complicated but you’re right. Many believed I shouldn’t have been blessed by the Tsuchinoko. My blood is not nearly pure enough and the chief’s son, whose lineage is pure, was born without power at all. Which is why I live all the way up here instead of in Iga.”

“So it’s true then. You do have the paralyzing gaze.” Izaya gave him a delighted grin. “When I heard Shiki-dono had an Iga ninja for a taisho, I thought it unbelievable. The Iga would never allow a member to join another clan, after all.”

“The power didn’t awaken until I was fourteen. By then, I had received all the training and even been sent on missions. I was considered a full member of the clan despite my mixed lineage. I thought it a blessing, a sign of favour from the yokai who had granted Iga their powers, but it only caused strife in the clan. There was much argument over what to do with me. Some wanted my death in the hopes that the power would return to the next of the bloodline to be born but many felt that killing a yokai-blessed child would bring about terrible repercussions. So they eventually agreed to banish me. I was no longer considered a member of the clan. I could, of course, sell my services as any other shinobi, but I had no clan backing, no name. I travelled north, away from the people who would be more likely to recognize me, and took work with some of the smaller clans. When I heard about what happened in Sendai, I thought it a good opportunity, knowing Shiki would need men to refill the ranks.”

“I see. You would have been what, fifteen to his eighteen then?”

“About that, yes. I wasn’t expecting much at that point but Shiki was willing to take me on. I worked under another shinobi for several years, hired from the Koga clan. He didn’t like me much, figured out I was Iga without me ever mentioning it.”

“Well, the snake eyes do give it away just a bit.”

“Well, he was Shiki’s primary source of intelligence back then but I found out that he was feeding information on Shiki back to the Awakusu. Took that information to him and earned myself a promotion while the Koga bastard ended up quite dead but not before I pried his tongue loose about all the little details he’d been feeding Awakusu.” The toothy grin Kazamoto flashed him was unsettling in its honesty. The shinobi had obviously enjoyed making the man talk.

“And now you have your own small clan in Sendai,” Izaya observed, making note not to get on Kazamoto’s bad side.

“Yes, that came a bit later, after I’d earned Shiki’s trust.”

“So he knows about your past? And your power?”

“He knew. I don’t know when he found out but it was very early on. He knew the whole time but he never brought it up. When I finally decided to tell him the truth about my past, he sat there with that unreadable look on his face, listening quietly the whole time. Then he said to me ‘Thank you for your honesty, Kazamoto.’ and then just got up and walked away.”

Izaya snickered at the very believable response from the ever-cool lord. “So he let you agonize over your secret for years and when you finally told him, he basically shrugged it off.”

“Indeed. I asked him later why he didn’t confront me about it if he knew and he told me that my past wasn’t what was important to him, it was how I served him now and in the future.”

“Sounds like something he would say. Do you think you’ll ever go back?”

“To Iga? No. Why would I? There is nothing there for me anymore but here Shiki has given me a home and a purpose, treated me with respect, not disdain. He recognizes the value in people by looking past the surface. I think that ability of his is far greater than any power I’ve gained from the yokai pact Iga made.”

“He certainly has won the loyalty of his taisho.” Izaya acknowledged with a thoughtful nod.

“Will you eventually tell him the truth, Orihara-sama?” Kazamoto asked with a smirk, snake eyes studying him lazily.

Izaya smirked back and gave a shrug. “Who knows? Foxes do love their secrets you know. We love to collect them but sharing them… not so much.”

They stayed the night at a small inn and set out the next day, arriving at Kasugayama Castle just after dusk. They were greeted by Uesugi’s steward who showed them to their rooms, informing them that the lord would see them in the morning. Izaya was more than happy with this arrangement as two days on the road left him feeling filthy and the constant riding did no favours to his backside. He hardly wanted to present himself to the lord and Imperial guests in such a state.

“Kenshin’s castle is very large.” He observed with a slight smirk.

Kazamoto arched a brow then gave him a grin. “Do try not to get lost here. Though it’s understandable, with you coming from a small shrine after all.”

“I certainly will try my best not to be overwhelmed by such a grand place. And meeting such prestigious guests. What an honour I’ve been granted.”

“Truly. As Shiki’s young scholarly advisor, it’s understandable that you might be a bit shy.”

“Oh yes, quite shy and studious. Ignorant of the ways of the court. I do hope those courtiers don’t try to take advantage of my ignorance.”

“That would be terrible if they did.” The two shared a grin. “I like the way you think, Orihara-kun.”

“So glad we understand each other, Kazamoto-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iga and Koga were two rival clans of shinobi around which many stories have formed. It was believed in some stories that the mystical seeming abilities of the shinobi came from pacts made with yokai. In this particular case, the yokai that has granted Kazamoto power is the tsuchigomo, a mysterious snake yokai. 
> 
> Uesugi Kenshin is a real-world reference, a well-known samurai of the Sengoku era, likewise with Takeda Shingen. They had a fierce rivalry but also great respect for each other.
> 
> During the period of history this story is taking place in, there was a separation between the Emperor and the Shogun. The Emperor had little to no power in practice while the Shogun ran the country. The clan lords answered to the Shogun. I'm adding this as a note because I realized after writing about it that it wouldn't necessarily be common knowledge to the readers.


	5. The Dragon of Echigo

The first appointment of the day was a private meeting with Uesugi Kenshin, Lord of Echigo. Izaya was curious to meet this person who was somehow distantly related to Shiki and perhaps pry loose some details about that relationship. He had thought it would be with Kazamoto but the shinobi had merely given him a grin and wandered away in the opposite direction.

The first thing he noticed about Uesugi was that they were quite young, looking to be around the same age as Akabayashi. That meant that Uesugi had taken over the clan the same year that Hanako had requested a mentor for Shiki. They were also quite tall and fair-haired but lean of frame which Izaya hadn’t expected. His experience with the samurai was that they tended to be bulkier, more muscular like Aozaki and Akabayashi but both Uesugi and Shiki were quite a bit thinner. They also dressed practically, though Izaya knew that Uesugi’s choice in attire was directly related to their ascetic Buddhist beliefs. 

“My lord,” Izaya addressed Uesugi while sweeping a graceful bow. He had chosen to wear the white kimono and felt vastly overdressed once again, though he knew it would be necessary for when he met with the Emperor’s courtiers later. “I am honoured to partake of your hospitality.”

“It’s just the two of us, Orihara-sama. No need to stand on formality at the moment. Save your graces for later.” Kenshin replied, waving him over to sit at the table. “Shiki informed me of your nature and Kazamoto has told me what you will be presenting yourself as while you are here.”

“Ah, well then, if we are setting formality aside in private…” Izaya settled at the table as Uesugi poured him tea. “Would you mind if I asked you some questions?” He knew enough of the lord’s reputation and beliefs to know that trying to deceive wouldn’t work so he went with straightforward.

Uesugi gave a chuckle and a slight nod. “If you’ll answer mine in return. I heard you were living at the Temple of Bishamon in Sendai. Interesting choice for a fox as Bishamon does not employ your kind as the other kami do.”

Izaya smirked and gave a lazy shrug. “Neither does he dislike us, lord. I found it to suit my needs at the time and his priests did not mind my presence. I studied your lineages but I could not find Shiki’s family ties to them yet everyone acknowledges that Lady Hanako was of Uesugi blood. Why is that?”

“Interesting question. There are, as I’m sure you know, three branches of the Uesugi clan, with several clans under each branch that serve as vassals. Hanako was of the Nagao clan, my clan, but when Daichi kidnapped her the other Uesugi clans stripped her of the name in order to try to reduce her value as a hostage. She chose to take the name Shiki, from her mother’s side of the family, as I recall. Why did you decide to stay in Sendai?”

Izaya took in the information with a thoughtful expression. “Hmmm.” He replied then paused to take a sip of his tea as he decided how much to say to the lord. “I had heard rumours about a young lord in the north who had a habit of collecting outcasts. He sounded interesting.” It was a truthful answer, if not a complete one. “If Hanako’s name was Nagao, couldn’t Shiki take the name?”

“He could but it would be politically unwise and it would breed unrest among the other northern daimyo. Many would see it as a move on the part of the Uesugi clan to consolidate power.”

“And you’re telling me it isn’t?” Izaya arched a brow, smirking a bit. Uesugi gave a shrug and a grin.

“Not an overt one. His lineage is not unknown but by maintaining his own clan name, he declares his autonomy. If he had reverted to Nagao, even though I would respect his autonomy, others would view it as vassalage to me. I can understand why you might be interested in him but why offer to serve him?”

That was a tricky question, one Izaya didn’t really want to answer. “It seemed the only way to get closer to him. Watching from afar did not reveal his motivations to me.” A truth of sorts, once again dancing around his full interest.

“He did mention that you seem infatuated by humans. Why is that?”

Izaya smirked at the question, gazing at the lord slyly. “You humans are so very interesting. On the one hand, many of you fall in line like mindless herd animals, relieved of the burden of thinking for yourselves and simply following the flow around you. Yet others distinguish themselves by drawing away from the crowd, in so many different ways. Whether it’s by violent means, struggles to gain power, or by more subtle methods of social manipulation, or even by choosing a life of obscurity in order to create things of beauty that no one will acknowledge the value of until long after you’re dead. I’ve watched so many humans make illogical, unbelievable choices, sometimes because they are desperate but other times because they believe in the rightness of it. It’s wonderful.”

"You certainly are an interesting one," Uesugi commented, amused by the fox's observations on humanity. "Are you typical for your kind?" 

Izaya tilted his head at the question then shrugged. "I don't know. What is typical for my kind?"

Uesugi laughed at Izaya's response. "I wouldn't know, you're the first I've seen."

"When Hanako asked for a mentor for Shiki, why did you send Akabayashi?"

Uesugi's expression grew serious as they contemplated the question. "Because Hanako was asking for more than a mentor. Daichi was reckless and saw little to value in his son. She was terrified that he would intentionally put Haruya in dangerous situations to rid himself of the heir he didn't want." Uesugi shifted, gazing at Izaya. "I chose Akabayashi because he was one of our best fighters, closer in age to Haruya and because I believed that he would keep him safe."

"But he was your vassal, how could you be sure?"

"I wasn't. Haruya was a reserved youth and Akabayashi… Well, reserved was never a word that fit him. I had thought that they would temper each other and I was right. I hadn't expected Haruya to steal one of my best, however." They grinned. "What is your goal in meeting with the Emperor's courtiers?" 

Izaya hummed softly at the question. "My goal, or my lord's?" 

"Yours. I know Haruya's, or as much as he chooses to share."

"My goal is my lord's, and perhaps to indulge my own curiosity a bit. I've never spent time among the Emperor's sycophants."

"Is that so? Then you're in for an interesting time." Uesugi responded and though they grinned at Izaya, he could feel the question in the other's gaze. "You may attend me at the evening meal and I will introduce you."

"Of course, my lord. I look forward to it."

~

"Who are they?"

"Messengers from Sendai. Kazamoto, Shiki's general in charge of intelligence. The other I do not know."

"A religious scholar, I heard. A young man of little importance, here to discuss the sutras with Uesugi."

"Why would Shiki send a scholar?" 

"At Uesugi's request? The man is far too obsessed with Buddhism."

"I hear they will be in attendance at the evening meal."

"Guard your tongue around the snake but maybe this scholar will be a good target for information."

~

Izaya had plenty of time to waste before dinner so he spent it wandering through the castle, giving a rather stellar performance of being just the sort of shy scholar who would get lost in such a large place. He made his way to the shrine of Bishamonten, as would be expected, and talked with the monks there briefly, liberating them of a copy of the sutras. His wandering did not bring him to cross paths with Uesugi's other guests as he had hoped, but he did manage to locate the rooms they were staying in and learned from some of Uesugi's staff that they were quite demanding guests, constantly making special requests. He returned to the shared rooms to meet with Kazamoto, waiting to be called to dinner. 

"The servants aren't fond of the guests," Izaya observed quietly, taking a seat at the table and resting his head on his arms. 

"Indeed. They treat Uesugi's people poorly and make ridiculous demands as if this were their own castle. It's not that surprising. The closer to the capital you are, the more people like them you find." Kazamoto replied. 

"Spoiled children of spoiled nobility who have never had to work for anything, living on the wealth of their family name," Izaya observed in agreement. "Two men and a woman, all from the Fujiwara clan, of course. Akito, one of the Emperor's direct advisors, and his underlings, Kaito and Sachiko. Akito is one of the youngest advisors so if this is some sort of maneuvering on the Emperor's part, it is likely that the older advisors don't support it. Akito has been known to make very eloquent speeches on the merits of reuniting the Shogun's power with the Seat of the Emperor. A sentiment I believe Tokugawa also harbours."

"You've been to the Emperor's court," Kazamoto stated, eyeing the fox with wary curiosity. 

"Perhaps," Izaya replied with a sly smile. "His underlings are known supporters of his, students of the same school if I remember correctly. They will avoid talking to you about anything of consequence I suspect, while I am a perfect target for their conspiracy. If I appear to at least consider their opinions, from a scholarly perspective, of course, I may be able to pull some information from them. I doubt they will speak freely in front of Uesugi, however."

"Easy enough. I can draw Uesugi away after dinner, abandoning you to the sharks." Kazamoto grinned. "As long as you continue to play shy, I doubt they'll suspect anything. You're currently an unknown, after all, and look young enough that people will underestimate you. At least, I assume you’re an unknown…” He arched a brow.

“ _ If _ I happened to have visited the Imperial Court, I certainly wouldn’t have gone there looking like I do now,” Izaya replied with a sniff.

“Of course,” Kazamoto replied with a chuckle. 

~

Dinner was both formal and private, with only the guests and Uesugi’s taisho in attendance. An interesting choice, obviously done for the sake of the Imperials, from what Izaya had observed of Kenshin. The meal was excessive and the conversation was dull, revolving mostly around the latest gossip from the Imperial Court. Izaya remained quiet for most of it, answering only when he was asked specific questions, most of which were about how Sendai was doing. He managed to deflect most of those onto Kazamoto, who answered smoothly while he continued to pretend awkwardness in the face of the Imperials, as if unused to such august personages. Soon after dessert was served, Kazamoto made his request of Uesugi and the two withdrew, calling the formal dinner to an end. His taisho quickly dispersed as well, uninterested in sitting with the Imperials if their lord was not in attendance, leaving Izaya alone with them.

“We heard that you studied at the Johgi Nyorai Temple in Sendai, Orihara-kun. Is that so?” Akito inquired with a false smile. Izaya noted that they’d reduced him to a junior but merely gave a slight smile in return and nodded.

“Yes, the monks there were kind enough to let me stay and study.” He replied humbly.

“I see. What did you study while you were there?”

Izaya’s eyes lit up in delight as he responded. It wasn’t hard to emulate a passion for knowledge when he already shared it. “Oh, I studied everything I could. Politics and history, of course, but also studies on warfare and tactics, as appropriate to a temple of Bishamonten. I also had the opportunity to study some basic medicine and quite a bit of philosophy.”

“I see. That’s quite an education for a backwater temple.” Akito replied, seemingly impressed though Izaya could see that he was being baited. He merely smiled and nodded in response.

“Yes, I can only imagine what it was like to attend the schools in Kyoto.” He gave Akito a wide-eyed and reverent look before looking away quickly, pretending embarrassment. “I can only hope to be able to travel to the capital one day to study.”

“You must have been a good student to be taken in by Shiki-dono, yes?”

Izaya puffed up his chest a bit in pride. “Oh, yes, the monks specifically recommended me to my lord. Though I am still new to the castle…” He could see the calculated look in Akito’s eyes.

“Yes, truly something to be proud of. Tell me, Orihara-kun, what are your feelings on the current political landscape of our country?”

“Oh, well, it’s all very complicated…” Izaya replied, taking on a thoughtful expression. “The constant fighting among the daimyo has caused quite a bit of instability. With the recent influx of foreign visitors, it’s apparent that our in-fighting is causing us to fall behind. I do not believe our current structure is the best for the country but I do not think the current daimyo are, for the most part, willing to change for fear that they will lose power.” It was exactly the sort of thing that Akito was known to spout, though he made himself sound unsure as he made the observations, emphasizing the appearance of a young scholar still forming opinions.

“Ah, yes, exactly. Very astute observations!” Akito replied, and it was the first time throughout the entire dinner that he appeared to be responding genuinely. Izaya gave him an eager smile, the sort a young man might give for having his opinions validated. “Tell me, is your lord one of those unwilling daimyo?”

“Oh… I’m not too sure, to be honest.” Izaya replied with a shrug. “I haven’t been with him long enough to determine. He is much younger than most of his contemporaries, however, so I think he is much more open to change than many of them.” He wasn’t entirely sure what Shiki’s stance was so he merely continued to play off his inexperience and newness to his position.

“Have you considered the reunification of the government under the Emperor?" There it was, the question he'd been waiting for. 

"I don't think it's possible. It has merit but the Emperor would have to take on a more political role and the Shogun would have to give up that power, which I don't see happening. The Ashikaga clan have held the Shogunate far too long to be willing to give it up despite Yoshiteru being unable to unify the daimyo under him." Izaya played the doubter, using common knowledge about the current political climate. 

Akito nodded in understanding. "An astute assessment. It is my belief that peace cannot be achieved under the Ashikaga Shogunate, however, and the Emperor has a growing concern for the well being of the people should these petty land wars continue."

"True, it is the common people who suffer the most. Our Emperor is most noble in his concern for them." Izaya replied. "However, I fear that he is too young for the daimyo to take him seriously." Less a fear and more a statement of fact. The boy-Emperor was only thirteen and none of the daimyo saw him as anything other than a puppet. 

"He is still young, true, but he is our ruler and it is our duty to carry out his wishes. I do know that there are daimyo who feel that unification is necessary for the good of our country."

"Really?" Izaya affected surprise. "Then perhaps in time, that unification can happen."

"Indeed. What is most difficult is the northern daimyo. They are far removed from the court and concerned only with their own lands. Your lord is, as you say, still young and impressionable. Perhaps with your scholarly guidance, you might be able to sway him?"

"I am flattered that you think so highly of me, but I am only one of many advisors he takes counsel from and a lowly one at that," Izaya replied with false humility, playing with his teacup nervously. 

"You may be young but you've shown wisdom beyond your years. We courtiers can but try, yes? Perhaps at least convince your lord to visit the capital more instead of secluding himself so far from it? I can put in a recommendation for you at the school I attended." 

"I will certainly try." Izaya acknowledged, eyes lighting up in false excitement at the obvious bribe. "It would be an honour to attend such a prestigious school."

"I am always glad to find scholars of like mind and help them in their path," Akito replied with false modesty. 

"If you will excuse me, lords, but I must attend evening prayers. I truly enjoyed our conversation and will take your words to heart." He rose, bowing deeply to them, then left as the bell from the temple began to ring. 

~

"Akito's motive is straightforward. He's clever but not particularly subtle." Izaya informed Kazamoto later that evening. "He did all the talking so I couldn't get much on the other two."

"You won't have much time. They leave the day after tomorrow." Kazamoto informed him. "I'm interested to hear what Shiki will think of this."

"Indeed. In that case, I think I will try to talk with Sachiko." He smirked and reached for a piece of paper and brush. "You should try to talk to Kaito."

"Perhaps. What do you think you can get from them? If they are Akito's sycophants, they are likely to share his opinions." Kazamoto watched as Izaya wrote then blew on the ink to dry it quickly. 

"They might but it's unlikely they don't have their own reasons for being his followers. Similar political ideals might have drawn them together but motivations may differ." Izaya carefully folded the paper into an origami flower then stood, giving Kazamoto a trickster's grin. The shinobi raised a brow as the image of the fox wavered then shifted to that of one of the many young women who worked in the castle." Excuse me, my lord, I have a message to deliver." The fox spoke in a demure female voice and Kazamoto just shook his head, smirking slightly. 

Sachiko's room wasn't very far from his and the halls were quiet this late in the evening. Izaya knocked on the door, waiting for a response. 

Sachiko slid open the screen, gazing at the supposed servant imperiously. Izaya kept his eyes downcast as he spoke to her. "My lady, Orihara-san sent me with a message." He held out the flower.  Sachiko took the flower and carefully unfolded it to read the message Izaya had written. Her expression went from surprise to a soft blush and smile. 

“Just a moment.” She told the disguised fox, disappearing into her room. Izaya waited patiently while Sachiko composed a response and folded it into a butterfly. She handed the note to him then closed the door in his face. He chuckled softly as he headed back to his room, unfolding the note to see her response. 

_ Wait for me in the garden near the temple. _

He smirked at how easy it had been, appealing to Sachiko’s vanity with a flowery poem complimenting her. So delightfully predictable. Once inside his room, he let the illusion fade, handing Kazamoto the note.

“Good job.” The shinobi acknowledged with a chuckle. “I’ll see if I can get Kaito alone tomorrow. What you just did, that was different from your shapeshifting, wasn’t it?”

“Hmmm,” Izaya replied with a smirk. “This was just an illusion, not actual shapeshifting.”

“I see. Why create an illusion if you can shapeshift though?”

Izaya studied Kazamoto thoughtfully for a long moment before answering. “I can’t change the clothes I wear when I change my shape.” He replied. “Shapeshifting has limits. Illusions do not.”

Kazamoto inclined his head in acceptance of the answer, though he had a feeling Izaya wasn’t telling him everything. Not surprising; most of the time Izaya’s answers seem to be just adequate without revealing more than absolutely necessary. As a shinobi, he completely understood Izaya’s desire to keep his secrets but as Shiki’s taisho, the fox’s unknown motivations concerned him. “Both very useful abilities.” He replied thoughtfully. “Can you only cast illusions on yourself?”

“No. I can cast illusions on other people, or things, or even create them out of nothing.” Izaya replied and there was a bit of pride in his voice. “The only limit to my illusions is my imagination, really.”

“I’ll have to remember that,” Kazamoto replied, thinking about how such a skill could be used. Izaya smirked, amused by how the shinobi immediately began to contemplate how his abilities could be used to their advantage. 

~

Izaya joined Kenshin and the monks in the temple at the morning bell, continuing to play the pious scholar, much to the lord's amusement. 

"Tell me, are the gods truly more likely to listen to the words of a fox?" Kenshin asked as they sat together on the steps of the temple, drinking tea. 

"Do you think the nature of a creature changes based on where they are and who they are with?" Izaya replied with a slight smile. "A fox is a fox, whether he is standing before a human or a kami such as Bishamonten."

"So a fox doesn't change his behaviour based on who he is speaking to?" Kenshin returned. 

"Perhaps he might, but it doesn't change his nature. The kami who use foxes as messengers might be inclined to listen to  _ their _ foxes but not necessarily to a wild fox. The kami who don't… Well, who's to say?" 

"So a fox who spends years in the temple of Bishamonten wouldn't earn some measure of respect from the kami?" 

"That supposes the kami cared to bother with a lone fox. I'm sure Bishamonten has more important things to do."

"An interesting viewpoint." Kenshin acknowledged with a grin. "I suppose foxes aren't particularly good heralds of battle, are they?" 

"No, quite the opposite, in fact. Foxes aren't fond of war, or getting involved in it."

"Interesting." Kenshin left the conversation there, taking the tea tray and making their way back to the castle. Izaya watched them go, a slight smile playing across his lips. 

He rose and made his way down to the garden, finding a bench to sit on and pulling out the poetry book he'd borrowed from Shiki's library before he left. He didn't have long to wait before he heard the approach of footsteps, raising his head to watch Sachiko approach. His invitation had quite a profound effect on the young scholar. She had picked out a soft floral kimono and clearly spent time applying just enough makeup to highlight her youthful beauty without being obvious. Her hair had been arranged in an artful cascade around her shoulders, held away from her face by delicate gold and silk hairpins. It was a very intentional arrangement, obvious to the cunning fox but he affected a look of wonder as if she were the first beautiful woman he'd ever seen. 

"Sachiko-san, I am deeply grateful for the chance to meet with you." He greeted her shyly, quickly standing up and giving her a bow that was a bit too deep. Just as her appearance was calculated, so were his actions, and it brought him much satisfaction to see her fall into his trap. She gave him a smile that was genuine amusement at his feigned nervousness. 

"Orihara-kun, how could I possibly refuse such a moving invitation?" She replied in a soft voice, taking a seat on the bench and patting it. "Come, sit with me. I don't have long but I would be delighted to talk with you."

Izaya sat down, gazing at her shyly. “I didn’t think you’d accept. I know I must seem simple compared to the courtiers you are used to spending time with.”

She laughed and shook her head. “It’s a refreshing change. When you grow up a courtier, you learn very quickly that very little around you is genuine. Everyone has an ulterior motive, a political alliance, something that they are trying to do. Some, like Akito, are obvious in their motives but most are subtler so you learn to guard your tongue. This visit has been quite refreshing.”

“I see. That sounds quite difficult. I can’t imagine having to always question the people around you, never sure if they are being honest.” Izaya replied sympathetically. “Is that why you follow Akito? Because he doesn’t hide his motives?”

She smiled and shrugged. “That’s part of it. We are also from the same school and he’s been a friend since then.”

“Oh, you must be very close then,” Izaya replied, adding a bit of disappointment to his tone, making it sound like he had interpreted her relationship with Akito as a romantic one.

This drew an amused look from Sachiko. "As a courtier and a daughter of the clan, I will no doubt have my husband chosen for me. I'm sure it's different for you northern folks, or at least a bit more flexible. Your lord may even be able to marry a woman he actually loves, being a small clan and so far removed from the court."

"Oh…" Izaya affected surprise and embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about that. Do you… Do you know who you will marry?" 

"It hasn't been decided yet but I have an idea of who it is most likely to be. Until then, though, I have some liberty." She gave Izaya a coy smile that was just as fake as his shyness. "I should go but perhaps we can meet again tonight? I should like to gaze at the stars and your company would be welcome."

"I would be delighted to accompany you, Sachiko-san." Izaya's expression lit up at her offer. "I will wait for you under the moon tonight."

She gave him a smile and rose, returning to the castle. Izaya watched her go with an amused smile, wondering how she would react when she finally realized she'd been played, all the while thinking she was the one stringing him along. It widened to a grin as he made plans for the evening.

“Keep grinning like that and no one will believe that you’re a shy scholar,” Kazamoto observed, surprising Izaya with his silent approach. “I take it your little rendezvous went well.”

“I do believe I’m being seduced by the much more worldly Sachiko-san,” Izaya replied with a smirk. “She wishes to gaze at the stars with me this evening.”

“I see. A bold proposition. I assume she thinks you will be more amenable to their influence if you are besotted.”

“Safe assumption. Unfortunate for her that I do not find her particularly attractive. Can you draw the other two away from their rooms tonight? Propose a friendly game of some sort?”

“I think I can manage but to what end?” 

“I’m going to sneak into their rooms of course.”

Kazamoto blinked, a slow, lizard-like closing of the eyes. “If you’re going to be doing that, who will be stargazing with Sachiko?”

“Me,” Izaya replied impishly. “You’ll see. Well… I suppose you won’t since you’ll be busy… Trust me, it’ll work out perfectly.”

Kazamoto sighed then shrugged. “This is your mission.”

~

Evening couldn’t come fast enough for Izaya, eager to put his plan into motion. He waited in the garden and shortly after she arrived, sitting beside him on the bench, he bewitched her with a simple trick. A vision of fireflies dancing in the darkness that so enraptured her that she could not look away. Once her attention had been captured by his magic, he slipped away, leaving an illusion of himself sitting beside her on the bench, appearing to be just as bewitched as her. 

He started with her rooms, carefully going through her things until he found several correspondences that were of interest, carefully hiding them in his sleeve. Conveniently, since they were leaving in the morning, the three courtiers had already packed their bags so anything Izaya took at this point was unlikely to be noticed until well after they’d left. Kaito’s belongings contained nothing of interest which was, in and of itself, interesting to the fox. Either the man was extremely cautious or was simply a lackey of Akito’s with no personal political conspiracies. Akito was the wisest of the three, keeping all his correspondences in a small wooden writing box that had a lock. Izaya smirked and flicked the lock open with no effort at all, humming in delight as he found an entire series of letters between Akito and the Emperor, as well as several letters between Akito and a nameless lord. Those also disappeared into his sleeve.

Returning to the garden, he resumed his seat and let the spell fade. “Sachiko-san, it has grown quite late. Allow me to walk you back to your rooms?” He suggested shyly, drawing her attention away from the fading fireflies.

“I did not realize so much time had passed.” She replied with a smile. “Your company is truly enjoyable, Orihara-kun. When you come to Kyoto, you must visit me at my family estate.” 

“Your invitation is most kind. I am truly excited to see Kyoto and…” He paused for effect. “And to see you again, Sachiko-san. Perhaps this is bold of me, but when I was sent here I had no idea that I would be granted the opportunity to meet such a beautiful and intelligent lady. My heart has truly been moved in your company these few days.”

Sachiko gave a soft laugh of delight. “Orihara-kun, you have the soul of a poet, not a scholar.” She teased him as they walked. “I truly hope you are successful in convincing your lord to bring you to Kyoto that we may share more such nights together.”

“I will do my best and I will keep you in my thoughts as motivation. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight Orihara-kun.”

~

“You’re sure you don’t want to stay another day?” Uesugi prodded as Kazamoto and Izaya prepared their mounts. “I still have questions for the fox.”

“Save them for next time, lord,” Izaya replied with a laugh. “I may have thought up some even better answers by then.”

“Wicked fox,” Uesugi replied with a laugh. “Tell that pale-faced lord of yours not to be a stranger. And give Akabayashi a beating for abandoning me...” Kenshin paused, giving Izaya a once over. “Well, I suppose that might be too much to ask from a scrawny fox.”

Izaya arched a brow then gave Kenshin a feral grin. “Maybe not a beating but perhaps I can find another way to convey your message.” He replied and Kenshin laughed again.

“Well don’t do anything too cruel, fox. I’m still fond of the man and he  _ is _ clan.” They turned their attention to Kazamoto. “Haruya truly collects interesting people.”

Kazamoto smiled and nodded. “He does, doesn’t he?”

“Safe trip home.” Uesugi closed as they mounted. They both gave the lord a bow before riding out of the gate, heading for Sendai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on Kenshin's description: I am generally the kind of author who likes accuracy in setting etcetera but since this setting is veering into fantasy/folklore territory, I decided that I'm going to be a little more liberal with some things. The biggest one being appearances. So while the setting is feudal Japan and we all know that the Japanese people are historically dark haired, I'm just gonna throw that out the window and, like anime, have some fun with it. So yes, Kenshin is blonde. Aka's hair is actually red and not dyed.


	6. The Red Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much liberty taken with Saika in this chapter.

“You haven’t turned a page in your book in an hour,” Akabayashi observed of Shiki, noting that the lord wasn’t even looking at the book on his lap, gaze fixed on the gate below, thoughts clearly miles away. Shiki’s gaze shifted to Akabayashi at his words then down to his book. “Worried about them?” The redhead continued, reading his lord as easily as the book in his lap.

“Concerned at what the fox may do. I don’t doubt that he will succeed but how he chooses to do so is another matter.” Shiki replied, gaze shifting back to the gate. Izaya and Kazamoto should be returning today if all went as planned.

“Kaz’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything that will hurt your position,” Akabayashi assured Shiki with a shrug. “Are you regretting giving him this test?”

“No. I regret not going with them.”

This earned an amused chuckle from Akabayashi. “Control freak.” Shiki frowned at that but didn’t reply. The redhead moved to sit beside Shiki, gaze also on the gate. “I don’t know if I like him. He’s an arrogant smartass but you saw him with the Awakusu messenger. He’s got a clever tongue and clearly knows his way around mortals. Specifically, nobles. Actually makes me wonder where else he’d been creeping around before he came to you.”

“Yes, I suspect he’s been around the southern daimyo, from his behaviour,” Shiki replied. “It’s his arrogance that concerns me. Like you. Maybe that’s why you don’t like him.” He gave Akabayashi an amused look. “At least he’s shown the ability to think before he speaks.”

Akabayashi snorted. “Hey, I think before I speak. I just don’t see a reason to be polite to people who don’t deserve it.”

“That seems to be a very short list,” Shiki observed as the gates opened to admit the two in question. From a distance, the two looked to be chatting companionably though Shiki caught Izaya’s gaze shifting to the balcony where he sat watching.

“You gonna go meet them?”

“No, let them clean up and rest. I’ll speak with them at dinner.”

~

They made good time on the return trip, passing through the town in the late afternoon. As they passed through the gate, Izaya’s gaze shifted up to the fourth floor, catching a glimpse of Shiki sitting with Akabayashi. “Do we report to him now?” He asked of the shinobi but Kazamoto shook his head as he dismounted.

“Go unpack and relax. We’ll speak with him in private later.”

“Oh, good. I’m tired of smelling like horses.” Izaya replied as he dismounted and handed the reins over to one of the stablemen. He took his pack and headed toward the castle. Kazamoto watched the fox disappear into the building with a grin before heading in a different direction.

Izaya deposited his pack in his room and collected some clean robes then headed straight down to the baths to clean up and let the warmth of the natural spring ease the ache of muscles he didn’t usually use. He couldn’t imagine ever getting used to riding everywhere the way the humans did, especially when he had quicker ways to travel. It wasn’t too long before Aozaki’s trainees invaded the baths and Izaya retreated to unpack and gather the stolen correspondences. He’d had the opportunity on the journey home to read through them and not only did he have Akito’s motives but also information that should answer Akabayashi’s second challenge. He stared at the pile thoughtfully, wondering why Akito would be carrying the correspondence with him. To take something so obviously sensitive with him on a journey several days north of the castle seemed careless and the courtier hadn’t struck him as the sort. He supposed it was possible Akito didn’t trust their safety in his own residence while he was gone, which lent credence to Shiki’s theory that there was a conspiracy in the Emperor’s court.

A knock at his door disrupted his thoughts and he stood, gathering up the correspondence and tucking it into his sleeve. “Enter.”

Rin slid the door open and entered, giving Izaya a bow. “My lord, Shiki-dono has asked you to join him in his rooms for dinner. I can take your clothes down to be cleaned.”

“Ah, yes, please relay my thanks to the tailor for loaning them to me. They served my needs well.”

“She will be happy to hear it. She was also able to complete your requests while you were gone and asked that you come to see her when you have time, to check the fit.”

“I will go see her tomorrow, thank you, Rin.” He replied with a grin as he handed her the neatly folded clothing he’d borrowed. She took the clothes and left while he headed up to the fourth floor, using the stairs this time. He knocked on the door and heard Shiki’s voice respond.

“Enter.” He slid the door open and stepped through, glancing at the assembled taisho and their lord. It felt both strange and exciting to be part of this small group and though he didn’t want to admit it, he was growing to like them.

“Hurry up and sit, fox,” Akabayashi spoke up. “Kaz won’t tell us what happened.”

The shinobi just rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I said. I said it would be better for Orihara-sama to relay it since he did most of the work.”

Izaya made his way over to the table and sank gracefully onto a cushion, pulling the letters out of his sleeve and placing them on the table in front of him. This drew a raised eyebrow from the redhead which drew a superior smirk to his lips. “Are we not going to eat first?” He asked, looking at the redhead.

Akabayashi groaned in irritation at Izaya’s obvious stall. “Don’t be irritating. You can eat while you talk.”

Izaya gave a gasp of shock. “Eating while I talk? How crude. Have you no manners, Akabayashi?”

This drew a hearty laugh from Aozaki. “Of course not. We strongly suspect he was raised in a barn with the horses and pigs.”

“Better than being raised by wolves,” Akabayashi replied, immediately responding to Aozaki’s insult. “I’m surprised you were even able to learn how to use chopsticks.”

“Hah! This coming from one who drinks right out of the sake jar instead of pouring for everyone!”

While the two argued, Izaya deftly filled his plate from the dinner that had been laid out and began eating quickly, particularly enjoying the inarizushi. Kaz did the same grinning at Izaya while Shiki just fixed him with a look that was equal parts amused and irritated.

“I might be more willing to share if you didn’t guzzle it down like water.” Akabayashi continued.

“You just need to learn to bring more bottles when we drink,” Aozaki replied with a shrug. “It’s not my fault you don’t think ahead.”

“Think ahead? How could anyone prepare for the amount you drink? Anyone else would pass out from that much liquor.”

“Strong constitution.” Aozaki grinned and thumped his chest.

“If you two are done, I’d like to hear the report.” Shiki interrupted. “That is, of course, if you’ve had enough to eat, Orihara-sama?”

The two argumentative taisho turned to look at Izaya as the fox chewed on a piece of grilled mackerel with a smirk. Aozaki chuckled in amusement while Akabayashi gave a sigh of defeat.

“Seems the fox gets his food first.”

“Perhaps the Red Devil will pour me a cup of sake for my parched throat.” Izaya grinned at Akabayashi then looked pointedly at his empty cup.

“As the newest member of Shiki’s table, I believe manners dictate that it’s your responsibility to fill the cups, fox,” Akabayashi replied with a vicious grin.

“Hmmm.” Izaya replied, picking up the bottle and filling the glasses. “I didn’t expect you to care about _manners_.” Once the cups were filled Izaya began his tale. “We met with the courtiers over dinner the second day at Uesugi’s castle. I pretended to be a young scholar that Shiki had recently acquired, from the temple and they bought it. Akito, the leader of the group, immediately assumed I was young and impressionable and gave me a very compelling speech on the reunification of the nation under the Emperor. He attempted to bribe me with the opportunity to attend a school in Kyoto if I would be able to persuade you to spend more time in the capital instead of secluding yourself up here.”

“Because clearly, the north has nothing worth noting for a puffed up courtier from Kyoto.” Akabayashi snorted. “For real culture and education, one must clearly go to Kyoto.”

“Yes, and clearly a lord has nothing better to do than to make pointless journies to court to sit around pretending to be important all day,” Aozaki added with a grin. “These nobles really have no idea what it takes to run a province, do they?”

“Why would they?” Kazamoto shook his head. “The Fujiwara clan hasn’t had to lift a finger in real governance in a very long time.”

“The third day I managed to spend some time with Sachiko alone. She seemed under the impression that I was quite besotted with her and that this would work to her advantage. She invited me out for a moonlight walk in the gardens. I was scandalized.” This drew chuckles from the taisho and even a hint of a smile from Shiki. “Kazamoto drew the other two into a card game and I distracted Sachiko in the garden with foxfire then snuck into their rooms. Unfortunately, I found nothing in Kaito’s room but both Sachiko and Akito had some interesting letters hidden in their belongings.”

“Hang on, if you were supposed to be doting on Sachiko, how did you sneak into their rooms?” Akabayashi asked with a frown.

Izaya just smiled at Akabayashi and shrugged. “Magic. The letters I stole from Sachiko appear, on the surface, to be letters between her and her fiance, a samurai of the Oda clan. There is a cipher in place, however, and what she is actually writing him about is Akito’s actions. The answer to your secondary question, Akabayashi, is that Sachiko belongs to Oda. Akito, however, is absolutely loyal to the Emperor. His actions are at the Emperor’s will. It turns out the young boy is more active than anyone thought. It also appears that Akito has been communicating with a daimyo who supports this ideal unification and based on what he told me, I believe it to be Tokugawa, though there is, unfortunately, no proof in the letters.”

“They were much more guarded when speaking to me, knowing who I am,” Kazamoto spoke up. “When I played cards with them, they stuck to safe conversation, though I did learn that Kaito is not actually Fujiwara by blood. He was an Ashikaga.”

“Interesting. Three clans involved in this little conspiracy, but all from different angles.” Izaya mused, watching as Shiki collected the letters and began to read through them.

“This is very good work.” The lord observed. “How did you know there was a cipher?”

“I’d seen it before.” Izaya supplied. “Or one very similar to it, anyway. It is popular in the Emperor’s court when one wishes to send a discreet invitation to a lover. The one Sachiko uses isn’t exactly the same but I suspect she used the courtly one as her base and modified it.”

“And you believe the daimyo he is communicating with is Tokugawa?”

“He mentioned that Tokugawa is sympathetic to his ideals when we were talking the first night. It isn’t the first time I’ve heard that sort of sentiment attributed to Tokugawa either.”

“I’ve heard the rumours as well.” Shiki acknowledged. “As I understand it, though, Tokugawa is in alliance with Oda who has no interest in handing power over to the Emperor. He doesn’t feel the Emperor is capable of doing what needs to be done to unify the nation.”

“To be fair, no one thinks that of the boy.” Aozaki pointed out. “Aside from this strange conspiracy, he’s shown no interest in actually ruling.”

“Which, even if he was given the Shogun’s power, would make him weak. The daimyo wouldn’t pay him more than lip service.” Akabayashi added with a shake of his head.

“Shiki-dono, what do you intend to do with this knowledge?” Izaya asked, curious. Akito’s observation about the northern daimyo wasn’t entirely wrong; the north had many more concerns that came before the court and rivalries of their own to sort out.

“Nothing at the moment. Our focus is still on the Awakusu and the Asuki.”

“All right, fox,” Akabayashi spoke up with a grin. “You more than proved your worth. Two stories.”

“Actually, I just want one. I think I’ll hold the second favour for now.” Izaya replied with a grin. “I want _your_ story, Akabayashi-san. I want to know about the demon sword.”

Akabayashi chuckled at the request. “Fair enough. Figured you were going to ask about it eventually, especially with the way you reacted to her. Pour another round and I’ll give you the tale.”

~

There was a story that had persisted in the northern provinces of a samurai who once forged his own sword. When he forged this sword, he put into its making all of the things he wished to accomplish in his life. All of the things he believed to be important. He forged this sword with the desire to protect his loved ones. They say that when you commit your whole faith, your deepest emotions into the creation of a thing, that your creation will reflect what you put into it. That is easy to see when talking about a piece of art, a poem or a song. Even in the tapestries woven of silk. In a sword, well it can perhaps be seen by another swordsmith but that emotion is much harder to convey through fire and steel.

_Do you have to tell that old tale?_

_Of course. It directly relates to my story._

_But everyone knows it already. Right fox?_

_I’ve heard many variations of it. I’m curious to hear this one though._

There are also legends about the tsukumogami, items that have been so loved - or hated - that they have taken on a spirit of their own. A reflection of their owner, their use, or even their creation. They say it takes a long time for a spirit to awaken but sometimes when passion is strong, they can awaken quickly. As the story goes, the passion and determination this samurai poured into the blade as he forged it, gave it spirit. He named the blade Saika and, as the story goes, he only drew her when he had to but when he did, armies fell before him. When he wielded his beloved blade, it was as if he was possessed. Even the slightest cut from Saika would cause intense agony in her victim.

_Total over exaggeration._

_Are you incapable of keeping quiet when I’m telling a story?_

_I live for the day when the two of you can manage not to argue for even five minutes._

His reputation grew quickly and soon none were willing to challenge the samurai. He was able to live peacefully with his family but this did not please the sword. Her purpose fulfilled in the eyes of her creator, she could no longer do what she had been made to do. The spirit did not understand why she was no longer needed but the longer she went unused, the more desperate she became to fulfill her purpose. The older the samurai grew, the weaker his control over the blade became until one day she was able to force her will on him. In a savage act of ultimate love, at least in the eyes of the spirit of a blade, she forced the samurai to kill his own family. To protect them. After all, no one could hurt them if they were spirits themselves. She drove her creator to wander, obsessed with her own twisted vision of what it meant to protect loved ones. Though she was powerful, he was old and eventually another samurai cut him down. The other samurai claimed Saika and soon found himself as possessed by the blade as his former master.

_This is the most accurate telling I’ve heard so far._

_That surprises you?_

_Not exactly. What surprises me is the lack of embellishment._

_Hahahaha._

The second wielder of the demon blade was smart enough to visit an onmyoji before he lost all sense to the strange voice that drove him to kill. The onmyoji advised him to give up the blade but its power was too attractive for the samurai to give up. Instead, he asked the onmyoji if there was a way to bind the spirit’s influence somehow. The onmyoji took Saika’s sheath and spelled it so that when Saika was within, she couldn’t touch the mind of her wielder. It was only when the sword was drawn that she could exert her will. The onmyoji warned him that it was still very dangerous but he did not heed the warning. He travelled north with her, on a mission to use her to wage a one-man war against the oni, hoping her power would be enough to terrify them. He never reached his destination, set upon by bandits in the middle of the night, beaten to death before he could even reach for the demon blade.

_That’s what foolish pride will get you._

_True enough._

The sword was sold to the very monsters the samurai wished to kill. The bandits often traded with the oni and knew that if they were caught with a samurai’s weapon, they would be executed immediately. The oni sensed the nature of the sword and hid it. A great many years later a young lord and his loyal protector were sent on a mission into Nanbu where they were meant to skirmish with a group of oni who had been raiding a border village. We hunted down the raiding party and eliminated them, or so we had thought, but that night we were awoken by such a miserable sound: the sorrow-filled shrieks of an oni girl. It turned out that her lover had been part of the raiding party and had been carrying Saika, though we didn’t realize it at the time. She picked up the blade and, without thought to the consequences, drew the blade. Mourning the death of her lover, she was an easy target for Saika and we were to be her first victims. Even though it was the two of us against her, she fought with such determination, desperate to avenge her love, it was beautiful. She managed to catch me by surprise, just a single slash that connected but it was enough.

_This is where it gets good, isn’t it?_

_More like boring._

_That’s because you don’t have a romantic bone in your body._

_Romantic? She was trying to kill you._

_His definition of romance is crazy._

_The story._

What the stories said about the cut of the demon blade was true. It was painful but so much worse than physical pain, the spirit’s voice flooded into my mind. Overwhelming, full of the pain of a thousand dead souls, longing, crying, begging for love. I couldn’t think around the noise in my head so I ripped out my own eye, the place where she had managed to cut me, and managed to regain my senses by doing so. She had been fighting Shiki while I struggled with her power but my rejection stunned the demon sword and she released the oni girl in the middle of their fight. The girl fumbled because of it and Shiki took the opportunity to finish her.

_How was that romantic?_

_See?_

_The girl’s willingness to throw herself into danger to avenge her dead lover! No greater romance!_

_Than suicide? You humans are strange._

I hadn’t realized at that point what the blade truly was so I picked it up from where it had fallen and I saw her. She was so very beautiful, yet also so very lonely. She spoke to me then, in words I could understand instead of the painful possession she had tried earlier. She told me how amazing it was that I had been able to resist her. She told me it reminded her of her creator and she begged me to keep her. I could hardly refuse her desperate plea but I knew that she was dangerous.

 _No,_ I _knew that she was dangerous._

_Sounds more likely._

_Definitely._

_I’m wounded by your lack of faith in me._

So I made a deal with her and Shiki bound her to the promise. I will keep her with me and I will wield her when I need to protect what is important to me but she cannot try to possess me. If she does so, she will be exorcised. With the deal sealed, I’ve carried her ever since.

_Fascinating. You humans certainly enjoy meddling with things you shouldn’t, don’t you?_

_And you foxes clearly enjoy watching us mortals do exactly that, don’t you?_

_Maybe. It’s free entertainment. You’re lucky you had Shiki-dono with you._

_Indeed. If you’re satisfied, make yourselves scarce so I can review these letters._

_Of course, my lord._


	7. Skirmish at Naruse River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a realization today. When writing the flashbacks in S&L (Uncle Aka’s Storytime XD ) I colour coded the comments from the others. I didn’t think about this when I transferred the text to Ao3 because most of the formatting transfers automatically (italics, bold etc). Text colour... does not... 
> 
> No one has commented on it so far so I am assuming that readers are figuring it out on their own? But if they aren’t and clarification is needed, please let me know!

“You’re too skinny,” Aozaki grunted at Izaya. “Like tossing around a child.”

The fox was currently lying on his back, contemplating just giving up and hiding in Shiki’s library. He’d spent most of the morning attempting to learn from the giant and all he had learned so far was that tatami mats were only slightly less painful than the ground. “Do you toss children around often?” He wheezed, earning a laugh from Aozaki.

“Training for a samurai child starts young.” He offered Izaya a hand and the fox accepted, letting the larger man pull him to his feet. “You’re fast and good at evading. Give it more practice and you’ll get it.” Aozaki encouraged and Izaya couldn’t help but grin at the encouragement.

“I’m not sure I’ll survive your teaching long enough to improve.”

“Bruises build character,” Aozaki replied with a grin.

“He says that to all the little kids he tosses around.” Akabayashi’s voice cut in. The two turned to see not only the redhead but also Shiki standing in the doorway of the room they’d appropriated for their practice.

“Maybe if Akabayashi had received a few more bruises as a child he wouldn’t be so mouthy,” Aozaki responded but the redhead just smirked.

“How’d he convince you to let him throw you around?” Akabayashi asked Izaya.

“I was interested in learning,” Izaya replied with a shrug. “It didn’t seem like a very effective method of attacking people.”

“It isn’t. Not on its own.” Shiki spoke up, moving into the room. “It’s meant to be an accompaniment to other skills. Your problem is that you’re too focused on avoidance. If your focus is solely on dodging, you’ll never be able to get a hand on him.”

The advice made sense, of course, but overriding that instinct wasn’t easy. “The ache in my backside tells me I don’t want to be anywhere near him,” Izaya replied cheekily, drawing laughs from both Aozaki and Akabayashi.

The redhead followed Shiki into the room, waving Izaya away with a wink. “Let the master show you how it’s done.”

Aozaki snorted and moved to the edge of the room, leaning against the wall. “I can only assume he means Shiki.”

Izaya snickered at that, moving to crouch beside Aozaki eyes on the other two as they took position in the center of the room. As soon as they began, it was apparent that both were very good but also that their approaches were very different. Akabayashi had an abrupt, rough style to his movements, more like a street brawler than a samurai while Shiki’s movements were fluid and precise. From a technical perspective, Shiki came out on top but Akabayashi had size on his lord and was well accustomed to using it to his advantage. Shiki, of course, knew this and used the redhead’s size against him but when Akabayashi managed to get hands on the other, it was inevitably Shiki pinned to the tatami.

"You always did enjoy my hands on you." Akabayashi teased Shiki, pressing the lord to the mat for the third time in their match. Aozaki rolled his eyes.

"More like you can't keep them to yourself." Shiki retorted as Akabayashi let him up but the lord was smiling. Izaya watched the two interact with blatant curiosity, more intrigued by the easy friendship they seemed to share than their fighting skills.

“You won’t learn anything by just watching,” Aozaki commented. “Shiki’s a better teacher than me. Let him show you how it’s done.”

Izaya glanced at Aozaki, rising from his crouch, but before they could continue a messenger knocked on the door frame.

“My lord, a scout approaches, riding fast.”

Shiki’s expression grew serious. “Another time. Akabayashi can show you.” He left to meet the rider, leaving Akabayashi and Aozaki exchanging concerned glances.

“Not good news, I assume?” Izaya asked with an arched brow.

“Not likely. The scouts run messages from the borders.” Aozaki responded. “If it’s serious enough, Shiki will call for mobilization.”

“Could just be a raid from Nanbu.” Akabayashi mused. “If that’s the case, one of us can probably just take a small group and ride out.”

Aozaki frowned. “Let’s hope. The men are well trained but most of them are still pretty green. Some haven’t even seen more than a skirmish.”

“They’ll have to face it at some point.” Akabayashi pointed out with a callous shrug. “Shiki always intended to crush Asuki for what he did.”

“Attacking Sendai when you were weak?” Izaya inquired, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. “Does Shiki still hold a grudge?”

Aozaki was the one to answer, nodding slowly. “If Dougen hadn’t sent men to assist, it’s very likely Sendai would be Asuki land now. Worse than that, many of the samurai Daichi took to meet Asuki on the field were practically kids. They’d been left behind when he tried to raid Nanbu because they were so young. When he heard Asuki was marching he tried to rally every boy who could hold a sword. Some broke formation and ran when the armies met but quite a few were cut down or captured before I arrived with reinforcements. Asuki saw that the Sendai troops were mostly children but sent his men to slaughter them anyway. When the Awakusu routed them, they intentionally killed every Sendai samurai they had captured, ignoring our attempt to negotiate a prisoner trade.”

“That sounds both cruel and tactically foolish on Daichi’s part.” Izaya murmured. “What a prideful man he must have been.”

“An abject lesson on the dangers of pride.” Shiki’s voice cut through the air, laced with ice. “Asuki marches toward Tomiya. We march to intercept them at the Naruse river crossing. Gather the troops.”

~

Izaya had never seen a battle up close. Riding beside Shiki as they approached the field, he couldn’t help but be excited but also nervous. He didn’t know why Shiki wanted him there and, as per usual, the lord didn’t seem willing to enlighten him. Not that he was going to complain; any opportunity he got to watch Shiki and his people in action was worth taking, even if it may also be putting his own life in danger.

The Asuki had just crossed the river and were moving into formation, looking a bit disorganized to Izaya’s keen eye. “They weren’t expecting you so quickly.” He observed as the ranks shifted.

“An underestimation they will quickly regret,” Shiki replied, urging his horse forward toward the center of the field. Izaya followed, spotting Akabayashi and Aozaki as they broke from their units to join their lord. After some chaos from the other side, Asuki rode forward from well behind the line of samurai, most of which appeared to be on foot.

“How is it you have enough horses for your troops?” Izaya inquired, curious at the disparity between the two armies.

“Because Sendai cannot support a massive army so I prefer to ensure that my men are well equipped as an equalizer,” Shiki replied, watching Asuki stop a few yards away. The lord’s eyes narrowed as he took in the young man before him.

“That’s Asuki’s second son, Hirotomi.” Akabayashi murmured quietly. “Where is the lord?”

“I have come to finish what my father started.” The young man announced brashly, yelling across the distance. “Awakusu won’t save you this time, prince of snow.”

“Prince of snow?” Izaya inquired, raising a brow. “What a charming title. I smell a story.”

Shiki side-eyed Izaya then responded to Hirotomi projecting but not having to yell as the younger lord did. “Do you march your army into Sendai by your father’s will, son of Asuki?”

“I do. Let us meet on the field to determine which lord shall rule the north once and for all.”

“Know this, Asuki. I will vanquish your army and march on Oguni castle. For this unprovoked attack, Sendai’s retaliation will be absolute. No longer will my people live in fear of Asuki’s cruelty.”

Izaya couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine at the cold declaration Shiki made. There was no question of intent, no doubt in the lord’s voice. Shiki turned his horse and rode back to his troops.

“Aozaki, meet their main force head on. Akabayashi, split your unit and flank. I sent Kaz ahead to get behind them. Hirotomi and his taisho never fight on the frontline. They are his targets. If the shinobi can take out the taisho, the army will falter as leadership is displaced. Most of Hirotomi’s foot soldiers aren’t samurai, just peasants he’s recruited and trained.”

The two taisho nodded and rode off and Shiki turned his gaze to Izaya. “Stay close.”

“My lord,” Izaya began, gazing at the assembled armies. “What is it you expect me to do?”

Shiki arched a brow at the fox then gave him a hint of a smile. “I expect you to stay close. You did say you wished to bear witness, did you not? If I have need of your skills, I’ll let you know.”

Izaya’s nose wrinkled slightly as he watched Akabayashi’s men break off, not entirely content with simply following but wise enough to know that he was too inexperienced to know what would be helpful. The sound of drums filled the air and both sides began advancing. Shiki’s men covered the gap swiftly on their mounts, breaking through the ranks of farmers-turned-spearmen with little effort. As the spearmen did their best to reform and unhorse the samurai, Akabayashi's units clashed with Hirotomi's mounted samurai at the edges of the fray. Shiki moved forward with a small company but didn't engage directly, watching the direction of the battle and conveying orders instead.

"My lord, are you not as vulnerable as Hirotomi by hanging back?" Izaya inquired.

"I've taken precautions, but yes, if Hirotomi considered similar tactics, I could be. The risk is necessary. It is very difficult to see the tide of battle when you are in its heart." Even as they discussed it, a small group of Hirotomi's cavalry broke away from Akabayashi's flankers, riding straight for Shiki's position. Another one broke from the other side with the same goal. Shiki's unit smoothly broke away from the lord to respond, meeting the attackers before they could reach their lord. Shiki seemed to have been waiting for this attempt and immediately spurred his horse forward in a charge, drawing his sword. Izaya followed, eyes widening in surprise as he watched Shiki move through the ranks of spearmen, cutting them down with deadly accuracy. At seeing their lord carving a path through the Asuki, his samurai quickly formed up rank around him, widening the path toward Hirotomi as he sat upon his horse near the bridge. Shiki’s focus had to be on the men he was fighting but Izaya simply exerted the smallest amount of magic and the men didn't look at him, giving him the ability to watch as they grew closer to the Asuki lord.

The young man appeared completely calm despite the fact that his side was suffering more losses than Shiki's. He didn't move when the right flank broke in panic at the death of their taisho to Kazamoto and his shinobi. Nor when Akabayashi neatly skewered a second taisho with his spears. Not even when Shiki's bloody trail through his soldiers grew closer. Izaya frowned, shifting his gaze to the bridge and river behind the Asuki army.

"The forest!" He shouted, urging his horse forward toward Shiki as he spotted a line of six men at the edges of the treeline. He had only seen the weapons they raised a few times in Edo but he knew just how deadly they were. He drove his horse into Shiki's as the first round of shots from the muskets echoed like thunder on the field. The shot intended for Shiki missed thanks to Izaya’s actions but several other samurai were hit, easily visible targets on their mounts. Between their armour and the distance, the impact was painful but not yet deadly.

Shiki drew back, his men forming a protective circle around him as he raised a war fan, signalling a change of plans that was swiftly echoed across the battlefield through the beat of the drums. “Fox, I need a distraction. Something to keep those musketeers from shooting until Kaz can reach them.”

Izaya’s brows came together in a frown as his eyes travelled over the field. Then he raised his hands and a thick mist began to rise from the river. Another round of shots rang out before the mist had risen enough to obscure the shooters’ vision and this time several horses let out whinnies of pain. The musketeers had changed their targets to the more vulnerable mounts and several went down, including, to Izaya’s surprise, his own mount. He leapt from the horse’s back as it pitched forward onto its front knees, keeping his focus on the heavy mist that now blocked the other side of the river from view.

Hirotomi had been signalling his own men to fall back but while Shiki had paused to reassess the field, Aozaki had circled around to flank the lord, coming in from the right side. With a roar, Aozaki launched himself from his horse and landed with such force that the ground trembled. Izaya couldn’t see very well from the ground but the blue devil was hard to miss, looming over the other soldiers. “Did he…?” Izaya’s eyes narrowed and his lips split into an amused grin.

Shiki reached down and pulled Izaya up onto his own horse. “Good work with the mist. How long will it last?” He asked as he turned his mount in the direction of the Blue Devil.

“As long as I want it to. So there’s some truth to the name?” He asked as he gripped the front of the saddle, eyes on Aozaki. His skin had taken on a bluish colour, horns curved up from his forehead and his grin was significantly more toothy than usual. Asuki’s men were clearly not expecting an oni in their midst and broke rank at the first swing of his kanabo.

“Of course,” Shiki replied with a hint of a smile. “All names have truth.”

From the left side of the field came an unearthly shrieking, drawing Izaya’s gaze to the Red Devil who had finally unsheathed his blade. The shadow that Izaya had only seen lingering around Akabayashi before surrounded him like an aura of blood and death. As with Aozaki, the soldiers facing Akabayashi turned and fled.

“Burn the bridge,” Shiki commanded and Izaya glanced over his shoulder at his lord then fixed his gaze on the bridge. He raised a hand, igniting a ball of foxfire in his palm. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the small ball of blue flame flying and when it struck, it erupted into a blaze instantly. In mere moments the entire bridge was engulfed in blue fire.

The terrified troops that had been attempting to flee toward the river crossing found themselves trapped between Shiki’s army and the river. Some threw themselves into the river, risking the drag of the current drowning them over death at the hands of the Sendai army. The young Asuki heir, so sure of himself earlier, was now staring over the field with terror in his eyes. Shiki approached at a leisurely pace, watching as Asuki’s men threw down their weapons in surrender.

“Hirotomi, yield and no more of your men need die,” Shiki commanded the young man.

Hirotomi’s eyes widened then his expression contorted with rage. “Never!” He snapped and urged his horse forward, charging at Shiki and drawing his sword. Shiki raised his own sword defensively, turning his horse as Hirotomi approached and meeting the attack head-on. The sound of their blades clashing rang in Izaya’s ear as he ducked under and, with the flick of his claws, cut through the leather saddle strap. Shiki gripped the fox’s belt as they turned, watching the Asuki lord unceremoniously tumble from his horse as the saddle shifted. Shiki chuckled softly as Izaya righted himself, smirking.

Before Hirotomi could regain his feet, several of Shiki’s men had converged on him with swords ready to strike. “Stand down. You’ve lost.” Shiki commanded once again and though Hirotomi was furious, he let his sword drop.

Word of Hirotomi’s surrender spread swiftly through the ranks and from that point it was a matter of rounding up the prisoners and tending to the injured. Casualties were counted and while Sendai had suffered some losses, it was a fraction of the dead Asuki, most of which had been the poorly trained peasants that had made up the bulk of Asuki’s army.

“We found six more musketeers on the far side of the bridge as well,” Kazamoto reported. “Twelve muskets in total. Asuki must have spent a fortune to acquire them from the foreign traders.”

“All dead?” Shiki asked as he picked up one of the muskets and examined it.

“Yes, my shinobi took them out as soon as you gave the signal. That mist really worked in our favour.”

“You can thank Orihara-sama for that diversion,” Shiki replied, frowning at the western weapon.

“The bridge, too, was your work?” Kazamoto asked the fox.

Izaya nodded. “The sale of these weapons has been highly restricted. He must have spent a fortune in bribes too."

"Was the mist an illusion?" Kazamoto pressed, curious.

Izaya blinked at the question, arching a brow at the curious shinobi. "No, just a bit of weather manipulation."

"Not something foxes are usually known for," Akabayashi commented as he rode up.

"Well, humans aren't usually known for possessing demon swords so…" Izaya shrugged, giving Akabayashi a lazy look.

"How long does it take to learn the use of one of these?" Shiki asked, turning his gaze on Izaya.

"From what I've seen of their use - which wasn't much, by the way - they don't take long to learn the use of. The bow takes significantly more time to learn the use of than these guns. Against armour, at close range, they can do a lot. At further range, they aren't quite as accurate, as you saw."

"What did you see?" Akabayashi pressed as he dismounted.

"A demonstration put on by a Dutchman in Edo," Izaya replied but didn't elaborate.

Akabayashi looked like he was going to respond but Aozaki interrupted, dragging a very scared looking samurai into their midst. Which Izaya could sympathize with, at least a bit. Aozaki might be back to looking more human than ogre but something like that would not be easily forgotten for those who witnessed it. "This young man has some information you should hear, Shiki."

Shiki turned his attention to the Asuki samurai, arching a brow. "Is that so?"

“Well… ah… Shiki-dono…” the samurai stuttered, no less scared now that he was before the lord. “As I expect you will soon be the new lord of Oguni castle… This attack was not planned by Hirotomi or his father. Lord Asuki is likely unaware of it altogether as he recently took ill.”

“Yes, I’d heard that. If this was not Asuki’s plan, nor his son’s, whose was it.”

The samurai glanced back at Aozaki nervously before continuing. “It was a samurai from one of the southern clans, I know not which one. Hirotomi met the man while visiting Edo and it was this samurai who helped him to obtain the guns and develop this plan to attack you. Hirotomi’s taisho were not entirely in support of the plan and most of us were not comfortable with using these western weapons He committed most of our forces to this march so when you arrive at Oguni, you will face little resistance.”

“Are you hoping that, in revealing this to me, I will spare your life?” Shiki asked impassively.

“No, my lord. I am a samurai and I took the field in my lord’s name. I was prepared to die today. I can only hope that you will spare my family and perhaps show mercy on the peasant soldiers. These are not men trained for war and most did not join willingly. Many fields lay bare because he took farmers from their homes. Many will go hungry this winter because Hirotomi was preoccupied with dreams of glory.”

Izaya silently studied the samurai for a long moment before nodding slowly. “I will consider what you have said.” He waved the samurai away and Aozaki dragged the man away.

“Interesting…” Akabayashi mused.

“Will you kill the farmers?” Izaya inquired, drawing an arched brow from Shiki.

“If I kill the farmers who will tend the fields? While conscription has grown more common in recent years, I don’t support it. Hirotomi’s plan gambled on winning. He stretched himself too thin in the hopes that he could gain Sendai to cover his own losses. A bold plan backed by nothing more than ego. This samurai who advised him either knew nothing about Sendai or intentionally goaded Hirotomi into moving against me with the intention of failure.” He turned to Akabayashi. “In the morning give the farmers rations and send them home. We will march the samurai back to their lord but there is no point in marching that many men on foot.”

“It would be even quicker if we didn’t have quite so many prisoners,” Akabayashi suggested with a feral grin.

“Killing people might be a necessity in war but I’m not inclined to cut down unarmed men,” Shiki replied, giving Akabayashi a disapproving look.

“Just trying to help.” Akabayashi shrugged, still grinning. “I’ll spread word to make camp for the night.”

Camp consisted of sleeping on the ground, eating cold travel rations, and most importantly to Izaya, not bathing. Not of these were appealing to him and he might have been more comfortable in fox form but turning into a fox around this many humans was even less appealing. So was setting up tents and lighting fires so he made himself scarce, letting the others do the work while he disappeared into the woods, returning to the fire Akabayashi had started near the command tents with a brace of rabbits and a grin.

“Told ya.” Aozaki grinned, taking the rabbits from Izaya.

“Lucky guess,” Akabayashi responded with a snort.

Izaya settled in front of the fire as Aozaki went about cleaning and spitting the animals. “Betting on where I’d gone?”

“Akabayashi assumed you’d gone for a nap. Aozaki guessed that you’d gone hunting.” Kazamoto filled in with amusement.

“Could have been both,” Izaya replied with a smirk. “Onigiri and dried fish is not my favourite food.”

“No, I suppose a fox wouldn’t be fond of rice at all,” Shiki observed, raising his gaze from a missive he had been reading.

“Shiki-dono,” Izaya turned his attention to the lord. “However did you earn that interesting nickname from the Asuki?” Shiki’s response was a slight sigh.

“I’ll tell you on the ride to Oguni tomorrow,” Akabayashi answered with a grin. “Give me something to do to pass the time.”

“I suppose I can wait that long,” Izaya replied with a disappointed sigh. “Try not to overcook the rabbit.”


	8. The Heart of Asuki

Daichi and Yoshimori were cousins, sharing the same grandfather, though their fathers had very different ideas of rulership. One thing the two brothers shared was their belief that they should have rulership over both Sendai and Asuki and they passed that on to their sons. Years of skirmishes, mostly small battles with the occasional clash of armies led to constant strife for the people of the two territories. While their fathers differed, Daichi and Yoshimori were very similar. Both were men driven by pride, with streaks of cruelty than ran deep. From their first meeting as daimyo, it was clear that while the two men ruled their clans, there would be no peace. 

_ Like the rest of the nation, really. _

_ No one is asking about the rest of the nation _ _.  _

_ Well, you're making it sound like war wasn't commonplace. _

_ I'm just setting the scene. You have no appreciation for good storytelling. _

The first time Shiki rode to battle against the Asuki it had been snowing quite heavily. They had thought to use the bad weather to steal across our border and raid one of the farming villages near the Naruse River but our scouts had spotted their movements. Even then, our lord favoured a primarily white wardrobe, normally standing out against his father's choice of darker blue. In this case, however, he practically disappeared in the snow, blending in a bit too well. Shiki had even suggested to his father that they all wear white as they marched, to gain the element of surprise, but Daichi dismissed the idea, claiming that it was cowardly. 

_ More like smart. How old were you, Shiki? _

_ Fifteen. _

_ Practically a child by your standards. _

_ Scowliest child I’d ever met. _

_ You behaved more like a child than I did. _

As they travelled to the village, the snowfall grew heavier and the horses grew uncooperative. They should have simply stopped in the village but Daichi was insistent on continuing so they left the horses with the villagers and continued on foot. The Asuki did not know the land as well, of course, and with the heavy snowfall, some of the units ended up separated from their leader and quickly grew lost. While Daichi marched toward the bulk of Asuki’s forces, Shiki broke away and hunted down the smaller groups. They never saw him coming, a black shadow emerging from the blinding whiteness, leaving behind a trail of blood on the freshly fallen snow.

_ A poetic image. _

_ Like a yuki-onna.  _

_ Did you just compare our lord to a woman, Ao? _

_ The imagery, not Shiki. _

_ Oh, so he wasn’t a bishounen? _

_ Not like you, fox. The imagery was meant to be terrifying. _

_ Doesn’t mean it can’t also be beautiful. _

Well, the Asuki certainly thought they were being attacked by some kind of yokai with the way Shiki appeared and disappeared, using the snowfall to his advantage. As his father was fighting with the main group, Shiki snuck around behind them and before they even noticed, our lord had run his sword through the Asuki taisho’s back. With their commander dead, the Asuki hastily retreated with the image of our lord, all white and black, standing in snow stained red with the blood of the Asuki, yet somehow untouched by the blood he had spilt. Snow demon, they had called him, until they realized that it was the heir of Sendai who had so neatly slaughtered many of their number. It was Hirotomi who began calling him the Prince of snow after that day, a reminder to his men that the snow was no hindrance to the warriors of Sendai.

_ Why not stick with snow demon? Seems more terrifying.  _

_ It was more terrifying. That's why he changed it. Wanted to humanize our lord. Didn't really work in my opinion.  _

_ Are you calling me a demon, Akabayashi?  _

_ Definitely. A demon in- _

_ Shut up. No one wants to hear about that.  _

_ I do~ _

~

Oguni Castle was about the same size as Sendai Castle but the town surrounding it appeared to be quite a bit smaller and further away from the castle buildings, in the basin at the foot of Mount Kaguro. Built on the slopes, the castle buildings were terraced and could only be approached easily from one direction but were more spread out. This, of course, meant that the castle residents would see the Sendai army coming well before they reached the castle gates but Shiki didn’t seem concerned by this fact. He continued to march the prisoners up the slopes, Hirotomi riding sullenly beside Shiki as they approached the gates. As the samurai had informed them, there appeared to be only a handful of samurai guarding the castle and they opened the gates as soon as they saw the young heir was a prisoner. Shiki dismounted, pulling Hirotomi off his horse and shoving him to his knees in the dirt of the yard. Akabayashi and Aozaki joined their lord on the ground, eyeing the Asuki samurai who shifted nervously at the sight of the Lord of Sendai and his twin demons. 

Izaya dismounted as well, carefully looking around at the very empty-seeming castle buildings. “Are the castle’s residents all in hiding?”

“Likely. That they opened the gate for us is a sign.” Aozaki replied with a grunt. “Either they have some trickery planned or they intend to yield to Shiki.”

“Shall we wager on it?” Akabayashi proposed with a grin that seemed wholly inappropriate to the gravity of the situation. 

Izaya couldn’t help but snicker at the redhead. “I suspect trickery.” He slid his gaze to Kazamoto then up to the second-floor terrace. The shinobi followed his gaze then nodded and slid off his horse, vanishing into the midst of the soldiers. 

Shiki arched a brow at the fox’s presumption but turned his attention to the Asuki samurai who were standing at the doors of the main building. “Is your lord going to show his face or am I going to have to drag him out of his bed?” 

The samurai exchanged uneasy glances before one stepped forward and gave Shiki a polite bow. It was not the bow of a subordinate, however, and Shiki’s eyes narrowed slightly in consideration of the young samurai. “My apologies, Lord of Sendai. Yoshitori has been quite ill and movement has been difficult for him.”

“Yoshiaki. Why does Asuki’s son stand guard instead of assisting his father?”

“Because Yoshiaki defied his father.” Hirotomi spat, glaring up at his older brother. Yoshiaki appeared to be embarrassed by Hirotomi’s accusation and nodded slowly.

“My apologies, I’m sure you have no interest in family quarrels.” The elder replied to Shiki. “My father ordered me to stand guard at the gate and open it for you when you arrived.”

“He was probably hoping they would cut you down,” Hirotomi spoke again but Shiki planted his foot in the younger Asuki’s back, giving him a shove that pitched him forward in the dirt. With his arms bound, there was nothing Hirotomi could do to catch himself. The briefest smirk of amusement flickered across the elder Asuki’s face before disappearing. 

“What did you do to earn your father’s displeasure?” Shiki inquired. 

“I opposed his recruitment of farmers as foot soldiers,” Yoshiaki replied.

“Why did you oppose your lord and father?” Shiki pressed.

“I felt his plan was foolhardy and left our people exposed should he fail to defeat you. Moreso, I felt that it was short-sighted and even if he succeeded, would leave Asuki vulnerable this close to winter. All Sendai would have needed to retaliate was some assistance from Awakusu or Uesugi to defeat us.”

“Dissent is not usually considered a crime that warrants demotion,” Shiki observed.

“I may have told my father that this plan was an attempt to rekindle long dead glory days,” Yoshiaki replied, looking a bit sheepish. “And that Hirotomi was too hot-headed to manage his army or his lands.”

“Wooohahaha!” Akabayashi burst into laughter. “So your dad demoted you to gate-guard?”

“Well no, more of a sacrifice, like my brother said. I believe he was expecting you to slaughter the remaining samurai here.” Yoshiaki’s words caused the other Asuki samurai to shift uneasily. “Your reputation is not one of mercy, my lord.” He said to Shiki apologetically.

“Indeed,” Shiki replied. “Your father was hardly a merciful man when he slaughtered children in his last attempt to conquer Sendai.”

“Very true, my lord. One of the many reasons we did not see eye to eye.”

“You’re being very forthcoming.” Akabayashi pointed out. “Even if you were demoted, aren’t you loyal to your father?”

“Should I be loyal to an old man who is sick and dying but chooses to sacrifice his sons and heirs so that he might buy himself time?”

“So he ran,” Shiki observed with a snort.

Yoshiaki considered the Lord of Sendai in silence then removed his helmet and stripped off his gloves. “My lord, Yoshitori removed himself from the castle several hours ago when word reached him that Hirotomi had utterly failed. If the eradication of our line is your wish, I believe he fled to Sakata with the intention of catching a boat south. I was not lying when I said mobility was difficult for him. I doubt it would take you long to catch up.”

“Aozaki take some men and hunt him down,” Shiki ordered and the blue devil immediately mounted and waved several of his men to follow him. As Aozaki rode out, Kazamoto appeared, shoving open the castle doors with two women in tow, one still a child.

“My lord, may I introduce Yoshitori’s second wife, Minoru and their daughter, Yoshihime. They were hiding among the castle staff. No sign of Yoshitori or his youngest son.”

Shiki studied the two, his expression softening briefly at the terrified lady of the castle and her daughter. Yoshihime merely looked confused at what was going on, clutching a doll to her chest. “Yes, they fled. Aozaki is going after them.” The lord gave a deep sigh. “Take the women back inside and rouse the servants to prepare rooms and dinner. We will be staying the night.” Shiki turned to his men, giving orders to his captains to secure the Asuki samurai in the barracks, stable the horses, and rest. Once the men were dispersing to their tasks, he turned his attention back to the two brothers. In a single, swift motion, Shiki drew his sword and severed the second son’s head from his shoulders. 

Yoshiaki watched with a grim expression then knelt and lowered his head, accepting that he would face the same fate. Shiki approached the elder Asuki, blade still drawn.

“Yoshiaki, the lord of Asuki and his heir die this day but his people need not die with him. If you forswear your family ties, you may be spared.” 

Yoshiaki’s head jerked up to stare at Shiki in surprise, confused by the lord’s offer of mercy. “I don’t understand, my lord. Why would you spare me when it makes more tactical sense to simply kill everyone of the blood?”

“I’m hardly interested in chasing down every Asuki relative in the province. Even if you are a small clan, that is still a waste of time and effort, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Well… yes, I suppose…”

“Do you share the obsession with expansion and war that your brother and father had?”

“No, my lord…?” He replied, unsure of where Shiki was going and too afraid to hope for the mercy that had been offered.

“If your father had chosen you as heir, what would you have done for this province?”

“My lord?”

“Speak your mind. You were certainly willing to do so earlier when you were sure your death was imminent.”

“Well, I…” He frowned. “It’s too late in the season to plant much but I would put the farmers back to work in the fields as best can be managed. I would strengthen our patrols on the Nanbu border to keep the oni raids to a minimum. I would build our trade with other provinces. I… I would like to see the north unified, my lord.”

“Is that so?” Shiki asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. “Under you?”

“No, my lord, I don’t mean conquered when I say unified. I only meant that it would be better for the northern provinces to work together.”

“I see. Tell me, Yoshiaki, how many of your father’s men would follow you?” 

“I’m not sure, my lord. I know there were some who were unhappy with my father’s decisions and would support me but he also had his loyal men.”

“Yoshiaki. If I were to ask you to what clan you belonged, how would you answer?”

It was a leading question but Yoshiaki wasn’t sure what the lord of Sendai was looking for in an answer. Obviously, he couldn’t say Asuki and live, that had been made clear but was he expected to say Sendai? Or maybe the lord’s clan? Or no clan at all? Shiki waited patiently for his answer, an intimidating figure standing over him as he tried to put his scattered thoughts together. “My lord, I would say Mogami.”

“Your mother’s clan?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Well then, Mogami Yoshiaki, will you swear loyalty and service to Sendai?”

“No, my lord, not to Sendai for it is simply a province. I will swear loyalty and service to the Daimyo of Sendai, Shiki Haruya, however.”

“In that case, this province will be known as Mogami from this day forward, under your administration as a hatamoto* . You will oversee these lands for me and report to a magistrate whom I will assign to work with you.”

“Y-yes my lord!” Yoshiaki stuttered, overwhelmed by the turn his fortunes had taken. He pressed his forehead to the dirt, deeply grateful for the opportunity he was being granted.

“But understand this, Yoshiaki. I am putting trust in you to not follow your father’s path. Do not break that trust or your death will be just as swift as your brother’s.”

“Of course, my lord.” 

“Now get up. No man who serves under me should be grovelling in the dirt.”

Yoshiaki quickly stood, giving Shiki a respectful bow instead. “My lord, what of Minoru and Yoshihime?”

“I’m not in the business of killing women and children,” Shiki replied as he sheathed his sword. “They are free to remain here or leave as they see fit.”

“I will let them know. Let me show you and your taisho to the dining hall.”

Shiki nodded, allowing Yoshiaki to lead them inside. Akabayashi and Kazamoto followed behind their lord but Izaya hung back, crouching beside the corpse with a deeply contemplative look on his face. He couldn’t help but wonder how Shiki could so easily take one brother’s life yet turn around and not only spare the other but also give him a position within his ranks. 

“Hey, fox, are you coming?” Akabayashi called back at him and he rose, hurrying after the others. He kept quiet as they were given food and rooms, processing everything he had seen with Shiki and his taisho in the past two days. Shiki noticed the fox’s more reserved behaviour and though he was curious about what Izaya might be so deep in thought about, he let it pass without comment while they were still in the presence of Yoshiaki. 

~

The air was cooler at night, in the mountains as they were. Not as cold as Hokkaido but the chill was enough that Izaya had pulled on a second kimono as he sat on the roof of one of the main buildings, looking up at the clear sky. The number of men that had needed rooms had meant little privacy and Izaya was growing tired of spending time surrounded by soldiers. Shiki had his own room, of course, but the rest of the taisho had to share a room and there was only so long one could listen to Aozaki and Akabayashi arguing over whatever card game they were playing with some of the other captains before Izaya felt the urge to fling himself off the roof. As much as he enjoyed watching people, he wasn't used to living so closely among them. 

"Needed to get away from all the people?" Came the perceptive guess of his lord. He turned his head to gaze at Shiki who was leaning against the rail of the nearby terrace.

“Appreciating the view.” The fox replied with a slight smirk. “Oguni is very pretty.”

Shiki gave the fox an amused look at the deflection. “You’ve been quiet this evening.”

“Have I? I’m surprised you noticed.” Izaya wasn’t really surprised; if anyone would notice it would be Shiki, of course. “Why did you let Yoshiaki live?”

Shiki slipped over the rail and made his way over to where Izaya was sitting, settling down beside him. The view was beautiful, the roofs of buildings peeking out between trees and the dim light of the town below just visible from where they sat. “Do you think I should have killed him?”

“It is generally the most common, and considered to be the most prudent action to take when conquering.”

“That’s not what I asked,” Shiki replied, firmly countering Izaya’s redirect.

“I’m hardly in a position to make that kind of decision.” Izaya deflected again.

“The decision was already made. Your position does not preclude you from having an opinion.”

Izaya wrinkled his nose in irritation at Shiki’s persistence. He wanted to understand the lord’s reasons, not talk about his own opinions. “No, I do not.” He replied after a moment, chewing on his lower lip in thought.

“Why not?”

“Murder isn’t really what I do,” Izaya replied with a smirk. “Bloodstains are so hard to remove. However do you keep all that white clean?”

“Flippant is a convenient screen to hide behind, isn’t it?” Shiki replied with a snort.

Izaya pouted at Shiki’s rebuttal then gave a shrug. “Because violence just leads to more violence. You could hunt down and kill every member of the Asuki clan and it still wouldn’t guarantee peace. Letting the son of your enemy live, giving him a prestigious position, isn’t that more risk though? He isn’t some distant cousin; he was a potential heir.”

“He is a son of Asuki, yes, but do you think that is all there is to the man?”

“I think it is easy to switch sides when your life is on the line. He may have, as he said, had differing opinions on how his father should govern but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have ambitions.”

“I would hope he would have ambitions. Men without ambition don’t usually do well in positions of responsibility.”

“And if his ambitions are revenge-oriented?”

“He knows what’s at stake. Moreover, beyond his own life, Yoshiaki has a young wife who is pregnant with his first child. His father was a man invested in glory. He is a man invested in people.”

“But human nature is so unpredictable. How can you be sure he won’t betray you?”

“I can’t be sure but I need someone who knows these people, who has a connection with them. If I were to leave one of my men in the position, there would be strain between him and the Asuki samurai. A constant reminder that they lost. That they are conquered. This is not what I want. While I accepted years ago that I may have to march on Asuki one day, it was because Asuki had no interest in peace, not because I aspired to take their land. Yoshiaki knows that I could have killed him today because of the decisions his father made. That I didn’t, and in fact, gave him a position of authority over his people is not something he will forget. As long as he serves me well and I reward that behaviour, it is unlikely that he will chase revenge. After all, he is very aware that his father and brother only died because they were the aggressors.” He turned his gaze to study the fox. “You seem very cynical of humans. In all your observations, have you truly only seen the worst of people?”

Izaya smirked a bit at the question. “‘Worst’ implies moral judgement, my lord. Which I, as a mere fox, am in no position to make. How could I, someone who isn’t even human and doesn’t even have the same moral compass, possibly pass judgment on humans for their actions when they cannot even agree with each other on a common moral guideline? I am simply providing conjecture of the most likely outcomes based on observation.”

The fox’s response drew an amused look from Shiki. “In that case, perhaps spending time in Sendai will give you a new perspective on humans, Orihara-sama.” Shiki rose and made his way back to the terrace. “If you’d prefer some peace and quiet that doesn’t involve hiding on a roof out in the cold, you’re welcome to share my room.”

Izaya tilted his head to the side, caught by surprise at Shiki’s offer. His eyes narrowed in contemplation as he ran through all the implications then he gracefully rose to his feet and followed Shiki. “Not that your taisho aren't charming but if I have to listen to one more pointless argument without being able to escape, I may need to take drastic measures," Izaya replied with a smirk as Shiki led the way to his own room, earning a slight smirk from the lord. 

"Allow me to provide sanctuary then. I'm concerned by what drastic measures might mean to a fox." The lord replied as they entered, moving to the small table where he had been working before he went in search of Izaya. 

"Nothing  _ fatal _ , I assure you." Izaya continued with amusement in his voice as he took in the small room with surprise. "I would have thought they'd give their new daimyo a larger room."

"I told them not to. Privacy is enough; I don't need luxurious rooms. Especially when we are leaving tomorrow."

The fox snickered in amusement as he settled on a cushion across from his lord, reaching for the book that had been left open on the table. "The Tales of Ise?" He inquired of the title before flipping through the pages. 

Shiki deftly liberated his book from Izaya’s grasp. "Poems and stories from the Heian period." He replied, turning to the page he had left off at. 

"You're fond of poetry, aren't you?" Izaya asked as he pulled out the small book he had found in the library and placed it on the table. 

Shiki looked at the book for a long, silent moment before reaching for it. "Where did you find this?" He asked softly. 

"In your library… Hidden among some volumes on the Uesugi clan." Shiki's response intrigued him. The book clearly had some sentimental value. “It’s unfinished.”

“Yes, it would be. It was my mother’s.” Shiki replied as he flipped through the pages. “I haven’t seen this book in years…”

“Do you like poetry because of your mother?” Izaya asked, though there was some hesitance to the question, unsure if Shiki would be willing to talk about it. What he had learned of Shiki’s past to date had been through other people, the serious lord did not seem inclined to talk about himself. 

“Yes, she often shared her poetry with me when I was a child. It was something she enjoyed doing, taking everyday things and reframing them in the form of poems. She used to say that she could capture the important things in life in just a few words, reminders of their simple beauty.”

“She was very good,” Izaya replied with a slight smile. “Do you write as well?”

Shiki closed the book. “She was very good. When we get back to Sendai, I have two other books she wrote if you want to read them. I do not have the eye for beauty or the way with words she did.” Izaya arched a brow at the response, as fine a redirect as any he had thrown at Shiki and suspicious given the lord’s usually forthright answers. "I also don't have time for poetry, even if I had any skill at it."

"Yes, I suppose writing on horseback might be difficult." Izaya mused with a chuckle. "I don't suppose your opponents on a battlefield are going to pause to let you jot down some poetry if inspiration hits."

Shiki chuckled at the imagery of Izaya's suggestions. "Yes, I can only imagine the response I would receive."

"And the nicknames you might earn," Izaya added with a smirk, resting his head on his palm. "Prince of snow…" Shiki gave Izaya a flat look. "But really, how  _ did _ you manage to keep your clothes so clean?" 

"I didn't, not entirely," Shiki replied with a scowl. "Akabayashi over exaggerates and in battle, perceptions are sometimes skewed. That I caught many of them unaware contributed to the fear and watching a fellow soldier bleeding out in front of you tends to hold a person's attention more than the clothes their opponent is wearing."

"Hmmm, that's fascinating, actually. The way the mind works, the things it focuses on and the things it forgets."

"Like a black fox sitting at the edge of a rice paddy, watching the farmers at work?" 

Izaya's eyes widened in surprise. "You were a child." He exclaimed with amusement.

Shiki smirked at the fox. "I was. You didn't think I'd remember such a uniquely coloured fox after so many years?"

"Children forget many things as they grow up. I was just a fox, nothing notable for a child to remember."

"Well, my mother pointed you out. She said 'Look, Haruya, a black fox is watching over our people. That is a very lucky thing.'"

Izaya chuckled. "Was she superstitious?" 

"I wouldn't say so but I suppose that may depend on your definition. When youkai are a very real, daily part of your life, is it superstitious to treat them respectfully?"

"No, that would be intelligent. But she couldn't know that it wasn't a normal fox."

"I didn't know, not at the time. She knew, though. My mother could usually see the true nature of a youkai."

"It could have been a different fox. Why assume it was me?" 

"The only thing rarer than a black fox is a white one. When I heard that a black fox was hanging around the shrine of Bishamonten, I was reminded of that time as a child." Shiki shrugged. "When you showed interest in me, promised good fortune, that was just too much coincidence."

"Well. Ensnared by my own words." Izaya snickered at this turn. "All because your mother spotted me watching farmers."

"There is something I'm curious about. You didn't stay. Where did you go?" 

"Away," Izaya replied vaguely, considering what to say. "You were too young to be interesting and your father was the dangerous sort of human it’s best for my kind to avoid, so I went south.”

“Too young to be interesting?” Shiki snorted at the description. “Not a fan of children?”

“What’s there to be a fan of? They whine and cry. Require constant attention. And you can’t even have a decent conversation with them. I was looking for interesting humans, not small irritating ones.” 

That drew a chuckle from Shiki. “At what age do they stop being irritating?” 

“I wouldn’t know. I just generally avoid children unless there is something exceptional about them or their circumstances. Like the boy Emperor when he was crowned five years ago. Only ten years old, small and irritating, but surrounded by interesting people and circumstances.”

“You were in Kyoto when he was crowned?”

Izaya rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes. “Wasn’t everyone in Kyoto for his crowning? He is the heavenly sovereign, direct descendant of Amaterasu Oomikami, after all.”

“So even the youkai care about the Emperor?”

“Well, I do. I can’t speak for  _ all _ the youkai. I’m sure the oni don’t care.”

“I’m sure the Emperor was flattered to have a black fox at his crowning.”

“I’m sure the Emperor was more interested in whatever it is ten-year-old humans like doing than in who was attending his crowning.” Izaya countered. “If he’d seen a fox, he probably would have wanted to pet it or something.”

Shiki gave Izaya a genuinely amused smile, though the fox didn’t see it with his eyes closed. “Go to sleep, Orihara-sama.”

Izaya opened one eye to look at Shiki. “What about you, my lord?”

“I have some things I need to finish up for tomorrow.”

“Things that can’t wait until morning?”

“I’d rather finish them now so that we can leave immediately in the morning. News travels fast and I suspect we will be seeing Awakusu men in Sendai soon. I would prefer to be home before they arrive.”

“I see…” Izaya rose and moved toward the futon, stripping down to his juban and crawling under the blanket. “Will you finally make your move, then?”

“Not yet. I will see how he reacts to this change first.”

“Don’t stay up all night. My good luck does not extend to samurai lords falling off their horses because they didn’t get enough sleep.” The fox teased with a grin.

Shiki gave Izaya a half-smile. “Between you and Akabayashi, constantly talking, I don’t think falling asleep will be a problem.”


	9. Triumphant Return

"Haruya, have you seen the fox?" 

Shiki begrudgingly cracked an eye to glare balefully at the noise that was Akabayashi invading his room. "What?" He grumbled, barely awake. It felt like he'd only just closed his eyes. 

"He wandered off last night." Akabayashi continued as he entered Shiki's room, closing the door behind him. "Though it seems he found his way to you… Unless you've grown a tail…" The redhead observed with amusement. 

Shiki turned his head to look at Izaya who had, sometime in the night, curled up against him, cocooned in the blankets. He had also, apparently, grown ears and tails in his sleep.

"What a cute pet." Akabayashi teased, earning a glare from his lord. 

"Shut up." Shiki nudged the sleeping fox, earning a disgruntled noise that he found very relatable. 

"You'd think the daimyo of two provinces would take advantage of his privilege and sleep in." The mumbled observation came from beneath the blanket as Izaya stirred. 

"I've been telling him that since before you showed up," Akabayashi replied with a chuckle. "If I can't keep him in bed, I can't imagine you'll have better luck."

Izaya's eyes narrowed. "Is that a challenge,  _ Mizuki _ ?" He asked the redhead with a feral grin, tails twitching. Akabayashi arched a brow at the fox's response, eyes narrowing as well. 

“Getting bolder, fox?” Akabayashi’s return grin was equally concerning.

"Go prepare for our departure," Shiki ordered irritably before the two could continue whatever questionable rivalry was forming. "We leave after breakfast."

~

Another two days of riding with Shiki and his men and Izaya was ready to find a foxhole to hide in for a week. While it seemed Shiki's samurai had very quickly grown to accept him - a surprise in and of itself - Izaya couldn't say he entirely enjoyed experiencing human war personally. The fighting had been delightful fun but the riding, and the camping, and the lack of  _ bathing _ … Those he could have done without. 

He was currently draped over his horse's neck, doing his best impression of a corpse as he contemplated whether the horse smelled better than the tired, sweaty army of samurai in armour. 

"Hey, fox, are you alive?" Akabayashi drew even with him, reaching over to give him a poke.

Izaya made an irritated noise, shifting his head to look at the red devil. “Is there some trick to riding that I’m unaware of that doesn’t involve losing feeling in your entire lower half?”

Akabayashi laughed at the fox’s misery. “No trick. You just get used to it after a while. Doesn’t help that you’re all skin and bones. No padding at all. If you’re not used to riding, how did you travel?” Izaya lifted his head, arching a brow and levelling Akabayashi with a very pointed look that successfully made Akabayashi feel like an idiot. “You just walked everywhere? Must have been time-consuming.” 

“Says someone who has never run on anything but two legs.” Izaya rebutted with a snicker. “Aside from that, there are paths we can walk that you cannot.” 

“Guess that makes sense. If you have other means of travel, why are you riding with us, then?"

"If the point of me coming along in the first place was to help Shiki-dono should he require it, that would be difficult to do if I wasn't here."

"Sure, but after we left Oguni, he hasn't needed you." Akabayashi pointed out with a chuckle. "Kazamoto went ahead. You could have, too."

Izaya's eyes narrowed in contemplation, staring at Akabayashi for a long, silent moment. "It does not elude me that you waited until we were only an hour or so away from the castle before mentioning this."

Akabayashi's grin widened. "Huh. Look at that, I think I can see the castle from here…" 

“He didn’t put it together till you admitted being able to travel faster,” Aozaki muttered with a snort. 

“You don’t know that.” Akabayashi defended.

“If it had been Shiki, I might have believed it since he actually knows what kitsune are capable of. You don’t pay attention to things like that.” Aozaki rebutted.

“And does Shiki-dono know what oni are capable of as well?” Izaya perked up at Aozaki’s presence, seeing an opportunity to pry into the Blue Devil’s most curious secret. 

“I would hope the Lord of a province that borders oni lands would know what they are capable of,” Akabayashi observed but Izaya just rolled his eyes at the Red Devil.

“Aozaki-san, why can’t I sense you?” Izaya decided to be more direct, knowing it would get more results with the serious samurai.

“I don’t know,” Aozaki replied with a shrug. “I assume it’s because I’m more human than oni?”

“Ohhh, half-breed.” Izaya nodded thoughtfully. “I could certainly sense you on the battlefield when you were all blue and scary but not when you look human. How does a half-oni end up as a samurai?”

“The same way most men end up as samurai. Born into it.”

“So your father was the human?” Izaya’s eyes widened in amusement as he put together the beginning of a story from the bits Aozaki was revealing. “Does that mean you were a bastard? Tell me your story, Aozaki-san.”

“I’m not the storyteller here,” Aozaki grunted, frowning in irritation. “Ask Akabayashi to tell it since the nosy bastard probably knows all the details by now.”

Izaya’s gaze shifted to the grinning redhead. “Do you?”

“Of course I do. He was sent by the Awakusu after all, and they aren’t exactly our friends.”

“Do share, please.” Izaya prompted, eyes shining with curiosity.

~

Aozaki’s father was a man like any other, completely average in both his skills and his endeavours. Content to live in comfortable mediocrity, enjoying the benefits of nobility without putting in more than minimal effort to maintain it. Awakusu being a relatively peaceful clan at the time meant that the samurai had very little to do besides taking care of their families and their land for those who had either. Aozaki’s father had a pretty little wife  _ and _ a wandering eye so he spent his time drinking at the local teahouses, enjoying the company of other women. It was one such occasion, involving too much drink and the encouragement of his equally indolent companions, where he met and bedded Aozaki’s mother. Her consent in this, from what I gathered of the story, was rather questionable. She had been put to work in the teahouse doing menial chores, not serving the samurai, however, the teahouse was hardly going to refuse should someone like Aozaki’s father take notice of her.

_ I’m seeing a trend. Are all the Awakusu samurai like this? _

_ Not all, though a good portion of them have grown entitled and lazy over the years. _

_ Specially with Dougen being sick. _

He didn’t think anything of it, of course. Many view the oni as nothing more than savages, undeserving of respect, easy enough to forget about. When the girl showed up on his doorstep two years later with a child that took after his father more than his mother, well he could hardly ignore her at that point. Especially since the oni girl, cleverer than he by far, had petitioned for the lord’s justice. His wife, of course, was not pleased with this development, already irritated by her husband’s philandering.

_ Yes, I can imagine she’d be quite angry with the idiot. _

_ As I heard it told, angry does not begin to cover how she felt. _

_ Justifiably so. Little Ao causing trouble before he could even talk. _

_ Shut up and finish the story. _

Well, as unconventional as the whole situation was, Aozaki’s father made matters worse by lying about it, claiming the oni girl was the one lying and in normal circumstances, his word would mean more than hers but there had been witnesses. Men who, unlike him, cared about their honour. They came forward with the truth which only made him look worse before his lord. His wife demanded divorce and not only did Dougen grant the request but he also released Aozaki’s father from his service and had the man banished from Awakusu lands. Of course, this left the oni girl and her child to deal with.

_ I imagine most lords would have sent her on her way. _

_ Dougen ain’t most lords. _

_ Assumably since you grew up in the Awakusu. _

_ Since you seem to know where this is going do you want to finish the story? _

_ Oh no, I wouldn’t want to deprive you of the pleasure. _

The girl had only brought Aozaki to his father because he was too human and the oni wouldn't accept him. Dougen was not the sort of man to punish a child for its parents indiscretions so he took them in. He gave the oni girl a pension to live on and a small house in the town that surrounded Kurokawa Castle. She kept to herself, most often shunned or feared by the other townsfolk, raising Aozaki until he was ten. At that point, Dougen took the boy into the castle for training as a proper samurai. The only indications of his oni blood were his size and his tendency toward violence as a solution to everything. He learned a variety of weapons at first, as is common, but eventually settled on the kanabo and earned a terrifying reputation with it. Though the other samurai tolerated his presence, he was never truly accepted, especially after he came into his power.

_ You say that like it was a good thing. _

_ You don’t view it as a good thing? _

_ He hates that he was punished for something he had no control over. _ __

_ You humans are the cruellest when you’re afraid. _

_ And without meaning to, he gave them even more reason to be afraid. _

When he was sixteen he was sent into his first battle. Facing off against real opponents, actually trying to kill him, the adrenaline and stress seemed to trigger something in him and that was the first time he changed. Needless to say, the sight was terrifying to his enemies, many of which fled the massive blue oni standing before them. Unfortunately, this unexpected transformation also terrified his allies, turning that part of the battlefield into absolute chaos and confusion. Dougen saw potential in Aozaki’s newfound ability but many of his taisho disagreed, afraid of his power and whether or not he would remain loyal. Aozaki did remain loyal, however, despite poor treatment from many of Dougen’s men. 

_ I wouldn't have. Why remain loyal to men who treat you that way?  _

_ I wasn't loyal to them. I was loyal to Dougen.  _

_ Still… Why choose that life when you could have left?  _

_ And gone where?  _

When the Awakusu rescued Sendai, Dougen sent Aozaki to remain with the young lord, solving two problems. He knew Aozaki was loyal and would keep his best interests in mind when counselling Shiki and it removed Aozaki from the eyes of his taisho. Aozaki found acceptance here that he never had among the Awakusu and as Mikiya took over and Dougen grew ill, Aozaki's loyalties shifted. 

_ Wouldn't say that. I was never loyal to Mikiya.  _

_ So when Dougen dies, you plan to stay here?  _

_ Where else would he go? _

_ Shiki's a good lord. Even puts up with idiots like Aka.  _

_ Nice to know that when I die, I will be remembered as the lord who took in everyone else's troublemakers.  _

_ You complain but you're not sending them away. _

_ He knows _ _  we're useful.  _

_ And we wouldn't leave even if he told us to.  _

~

The return to the castle was full of excitement. The tired soldiers were greeted with cheers. The castle staff had prepared a proper hot meal for them and while there was some sorrow accompanying those who were dead or injured, casualties had been few for Sendai and the thought of not living under the shadow of Asuki's attacks brought relief to the people. Izaya watched with interest at the way Shiki's people behaved, overall content with the outcome, noting that a few of the older samurai seemed disappointed in Shiki's success. Curious, he made a note to talk to Shiki about it later. 

The best part of the return, in Izaya's opinion, was finally being able to make use of the baths, though he once again waited until the castle has been enveloped in the quiet of night before stealthily making his way down. Immersed in the warm water and alone with his thoughts, Izaya contemplated all the things he had witnessed since coming to Sendai. 

All of Shiki's taisho were fascinating, each one having very different perspectives and attitudes that Izaya was sure would have them at each other's throats. Yet… Despite the bickering, which just seemed like friendly rivalry, they worked together well. Would they have worked together under another lord, or was it the silent and serious Shiki who somehow kept them in line? He still wasn't sure. It was obvious that they all respected and even liked their lord but his experience watching other lords had shown him that men often acted in self-interest regardless of the quality of the man who ruled them. Perhaps it was gratitude for what Shiki had granted the outcasts, position and power they would not have received under other lords. 

Shiki was everything he had expected and more. Fascinating, frustrating, infuriating to play with, dangerous in ways no other human he'd played with had been. The more he uncovered about Shiki, the more he felt the lord was hiding, the real person hidden behind walls of duty and honour and responsibility. Walls forged by the mix of cruelty and kindness he had grown up with, and Shiki seemed equally capable of both. He had no doubt that if he crossed any of Shiki’s lines, the lord wouldn't hesitate to send him on his way. Perhaps that should have been a deterrent but Izaya merely found it entertaining, an irresistible mystery he needed to poke and prod at, if cautiously. 

He thought about Kazamoto's question of whether or not he would tell Shiki the truth, the assumption that he was hiding something personal as well. The thought drew a smirk to his lips, amused that Kazamoto had assumed him to be like the rest of Shiki’s outcasts. He had his own secrets, of course. Reasons for being here among the humans but he doubted Shiki would care about them, nor would they actually affect the lord. Rather, Shiki gained from his presence and his abilities. 

"Didn’t figure you as the shy type." Akabayashi's voice interrupted his train of thought. “Yet you’re always sneaking around in the middle of the night just for a bath.”

He shifted his gaze to the redhead, giving him a smirk and a shrug. “I prefer privacy. It’s not that strange.”

Akabayashi wasted no time in stripping down and joining Izaya in the pools. Izaya’s ears twitched backward in irritation at the invasion but kept the smirk on his lips. “Maybe not. Seems to me that you waste a lot of effort trying to appear human, though.”

“I’d hardly be very useful at gathering information if everyone I met knew what I was.” Izaya pointed out with a disdainful sniff.

“Fair point. So do you always revert when you’re sleeping?”

Izaya’s head tilted slightly, caught by surprise at the red devil’s question. A laugh escaped lips parted in an amused smile. “No, not usually. There is something about Shiki-dono that makes it more difficult for me.” Izaya admitted with some wryness. “His magic perhaps; he won’t tell me.”

Akabayashi snickered at Izaya’s response. “I wouldn’t tell you either. You’re sneaky enough already.”

“Because I come down to bathe after everyone else has gone to bed?” Izaya replied with an innocent look though the amusement that shone in his eyes was anything but.

“Because foxes don’t just take up living with humans without a reason and so far you haven’t revealed yours.”

“I believe what you’re actually saying is ‘the reason you gave isn’t good enough for me’.” Izaya rebutted. “That’s all right. I don’t need  _ you _ to believe me. But is it really so hard to believe that a fox could have motives as simple as entertainment?”

“A fox in general, no. You, in specific, yes.”

“Have I given you some reason to believe I’m not what I’ve said?”

“Call it a hunch.”

“Sounds more like paranoia,” Izaya observed with amusement. “I’m not a nogitsune ***** and it’s not as if I could lie to Shiki-dono anyway. If I could have, I never would have revealed my nature, would I?”

“That you intended to hide your nature is reason enough for suspicion.”

“There are many very logical reasons for hiding my nature and I think a clan full of misfits hiding their natures really shouldn’t find it that odd.” Izaya countered with a shrug.

“They’re not trying to get close to Shiki.” Akabayashi pointed out, arching a brow. Izaya tilted his head, gazing at Akabayashi with amusement.

“So protective of your mate,” Izaya observed and his choice of words caused Akabayashi to pause.

“Mate?” He repeated with amusement. “Seems your sneaking hasn’t been limited to late-night baths.”

“Thin walls. People like to talk. It’s not as if it’s a secret.” Izaya pointed out and if there was a slight flush on his cheeks, the soft light of the lanterns would hide it. “And it certainly explains why you’re so paranoid about my interest in Shiki-dono. Not to mention those fox bride comments…” Izaya added the last part with a smirk, arching a brow at Akabayashi.

Akabayashi snorted. “If you wanted to get into his bed, why wouldn’t you just show up as a woman?” He pointed out with a shrug. “But if that’s your actual intent, I’m not that concerned.”

Izaya frowned at the question. “What are you talking about?”

“Foxbride. If I thought that was your actual intention, I’d assume you’d show up as a pretty woman, not a skinny boy with a pretty face.”

There was mild confusion on the fox’s face as he responded. “I can’t.”

“Eh? Kaz said you’d made yourself look like a serving girl.”

“That was an illusion. I can’t change my gender. That’s not how the shapeshifting magic works. You really don’t know much about kitsune, do you?” He added the last bit specifically to taunt the redhead. It really wasn’t common knowledge to humans how their magic worked and he suspected even Shiki wouldn’t have known that but he couldn’t resist mocking Akabayashi.

“So when you shape change into a human, you always look like this?” Akabayashi seemed unfazed by his mockery, studying Izaya curiously instead. “Did you choose this appearance?”

“Do you choose your appearance?” Izaya replied with amusement, shifting his gaze away from Akabayashi’s curiosity.

“Ah, so the pretty boy appearance wasn’t intentional.” Akabayashi teased, earning an eye roll from Izaya. “I suppose you could have used illusions though…” He mused and Izaya snorted.

“As if he wouldn’t have just broken my illusions. If I have difficulty keeping my shape around him, why would you think illusions would work?”

“Is that why you’re so interested in him? Because you can’t play your fox tricks on him?”

“Wouldn’t you be interested if you came across a human who could somehow see the true nature of even the cleverest yokai?” Izaya turned his gaze back on the redhead, shifting in the water. “You’ve never been curious about your lord’s more…  _ unique _ abilities? There hasn’t been a proper onmyoji in many years. Most of you samurai have forgotten about their importance.”

Akabayashi shrugged. “I’m not a yokai so why would I care about something like that? It’s useful, especially as a northern lord who has to deal with yokai. But you spent time in the south, among the pampered nobility, didn’t you? I doubt most of them have seen any kind of yokai in their cities.”

“I suppose you wouldn’t understand,” Izaya replied. “If you go further south, past the central cities, it’s not unlike here in the north, you know. They just have different yokai and different weather, really.”

“Well-travelled and yet you decide to settle down in the most remote province on the island.” Akabayashi mocked with a chuckle then grew very serious as he leaned toward the fox. “If you’re here because you’re genuinely just curious we’re good but if you have even the slightest hint of ill intent toward Shiki, no illusions or claws or foxfire is gonna save you.”

Izaya leaned forward as well, refusing to give ground to the taller man as his lips curved up into a grin. “Is that so, protector? Good that I haven’t even the hint of ill intent, then. Just curiosity in abundance. All sorts of things I’m curious about. Like your relationship with your lord. I’m quite fascinated by it. Care to enlighten me?”

Akabayashi grinned back at the presumptuous fox, reaching up and giving Izaya’s ear a sharp tug. “Don’t get too curious, fox.” He let Izaya go and the fox rubbed his ear, pouting.

“Well if you won’t tell me, maybe Shiki will,” Izaya replied with a huff that drew an arched brow and snort from Akabayashi.

“Good luck with that, fox. I’m interested to see how he’ll respond.” 

~

“It appears Mikiya will be coming to visit,” Shiki observed as he read through the first of several letters that had been waiting for his return. “I expected he would send someone of import this time but not that he would actually come himself.”

“Seems he’s actually taking this seriously,” Akabayashi replied with a yawn, resting his chin on his hand. “We couldn’t do this later?”

“Dougen probably told him to go.” Aozaki contributed between bites of chazuke ***** . “Either way, Mikiya probably sees you as a potential threat now.”

“Unfortunately unavoidable. Do try to show the Awakusu a bit more respect this time.” Shiki said to Akabayashi. He shifted his gaze to Izaya. “You too. The last thing I need right now is for you two to be insulting any of his men while he’s actually here.”

Izaya gave a shrug. “As long as they don’t try to insult me again.”

“It seems both Takeda and Uesugi are sending representatives as well. No doubt wanting information on what happened.”

“That could get ugly.” Akabayashi sighed. “I assume you’re going to make us babysit so there’s no miniature war played out in the castle.”

A knock interrupted the conversation and Izaya looked up in curiosity as the door slid open and another samurai strode in. His eyes widened in surprise and he let out a strangled sounding noise. 

The bald samurai had originally been focusing on Shiki when he entered but his gaze shifted to Izaya when the fox sprang up. His eyes narrowed, recognition flashing across his face followed by irritation. “You!” He accused and Izaya had the grace to look somewhat sheepish. 

“Ahhh Kine-san how nice to see you again.” He replied with a grin as he slowly shifted toward Shiki, the grin hiding a nervousness that Shiki definitely noticed.

“You two know each other?” Shiki replied, waving Kine to sit down. The ronin sat across from his lord, placing a small bag on the table.

“I would say so, yeah,” Kine replied gruffly, eyeing Izaya. “Met him in Osaka a few years back.” Shiki turned his gaze to Izaya but the fox merely shrugged and nodded, looking ready to bolt.

“Ha. Seems the fox has a story to tell us.” Akabayashi declared, lifting his head up to fix his gaze on Izaya. “Go on, Orihara. Tell us how you met Kine.”

Izaya sighed as the other taisho turned their gazes on him. “Kine can tell you.”

“Oh no, I definitely want to hear it from you.” Akabayashi insisted. “About time you share some of your secrets.”

“It’s not exactly a secret.” Izaya insisted with a frown. “It was just a… miscalculation on my part.”

“A miscalculation?” Kine rose a brow. “Little more than that, I think.”

Shiki arched a brow as he opened the small bag Kine had delivered, pulling out a pouch of some kind of dried plant. Izaya wrinkled his nose in surprise. 

“Tobacco? Isn’t that highly restricted?” He commented, gaze shifting from Kine to Shiki then back. “Still smuggling then, Kine?”

“Still causing trouble, fox?” Kine replied.

“Go ahead, Orihara-sama. I’m curious to know how you know Kine as well.” Shiki urged and Izaya relented to the lord’s order.

“Fine, I’ll tell the story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nogitsune - literally “field fox” a name given to a type of kitsune who are considered troublesome mischief makers, sometimes even known to be malicious.
> 
> Chazuke is a simple Japanese dish made by pouring green tea, dashi, or hot water over cooked rice. Often eaten for breakfast, it is an easy way to use up leftovers from the previous meal.


	10. Adventure in Osaka

The best thing to see in Osaka, I was told, was the Tenjin Matsuri*. What better place to visit and observe humans that one of the largest festivals in Nihon? So I made my way there in the spring to see the cherry blossoms and find a place to stay for a few months. I rented a room from a fascinating human doctor, Shinra Kishitani, who practiced western medicine. He had learned it from his father who had done quite a bit of travelling, or so he told me. He lived with the most bizarre creature I have ever had the questionable pleasure of meeting, some sort of yosei* from an island called Eire in the far west of the continent. He was not at all bothered by my nature, in fact, was quite fascinated by yokai so we came to an arrangement. He taught me about humanity, or at least his perceptions of humanity, and the distinct nuances of living as a human in Osaka. In return, I told him stories about various yokai, yosei, and kami. 

  _A yosei from another country?_

_She called herself Celty but the locals had given her a nickname: The Black Rider._

_Black Rider? Why?_

_Do you want me to tell the story or not?_

_Let the fox talk._

Indeed, Celty earned that nickname because she would run errands for Shinra, travelling from Osaka to other nearby villages or towns. Her horse was as black as night, as was the kimono and hakama she wore, and she covered her head with a samurai helmet that was embellished with, of all things, cat ears. It was quite a sight to see her riding through town like that. But never mind the yosei, she isn’t particularly important to this story. Shinra had made a friend some years before I came to stay with him and he thought that I would like to meet this friend, claiming that he was the most fascinating human he’d ever met. There’s no accounting for taste and I definitely wouldn’t consider that man interesting at all, quite the opposite in fact.

_Why the sour expression, fox?_

_You look like you bit into an unripe yuzu._

_That man leaves a foul taste in my mouth._

_Still holding a grudge? You really should let that go._

_I’ll let it go when he’s dead._

Shinra made plans to introduce us when he arrived, which happened to coincide with the first day of the Matsuri. I admit I was curious at first, since Shinra had spoken so highly of this human, claiming that he had inhuman strength and stamina and indeed, he appeared to. When we went down to the river to meet him, he had been set upon by some ruffians who had heard of his reputation. So we stood by and watched as he demonstrated his inhuman strength by ripping a nearby fence post out of the ground and swinging it with no effort. I would liken it to the way Aozaki swings his kanabo but this supposed human had no finesse whatsoever, just brute strength and rage.

_I wouldn’t say Ao has much finesse either._

_More finesse than you and your shrieking sword._

_Gentlemen._

I admit that, at first, I was quite amazed by this show of strength. I had never seen a human able to perform such feats before. Shinra and I approached the man who was called Shizuo Heiwajima, a man so tall and thin and blond that it was hard to believe he was even Japanese. 

Shinra introduced me as his rather terrible fox-friend. I stepped forward to greet the towering presence but it seemed Shizuo had no interest in meeting me. The first thing he did was take a swing at me so of course, I defended myself, slashing his chest. It was in that moment, as he let out a surprised yell, blood welling to the surface, that I knew he wasn’t human. My claws had barely pierced the skin and no human could take such a blow without suffering much worse. Whatever Shinra had believed about Shizuo, I knew the truth - he was oni. Not one of the northern types like Aozaki but the red oni of the south. I do not know how he has managed to hide his true nature but I have no doubt that he is no more human than I am.

_I still think it’s your ego not wanting to admit that a human might be that strong._

_So the fox found someone he couldn’t charm._

_Red oni? I thought those ones kept to themselves on Shikoku*_

_They generally do. And it wasn’t about charming him. I’ll show you, someday. I just need proof, but he’s_ not _human._

_You seem quite serious about this._

Well, that terrible meeting led to a bit of a mess as he chased me through the streets of Osaka, disrupting the festivities and forcing me to abandon my human disguise in order to keep from being squashed by the savage. It was in this chase, shortly after leading Shizuo straight into the path of one of the shrine processions, that I met Kine. He had caught sight of our fight and, with Shizuo distracted by the mass of people between us, he had grabbed me and hauled me into a nearby alley.

“Idiot fox.” He had said to me rather bluntly. “If causing trouble was your aim, you’ve certainly achieved it.” As if it was _my_ fault! All I had wanted to do was watch the humans at their festival. Really, it had been Shinra’s fault, to begin with.

“I came to watch the festival, not fight with stupid oni.” I had declared but Kine ignored my protest and hauled me away from the festivities which, in hindsight, was probably a good idea since it meant that beast couldn’t find me.

“Do you have a name, fox?” Kine had demanded, because Kine doesn’t know how to ask anything politely.

“Orihara Izaya.” I had supplied with a grin when he finally let me go. “And you are Kine, of the Awakusu, here on clan business.” I must admit I enjoyed the surprise on his face when I revealed that I already knew who he was. “Thank you for the rescue, Kine-san but you probably shouldn’t get involved in yokai affairs.” With that I used a bit of magic to disappear, leaving the grumpy samurai behind and returning to Shinra’s.

_I was quite surprised, I admit but it made me curious how this fox I’d never met knew about me. Osaka is not small and I hadn’t been there very long when I came across the fight._

_The fox is notoriously nosy. Likes to pry into all manner of private affairs._

_Private affairs? D’you mean our stories? That’s not really private._

_Curiosity is not a sin._

_Not a sin, no, but will certainly get you into trouble._

I admit that by interfering, Kine caught my attention. Especially when he seemed to always be nearby when the beast and I crossed paths. Shortly after the matsuri, Shizuo left Osaka and I resumed my people watching, turning my focus to why a lone samurai from the Awakusu was in Osaka. It was then that I learned about Kine’s little smuggling occupation. Since he had technically helped me evade the beast a few times, I repaid the favour by helping him with his business. I became his prime source of information on who to talk to and where to find things and in return, he provided me with a better understanding of how the less noble side of human society worked. 

_Until you got me caught._

_That wasn’t my fault. I told you it was a miscalculation. Or a mistranslation, maybe._

_Mistranslation?_

Well, Kine had been doing business with this Dutchman, you see and I had been the one to introduce them. It seemed that I had misunderstood something about what the Dutchman wanted. I admit, Dutch is not my strongest language, and when he requested my company I didn’t understand in what capacity exactly he was asking. I assumed he meant as translator and go-between since Kine didn’t speak Dutch and the Dutchman’s Japanese was barely understandable. Once the goods had been exchanged, the Dutchman attempted to take me with him which Kine, having figured out what I hadn’t understood, refused. There was quite a bit of argument but eventually, they came to an agreement wherein Kine paid off the Dutchman and we went our separate ways. Unfortunately, it seemed the Dutchman was bitter about it and sent the local yoriki* to raid Kine’s little operation. While Kine was dealing with that mess, the Dutchman decided to pay me a visit, hoping to forcibly take me with him. I may have lit him on fire.

_MAY HAVE?_

_Hang on, this was four years ago?_

_So you caused that fire in Osaka that burned down the dock?_

_I am somehow unsurprised._

Needless to say, between the fire and the raid, both Kine and I decided that Osaka was not the place to be. We went our separate ways and haven’t seen each other since. It was only when I’d come north that I’d heard about the Awakusu kicking him out over the incident. I didn’t think it was that big a deal but you humans have such strange reactions to things.

_They had no proof but the yoriki heavily implied that I was the reason for the fire. I could hardly tell them it was a troublesome fox who had conveniently run off now could I?_

_Sets the city on fire then thinks the humans are overreacting._

_All cause some gaijin wanted to bed you._

_If the Dutchman had been more clear about his intentions it never would have happened!_

_Perhaps the fox needs to spend a bit more time learning the nuances of human behaviour._

_Is that an offer, Shiki-dono?_

_Should’ve let the Dutchman have him._

_He’s actually very good at gathering information, even if he is an idiot at times. That’s worth more than the Dutchman was willing to pay for him._

_Well, it seems to have worked in my favour, nonetheless. Seems you bring me good fortune even when you don’t mean to, Orihara-sama._

~

Once Izaya had finished his story, Shiki sent the fox and the taisho away, wanting to speak with Kine in private. “I admit, that was unexpected. You never did tell me the reason for your expulsion from the clan and while I suspected it had to do with your smuggling, it’s hard to imagine you lost everything because of that fox.”

“Like I said, I hardly wanted it getting around that I was working with a fox, especially with the fox nowhere to be seen. Anyway, he’s still got a lot to learn about humans but he’s clever and despite a penchant for getting into trouble, I don’t think he’s malevolent. It’s like he just doesn’t consider the outcomes the way humans do, in terms of what could be dangerous or problematic.” Kine paused, eyes narrowing as he studied Shiki. “You planning on using him?”

Shiki gave Kine a cool yet amused look at the almost protective tone Kine’s voice had taken on at the question. “He came to me. Offered his services of his own free will.”

“You and I both know that doesn’t mean shit,” Kine replied gruffly. “I know you have ambitions, Shiki and I bet you haven’t told him what they are. No need to drag him into human affairs.”

"Like you did when you decided to employ him in Osaka? I'd hardly say you're in a position to be critical of my decision to employ the fox." Shiki arched a brow at the ronin. "Why would you care what happens to the fox who got you cast out of your clan?" 

"In some ways, he's very naive, like a kid left to explore the world on his own. I'd rather not see him getting taken advantage of." Kine leaned back, sipping his tea.

"So you don't approve of me accepting his offer?" 

"I'm suspicious of it. Why would he come to you? Last I'd heard he was heading for Edo. That he ended up here, working for you seems too much coincidence."

"I can't alleviate your concerns. I don't know why he came to me and I wouldn't call his explanations particularly forthcoming. All he says is that he's curious about me."

"Seriously? And you just took him at his word?" Kine replied with a snort of amusement. "What did you offer him?" 

"He's not lying but I don't believe that to be his only reason." He watched the ronin as he responded. "I didn't offer him anything. He set the terms and I bound him to his own words."

Kine's eyes narrowed. "And what were the terms?" 

" _I pledge my loyalty to you and only you so long as you allow me to remain by your side._ Those were his words."

Kine looked surprised. "That's far too open-ended an oath for a clever fox like him to make. Why would he do that?”

“Your guess is as good as mine at this point. At first I thought it was because he wasn’t serious about it, especially when he was surprised by my use of the kotodama. The more I watch him, the more I believe he meant it right from the start. I get the sense that he only resents the kotodama because to him, it means I don’t trust him.”

“He’s a fox. Of course, you wouldn’t trust him.” Kine replied as if it were matter-of-fact that you couldn’t trust the kitsune. Shiki shook his head in disagreement.

“A common enough opinion among us humans because most people only hear stories about or run into the nogitsune. Izaya knows that is how most humans react to foxes. He puts a great deal of effort in hiding his nature specifically to avoid that kind of response from people but he didn’t hide his nature from me. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to and I suspect he expected that since he was honest with me, that I would trust him in return.”

“If he doesn’t trust humans in general, why are you different? Why does he want your trust?” 

Shiki shrugged again. “He knows I’ve been accepting of other yokai and I’m sure that is part of it but I couldn’t tell you why he puts so much importance in my trust.”

“So you’re going to use him knowing full well that he won’t be able to refuse.” Kine laid the accusation out and Shiki’s gaze turned cold.

“What I do or do not choose to do with my vassals is not your concern, Kine. As _you_ pointed out, he’s clever enough not to catch himself in his own words. He chose to serve me. Whether you approve of that decision or not is irrelevant.”

Kine scowled at Shiki. “Tch. Careful it doesn’t bite you in the ass.” The ronin replied as he rose. “Foxes can be quite savage when backed into a corner.” 

Shiki watched the ronin leave, expression thoughtful before he shifted his gaze to the window. He hadn’t sensed it right away and it was more muted than usual which meant Izaya had been making a significant effort to hide but it was there, that strange sensation that accompanied the fox’s presence. He briefly considered calling out Izaya’s eavesdropping but decided to let it pass this time. As Kine’s footsteps retreated down the hall, so too did the fox’s presence and he shook his head, finding himself both irritated and amused by the situation.

~

“Kine!” The fox was perched on a fence post near the stable, clearly waiting for the ronin.

“Orihara.” Kine acknowledged gruffly, eyeing the fox suspiciously as he moved toward the stable.

“You’re not still angry, are you? We had fun in Osaka, didn’t we?” Izaya asked with a grin, rising gracefully to walk along the fence behind him. “Are you one of Shiki’s now? He certainly seems to collect the _most interesting_ people.”

“Listen, kid, I’m not mad about Osaka. It was as much my fault as yours and I accepted the consequences years ago. But I’m not Shiki’s man.” 

“No? So you’re just a ronin who smuggles for him?” Izaya pressed, hopping off the fence when Kine entered the stable to fetch his horse.

“I smuggle for whoever pays me. Shiki happens to pay well. Better question is why _you_ are working for him.”

“He’s interesting and there are so many interesting humans here to watch,” Izaya replied with a shrug. Kine gave the fox a piercing look as he led the horse out, continuing toward the gate. The look only made Izaya grin wider. “Why _shouldn't_ I work for him, Kine?”

"Because whatever Shiki appears to be, he's only interested in furthering his own goals and he's just going to drag you into things you shouldn't get involved in. Didn't you say, back in Osaka, that you were happy to just watch humans without getting involved?"

"I can't have a change of heart?" Izaya replied, spreading his arms wide as they passed the gates, looking down at the town beneath the castle. "If I really want to understand their motivations, see how they react to certain situations, I can't be completely uninvolved. Just a little push, one way or another, and I can witness all sorts of things." 

Kine side-eyed the fox. " _Do not_ try to manipulate Shiki, Izaya." The ronin warned him. "He's nothing like the other humans you've played with."

Izaya turned to face Kine, eyes lighting up in pure delight. " _I know! Isn't it marvellous?_ " 

The ronin let out a sigh. "Your curiosity is going to get you killed. Why would you give him so much power over you?" 

Izaya's eyes narrowed and the smirk was back. "Did I?" 

"Eh?" 

"Did I give him power over me?"

Kine fell silent, thinking about the oath. "No… You gave him your loyalty." He finally responded. "So you won't act against his interests but you're not really bound to obey him either. But why would you give him even that much?" 

"Because I wanted to get closer to him. As I don't want to work against him, giving him my loyalty isn't exactly a sacrifice, is it?"

"He'll use it against you." Kine pointed out matter-of-factly. 

"You don't think very highly of him."

"Quite the opposite. Shiki is skilled and intelligent but he's driven by his own demons. That makes him dangerous."

"Exciting."

"You're hopeless."

"How long have you been smuggling for Shiki?" 

"Since the Awakusu turned me out, give or take a month. I spend most of my time travelling between here and Dejima. Shiki's got a discreet little trading house there."

"So you know Shiki and his taisho fairly well?"

Kine side-eyed the fox at his circular questions. "Not sure I'd say that. Stop circling around your actual question."

"What is Shiki and Akabayashi's relationship?" 

Kine arched a brow. "I would think after Osaka, you'd have figured that out by now."

Izaya's gaze settled on the distance, thoughtful. "I thought so but there's something different and I don't understand what it is."

"I suspect that's because you're not thinking about it like a human would," Kine replied. He pulled himself up onto his mount as they reached the base of the castle path. "If you've never been in a relationship with someone, it's difficult to understand them."

"Relationship?" Izaya pouted, having gotten no direct answer from Kine. "Foxes have relationships too." He protested as the ronin rode away, tossing an amused look back at Izaya. “Where are you staying?”

“As if I’d tell you that,” Kine replied without stopping and Izaya’s lips curved down into a pout.

~

Akabayashi’s arm slid around Shiki’s waist, pulling him back and away from the desk to press against his broad chest. “What’s your next move?” The redhead asked, snaking a hand up to grip Shiki’s top knot and pull his head back. 

Shiki’s reply was accompanied by a shaky breath as Akabayashi’s lips pressed against his neck. “With Shingen and Kenshin coming, I’ll have to be careful. I’ll let Mikiya make the first move.” He reached back to wrap a hand around the back of Akabayashi’s neck. 

“Did Kine bring any news?” Akabayashi let go of Shiki’s hair, shifting to slide around his neck.

“Nothing of note though he may be able to narrow down where those guns came from.” Shiki tugged on Akabayashi’s hair, closing his eyes. Akabayashi’s grip on his throat tightened as his other hand pushed aside the line of the kimono and pressed over the line of his cock. Shiki’s next words came out breathlessly but held a hint of tease. “The letters are on the desk if you want to read them.”

“Is that what you want me to do right now?” Akabayashi murmured into his ear as he rubbed over the length of Shiki’s growing erection, only the thin layer of Shiki’s fundoshi keeping skin from touching.

“Did I order you to read them?” Shiki answered with a question, sliding his free hand along the line of Akabayashi’s thigh. Akabayashi’s hand squeezed his throat, leaving him panting for air.

“No more orders tonight, Haruya.” He released Shiki to roughly loosen the other’s kimono and pull away his underwear, hands skimming over bare flesh with a hint of impatience. Shiki turned his head to gaze back at his lover with amusement as Akabayashi’s hands returned to the line of his throat and the length of his cock. The pressure of hands squeezing tightly drew a shaky gasp as Akabayashi began to stroke his erection at a demanding pace. He gripped Akabayashi’s thigh tightly, closing his eyes against the dizzy light-headedness that came with the pressure at his throat, a heady feeling combined with the growing pleasure of his imminent release. Akabayashi knew his body well, knew exactly how to play it and quickly had him gasping and trembling through orgasm.

Akabayashi didn’t even give him a chance to catch his breath before pressing him forward over the edge of the desk, fingers sliding down the cleft of his ass to probe none too gently at his opening. Only the briefest pause and the cool splash of oil that crept slowly downward before Akabayashi’s now-slick fingers were pressing in, drawing an irritated grunt from Shiki at his lover’s impatience. “Slow down.” He ordered, casting a scowl back at Akabayashi but the redhead merely grinned, leaning forward as his fingers curled in to press over his prostate.

“I’m not in the mood for slow, Haruya.” He replied as he slid his hand up to grip the back of Shiki’s neck, pressing him down against the table. Shiki moaned at the pleasurable rub of Akabayashi’s insistent fingers, teasing and stretching and coaxing his body to complacence. Akabayashi didn’t take his time but neither was he inconsiderate and when he pulled his fingers out, easing his cock into the slick tightness of Shiki’s ass, Shiki could only respond with an eager moan. He pressed his head against the support of his arm, closing his eyes as Akabayashi leaned over him, sliding a hand down to grip his cock while the other covered Shiki’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Akabayashi moved with urgency, thrusting deep and hard, matching the stroke of his hand over Shiki’s cock to the rhythm of his thrusts. Shiki trembled beneath Akabayashi, the low sound of his moans punctuated by the rapid slap of flesh on flesh and Akabayashi’s eager groans. An infinite moment on the edge that came to an end in the shuddering bliss of orgasm only moments apart, leaving both men panting and flushed with pleasure. After a moment Akabayashi drew back, pulling Shiki up to rest against his chest in a relaxed embrace.

“A few days away from the castle and you act like a starving man.” Shiki teased the redhead though he was content to rest in his lover’s arms.

“I was starving,” Akabayashi replied with a relaxed grin. “Don’t even try to tell me you weren’t just as eager.”

He wouldn’t deny the truth but neither did he confirm it, merely closing his eyes with a slight smile on his lips.

“That’s what I thought,” Akabayashi smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenjin Matsuri, literally translated to the Festival of the Gods, is dedicated to Sugawara Michizane, the Japanese deity of scholarship and learning. The Tenjin Matsuri is known for the boat and land processionals, elaborate fireworks performance, and the boat bonfires along the Osaka Okawa River that create a hypnotic light display.
> 
> Yōsei (Japanese: 妖精, lit. "bewitching spirit") is a Japanese word that is generally synonymous with the English term fairy (フェアリー). Today, this word usually refers to spirits from Western legends, but occasionally it may also denote a creature from native Japanese folklore. For example, according to an old folk belief from Iwate Prefecture, it was once feared that the yōsei could bring the dead back to life. It is also mentioned that the people of Mt. Hōrai are small fairies that have no knowledge of great evil, and so their hearts never grow old. The Ainu also tell of a race of small people known as the Koro-pok-guru in their folklore. Another fairy-like being from Japan is the Kijimuna, tree sprites told in the Ryukyuan religion of Okinawa.
> 
> Shikoku is the big island southwest of Osaka.
> 
> Yoriki: Samurai within the larger cities who served as a police force.


	11. The Tozama Daimyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry for the long break between updates. Have a longish chapter full of historical figures that I have taken HUGE liberties with. :3

In the days spent waiting for the arrival of the other daimyo, Izaya had taken up a new pastime - at Shiki’s expense. The other taisho found it very entertaining and were even placing bets on it. Izaya had continued to practice with Aozaki and Akabayashi and taken to combining his natural stealth talents with the newly learned grappling skills to try to ambush his lord. Knowing that Shiki could sense his presence, he had to make quite an effort to cloak it but even then, he couldn't seem to take Shiki by surprise. 

Izaya was equally amused and frustrated by the fact that, no matter how many times he'd attempted to ambush the lord, Shiki seemed unbothered by it. Shiki would effortlessly toss, pin or somehow restrain Izaya without even a hint of irritation. He'd yet to get even a small amount of surprise out of Shiki. 

Tonight he was lying in wait near the baths, having the thought that perhaps it was some talisman on Shiki's person that was alerting him to the fox's presence. He'd been waiting for over an hour now, watching others come and go, inadvertently eavesdropping on more than a few interesting conversations, to his delight. The lord came up the path long after the others had left, a more relaxed expression on his face, something Izaya hadn't seen before. He'd let his hair down and between that and the expression, it gave a hint of softness to the sharp angles of his face. A hint that beneath his cool exterior, there was more to the lord than he wished others to see. 

Shiki paused as he reached the pools, brows shifting downward into a frown for a brief moment. Then it was gone and he was shedding his clothes, leaving them folded neatly on a nearby bench before stepping into the water. Izaya watched in silence, unmoving, eyes taking in the lines of ink on pale flesh that he had only seen hints of. Dragons wove around limbs, intertwining with bright chrysanthemums and the symbolism made Izaya smile. He crept closer, balanced on the wide branch of one of the trees that surrounded the pools, eyes locked on his target as Shiki sank into the water. He waited patiently for Shiki to relax, to let his guard down enough, and when Shiki was distracted by going through the motions of washing, Izaya pounced. 

Committed to the attack, Izaya couldn't escape when Shiki swiftly turned to meet him head-on, grabbing the collar of his kimono and using the momentum of his leap to plunge him into the pool. Shiki shoved him down into the pool, holding him there for a moment before dragging him back up. Izaya quickly found his feet, gasping, and wiped the water out of his eyes with a pout.

Shiki eyed the fox with irritation as he let him go. "Even the baths aren't safe now? Should I be concerned that I'll get jumped the next time I need to take a piss, too?" 

Izaya snickered and shrugged. "If I thought I could catch you that way, I'd have already attempted it." He replied, wading toward the edge of the pool, the wet silk of his kimono floating around his waist. 

This earned a snort from Shiki who moved to sit against the edge of the pool in a relaxed position. "What made you think that catching me bathing would be more successful?" 

Izaya pulled himself out of the pool to strip off the wet clothes and hang them over a tree branch to dry. "I thought the reason you can sense me might be a talisman of some sort that you carried." He replied as he returned to the pool to sit beside his lord. There was no point in hiding his theory now. 

"That wasn't a bad theory. I do know how to make talismans like that. My mother showed me years ago but I haven't made one in quite a while. They're not very useful when you surround yourself with yokai."

Izaya thought about Shiki's response, nodding. "I suppose it would alert you to all of them. That would make it harder to separate a single one, wouldn't it?" Shiki nodded. "So if it isn't a talisman and you can't sense all yokai, how can you sense me?" 

"If I tell you, will you stop trying to ambush me?" 

"Of course not. Not only is it entertaining trying to get my hands on you but now people are betting on me. I couldn't possibly let them down…" Izaya replied with a devilish grin.

"In that case, I suppose it will stay a secret." Shiki countered with a hint of a smirk. 

"And here I thought you wanted me to learn more about how you humans like to wrestle." Izaya pouted at Shiki's resistance. "What better way to practice than on the master?" 

"Is that why you're playing this little game?" Shiki asked with an arched brow. “To show me how much you’ve improved?”

“Something like that. And to figure out the secret of how you can sense me.” Izaya leaned his head back against the rock-lined edge of the pool, staring up at the starry sky, partially obscured by tree branches. 

“Do you enjoy doing things the hard way?”

Izaya snickered. “I wouldn't put it that way. You haven’t been very forthcoming so I am left to experiment."

"Why not simply accept it?" 

"Would you?" Izaya turned his head slightly to gaze at Shiki. "If you found something strange, would you just accept it without wanting to know _why_?" 

Shiki considered the fox’s question then shrugged. "I suppose not - though I wouldn't resort to ambushes."

"Well, the ambushes just seemed like a fun way to test my theories _and_ practice my new human wrestling skills."

"So you're enjoying it and that's why you continue despite your record of failure."

"Failure is such a depressing word. I like to think of it as tactical assessment. Eventually, I will find a weak spot.”

“You realize that I’ve spent most of my life training this skill, yes? The likelihood of you being able to catch up with that in a week is very low. Especially if you can’t even defeat Aozaki and Akabayashi.”

“You’ve been watching?” Izaya perked up at the suggestion that Shiki might have been watching his training. 

Though he didn’t let it show, Shiki couldn’t help but to be amused by Izaya’s eager reaction, his obvious desire to impress. “You’ve improved but as long as I can sense you, you won’t be able to get the jump on me. Please refrain from trying to ambush me when the other daimyo arrive.”

Izaya smirked a bit. “Oh? You don’t think that will make a good impression?” He joked, earning a cool look from Shiki. “Of course, Shiki-dono. I wouldn’t want to make you look bad in such august company. How do you intend to present me?”

“As you are. Kenshin already knows and Mikiya has likely heard the rumours through his last messenger. The only one who wouldn’t be aware of your nature is Shingen so there’s no significant merit in having you hide it though I have no intention of announcing it either. Let them be unsure of who and what you are and if they underestimate you, all the better.”

“This seems like it would be a good opportunity for you to use the information I gave you,” Izaya observed.

“Possibly.” Shiki acknowledged though Izaya noted hesitance.

“What is holding you back?” The fox asked, shifting to lean closer to Shiki, eyes narrowing thoughtfully. 

Shiki turned to meet Izaya’s gaze and silence fell between them as he decided what to tell the fox. After a time he spoke, choosing his words with care. “My father’s ego put our clan under the thumb of the Awakusu. If they had not sent us aid, Sendai would have been conquered by the Asuki but if my father had not foolishly decided to attack Nanbu we never would have needed that aid. Dougen Awakusu was a good daimyo and I respect him. He made a very smart move in helping us and putting my father in debt to him. When I took over, Dougen never asked anything of Sendai that we couldn’t provide. He left me to rule without ever interfering. I knew that if he needed to, he would call on me but his intention in vassalage was the ability to control my father, not me." Shiki paused in his explanation to pull himself out of the water and dry himself off. Izaya followed his lord's lead, wringing the water out of his tails then pulling on his still damp kimono. Shiki resumed speaking as they walked down to the castle. 

"Dougen has two sons; Mikiya is the younger and was not meant to inherit. The elder son, Ando, had been trained to eventually replace Dougen so Mikiya never really put in the effort to learn. He enjoyed all the benefits of his position without taking on much responsibility. When Ando decided that he wanted to pursue a different path, Mikiya was expected to step up. By then, Dougen had already shown signs of illness but the clan was in a stable position so Mikiya had to do very little, simply maintain the status quo. Many of Dougen’s taisho and heichou were loyal to Ando and Mikiya saw that as a threat to his position, especially if Ando returned. He began to replace good men with his own lackeys, many of which did not have the intelligence or experience to lead."

Izaya hummed thoughtfully at the details Shiki was revealing. "You say Ando decided to pursue a different path… What do you mean by that?" 

"Ando ran off to become an artist," Shiki explained bluntly. "He moved to Kyoto. He claims no affiliation to the Awakusu now. Dougen was unhappy but made no attempts to stop his son. Perhaps he hoped that Ando would eventually return."

"So, if I am understanding you correctly, you respect Dougen and that's why you're reluctant to act against Mikiya? If Dougen asks little of you, why do you want to break away from the Awakusu?"

Shiki slid open the door to his room and stepped through, moving to collect his hairbrush and take a seat beside the window. Izaya entered the room, eyes focusing on Akabayashi who was sitting at the table going through some reports and his lips curved down into a pout briefly. He moved to Shiki, impulsively reaching out to grasp a lock of the lord's hair. 

"Why do you keep it long? Isn't it a nuisance when you're fighting?"

This drew an amused snort from Akabayashi. "This question from the fox who dresses specifically to cater to societal expectation?" 

"Well, yes. If you choose to be unconventional in your attire, why wouldn't you be unconventional in other fashion choices? You don't wear your hair traditionally, Akabayashi. It stands to reason that Shiki wouldn't stand on ceremony if it was inconvenient to him." Izaya let the strand go, reaching for the brush. Shiki arched a brow at the fox's action but let the brush go. Izaya let a smile slide across his lips briefly as he began to brush Shiki's hair. 

"Unlike Mizuki, I respect the necessity of following some of the societal expectations,” Shiki replied with a shrug. “As for Mikiya, his behaviour toward us as vassals of the Awakusu has been significantly less respectful than Dougen’s. As I’m sure you’ve heard, Mikiya treats us as beneath him and his demands on Sendai have become increasingly problematic. I have no intention of allowing him to drain Sendai’s resources to buffer his own province."

"So Mikiya is backing you into a corner when you might otherwise have not acted?" 

"Oh no, Haruya always intended to break free of the Awakusu," Akabayashi interjected, watching Izaya as he continued to brush Shiki's hair. "However his original intention was to negotiate with Dougen and Ando. Mikiya has made it clear that he has no interest in even considering releasing Sendai from vassalage."

Izaya quietly pondered the information as he brushed Shiki's hair, eventually pulling it into a neat braid. 

"How does a fox with short hair know how to braid?" Akabayashi inquired, interrupting Izaya's train of thought. 

"I have sisters," Izaya replied without his usual avoidance. Once he realized that he had admitted something personal to the redhead his eyes narrowed in disgust. Akabayashi smirked at the fox in return. "Tch. If Mikiya won't negotiate, you'll have to take the field against the Awakusu. You have a strong army so why don't you just do it?" 

"Sendai and Asuki both had to rebuild. Awakusu did not. Their standing army is much larger than ours. Even if I pull in Asuki's samurai, I still can't field nearly the number he can. If he's calling for support from Takeda, we don't stand a chance."

"Unless Uesugi supports us." Akabayashi pointed out in a tone of voice that implied he'd said as much many times over. 

"Regardless of whether or not Uesegi takes the field, casualties will be high for us, no question. I will not repeat past mistakes and run this clan into the ground fighting losing battles."

"Which is why you've been trying to get leverage over him." Izaya sank gracefully to the floor beneath the window, idly playing with the hairbrush. "What will you do if Mikiya forces you to take the field against him?" 

"Use every trick and tactic I have to minimize our losses," Shiki replied with a shrug. "It isn't in his best interests to go to war, however, and he knows that. He has no interest in disrupting the status quo because that will make more work for him."

"What if Ando returns?" Izaya asked with curiosity. "Will Mikiya step down? Or possibly be forced to?" 

"Ando won't return," Shiki replied with a finality that drew a raised brow from Izaya. "He is quite happy with his life and has no desire whatsoever to shoulder the burden of leading the clan."

Izaya smirked up at his lord. "Does Shiki-dono have a house in Kyoto?" 

Shiki looked down at the smirking fox and, without even a hint of emotion, answered. "All daimyo are expected to keep a house in Kyoto, as I'm sure someone who has visited the Emperor's Court knows."

Izaya's smirk widened. "I imagine a house would need a caretaker when you are not in residence."

"Indeed, it wouldn't be proper to let one's house appear run down or abandoned. That would invite potential thieves and squatters."

"I would imagine that a penniless, clanless artist would be very grateful to have a place to stay in exchange for taking care of it."

"Indeed. There are many daimyo who make such arrangements."

Akabayashi rolled his eyes at the exchange. "Stop showing off how clever you are, fox." 

A smile ghosted over Shiki’s lips at Akabayashi's words. "I trust you will keep any theories you may have about my house staff to yourself."

“Of course, my lord, but…” Izaya paused, eyes shimmering with the beginning of an idea. “Wouldn’t a hostage be leverage?” Akabayashi chuckled and Shiki nodded. “Between that and proof of his collusion with Takeda, I’m puzzled as to why you are still waiting to make your move.”

“I’m waiting for a few more pieces to line up. I need confirmation from Takeda’s side of their plot and I need Dougen to either witness it or be out of the picture.”

“Why didn’t you say so earlier? I could have easily gotten you proof of Takeda’s part of the plot by now.” Izaya pointed out with a huff of irritation. 

“Because it isn’t urgent. I’ve waited for seven years, I can wait a few more if necessary. As long as Dougen is still alive and in charge, Mikiya is somewhat limited in what he can do. In the meantime, I have three daimyo, none of which like each other, to babysit. If either Mikiya or Shingen slips up while they’re here, the better for me.”

“And if I should find the leverage you’re looking for while they are busy antagonizing each other?” Izaya asked with bright eyes.

“As long as you’re discreet and don’t cause a war to break out in my castle, I’ll be interested in any information you can obtain.”

Akabayashi arched a brow at Shiki. “Giving the fox free reign to snoop?” He asked bluntly.

“Yes,” Shiki replied without hesitation.

“Wonderful.” Izaya purred.

~

The first of the daimyo to arrive was Kenshin, Echigo being the closest of the provinces. Izaya was lingering in town when his retinue approached from the west. He met them at the base of the castle road, grinning up at the fully armoured lord on an equally armoured horse.

“Uesugi-dono you look like you’re riding into battle not visiting a dear cousin.” Izaya greeted in a teasing tone.

“I see you’re just as bold as ever, Orihara-sama,” Kenshin replied with a good-natured grin. “Is it not better to be prepared for any eventuality? A meeting of daimyo is an important affair and should be given the proper gravitas which, I believe, includes arriving in full regalia.”

Izaya snickered at this as he walked beside Kenshin. “That may be but your impressive figure isn’t likely to impress the other daimyo. You are the first to arrive.” 

Kenshin gave a disappointed sigh and loosened the helmet strap, pulling it off. “I should have known. I was sure that Mikiya would have beaten me here at least. Tell me, fox, has your time here helped you to grow closer to Bishamonten?”

Izaya snickered again and shook his head. “Not even a bit. Bishamonten still does not see fit to speak to me. I do believe he’d sooner speak to the rocks and trees than spare even a word for me.”

Kenshin laughed and reached out to pat Izaya on the head. “Still irreverent as well. I can only imagine the trouble you must be causing Haruya.”

Izaya dodged Kenshin’s hand, dancing away with a grin. “Only the best kind of trouble, Uesugi-dono.” He pushed open the gates with a small flourish, winking at Kenshin as he did. “Welcome to Sendai!” He slipped through before the gates had fully opened, moving to stand beside Shiki, who had been waiting in the yard for Kenshin’s arrival. Kenshin dismounted and strode toward Shiki with a grin, foregoing the more formal bows to pull the younger lord into a hug that caught Shiki by surprise, thumping the younger lord on the back cheerfully. 

“Haruya! Congratulations! When I heard about your battle against the Asuki, I was so proud of my little cousin.” Izaya peered at the two, eyes bright with curiosity at Kenshin’s exuberance and the way it completely threw Shiki for a moment. “You’ll have to tell me the whole story, of course. No leaving out a single detail.”

“Of course, Kenshin,” Shiki replied with his usual cool demeanour as Kenshin released him, glancing around the yard. “We can discuss it tonight over dinner. In the meantime, let me show you to your rooms that you may change and rest.”

“Yes, yes, lead the way. Where is that hotheaded spear wielder of mine? Does he think that he can just ignore me now that he’s abandoned me for a younger lord?” Izaya’s eyes widened at Kenshin’s accusation, a grin spreading across his lips. “ _Mizuki!_ ” Kenshin hollered as they entered the castle.

“Why are you yelling?” Akabayashi replied, descending the stairs as they approached. “Do you want the whole town to know you’re looking for me?”

“Still talking back to your lord, Mizuki? Can’t even be bothered to give me a proper greeting?” 

“Shut up. When have you ever deserved a proper greeting?” Akabayashi retorted with a grin, drawing a hearty laugh from Kenshin. 

“Are you sure you didn’t send him to Shiki-dono in order to get rid of him?” Izaya inquired of Kenshin as he watched their interactions.

“I’ve been wondering the same thing for years,” Shiki added in perfect deadpan. This pulled another round of laughter from Kenshin.

“I kept your skinny ass alive for a decade and you’re still complaining about me?” Akabayashi replied to Shiki with a grin.

Kenshin gave Akabayashi a friendly slap on the back. “You’re always welcome to come back if Haruya’s grown tired of you.”

"You can take him back at any time, Kenshin," Shiki replied as he began climbing the stairs.

“I’ve grown fond of Sendai.” Akabayashi grinned.

Izaya snickered. “He’s grown fond of Sendai’s sharp-tongued lord.”

“The weather is nicer, it’s peaceful, and Haruya doesn’t expect much from me.”

“Peaceful?” Kenshin raised a brow at Akabayashi as they climbed the stairs. “Sounds like you’ve gotten lazy, Mizuki,” Kenshin observed with an overdramatic shake of his head.

“I expect many things from you, Mizuki. You just choose to ignore them.” Shiki added.

“Attacked on all sides!” Akabayashi protested with a good-natured grin.

Izaya watched the camaraderie with amusement and a bit of jealousy. There was an easiness to their relationship that he couldn’t help but to want, a connection that he had avoided forming with others until now. His gaze shifted to Shiki's back, puzzling over why this lord and his people made him feel differently about humans. Well, not humans as a whole, he admitted to himself as a wry smile crept onto his lips. Just these humans. 

"Fox!" Kenshin called to him, noticing that he had fallen behind. "Stop dawdling. I still have questions for you."

He glanced at Kenshin and grinned. "Of course, Uesugi-dono, if you are willing to trust a fox's answers." 

"If you lie to me, I'll just ask Haruya to banish you." Kenshin teased and Izaya laughed. 

"Kitsune are not yurei*. You cannot simply banish us like that."

"Oh?" Kenshin replied, taking on a thoughtful expression. "Haruya, how do you deal with a tricky fox?" 

"You give him a reason, to be honest with you."

"As unhelpful as ever," Kenshin observed of Shiki's advice. 

Izaya cocked his head to the side, looking at Shiki with curiosity at the comment, so simple and straightforward. It made him think about his conversations with Shiki and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that, while Shiki didn't tell him everything, he _had been_  straightforward. He had let Izaya dance around truths with clever words, let the fox keep his secrets, and accepted whatever Izaya had been willing to share. 

"Tell me, Orihara-sama, what will it take to get honest answers out of you?" Kenshin continued, earning an amused smirk from Izaya. 

"I am _always_ honest in my answers, Uesugi-dono."

"Also vague. The fox uses a lot of words to say very little." Akabayashi pointed out, giving Izaya a feral grin. 

"My apologies that my meanings escape you, Akabayashi-san." The fox replied with an equally vicious grin. "Going forward, shall I explain things to you as I would a child?" 

This exchange earned a soft sigh from Shiki and Kenshin took a moment to study the three of them with a contemplative expression. Then the grin was back and Kenshin clapped a friendly hand on Shiki's shoulder. "Sendai is always so entertaining. I really should visit more often." 

Shiki turned his disapproving gaze on Akabayashi and Izaya. The former grinned while the latter put on an innocent expression. "If you like them so much, feel free to take them with you when you leave."

Kenshin laughed and shook their head. “I wouldn’t want to deprive you of such wonderful companions, cousin.”

~

Takeda Shingen arrived next, to everyone’s surprise, being the furthest of the three lords by distance. Even more of a surprise was that Hōjō Ujinao, daimyo of Sagami province, arrived with him. Izaya had been drinking tea in the garden with Kenshin when the entourage rode through the gates, equally as overdressed as Kenshin had been when he had arrived.

“Are you impressed by them, Uesugi-dono?” Izaya teased as they watched Shiki move to greet Shingen and Ujinao.

“I used to think Mizuki’s colour choices were questionable. Then I met the Tiger of Kai and realized that no one could possibly dress more ridiculously. Who wastes gold to plate their armour? Nothing more than a waste of resources to prove his wealth but it means nothing on the field of battle.”

Izaya snickered at Kenshin’s assessment of their rival’s gaudy red and gold armour. “Is that a mustache on his mask?” The fox inquired as they watched Shingen remove his helmet and mask. “It is! What’s the point of that?”

“To make him look old and scary but it really just makes him look foolish,” Kenshin replied with a snort. 

Shingen appeared to be around the same age as Kenshin, putting him somewhere in his early thirties. He was much bulkier than most of the other samurai Izaya had met, closer in size to Aozaki. His hair was as red as Akabayashi’s, only a shade darker than the bright armour that he wore. Ujinao was also a larger man with jet black hair, narrow eyes, and rat-like features. The armour he wore looked dull compared to Shingen’s but more practical in its blues and grays.

“You know…” Izaya murmured with amusement. “I’m starting to think Shiki’s colour choice was done to spite the rest of you peacock coloured princes.” Kenshin chuckled and shrugged. 

“His monochromatic theme does make him stand out more when everyone else is dressed in bright colours.” Kenshin agreed. “He’s always held himself apart from other daimyo, holding himself to a different standard. I’ve always thought the white suited him, symbolically.”

“I don’t know much about the Hojo clan, except that they took their name from an older clan and are currently at odds with Tokugawa. Why would their daimyo come here?”

“Hojo tends to side with Takeda so it’s possible Shingen brought him as a show of support. As I understand it, the only reason Hojo sides with Takeda is a fear of getting crushed by them, though so Ujinao’s personal motivation for coming is an unknown to me. He's never had an issue with Sendai, they're too far north and several provinces between."

"Kenshin!" Shingen shouted as he strode toward them, Shiki and Ujinao following behind, talking to each other quietly. Kenshin stood to greet the other daimyo but Izaya remained seated. 

"Shingen. You made good time. Your horse looks half-dead from carrying you, though." Kenshin greeted the rival lord with a grin. 

Shingen raised a brow and laughed. "Is your eyesight going? My horse is fine. We only raise the strongest horses in Kai, unlike those skinny breeds you favour."

"We breed for speed, not to support your lazy, fat ass," Kenshin responded before turning attention to Ujinao. "Lord Hojo, it's good to see you again. I see Shingen is still dragging you around on useless errands."

Ujinao gave a polite laugh. "I see your rivalry is still in full bloom, Uesugi-dono. Please do me the kindness of leaving me out of it." Kenshin and Shingen both laughed at Ujinao's response. "It seems we are still waiting on Mikiya to arrive. Should he not have been here by now?”

“I had expected him to arrive before you and Shingen.” Shiki acknowledged. “He has sent no messengers to inform me of any change in his plan so I am not sure why he is late.”

“Tch.” Kenshin's teeth clicked in disapproval. “The heir expects us to wait on him? His ego has grown as large as his province.”

“No larger than yours,” Shingen observed with an unfriendly grin and Izaya noted the way Shingen chose to defend Mikiya.

“I am but a humble follower of Bishamonten,” Kenshin replied with an equally unfriendly smile. “I owe my success to his teachings and the good men serving under me. Perhaps if you had completed your studies, you would have found the same humility.”

“You may dress like a monk, Kenshin, but we all know you enjoy the finer pleasures as much as the next person. So much so, they say, that you banished all women from your castle so that they would not provide a distraction.”

“Are you implying that it is somehow improper to remove temptation from your life when aspiring to greater dharmic purity?”

“Of course not. Only that you are so weak that you must go to such extremes.”

Kenshin’s hand moved to rest on the sheath of their sword, eyes narrowing at the insult. “Better to admit weakness and strive to be better than to simply give in to it as you do with your constant drinking and womanizing.”

“I will not be ashamed of my life when I stand before Bishamonten.” Shingen spat, sliding his feet apart.

“Then please allow me to send you to him,” Kenshin answered with a vicious smile.

“If it pleases my lords,” Izaya smoothly interrupted, standing and stepping between the two. “The lunch hour is upon us and the cooks have been working hard to prepare a revitalizing meal for the travel-weary men. Takeda-dono, Hojo-dono, let me show you to your rooms that you might change before the meal.”

“An excellent suggestion,” Ujinao replied, gazing at Izaya with a critical eye. “I don’t recognize you. Are you new to Haruya’s court?” Drawing attention to him did as Izaya had hoped and diffused the building aggression between Shingen and Kenshin. 

Shingen shifted his gaze to Izaya as well. “I heard Haruya added another retainer to his retinue. All sorts of rumours about you.”

Izaya gave the two daimyo a practiced guileless smile and bowed respectfully, though it was the bow of an equal, not a subordinate. “Already? I’ve only been in Shiki-dono’s service for a few weeks. I didn’t realize rumours could spread so swiftly here in the north where it takes days to get anywhere.”

“What sorts of rumours, Shingen?” Ujinao inquired as Izaya began to lead the men toward the castle. Shiki took the opportunity Izaya provided to usher Kenshin in the opposite direction.

“Rumours that the young man is not human.” Shingen accused and Izaya laughed.

“What an interesting rumour. May I ask how that came about?” The fox asked without actually responding to Shingen’s accusation.

“They say Haruya was seen courting a fox at a shrine. He is well known for using yokai. Look at his taisho. Not a human among them. So it only stands to reason that the newest addition to his circle would be yokai.”

“Interesting line of reasoning but I feel obligated to point out that the only yokai among Shiki-dono’s taisho is Aozaki-san, much to his misfortune, it seems. Akabayashi-san and Kazamoto-san are quite human.”

“Everyone knows Iga made a deal with the tsuchinoko.” Ujinao pointed out with a shake of his head. 

“The Iga clan may have gifts from the yokai but they are not themselves yokai.” Izaya countered. “And Akabayashi merely controls a sword that happens to be possessed.”

“Crazy bastard,” Shingen commented though there was respect in the way he said it. “Very well, Haruya likes to collect the strange and people like to make assumptions. However, he was still seen courting a fox.”

“Do I look like a fox?” Izaya asked with an innocent smile. “Also, what do you mean by courting?”

“I wouldn’t say you don’t look like a fox. You certainly could be called kitsune-gao*.” Shingen observed, earning a snicker from Izaya. “The rumours say Haruya was seeking to make a deal with the fox for power.”

“Is that so? Fascinating.” Izaya replied. He stopped in front of the rooms that had been prepared for Shingen’s arrival. “Here you are, my lords. One of the castle staff will notify you when the meal is ready.” He gave them both another respectful bow, then retreated down the hall. Ujinao and Shingen exchanged a glance.

“He never answered my question,” Shingen replied with a snort.

“Indeed.” Ujinao agreed with amusement. “Whatever else he might be, it’s clear that he is quite clever.”

~

It was a full three days of keeping Tiger and Dragon from trading blows before Mikiya finally arrived and he did not arrive alone. Three daimyo rode through the gates and Izaya could see Shiki’s displeasure in the thin line of his lips and the slight narrowing of his eyes. Mikiya had brought with him Satake Yoshishige of Shimotsuke Province and Satomi Yoshiyori of Kazusa Province. 

“Not to downplay Shiki’s victory over Asuki,” Izaya murmured to Akabayashi as they stood behind their lord, “But isn’t this many lords coming to visit him over it a bit abnormal?”

“More than a bit. Something is going on.” Akabayashi replied, his usually cheerful demeanour replaced by a much more serious one. “With those two joining, we now have all of the northern tozama* daimyo gathered here.”

“A very large gathering of powerful men far away from the seat of power,” Izaya observed with a frown. “When word travels back to the shogun, he may jump to conclusions.”

“Yes. Very concerning for us since it will appear that Shiki was hosting this little party.”

“Stop muttering. They’re approaching.” Shiki chided them. Mikiya approached Shiki first, even though he was technically of lower rank than Yoshishige and Yoshiyori. The other daimyo exchanged a glance but remained silent. “Awakusu-san, welcome to Sendai. We had begun to grow concerned by your lateness. Satake-dono, Satomi-dono, your presence honours me, unexpected as it is.”

“Unexpected?” Yoshishige inquired, turning his gaze to Mikiya. “Was no messenger sent to inform you of our intention?”

“If a messenger was sent, they did not arrive,” Shiki replied. “It is of no concern. My staff are preparing rooms for you as we speak.”

“Our apologies, Shiki-dono,” Yoshiyori added. “It was not our intention to arrive unannounced.”

“A vassal of the Awakusu should always be prepared to host their superiors.” Mikiya cut in, looking at Shiki with disdain. “Where are Takeda and Uesugi?”

“Uesugi-dono is visiting Bishamonten’s shrine, down in the town. Takeda-dono is in the practice yard with his men.” Shiki informed Mikiya, ignoring the attempt at an insult. “Let me show you to your rooms that you might refresh yourselves.”

“Where’s your new dog, Haruya?” Mikiya asked as Shiki turned to lead them into the castle. Izaya’s eyes narrowed and his lips thinned at the insult but before he could respond Akabayashi was leaning into him.

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to, Mikiya,” Shiki replied smoothly. “I don’t keep dogs. As you know, Sendai has quite a bit of forest and dogs aren’t very effective when hunting in that kind of environment.” Izaya smirked at Shiki’s response, elbowing Akabayashi in acknowledgement that he wouldn’t respond rashly. 

“Shiki-dono, when we heard of your battle and Mikiya’s intention to come to Sendai we felt it would be a good opportunity to discuss the current state of affairs among like-minded daimyo,” Yoshishige spoke, ignoring Mikiya’s seemingly odd question. “I’m sure you can agree that in the north, we face many issues the other daimyo do not understand. Yoshiyori and I have grown concerned with the Shogun’s lack of interest in the outer reaches of the nation.”

“I see,” Shiki replied, nodding.

“We felt the issue was large enough that it might be wise to set aside our rivalries to discuss things. Our apologies for hijacking what should be a celebration of your victory.”

“A victory he would not have had but for the support of the Awakusu,” Mikiya pointed out obnoxiously.

“The current state of the Shogunate is far more important than the unfortunate battle with the Asuki,” Shiki replied politely, once again ignoring Mikiya’s words. “I will arrange a private dinner that we might discuss things tonight.”

“Thank you for both your hospitality and your understanding, Shiki-dono.” Yoshishige gave Shiki a respectful bow.

“We will see you at dinner, then,” Yoshiyori added. 

“It better be the best quality,” Mikiya grumbled.

“Of course, Awakusu-san. I will be sure to inform the cooks to prepare your favourites.” Shiki’s expression was bland and his words were spoken respectfully as long as you didn’t notice the sardonic tone. Yoshishige and Yoshiyori caught it but Mikiya did not. Izaya smirked a bit as the daimyo entered their rooms, leaving Shiki to retreat. 

“This is troubling,” Akabayashi commented as soon as they were far enough away to not be overheard.

“Indeed. While I don’t disagree with their thoughts on the Shogun, his disinterest in the northern provinces has been viewed by most of the daimyo as convenient. As long as he isn’t looking north, they are free to fight amongst themselves with little consequence.” Shiki gazed at Izaya. “How much time did you spend in Edo?”

“Long enough that I can confirm that the Shogun is only interested in trying to build Edo up to rival Kyoto in art and culture. The southern daimyo are also neglected; in fact, the Shogun doesn’t seem interested in anyone who isn’t somehow related to his clan.” Izaya informed Shiki with a frown.

“Well, there isn’t much we can do except hear what those two have to say.” Akabayashi shrugged. “But I don’t think Shingen and Kenshin are going to be setting aside their little rivalry for anything so their message may just fall on deaf ears. And if Shingen and Kenshin don’t get behind it, it’s unlikely to succeed. They are the largest powers in the north.”

“Independently, each might be made to see reason but the moment the two are together, they tend to lose focus on anything else.” Shiki agreed. “I’m concerned that they are going to propose overthrowing the Shogun.” Akabayashi and Izaya glanced at their lord, taking in his serious demeanour at the treasonous suggestion. 

“Between Tokugawa’s plot to unify the nation under the Emperor and this potential plot to overthrow the Shogun, I can’t help but think it would be best for Sendai to stay out of all of it.” Akabayashi sighed. “Not that I don’t appreciate a good fight but the Shogun has a lot of clans he can call on.”

“I would like to keep Sendai out of this as well but I don’t think it’s possible to dodge all of it.” Shiki’s gaze shifted to Izaya, who had grown quiet and deeply contemplative. “Izaya?”

“Hmm?” The fox looked up. “Just pulling up my memories from Edo.” The moment the words were out of his mouth, Shiki knew there was a thread of untruth to them. The first time the fox outright lied to him and he wasn’t sure why. His eyes narrowed slightly, causing Izaya to slide his gaze away the way he did when he was being evasive. Shiki let it go, making note to pursue the truth with Izaya later.

“I’m curious where Mikiya fits in this.” Akabayashi mused. “The Awakusu have had an alliance with the Satake for some time but the Satomi have been holding a grudge against them for years. Yet their words implied they were both with Mikiya when news of Asuki’s defeat reached him.”

“They could have been discussing with him the same thing they came here to discuss. Mikiya has eyes on expansion so a truce between all of us wouldn’t benefit him at this point unless he has his eyes on the seat if overthrowing the Shogun is their plan.”

“Mikiya as Shogun? That’s a terrifying thought.” Akabayashi grimaced.

“Indeed,” Shiki replied with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yurei: Yurei are Japanese ghosts, spirits of the dead who are unable to move on to the afterlife.
> 
> *Kitsune-gao ('fox-faced') refers to human females who have a narrow face with close-set eyes, thin eyebrows, and high cheekbones. Traditionally, this facial structure is considered attractive, and some tales ascribe it to foxes in human form.
> 
> *Tozama: Tozama daimyo were traditionally considered outsiders, without hereditary ties to the Shogun. Within the context of this story, there are essentially two groups of tozama, one in the north and one in the south with most of the fudai daimyo, those with hereditary ties, holding land in central Japan.


	12. Conspiracies and Revelations

“Nice house.” 

Kine’s frown deepened and he exhaled a cloud of smoke upward in the fox’s direction earning an annoyed growl from the rafters.

“ _Rude._  Don’t you know that stuff is bad for you?”

“How would you know?” Kine replied as he continued to sort through the goods he had brought back from Dejima.

“Do you honestly think your lungs were created so you could breathe in smoke? It makes you cough for a reason.”

“Don’t you have work to do for your lord?”

“I’ve been banished from the castle.”

“Already? What did you do, get caught spying on Shiki?”

Izaya giggled at the suggestion. “Me? Spy on my lord? I would _never…_ ”

“Of course not.”

“Besides, I can’t. If I get too close to him, he senses my presence, even when I’m masking it. Do you know why that is?” Kine looked up at the fox who was laying on the ceiling beam, tails waving lazily.

“Why would you think _I_ would know?”

“I didn't, but just in case you _did_ know, I thought I’d ask.”

“Well, I don’t. Ask Kenshin about Hanako’s branch of the clan. I would guess that Shiki’s power lies somewhere in that bloodline.”

“Oh yes, I’m sure that will work wonderfully. Excuse me Kenshin, I was just wondering if you happened to know why I can’t eavesdrop on your cousin?”

Kine rolled his eyes at Izaya. “We both know you’re capable of being more subtle than that. Dunno why you’d want to spy on him anyway.”

“It’s the _principle,_  Kine.”

“So why are you really here?”

“I’m bored. Shiki is meeting with the other daimyo but I’m not allowed to attend. So I thought I’d come see your lovely little house. Kind of dusty. You should think about finding a wife to keep it nice and clean for you. I imagine coming home to a pretty woman would be a significant improvement.”

“Pretty women aren’t usually interested in marrying a ronin smuggler who spends more time travelling than at home.”

“Well… how about an average woman who doesn’t mind an absent husband?” Izaya replied with a smirk. “You might be a ronin but, from the looks of it, you’re not suffering a lack of money for it. I’m sure there are plenty of women who would be interested.”

Kine stopped going through his goods to turn his full frown on the fox. “I think the time you spent in Kyoto was probably the worst experience of human behaviour you could witness if you think _buying_ a wife is something to aspire to.”

“You say that as if it only happens among the nobility,” Izaya replied with another laugh. “I’ve seen it happen among the common people too. You humans tell good romantic stories but it seems like wish fulfillment when compared to how you choose to go about forming relationships.”

“I can see why you find Shiki and Akabayashi’s relationship so confusing.” Kine watched Izaya’s smirk falter and twist into irritation at his accurate observation. 

“How can they even _have_ a relationship of that kind?” Izaya asked. “Other than idle pleasure, it seems pointless. It can’t last. Shiki is expected to marry some pretty princess at some point and produce an heir or ten to protect the lineage.”

“You like to view everything through the lens of logic even as you enjoy witnessing humans behave irrationally, emotionally, illogically.”

“ _Shiki behaves_  logically. Everything he does is calculated. He doesn’t act on emotion.”

“Oh?” Kine replied and the single word gave Izaya pause. “All humans act on emotion sometimes, Izaya. Foxes too, it seems.”

“Tch. What does that mean?”

“It means that I think you’re letting your emotions drive you in regard to Shiki.”

“Only if you consider curiosity an emotion,” Izaya replied with a sniff then disappeared, unwilling to give Kine any more chances to question his motives.

~

The seven daimyo that held northern Nihon, each powerful leaders in their own right, sat down to dine in a private room, away from prying ears and eyes. Shiki was not pleased to have them gathered under his roof to discuss treason but refusing to hear them out also had political ramifications. These were men whom he shared borders with, men who could swiftly bring war to his door. The Shogun was a distant figure, by comparison, sitting comfortably in Edo. If the Shogun did somehow hear about this meeting, Shiki would have more time to plan for his reaction. 

Yoshishige skipped the usual pleasantries that came with formal dinners. "We can all agree that the Shoguns, both current and previous, have never shown much interest in the north. Yet much of Nihon's resources can be said to come from our provinces."

"The Shoguns' lack of interest in the north has always benefited us." Shingen pointed out, as Shiki had expected. Shingen had made huge land gains under the Shogun's negligence. 

"True." Yoshishige acknowledged. "However, many of the southern daimyo are unhappy with the current Shogun. I recently spent time in Fukuoka and there is growing discontent there. I believe that the Shogun will be facing conflict from the south very soon."

"The Shogun is of the Ashikaga clan. They are a small clan who have survived primarily off their political ties." Yoshiyori reminded the table. "He cannot field a large army, nor feed one. If the southern clans unite against him, he will be overthrown."

"The whining of the south does not affect the north," Kenshin observed. "If they do overthrow the Shogun, they will simply install another who will have no interest in us. Let them hurry up and do so that we might return to ruling our provinces."

"Tokugawa," Ujinao spoke up with a hint of bitterness. "He's a loyalist and the Shogun still holds the support of the Emperor. If a move is made against the Shogun, he will respond."

"And you will be forced to answer the call," Shiki added, earning a few puzzled looks from the other lords. 

"Uji's cute young wife is Tokugawa's daughter." Kenshin pointed out with a chuckle. 

"Really?" Shingen chuckled. "She looks nothing like him."

"I daresay that's a good thing." Mikiya pointed out. "Would _you_ want to marry a girl who looked like him?" Several snorts of laughter followed the comment. 

"So if the south moves, the north _will_ get dragged into it, that's what you're trying to say." Shingen summed up. 

Yoshishige nodded gravely. "The problem for us is that the south won't care about those consequences. I believe it would be better for us to have our own plan to protect our interests in this."

"You want us to have a candidate to replace the Shogun," Shiki spoke bluntly. "A daimyo who will allow us to continue ruling as we see fit. That doesn't change the fact that Tokugawa will still be a problem."

"If we let the south move, they will wear the Shogun's supporters down. At that point, we can move. Depending on the outcome, we may even be able to negotiate with Tokugawa and not have to waste troops." Yoshiyori pointed out.

"Hey now, don't be denying us a good fight!" Shingen protested. "I've been wanting to try myself against Tokugawa for some time now."

"You're sitting right next to him." Kenshin pointed out with a grin. "Feel free to step over that border at any time."

"I would if that meddling Fool wasn't annoying me with his little raiding parties."

"Another point of concern. Which way will Oda swing?" Kenshin asked and all the daimyo at the table looked unsure save for Shiki whose passive expression never changed. 

"Who would you suggest as the candidate?" Shiki asked.

"There's really only one answer," Mikiya replied. "Kenshin and Shingen won't accept each other as options. Ujinao's tie to Tokugawa will put him in conflict and Yoshiyori is a vassal of Ujinao. Since Asuki is your vassal, and you are mine, that leaves only myself and Yoshishige as valid candidates."

Shiki smiled coldly at Mikiya's assessment." I feel obligated to point out that you are not yet daimyo, thus removing you from candidacy until such time as you inherit. I do not think Dougen is in a position to take on the responsibility of Shogun, however, so it would have to be Yoshishige."

"Interesting how the man who is proposing the plan is the one who has the most to gain from it," Shingen observed. "I would favour Mikiya over Yoshishige. He has been an adequate leader in his father's absence."

"Of course you would," Kenshin replied with an icy smile and for a moment the similarities between Shiki and Kenshin were very obvious. "I admit that I wouldn't stand for Shingen as Shogun. That bloated ego of his would be unbearable if we allowed him to claim such a position without having to actually work for it."

"Meet me on the field and I'll show you why I would make a good Shogun," Shingen responded, clenching his fists. 

"Now that we've reiterated why these two aren't candidates," Mikiya interjected. "My position as heir is unquestioned. It may not be official yet but I’ve already taken on most of the duties.”

“Actually,” Yoshiyori spoke up, shifting his gaze to Shiki. “I don’t think vassalage is a good reason to remove candidacy. I think Haruya would make a good candidate as well.”

“Sendai favours Echigo.” Shingen protested.

Yoshishige shook his head. “If Sendai actually favoured Echigo, Haruya would have taken the name Nagao when he became daimyo. They may have blood ties but Haruya has shown that Sendai is independent, not just an extension of Kenshin’s rule.”

“Much to my dismay…” Kenshin added ruefully, giving Shiki a grin.

“Tch. They are merely saving face. If one went to war, the other would follow.” Shingen replied.

“When we met in battle last year, Haruya and his men were not on the field.” Kenshin pointed out with an arched brow.

“He’s too young and inexperienced to take such an important position.” Mikiya pointed out, shaking his head. “It would be obvious that he was nothing more than a figurehead Shogun.”

Shiki arched a brow at Mikiya’s observation. “I have been managing Sendai since I was eighteen, Mikiya. You cannot say the same.”

“Haruya is one of the most level-headed daimyo in the north,” Yoshiyori added.

“But the furthest from the seat of power,” Shingen observed. “Regardless of who the candidate might be, I’m still not sold on the necessity of this conspiracy.”

“I hate to agree with Shingen but I’m also not convinced. It seems like a power grab on your part Yoshishige.” Kenshin added.

Yoshishige, who had been silent, chuckled. “I knew it would look that way but I don’t want to be considered. I do not want to be Shogun. I didn’t expect you all to agree with me. I understand it is something that everyone will need to think on and I’m sure you will all want to look into the situation yourselves. I appreciate that you were willing to hear me out.”

“If that is all for the night, the cooks have prepared some sweets for you all to enjoy with the sake,” Shiki replied. “We can discuss this further tomorrow after we’ve all had time to think about it.”

“I will retire for the night,” Mikiya responded, standing.

“Of course, Mikiya. It was a tiring journey, I’m sure.” Shiki replied politely, watching the Awakusu lord leave.

“Bring on the sweets, Haruya.” Kenshin drew his attention back to the table. “And pour the sake. I came to hear you tell a story of glorious battle!” The other daimyo laughed at Kenshin’s excitement and Shiki moved to fill the cups before settling down to entertain them with the account of Asuki’s defeat.

~

Izaya returned to the castle in a bad mood, irritated by his conversation with Kine. He really didn’t understand Shiki and Akabayashi’s relationship but he _wanted to._ Watching them wasn’t making anything clearer, only adding to his frustration in trying to puzzle it out - along with frustrations of another kind. As Kine had so annoyingly pointed out, he had no experience to compare his observations to. Perhaps it was time to change that.

As he made his way down the halls toward his rooms, he had the misfortune of passing Mikiya and two of his taisho. He continued past, shifting his gaze away from the men as he slid the screen to his room open but the avoidance didn’t stop Mikiya from calling out to him.

“Hey, bishounen. You’re the one, aren’t you?” Mikiya accused vaguely and though Izaya had an idea of where Mikiya was going, he played dumb.

“My pardon, Awakusu-san, but I’m not sure I understand what you are referring to.” He replied politely, turning in the doorway to look at him.

Mikiya moved closer, his men following behind him. “You’re Shiki’s new pet. I saw you when I arrived, waiting on him.”

“Pet?” Izaya’s eyes widened into a vapid expression. “I am one of Shiki’s vassals if that is what you are implying, but I don't wait on him. I am not a member of the castle staff.”

Mikiya leaned over the much shorter fox, eyes narrowing in irritation. “Don’t talk back to me, dog. Why didn’t you speak up earlier when I asked about you?”

“You were not addressing me,” Izaya replied and while he maintained the politest of smiles, his eyes narrowed dangerously. “And I am not a dog.”

“That so?” Mikiya smirked and Izaya, sensing danger, ducked back into his room but not before one of Mikiya’s men managed to grab the front of his kimono. Mikiya entered the room, reaching into the sleeve of his kimono as the other taisho slid the door shut behind them. Izaya reached for the dagger he had hidden in his sleeve but the samurai that was holding him grabbed for his arm. He grinned at the man and smoothly twisted away, letting out a delighted laugh as he used one of the techniques he had learned from the Devils to escape the man’s hold. 

“Are you actually foolish enough to attack one of Shiki’s people in his own home?” Izaya spat as he backed away from the men.

“Attack?” Mikiya pulled out an ofuda* and held it up. “Not at all. Merely taking care of a meddlesome yokai who should have minded his own business instead of involving himself with mortal politics.”

Izaya looked at the ofuda then arched a brow. “If you think that is going to do anything more than annoy me, you’re very mistaken. As I am already annoyed, I suggest you do the intelligent thing and leave. If you do, I won’t have to tell Shiki about this violation of his hospitality.” Izaya replied coolly, all politeness and playfulness gone from his demeanour. 

Mikiya ignored Izaya, focusing on the ofuda. “Awaken and bind!” He commanded the slip of paper and Izaya couldn’t help but snicker. The talisman split into a chain of talismans, wrapping itself around Izaya’s body, pinning him and causing him to revert to his spirit form. His ears curled backward in annoyance at the weak power of the binding talisman but rather than break the charm, he let Mikiya think he was bound.

“What is the point of this?” Izaya growled, glaring at the Awakusu heir.

“To remove you from the equation. I didn’t believe Akane’s vision when she wrote me about you but then, despite my best efforts to ensure they would triumph, Shiki somehow managed to defeat the Asuki so utterly that they are now vassals to him. If I get rid of you, I get rid of his luck. I can’t afford to have him interfering in my plans.” Mikiya drew his sword, moving toward Izaya.

Izaya snickered at Mikiya’s admission. “Good luck? I admit, I did help Shiki against the Asuki but it wasn’t luck that won him that battle, it was his tactics and his men. So the Awakusu princess is spirit-touched. I wonder if she’s seen it then.”

“She has seen that you will bring darkness to our clan by Shiki’s hand.” 

“Visions are so imprecise. You should reconsider the meaning. I have no intention of bringing darkness to anything. But you… well, your actions are bringing darkness to your clan. My apologies, Mikiya, but it’s not my time to die.”

There was a low booming sound that echoed outward from Izaya as he broke the fragile spell of the ofuda, the wave of power that followed knocking the men back. The one near the door staggered to one knee but the one near Izaya threw himself forward to grab the fox. Izaya smirked and, faster than his opponents could follow, pulled the knife from his sleeve and sank it into the man’s throat. Then he launched himself at Mikiya, claws out as Mikiya stumbled back in surprise, tripping over his other taisho and falling to the floor, dropping his sword in the process. Izaya landed on top of him, one hand wrapping around his throat while the other drew back to strike.

The door slid open and Shiki strode through, white sword in hand and eyes narrowed in anger. “Izaya stop.” He ordered the fox causing Izaya to pause though he didn’t release Mikiya. Akabayashi followed Shiki into the room, looking around and whistling low. Next came Kenshin and Shingen while the other three lords remained outside the room with Aozaki and Kazamoto.

“Shiki! Call off your attack dog!” Mikiya demanded. Izaya responded by summoning a ball of blue flame in his poised hand.

“Izaya, if you light my castle on fire…” Shiki warned sharply, leaving the threat hanging. Izaya growled but the flame disappeared.

“Well, well. Still want to ally yourself with this idiot, Shingen?” Kenshin remarked as they dragged the uninjured man to his feet. 

Shingen grunted in response, moving to examine the one who was clutching his throat and gasping. “Don’t move that blade or you’re as good as dead.” He advised the man, crouching down to pull him up into a seated position to reduce the blood flow.

Akabayashi moved behind Izaya, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him off the Awakusu lord. Izaya tensed briefly, claws pricking the tender skin of Mikiya’s neck, then let go, allowing Akabayashi to pull him up. He smirked in satisfaction as blood welled to the surface. Mikiya's hand darted to his neck as Shiki roughly hauled him to his feet. 

"Your pet yokai attacked me, Shiki. I demand his life for this!" Mikiya demanded. 

"Why are you in Orihara-sama's rooms, Mikiya?" Shiki asked, emphasizing the honorific as a reminder of Izaya's status while stripping Mikiya of even the most basic of honorifics. 

"I wanted to meet your kitsune but as soon as he had invited us into his room, he attacked!" Mikiya claimed, still acting the outraged victim. 

Shiki leaned down and collected a scrap of paper off the floor. "Do you often carry spirit binding talismans on you, Mikiya? I didn't realize Awakusu had a spirit problem." He held up the ripped talisman with distaste. "Clumsily made. Not your daughter's work, I hope? I had heard she was quite a bit better than this."

"Merely for protection." Mikiya defended. "If I hadn't had it, I would be dead already."

"Orihara-sama is a _zenko*,_ " Shiki replied, shaking his head. "I find it hard to believe that he would attack you unprovoked."

"You'd take a fox's word over mine?!" Mikiya yelled, outraged. 

"The fox hasn't actually given his side." Kenshin pointed out, crossing their arms. "Perhaps we should hear what he has to say."

Izaya's face twisted into a sneer, fixing eyes that had run to a red the shade of blood on Mikiya. Akabayashi tightened his grip on Izaya's waist, earning an elbow in the gut. Akabayashi relaxed his grip but didn’t move his arm, unsure of whether or not he might need to restrain the angry fox. 

"He forced his way in, tried to bind me with the ofuda, claimed that my presence here was ruining his plans, then drew his sword on me," Izaya replied, words dripping with venom. 

"You broke the binding?" Shiki asked and Izaya nodded. "That was the wave of power." Izaya nodded again. 

"He's clearly lying!" Mikiya argued but Shiki ignored him. 

"Orihara-sama, my apologies. I mistakenly expected my guests to act with honour. I would appreciate it if you would extend forgiveness to Mikiya for his grave lapse in manners." Shiki looked directly at Izaya and the fox tilted his head slightly to the side at the request. This was the perfect opportunity to rid himself of Mikiya so why was he asking Izaya to let the transgression go? Intrigued, Izaya drew himself up, looking at Mikiya haughtily.

“Since Shiki-dono is asking and I know him to be a man of honour, I will let it go - _this time_.” 

“Outrageous!” Mikiya sputtered angrily. “I do not need the forgive-”

“Mikiya you are in another lord’s house. You may wish to consider your words very carefully.” Shingen interrupted. “Especially since the life of your taisho here will also depend on Shiki-dono’s benevolence. He will not live without a doctor’s aid.” 

Mikiya’s gaze slid to the man he had obviously forgotten about, taking in the extent of the injury Izaya had done. “Tch.”

“Aozaki please remain with Mikiya and his men. Kazamoto, fetch the doctor.” Shiki ordered his taisho. “My apologies for this disturbance.” He spoke to the other lords.

“Nothing like a little after-dinner entertainment,” Kenshin replied with amusement. “My lords, let us return to our rooms and allow Haruya to sort out the rest.” The other lords exchanged glances then nodded, moving back down the hall to their respective rooms. 

Shiki drew Izaya away from the Awakusu men, leading him up to his own rooms. Akabayashi followed. “It’s likely he will try again and I’d rather not give him even the slightest opportunity. Did he actually manage to harm you?”

Izaya snorted arrogantly. “Of course not. He underestimated me, as shown by that pathetic binding charm.”

“Yes, whoever made it has very little spiritual power,” Shiki replied, narrowing his eyes slightly as he watched Izaya. “You could have used a fraction of the power you did to break it.”

“Oops,” Izaya replied, lips curving up into a playful smirk.

“Show off,” Akabayashi muttered though there was amusement in his tone.

“I suppose that’s one way to get my attention,” Shiki observed. “Did you learn anything useful while you were playing with him?”

“I’m not sure,” Izaya replied, shifting his gaze away from Shiki’s and moving to sit at the table. Shiki and Akabayashi joined him at the table as he leaned his head on one hand. “He talked about a vision his daughter had. Without knowing what the actual vision was, I can’t really say if his beliefs based on it are right or not but I can’t help but think he is reading into it too much.”

“He didn’t tell you what the vision was?” Akabayashi prompted. “Why didn’t you ask?”

Izaya shifted his gaze to the red devil. “We weren’t discussing it over tea, Mizuki.” He pointed out.

Akabayashi shrugged. “You’re resourceful. I’m sure you could have figured something out.”

“What _did_ he tell you?” Shiki drew their attention back to the issue at hand.

“That Akane had a vision. That I’m your luck. And that I will bring darkness to his clan by your hand. He was convinced that you would have lost to Asuki if I hadn’t been with you. And he admitted that he had something to do with their attack, though not what.”

“Not that I’m superstitious but if you hadn’t been there, we might not have noticed the riflemen until it was too late.” Akabayashi mused. “I wouldn’t call it luck, though. You’re not a samurai. Tactically speaking, Shiki shouldn’t have had you riding into battle with him but he chose to bring you knowing you have your own skills he could call on. It’s not as if you appeared out of the mists to warn him.”

“What people perceive to be luck versus planning can easily shift,” Shiki replied with a shrug. “When a man with ego fails in an endeavour, he would rather blame something nebulous like luck than admit that he might have made a mistake. I’m interested to know exactly what role he played in the Asuki attack. Was he the one who provided them with the rifles?”

“He didn’t go into detail,” Izaya replied, wrinkling his nose. “Why did you ask me to let him live?”

“I couldn’t run the risk of you killing him only to find out he had information I needed.” Shiki pointed out. “That Mikiya planned to attack you under my roof means he genuinely felt you were some kind of threat to whatever it is he’s planning. He isn’t stupid but he tends to be rash when he thinks he has an obvious solution to a problem. In this case, his underestimation of your power was a very big mistake, one I doubt he’ll be repeating. I don’t doubt that Akane had a vision but she’s still young and her spiritual power has yet to fully awaken. It was rash of Mikiya to act on it without at least conferring with one of the priests at Akane’s shrine.”

“Mikiya’s always been rash when it comes to yokai.” Akabayashi pointed out. “He very vocally hates anything that isn’t human. I’ve heard he even blames the existence of yokai for his daughter’s unique abilities, though never in front of her.”

“Oh,” Izaya replied with a frown. “He’s one of those.” The other two looked at him with curiosity. “Humans who want to see all the yokai killed or banished. When I was in Edo I discovered a group of them. Samurai from various clans who all believed that yokai had no place in the _human_ world.” Izaya’s voice rang with disgust. “You humans can be so arrogant. Thinking this is your world alone without even considering that the other creatures who also exist have just as much right or purpose in being here.”

“That isn’t common thinking,” Shiki replied. “I’ve heard the sentiment from time to time but it tends to come from either the very frightened or the very small-minded of people.”

"I imagine Mikiya feels that way because of his daughter.” Akabayashi pointed out. “When she was growing up, her spiritual power often showed her things she couldn’t entirely understand as a child. She often had nightmares and saw things other people couldn’t. Mikiya cares very much about his daughter, especially since she’s his only child.”

“Which is probably why he assumed the worst of Izaya,” Shiki concluded. “Whether her vision painted him as a threat or not, Mikiya would perceive him that way.”

Izaya sniffed disdainfully. “Perhaps I should show him what a _real_ threat a kitsune can be.”

“I think you showed him enough,” Shiki replied with amusement. “Best to leave it alone for now. I want to find out more about this vision.”

“He wants to be shogun, doesn’t he?” Izaya asked. “But it won’t happen. He can’t unify the other daimyo and if he tries to take it without their full support, Oda will crush him.”

“How do you know that?” Akabayashi asked in surprise.

“Because the rising darkness isn’t Shiki. It’s Oda. It’s always been Oda. Like Shiki, Oda makes deals with devils for power. The kind of power that is guaranteed to corrupt.”

“How do you know so much about Oda?” Akabayashi pressed but Izaya merely gave him a smirk and a shrug.

“I spent time in Edo.” He replied vaguely, earning a scowl from the redhead.

“No, that isn’t it.” Shiki pinned Izaya with a serious look. “That kind of knowledge is not common. Oda has been very careful. You had to have been close to him to know about it.”

“You knew about it,” Izaya replied to Shiki with an arched brow.

“How did you know about this?” Akabayashi turned his scowling face to Shiki. “And why haven’t you brought it up?”

“Because I wasn’t sure,” Shiki replied. “My source ended up dead shortly after sending me a letter on the matter. Stop evading, Izaya.”

The fox pouted at Shiki’s order. “You have all the information you need from me on this.” Shiki arched a brow. “Other yokai have seen things. I didn’t get close to Oda.” Izaya admitted reluctantly. “If I had tried, he would have known what I was.”

Izaya was still being evasive but Shiki let it go for the time being. “I need to go check on the Awakusu. Stay here tonight. Tomorrow you can choose one of the rooms on this floor and move your things. I would prefer it if, while Mikiya is here, you avoid going anywhere alone. Don’t give him the opportunity to try again.”

Izaya smirked a bit at Shiki’s orders, gaze shifting to Akabayashi. “Of course, my lord.” He replied in a playful tone, earning an arched brow from Shiki as he rose and headed to the door, leaving Akabayashi and Izaya staring at each other.

“Whatever it is you’re thinking of doing, stop thinking of doing it,” Akabayashi warned the fox.

Izaya gazed back at Akabayashi with wide eyes that shone with mischief. “I was thinking of reading, Mizuki. What were _you_ thinking I was thinking?”

“You know exactly what I was thinking. Don’t bite off more than you can chew, Izaya.”

Izaya rose and moved to Shiki’s desk, looking at the books he had neatly stacked there and picked one at random. “You shouldn’t underestimate me, either, Mizuki.” He replied, casting a glance back at the redhead. “I _never_ bite off more than I can chew.”

Akabayashi leaned back, watching Izaya with amusement. “We’ll see.” He replied, earning a sniff from Izaya as the fox curled up in the window sill and opened the book.

~

Checking on the Awakusu took longer than he wanted to spend in Mikiya’s presence but a man had been injured under his roof - whether rightfully or not - and it was his responsibility to do what he could. The dagger Izaya had used was small but long and thin, only a bit thicker than the needles acupuncturists used but made with a heavier metal and edged like a knife. Izaya had driven it into the man’s neck with enough force that it might have gone clean through if it hadn’t caught on bone. Whether by design or luck, Izaya hadn’t cut an artery so the doctor had been able to remove it without too much trauma. The man would live, but significant damage had been done to his throat so he wouldn’t be talking for a while.

Once Shiki had followed up with the Awakusu and the doctor, - wishing he’d let Izaya kill the annoying bastard every time Mikiya had opened his mouth - he returned to his rooms to find that both Akabayashi and Izaya were still awake. Both appeared to be ignoring each other, Izaya focusing on a book and Akabayashi filling out ledgers but there was a tension in the room as if they were both waiting for something. He had brought extra bedding, setting it down beside his own futon. “If you were going to sit around waiting, you could have at least set up the bed.” He commented, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the two.

Izaya looked up from the book he had stolen from Shiki’s desk and smirked. “Isn’t that what you have servants for?”

Akabayashi snorted. “If you haven’t figured it out by now, Haruya likes to do everything himself, including menial chores.” He rose from where he was sitting and moved to the pile of bedding. “You didn’t need to bring extra. I’m sure the fox would have been content to curl up at your feet.”

Izaya set aside the book to join them in laying out the futons. “Don’t worry Mizuki, I don’t take up much space. I’m content to share Shiki’s futon with him again.”

Shiki arched a brow at the innocent tone that did not match the mischief in his eyes. He reached out to capture Izaya’s chin, gazing at him. “Inviting yourself into my bed? Bold."

"Mmm." Akabayashi agreed. "This is what happens when you spoil your pet, Haruya."

Izaya snickered. "Haven't I always been bold?" 

"Did you grow bored with watching?" Shiki asked with a hint of a smirk, drawing a flush to Izaya's cheeks. 

Akabayashi arched a brow. "Watching? Naughty fox." He teased, coming up behind Izaya. "Spying on your lord in his private rooms might be too bold."

"Is it really spying if he knows I'm there?" Izaya replied with a smirk. "He could have said something much sooner but he didn't."

"True, I could have, but that doesn't change that you were playing voyeur. Did you enjoy watching?" Shiki slid his hand up to cup Izaya's cheek, sliding his thumb over the sharp line of his cheekbone. 

"Bet he did. Why else would he keep doing it?" Akabayashi placed his hands on Izaya's shoulders. 

Izaya shifted restlessly, unused to the way Shiki seemed to be teasing him, a hint of sadism in those dark eyes. It was not a side he had seen before, not even when Shiki and Akabayashi were alone together. With Akabayashi behind him, he felt a bit like prey caught in a trap - specifically, a trap of his own making - and it was both exciting and terrifying because he wasn’t sure what the other two would do. "Human behaviour is _fascinating_." He purred the words, refusing to retreat. “You’re so creative.”

Akayabashi chuckled, sliding his hands forward over Izaya’s chest. “And the supposedly cleverest of yokai aren’t?”

“I find that hard to believe,” Shiki observed. “Perhaps our curious fox is simply inexperienced.” He stepped in closer, still holding Izaya’s gaze as he leaned in, sliding a hand along the fox’s hip. As Shiki drew closer, Izaya’s eyes widened a bit and he instinctively held his breath, wondering if Shiki was going to kiss him. Instead, Shiki turned his head upward to kiss Akabayashi passionately. Izaya let out his held breath in an exasperated noise at the obvious tease Shiki had just pulled on him. Shiki drew back from Akabayashi, returning his gaze to Izaya’s, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips. “What do you want, Izaya?”

“I want-” He began, one hand gripping Shiki’s sleeve. “I want to experience this… human passion.”

“If that is all, you could do that with any number of willing partners, I’m sure.” 

“Between _men_ .” Izaya pouted at Shiki’s response. “With _you_.”

“And me?” Akabayashi asked, hands sliding to the collar of Izaya’s kimono, pulling it loose. 

Izaya rolled his eyes. “Not really but I suppose I have to tolerate your presence.”

Shiki’s smirk widened at Izaya’s response to Akabayashi and the equally amusing look on the Devil’s face at the fox’s rejection. “If you’re going to invite yourself into our bed, you shouldn’t antagonize Mizuki.” He warned the fox.

“He’ll be having a change of heart soon enough, I’m sure,” Akabayashi responded with a vicious grin. He pulled free the knot of Izaya’s obi, letting it fall to the floor. Shiki leaned in again, this time actually drawing Izaya’s lips into a firm kiss. Izaya tilted his head up into the kiss eagerly, parting his lips to invite more. Shiki took the offer, sliding his tongue past Izaya’s soft lips to explore the heat of his mouth. Akabayashi’s hands wandered over the lines of Izaya’s body as they slid back up to draw his kimono off his shoulders, letting it pool on the floor at their feet. The press of Akabayashi’s lips against the line of his neck drew a surprised sound from Izaya, shuddering as Shiki’s hands unknotted the ties of his juban. As soon as the underrobe loosened, Akabayashi was sliding hands over the lines of his chest. Shiki pulled back to watch Izaya’s reactions to Akabayashi’s wandering hands, amused at how quickly the fox was acquiescing to their attentions. Akabayashi slid one hand into Izaya’s hair and pulled his head back to press a more forceful kiss to his lips. Izaya gasped, back arching as Akabayashi claimed his mouth.

Shiki let Akabayashi occupy Izaya’s attention as he quickly finished laying out the bedding and shedding his own kimono. He slid a hand around Izaya’s waist as Akabayashi pulled the juban off the fox’s shoulders, pressing him down onto the bed. He knelt over Izaya, eyes taking in the pale skin of his skin, interrupted only by the pink of his nipples. The sharp lines of his collarbones and ribs, in contrast with the smoother lines of muscle. Izaya watched as Shiki studied him, smirking slightly at the admiration in Shiki’s expression. Shiki lowered his head to the line of Izaya’s collarbone, starting with deceptively soft kisses, lips lingering over sensitive flesh before the sharp drag of teeth caught skin. Pain teased with pleasure drew a surprised moan from Izaya’s lips. As Shiki continued to explore the expanse of Izaya’s chest, Akabayashi knelt at Izaya’s head, having shed all of his clothes. He leaned down to drag the panting fox into another round of forceful kisses.

Shiki paused when he reached the line of Izaya’s hips, drawing back to run a teasing hand over the length of his cock, still hidden under the loincloth. “So hard from just a bit of teasing?” He continued to stroke over Izaya’s cock as the fox whimpered into Akabayashi’s kisses. “I’m going to enjoy seeing just how much stamina you have, Izaya.” He pulled the cloth free and dragged his tongue up the length of Izaya’s cock, making him shudder at the feeling. As the wet heat of Shiki’s mouth began to slowly work over his cock, Akabayashi drew back, giving Izaya a smirk.

“I want to see your lips wrapped around my cock.” He instructed as he positioned himself, pressing the tip against Izaya’s lips. Izaya looked up at Akabayashi and smirked before parting his lips to take it in. He slid one hand up to grip Akabayashi’s ass as the other began to thrust slowly into his mouth. He tried to focus on Akabayashi but the way Shiki’s tongue and lips were teasing his own cock made it hard to concentrate on anything else. “Relax, fox.” Akabayashi told him, amusement in his voice. “Just keep those pretty lips of yours wrapped around my cock and I’ll do the rest.” Izaya rolled his eyes at the advice, as if he could relax with the two of them exploring his body, then he closed his eyes and focused on the combined sensations of Shiki’s mouth sliding over his cock while Akabayashi’s cock slid down his throat. As one sped up, so did the other and Izaya found it impossible to hold back, hips arching up as Shiki drove him to orgasm. Akabayashi drew back, looking down at the panting fox with a smirk. “Liked having a cock down your throat, didn’t you?”

Izaya flushed, watching as Shiki drew himself up to kiss Akabayashi, the taste of Izaya still lingering on his tongue. He reached down to wrap a hand around Akabayashi’s cock. “He needs to be prepped. Put this to good use while I do that.” Akabayashi smirked at Shiki, sliding a hand down between his cheeks. Izaya sat up, head tilted to the side in curiosity.

“Prepped?” He asked as Shiki reached out to slide a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss as Akabayashi continued to tease his ass with the slow probe of his fingers.

He pulled away from both, laying down on his back. “Come kneel over me, facing away,” Shiki instructed and Izaya obeyed. Akabayashi knelt between Shiki’s legs, coating his fingers and cock in oil before passing the bottle to Shiki. Izaya watched with anticipation as Akabayashi slid his fingers inside Shiki, one at a time until he had three smoothly moving in and out at a slow pace. Shiki softly caressed Izaya’s thighs as Akabayashi worked him open, letting the fox watch. Once Akabayashi had relaxed him, his hands shifted to Izaya’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart to reveal his hole. Izaya let out a startled gasp, glancing over his shoulder but was unable to see what Shiki was doing. Shiki slid oiled fingers over the hole and along the tender flesh beneath in slow, teasing strokes, drawing a soft groan from Izaya at the attention. Akabayashi leaned forward to tug on Izaya’s hair, pulling his focus back. As he sank his cock into Shiki’s ass, he drew Izaya in for a kiss. Shiki slid a single finger inside Izaya as he was distracted by Akabayashi, earning another startled gasp. Izaya whimpered into the kiss as Shiki slowly moved that single digit inside him. A second joined and Izaya couldn’t help his body’s reaction, squirming a bit at the foreign feeling. Akabayashi reached down and began to stroke Izaya’s cock as he thrust into Shiki in a slow rhythm that made Shiki groan, though it didn’t distract him from his careful exploration of Izaya’s body. He curled his fingers in as they thrust, dragging down in search of his prostate. It was obvious when he found it, in the way that Izaya let out a throaty moan and jerked his hips. His reaction drew a laugh from Akabayashi who continued to stroke his cock in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Izaya’s cock quickly grew hard again between Akabayashi and Shiki’s teasing and the uncomfortable feeling of Shiki’s fingers inside him turned to pleasure. A third finger worked in, stretching him even more, then the teasing pressure of Shiki’s fingers slid away and he groaned at the loss. 

Akabayashi grabbed Izaya’s hips and pulled him forward as Shiki sat up, then pushed him down onto his back with a grin, grinding against the fox and earning a slap on his ass from Shiki. “Looks like you’re enjoying this experience, Izaya.”

Izaya looked up at Akabayashi and smirked. “Mmmm yes.” He replied languidly, gaze shifting to Shiki as Akabayashi drew back. 

Shiki slid his hands under Izaya’s thighs, gripping and lifting his ass as he positioned himself. He looked down at the fox with a sadistic smirk. “Don’t forget to breathe.” He warned as he pushed inside. Izaya’s body strained against the invasion and Akabayashi leaned over to distract Izaya with demanding kisses. Izaya slowly relaxed to the feeling of fullness that was strange and uncomfortable yet also pleasant. Shiki began to move at a slow rhythm, giving Izaya’s body time to adapt to the feeling. Izaya moaned at the feeling, the sliding pressure that dragged over that spot just enough to tease. He wrapped his arms around Shiki’s back. Akabayashi slid in behind Shiki, gripping his hips as he pressed inside and began to thrust at a quicker pace. Shiki let out a groan as each of Akabayashi’s thrusts pushed him deep into Izaya and drew a whimper from the fox. The increase in force and speed had Izaya’s hips jerking with need but, pinned beneath the other two, his cock remained neglected. Shiki enjoyed watching Izaya grow more frustrated and needy as Akabayashi continued to drive into him relentlessly. The redhead’s impatient thrusts were all Shiki needed to know he was growing close and a few deep thrusts that made Izaya whimper had him coming. He drew back with a groan as Shiki continued the punishing rhythm, one hand snaking down to grip Izaya’s cock and stroke it swiftly. Akabayashi kept an arm loosely around Shiki’s waist, pressing kisses to his shoulder as he brought Izaya, watching the fox let out a loud moan as he came. A few thrusts more and Shiki found his release, pressed deep inside the trembling fox.

There was a long moment of heavy breathing and stillness before the three separated, collapsing on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Izaya and Akabayashi both curled in toward Shiki, who had ended up in the middle. 

“Satisfied?” Shiki asked Izaya, gazing at the fox with amusement.

“Very,” Izaya replied languidly, though a hint of mischief shone in his eyes. “Though I’m still curious. So many other things I’ve seen you do…”

“See, this is what happens when you humour him,” Akabayashi observed with a yawn, throwing an arm over Shiki’s stomach. “Next time, I want to feel that tight ass of his on my cock.”

Shiki sighed at the two of them. “Go to sleep.” He ordered as he pulled the blanket up over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ofuda is a type of talisman, issued by a Shinto shrine, It is made by inscribing the name of a kami (god) and the name of the Shinto shrine or of a representative of the kami on a strip of paper, wood, cloth, or metal. In the specific case of this story, the ofuda are also used by shinto priests (or onmyoji) as talismans of various effects such as banishing or binding spirits.
> 
> *Zenko are the foxes associated with Inari, considered to be heavenly messengers, symbolic of good luck and generally benevolent (though this doesn't mean that they aren't still mischievous).


	13. Trouble Comes in Pairs

Morning came far too early for Izaya, who was enjoying the warmth of shared blankets and body heat. Pressed tight against Shiki's side, head resting on his shoulder and blanket pulled up to his nose, he would have been content to stay that way the whole day - or at least a few more hours. Unfortunately, he wasn't a heavy sleeper so when Shiki stirred, he found himself drawn to wakefulness. 

Shiki, on the other hand, was an early riser, though not necessarily by choice. Sleep never came easily and responsibility weighed heavily. He envied Akabayashi, sometimes, for his ability to seemingly sleep through everything. He turned his gaze to the redhead on his right, smiling fondly at him. 

Izaya stared at Shiki’s expression with blatant curiosity, surprised to see such a soft smile on the cold lord. As if sensing the fox's gaze, Shiki turned to look at him. 

"Did I wake you?" He asked and Izaya nodded. 

"I'm a light sleeper," Izaya explained with a shrug. "Unlike your devil. He could probably sleep through an earthquake." 

"Indeed. Kenshin and Yoshiyori want to go down to Shiogama to visit the port. Akabayashi is going with them. I think you should go as well. I will be taking Mikiya on a tour of the countryside with Aozaki."

Izaya let out a small huff of disappointment. He had been looking forward to taking subtle jabs at Mikiya, wanting to see how long it would take for the Awakusu daimyo to lose his temper. "I'd rather stay with you. He wouldn't dare try anything in front of you." Izaya suggested but Shiki saw right through the flimsy excuse. 

"I don't want you anywhere near him, antagonizing him, Izaya." He replied sternly, earning a pout from the fox.

"Mikiya makes himself look like an idiot without your help," Akabayashi added sleepily. "If you provoke him, th'others will just see his behaviour as responsive. B'sides, most of the daimyo know what he's like already."

"No fun," Izaya replied with a sigh. "I suppose I'll just have to annoy Mizuki, then."

"I suppose I'll just have to toss you in the ocean, then." The redhead replied with a grin, reaching over Shiki to tug on Izaya's furry ear. Izaya made a face at Akabayashi but Shiki sat up, disentangling himself from the other two - and from each other - stopping Izaya from retaliating.

“Izaya, on your way back, please visit Tsukumoya. He has a delivery for me and asked if you would pick it up.”

Izaya sat up, frowning at Shiki. “He _asked_ for me?” He confirmed, suspicion heavy in his tone. “Why wouldn’t he come up to the castle?”

“He never does. I’ve never seen him leave his shop.” Shiki replied. “It’s something I’ve been curious about. Why are you hesitant?”

“I’m not hesitant.” Izaya denied. “I just don’t know his motivations. What he could possibly want to talk to me about. I suppose I have to go. If I don’t, he’ll just continue to pester you.”

Shiki nodded, studying Izaya. He wanted to know what the fox knew about Tsukumoya but he had a feeling Izaya wouldn’t tell him if the fox’s response to the scholar was any indicator. Whatever Tsukumoya was, he was clearly something to be wary of if the fearless fox was tiptoeing around him.

~

Izaya was, in truth, content to travel to Shiogama with Akabayashi. A new town to explore, only an hour's ride from the castle, where Sendai's ships came and went.  It might have been fun to spend his afternoon provoking the Awakusu daimyo but he knew it wouldn’t be helpful to Shiki. As they rode, Akabayashi passed the time by explaining what Sendai used the port city for, the goods they shipped out and received, and the fishing community there.

In particular, Izaya was fascinated by the fishing. He’d gained a fondness for freshly caught ocean fish when he stayed in Osaka and hadn’t had the opportunity to indulge since returning to Sendai. “Are we going to the market, then?” He inquired of Akabayashi as they arrived in the town.

“Interested in fishing, fox?” Akabayashi teased with a grin.

“I’d like to see the market as well,” Yoshiyori commented. “We also do quite a bit of fishing and I’m interested to compare methods with your people. We fish in the bay, not the open waters, and I'd like to learn more about the differences.”

“If we’re lucky, maybe one of Sendai’s boats will bring in hon maguro*.” Kenshin grinned. “Have either of you seen one?”

Izaya shook his head, looking at Kenshin curiously. “I don’t recall ever seeing hon maguro in Osaka.”

“You wouldn’t.” Akabayashi continued as they rode through the town toward the port. “Osaka fishes in a bay as well and maguro is a deepwater fish. The boats have to go quite far out to catch them.”

“We don’t see them very often in Chiba, either.” Yoshiyori agreed. "Sometimes we'll net a smaller one around spawning season but never the mature ones. Is it really as good as they say?" 

"I would say so." Kenshin nodded eagerly. "They're quite different from other fish in taste."

"Different from shiro maguro or katsuo?" Izaya asked, thinking about what he had tried in Osaka. 

"Oh yes. If they bring one in, you have to try it." Kenshin grinned as they arrived at a building marked with Shiki's mon*. 

"We can leave the horses here," Akabayashi instructed as he dismounted. "The fisherman here work directly for Shiki and send their fish to Sendai. His agent also works from here, reviewing the other fishermen's catches for tax purposes. A percentage of their catch is considered non-taxable for the purpose of feeding their families, while the rest is taxed based on market value."

"What is the tax rate?" Yoshiyori inquired. 

"Five to ten percent, varying based on seasonal catch and volume. If they are sending it inland, they have to salt or smoke it first so we tax less to account for the extra expense."

Izaya was quite amused by Akabayashi's level of knowledge on the regulation of the fishermen. He'd have expected Shiki to know every detail, of course, but Akabayashi always presented himself as indifferent to the daily bureaucracies of running the province. Clearly, Izaya realized, this indifference was something of a facade. He studied the redhead with narrowed eyes, contemplating what else he might be hiding behind his easy-going, lazy attitude. 

"Five percent is quite low." Yoshiyori shook his head. "How do you profit off such a small amount? We tax at fifteen percent." 

"Most of the cost of the work is on the fishermen. If we take too much of their profit, they can't afford to do business. Daichi taxed fifteen and Shiki found that many of the fishermen couldn't afford to grow their business. We reduced the tax rate and many of them were able to increase their business by obtaining more boats and putting more people to work. Ten percent of two boats is more than fifteen percent of one."

Yoshiyori nodded thoughtfully while Izaya leaned over to Kenshin as they walked along the docks. "You teach your samurai math?" He asked with a straight face, though there was mischief in his eyes. "How enlightened. And here I thought you just taught them how to beat on each other with sticks."

"Don't let Mizuki's attitude fool you," Kenshin replied with a grin. "He was counting cards at gaming tables before he knew how to use a sword or spear."

"Is that so? I hear a story…" Izaya's eyes lit up. 

"Oh? Mizuki hasn't told you about his youth?" Kenshin looked at Akabayashi, grinning.

"The fox hasn't asked. Speaking of hon maguro, Kenshin, you're in luck." Akabayashi pointed to a wide-bottomed fishing boat coming up to the dock. Strung up from one of the masts was the largest fish Izaya had ever seen. His eyes widened in excitement and curiosity and he immediately skipped toward the boat. 

"He has the curiosity of a child," Kenshin observed as they followed the fox at a more sedate pace. 

"Are all kitsune like him?" Yoshiyori asked, watching Izaya leaning over the boat rail to stare at the massive tuna. 

"I wouldn't know. He's the first I've met but I have a feeling he's probably unique even among his own kind." Akabayashi replied.

"It's refreshing to see such genuine interest in things we take for granted," Kenshin observed with amusement. "Reminds me not to take those things for granted."

"Reminds me of my younger brother the first time he visited the bay," Yoshiyori added with a chuckle. "Who'd have thought a fox would be so much like us?" 

"Akabayashi I want to try it!" Izaya announced as they caught up to him. "Do you humans cook it? Or eat it raw like shiro maguro? You don't cure it like saba, do you?" Izaya wrinkled his nose in distaste. 

Akabayashi couldn't help but to laugh at the fox, surprised by his excitement over the fish. "Don't like saba? Who'd have thought a fox would be picky?" He teased, earning a dismissive sniff from Izaya. "No, they don't cure it unless they're selling it inland. That would be a waste." They watched as the fishermen pulled the tuna down and laid it out on the boat. 

"It's longer than all of you," Izaya observed. “You could feed a family for days on a fish this size."

"More than one." Akabayashi agreed. "There's a decent shop not too far from the port. If we bring them some of the maguro, they'll be happy to prepare it for us." He and Yoshiyori stepped onto the boat to talk to the fishermen while Izaya and Kenshin hung back, watching as they cut up the massive fish. 

"And you can tell me all about Akabayashi's misspent youth while we eat," Izaya said to Kenshin with a grin. 

Kenshin grinned back at Izaya. "I wasn’t there for all of it but I’m sure I have a few stories you’ll find entertaining.”

“Wonderful.” 

~

The tour was completely unnecessary but it gave Shiki the opportunity to speak with Mikiya away from the other daimyo. Mikiya was trying very hard to impress the others, to prove himself equal to his brother, and failing spectacularly. 

"Sendai is doing well. You have more than recovered from your father's tragic death." Mikiya observed, riding beside Shiki as they passed through a farming village. 

Shiki's lips thinned to a line at Mikiya's words, the only sign of displeasure. "It has been seven years." He replied, turning his gaze to the farmers as they went about their work.

"You would benefit from your father's more aggressive approach." Mikiya continued and Aozaki grunted in disapproval. 

"Daichi's aggressive approach is why Sendai needed to recover." The Blue Devil pointed out. 

"It's also the reason Sendai is as large a province as it is." Mikiya insisted, ignoring the warning signs. 

"My father overreached. I have no intention of making the same mistake simply to grab land."

"No, you have your eye on something bigger, don't you?" Mikiya asked in a rare moment of intuition. 

"As do you, and it will not serve your province."

Mikiya studied Shiki but could gain no clue from his passive expression and body language. "Becoming Shogun can only benefit the Awakusu."

"If you live long enough to take it. Marching on Kazusa Province is foolhardy."

Mikiya's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in anger. "You dare to spy on your liege?" 

"You are not my liege, Mikiya. Your father is and I do not think Dougen would be happy to hear about your conspiracy with Takeda." Shiki's lips curved up in the hint of a smile at Mikiya's surprise and anger. 

At the mention of his father, Mikiya's anger seemed to fizzle a bit. "Ashina Province needs to grow in order to compete with its neighbours."

"No, it doesn't." Aozaki contradicted Mikiya. "I've been watching Shiki for years. He's managed to make Sendai profitable and powerful without having to resort to military expansion. Dougen never wanted to grow Ashina through military conquest. That's why he gave Sendai vassalage instead of just conquering them."

"A strategic mistake." Mikiya countered, eyeing the Blue Devil with hostility.

"Certainly, if you're approaching it from the perspective that you will not be able to subsume my province now," Shiki replied with a cold smile. "Your quest to prove yourself is going to end in disaster, Mikiya. You will not be able to unite the tozama and if Tokugawa doesn't laugh in your face, Oda will surely crush you. Uesugi and Takeda will both let you hang before they risk their own provinces to war with The Fool."

"How do you even know Oda is going to get involved? He hasn't shown interest."

"Hasn't he?" Shiki arched a brow. "He conquered all of Mino province, a boy no older than I was when my father died. Killed his own brother to do it. Oda Nobunaga is a man with ambitions and though he has not made them clear to the rest of us, there is no doubt he will act on them in time."

"You know far too much for a daimyo whose lands are far removed from the capital." Mikiya snapped. "Is it the yokai? Is that how you know so much? Using those damned creatures?" 

Aozaki let out a low growl of anger at Mikiya's words. "Watch yourself, Mikiya."

Shiki didn't rise to the bait. "You care for your daughter very much and that is admirable but your vitriol is misplaced. You want to blame the kami for the way the world is, by all means, go ahead. Taking your anger out on my people, however, is not something I will permit."

"The fox is dangerous." Mikiya snarled. 

"So is a sword," Shiki replied in a practical tone of voice. "Let us disarm every samurai. We should take the knives away from the cooks as well, just to be safe."

Mikiya sputtered a bit at Shiki's sarcasm. "That is not the same thing. You can control a sword. You cannot control a kitsune."

"I can control a sword when it is in my hand but I cannot control what you do with yours, Mikiya. I cannot be sure that Izaya isn't trouble but neither can I say the same for every young man who wishes to join my army. There is no difference."

"Your trust in those creatures will be your downfall." Mikiya spat. 

"Your hatred of them will be yours," Aozaki growled. "Your forget that your own father did not turn away yokai, in fact, was willing to help them and in return, they helped him."

"Tch. Of course, a half breed would say something like that."

"Be careful that you do not go too far, Mikiya." Shiki interceded, seeing the anger in Aozaki's expression. "Give up your plan to invade Kazusa Province and remove your bid for Shogun. Focus on your province and your family. I'd rather not have to tell Akane that her father was killed because of unnecessary ambition."

"I've already given the order to stage in Sagami, near the border. They will move as soon as I send word."

"You planned to attack while Yoshiyori was here?" Shiki's eyes grew dark with anger at Mikiya's plot. "Implicating me in your scheme?" 

"How scandalous." A feminine voice joined the conversation. 

Shiki's gaze shifted around to settle on a small orange fox sitting on the rump of Mikiya's horse, behind the saddle. 

"That- That's not what I was going to say!" Mikiya protested in surprise. "What is this trickery?" He swatted at the fox but it merely leapt gracefully to Shiki's horse. 

"But it is the truth." The fox replied. "Mother says samurai aren't supposed to lie. Naughty samurai." 

"Is this a thing now? Once you have one fox, you attract others?" Aozaki asked with genuine confusion, watching the small orange fox.

"It is not a thing," Shiki replied. "Who are you?" He turned in his saddle so that he could keep his eyes on the fox. 

"Just a messenger on an errand. Aren't you happy that I stopped by to say hello, Shiki-san?" 

Shiki's eyes narrowed thoughtfully at the fox's use of his name. "Perhaps, though it isn't polite to use your tricks like that."

"Why are you talking to it?" Mikiya demanded angrily. 

"Because I'm far better conversation than you, lying samurai." The singsong way the fox taunted Mikiya was all too familiar. "Shiki-san, he doesn't deserve politeness."

"True." Aozaki agreed. 

"Manners have nothing to do with who you're addressing, little sister. Manners are about your own behaviour." 

The fox's head tilted slightly to the side. "Is that what you tell yourself when you’d rather tell people like him exactly what you think?”

Aozaki chuckled at the fox. “That sounds like something Izaya would say, too.” 

“Ew, no. Don’t compare me to that idiot.” The fox replied, confirming Shiki’s suspicions that she was related to Izaya, likely one of the sisters he had mentioned the other night. “Well, since my target isn’t here, I’ll be going.” She jumped from the back of the horse and darted off into the fields.

“Unbelievable!” Mikiya exclaimed.

“Indeed.” Shiki agreed though he wasn’t referring to the fox. “Unbelievable that you used this meeting as a diversion to stage an attack on Yoshiyori. You would start a war just to prove yourself? I hadn’t intended to interfere but between attacking one of my people and attempting to implicate me in your conspiracy, you’re forcing my hand. You will send orders that your men retreat or I will inform Yoshiyori myself, and speak with Dougen on the matter as well.”

“I don’t answer to you,” Mikiya replied, turning his horse. “I have spent too much time planning this to let you ruin it.”

“I hope Dougen has another heir,” Aozaki observed.

“Is that a threat?” Mikiya looked at Aozaki with surprise. 

“Not yet,” Aozaki replied with a challenging grin.

“Stop this foolhardy plan now, before you go too far, Mikiya,” Shiki advised. “Takeda may have arranged to aid your attack but if I reveal your plan, he’ll deny everything. Without his support, should Yoshiyori choose to retaliate, you will be facing a long, drawn-out war that will hurt both provinces and likely drag Hojo into it, as well. If you truly want to see the tozama unite behind a new Shogun, this path will not achieve that goal.”

“Damn you, Shiki. I don’t know how you found out about my plans but you are a vassal. This betrayal will not be forgotten.”

“You do not view me as a vassal, Mikiya, just a resource to be used and discarded. If you did, you would have included me in your plan instead of trying to force me into war with Yoshiyori through manipulation. Had you approached me from the beginning, you might not be in this situation.”

“Dougen will hear about this.”

“I certainly hope so. Aozaki, when Mikiya sends his messenger to his army, please accompany the messenger. I’d hate for him to lose another.”

Mikiya gritted his teeth, fuming as they rode back toward the castle, unable to think of a way out of the situation.

~

“Mizuki caught the Nagao clan’s attention when he was around twelve,” Kenshin spoke as they waited for their food, sitting in the small shop Akabayashi had led them to.

“So he wasn’t born to the clan? That explains so much.” Izaya commented, grinning at the Red Devil. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Akabayashi demanded, arching a brow.

“This…” Izaya waved a hand vaguely in his direction. “The hair, the clothes, the attitude… Everything, really.”

Kenshin chuckled at Izaya’s response. “Well, yes. We may have taken him off the streets but he never really left them behind.”

“Did you really expect me to forget where I came from?" Akabayashi protested. 

"Of course not but I had thought, spending time with Haruya, you might have picked up some manners."

"You mean learned to be pretentious?" Akabayashi countered with a grin. "No thanks. I'm not a courtier."

"I imagine the Emperor's court would turn into a bloodbath if Mizuki were to visit," Izaya observed with a smirk. 

Akabayashi grinned back at him. "Might be good for the court. Whittle down the number of useless peacocks."

"Well, he'd caught the attention of one of my clan's samurai with his generally troublesome behaviour. He was leading a pack of kids, a mix of war orphans and runaways, in the usual sort of business. Petty thievery, errand running, and any odd jobs they could find. Mizuki had been spending his time watching the gaming tables, learning how to play Cho-Han, Hanafuda, and Oicho-kabu*, among others. He set himself up at a table in an izakaya frequented by the Nagao samurai in their off time and proceeded to cleverly trick them into gambling their money away.”

“Liberate them of the excess wealth that was burdening their purses. For a good cause.” Akabayashi smirked.

“A good cause?” Izaya asked with a snicker.

“Supporting a young man’s growing business.”

“He was clever enough to keep his win to loss ratio reasonable enough that most of the men didn’t notice he was actually cheating.” Kenshin continued. “It wasn’t until one of my father’s generals, Nagao Fujikage, paid him a visit that his game within a game was revealed.”

“It’s not cheating,” Akabayashi replied, offended by the accusation. “Counting the cards is just a smart tactic.”

“And what about the loaded dice?” Kenshin pointed out with an arched brow.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Akabayashi grinned.

“Fujikage left him to his games, seeing little harm in it and thinking it better than the petty thievery that often led to banditry as orphans like Mizuki got older. He watched Mizuki, though. Even played a few games against him. Learned that he wasn’t your average street rat. If fate had taken a different direction, Mizuki would probably be the owner of a very popular gambling house now. However, Mizuki ran afoul of one of Uesugi Fusayoshi’s men who, too proud to admit that he had lost to a boy, accused him of cheating. Mizuki took offense and challenged the samurai to a duel.”

Izaya hummed thoughtfully. “You were just another commoner, though. He wouldn’t have had to accept. In fact, he could have just killed you on the spot if he wanted to.”

“I was betting on his arrogance. Figured he’d enjoy thrashing a kid who, by all appearances, had no martial training.”

“But you  _were_  a kid with no martial training.”

“No formal samurai training. Samurai aren’t the only people who know how to fight, you know.” Akabayashi pointed out with a snort. “They just think they’re the top because they spend their whole lives dedicated to it but that doesn’t mean commoners are defenseless.”

“Indeed, it seemed young Mizuki had been spending his days learning how to use a crudely made bo*. And he was right, the arrogant samurai couldn’t resist the opportunity to publicly thrash Mizuki. Unfortunate for him, as it went the other way. Mizuki wasn’t particularly skilled but he was determined and quite savage. When Fujikage told me the story some years later, he said Mizuki looked like a man possessed, grinning as he struck fearlessly with his staff. He walked away with quite a few cuts but he won by beating the samurai unconscious. The man was too prideful to yield and I think if other samurai hadn’t interceded, Mizuki may well have chosen to kill him.”

“Well, yeah,” Akabayashi replied with a shrug.

“That would have been a death sentence,” Izaya observed.

“Which is why Fujikage intervened.” Kenshin agreed with Izaya’s observation. “He saw potential in Mizuki but knew that Uesugi’s man would come back for him, and when he did, it wouldn’t be a public duel. It would be a quiet death in a back alley. So he somewhat forcibly collected Mizuki from his hideout later that night, dragging him up to Kasugayama Castle.”

“Somewhat forcibly?” Akabayashi snorted. “I really wasn’t given a choice.”

“You could have run away, I’m sure,” Izaya said with a slight smile. “You can’t tell me you didn’t have the opportunity at some point.”

“Let’s just say running away would have been significantly worse than what the Nagao were offering.”

“It took him a few days in the castle for him to agree to be adopted by Fujikake and trained in the samurai ways and even after he’d agreed, he would still run off to make trouble when he could manage it.”

“So what happened to your parents?” Izaya asked as the food was laid out on the table in front of them.

“I don’t really know,” Akabayashi admitted. “I was pretty young and my only living relative that I’m aware of was an uncle in Kasugayama who spent his days drinking and sleeping. He never told me anything, just ignored my presence the best he could. Didn’t even notice when I finally ran away.”

“That’s quite tragic,” Izaya observed without his usual hints of mockery. “Are there any samurai who don’t have depressing stories?”

Kenshin gave Izaya an amused look. “Nihon is full of unrest, from north to south. Tragedy seems to be an inevitability for us. What about you, fox? What sort of family do foxes have?”

“Much the same as humans, I would suspect,” Izaya replied vaguely, deflecting the question. He reached for a piece of the maguro nigiri, staring at the deep red colour of the fish. “It isn’t pale at all. It doesn’t even look like fish to me.” He popped the piece of sushi in his mouth and took his time savouring the flavours. His eyes went wide with delight at the taste. “Ahh! So good!” He declared, reaching for another piece.

“He has sisters and a mother and a father.” Yoshiyori, who had been quiet during the story, spoke up but he sounded strange. Izaya looked up from his food to study the man then let out a sigh of irritation.

“Kururi.” He addressed Yoshiyori sternly causing both Kenshin and Akabayashi to look at him in confusion. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Message,” Yoshiyori responded. “Two. Sort of. Mairu said to tell you that Mikiya was going to attack Yoshiyori while he was here.”

And Yoshiyori shouldn’t know this?” Izaya questioned with an arched brow.

“Don’t know. Mom says come home.”

“Messages delivered. Now, why don’t you go home and let Yoshiyori go before I make you.”

“But iza-nii…” The samurai whined. “See the castle!”

“Fine, go back to the castle and wait for me there.”

“Yes!” She exclaimed and as quickly as her presence within Yoshiyori appeared, it disappeared, leaving Yoshiyori rubbing his head in confusion, unable to remember the brief moments where the fox had possessed him.

“What just happened?” Akabayashi demanded of Izaya with a frown.

“Kitsunetsuki?*” Kenshin ventured.

“Yes,” Izaya confirmed. “My apologies, it seems my little sister does not yet understand human manners.”

“She possessed me?” Yoshiyori asked and though he was frowning, he did not appear to be angry. “How strange.”

“I think she must have thought it safer than coming into the izakaya as a fox,” Izaya explained with a sigh. “They’re not very good at shapeshifting yet.”

Akabayashi chuckled at Izaya. “When you said you had sisters I had a hard time imagining it.”

“We should return to Sendai,” Kenshin spoke seriously, thinking about the first bit of information the fox had given them. “I would like to hear what Haruya has to say.”

Yoshiyori looked at Kenshin. “What he has to say about what?”

“Something Mikiya was doing.” Kenshin replied vaguely, unsure about revealing what had been said.

“But the sushi!” Izaya protested, eyes widening in despair at the thought of leaving the delicious lunch behind.

Akabayashi chuckled at Izaya. “We’ll get them to pack it and you can eat on horseback while we ride.”

“I suppose that will have to do.” Izaya replied with a  pout. “I didn’t even get a full story out of you.”

Kenshin reached out to tousle Izaya’s hair. “There will be time for more stories later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maguro: tuna, specifically Bluefin tuna. A quick lesson on bluefin tuna - in relevance to Izaya - if you’ve watched the dubbed version of Durarara, Izaya calls it “fatty tuna” which is a bit of a vague description. In Japanese, what he’s referring to is “o-toro”, which is a specific cut of bluefin tuna, coming from the belly of the fish, and is considered the fattiest part. There are three general cuts of bluefin tuna: o-toro, chu-toro, and akami (from fattiest to leanest). You probably didn’t care about any of this. You’re welcome~ XD
> 
> Mon are the family crests of the Japanese clans.
> 
> Cho-han is a dice game, Hanafuda and Oicho-kabu are card games using a specific Japanese style deck of cards.
> 
> Bo - commonly called a bo staff, which is redundant so I dropped the “staff” part. The bo is a long staff, around 5-6 feet. A jo is a shorter version that can be of any length though usually is around 3 feet.
> 
> Kitsunetsuki, also written kitsune-tsuki, literally means 'the state of being possessed by a fox'.


	14. Siblings and Snow

Shiki watched as Mikiya wrote the orders for his men to stand down and return home, standing with his arms crossed. Once it was signed and sealed, Aozaki escorted the Awakusu messenger out. 

"A piece of advice, Mikiya. The southern daimyo like to make shows of power by conquering each other but that is because there are many of them with small territories. In the north, our territories are much larger and we have more people to care for because of it. We should not try to behave as they do. Our circumstances are different."

"You speak as though the northern provinces do not do the same. Your own move against Asuki shows your hypocrisy." Mikiya countered.

"I did not move against Asuki by choice. They came for my lands." 

"Kenshin and Shingen have been fighting for years."

"Yet their borders don't move and their samurai don't die. Those two enjoy battle too much not to fight but they also recognize the cost a full out war would have on their provinces."

Mikiya frowned. "Do you mean to tell me that they fight for fun?" 

Shiki gave Mikiya an amused smirk. "That is exactly what they do. They give their troops experience without decreasing their strength. Keep the soldiers motivated so they don't get lazy. If Tokugawa or Oda turn their eyes north, Echigo and Kai will both be ready. Shingen especially, as he is the gateway to the north. The rest of the tozama daimyo are somewhat reliant on him as a buffer."

"How is it that you are aware of this? Did Kenshin tell you?" 

"No, Kenshin does not share military plans with me. I watched their interactions over the years. Something you should have been doing instead of taking for granted that your brother would inherit.”

“No one expected him to run off the way he did!” Mikiya defended though he looked defeated. “Ando was always better at these things than me.”

Shiki studied the older lord with a frown. “Is Dougen so sick now that you cannot ask for his guidance?”

“I don’t want him to think that I’m not capable of being daimyo,” Mikiya admitted and Shiki felt a brief moment of sympathy for him, understanding the desire to not disappoint one’s parents.

“Write to your brother. Ask him for advice.” Shiki suggested. 

“Ando doesn’t want anything to do with the clan,” Mikiya replied with a shake of his head.

“Ando doesn’t want to lead the clan. That doesn’t mean he won’t give his brother advice.” Shiki pointed out. “You’re still family.”

“Why are you even telling me this?” Mikiya demanded, gazing at Shiki with suspicion. “Sendai bears no love for Ashina.”

“Sendai does not appreciate being used by Ashina. I have respect for your father, Mikiya, but you’ve treated my province and its people as nothing more than a disposable asset. You only consider the cost to your own clan, not to mine. Sendai suffered enough under my father. I have no intention of seeing the people suffer under me as well if I have the means to prevent it.”

Mikiya studied Shiki silently for a long moment, trying to divine something more from Shiki’s words, searching for some hidden agenda in his expression or body language but finding nothing. Shiki was too controlled to reveal anything. “I was there the night your parents died…” Mikiya spoke thoughtfully. “You probably didn’t even notice me. Ando was still heir back then, after all. You looked like a demon that night, full of fury. The way you cut your father down, without hesitation, many of the Awakusu feared it was a sign that you were cut from the same cloth as him.”

Shiki arched a brow at Mikiya, unsure of where the lord was going with his observations.

“You’re not though. Your father would have cut me down in the field today without a care for the political repercussions. He wouldn’t have given me the chance to reconsider. Hell, he would have had my head last night over the damn fox.”

“Would you have preferred that?”

Mikiya chuckled. “Might have been easier. I like living too much to say yes, though. You didn’t have to offer me advice.”

“When a lord acts foolishly it’s the people who serve him that suffer.”

“You can’t be that altruistic.”

“You can’t be a lord without people.”

“You have very strange views of lordship, Haruya.”

“Not that strange. I just remind myself that people are people, like me, and not just pawns on a battlefield. Would you treat your daughter as a pawn?”

“Of course not!” Mikiya replied without pause, eyes narrowing at the thought. “I do whatever is necessary to protect her.” Shiki arched a brow and Mikiya sighed, nodding. “I see your point.”

“Becoming Shogun won't make you a better daimyo, Mikiya. It will paint a target on your back - and your daughter's. I don't disagree with the sentiment of wanting to unify the north but I don't think treason is the way to go about it."

"I'll consider it…" Mikiya agreed, frowning deeply. "On the subject of children, Shiki… One of the reasons Asuki thought he could move against you is because you have no lineage. You've declared no heir. If he had managed to kill you, Sendai would have been ripe for the picking."

Shiki frowned at Mikiya's observation. "I'm aware of the issue." He replied noncommittally. 

"Then consider naming an heir. Or finding a wife and having a son or three."

Shiki gave Mikiya a cool look. "I'll consider it."

~

"A moment, Akabayashi." Izaya reined in his horse in front of Tsukumoya's shop. "I need to pick up Shiki's books."

"Ah, yeah, I'd forgotten about your side errand," Akabayashi replied. "My lords if you'd prefer to ride ahead, we can catch up."

"I think we can find our way to the castle from here," Kenshin replied with a chuckle. The two lords continued on as Izaya and Akabayashi dismounted. 

"Why didn't you continue on with them?" Izaya asked, giving Akabayashi a suspicious look. 

"Because I want to know why a bookseller would ask for you specifically," Akabayashi replied, giving Izaya a critical look. "And why you seemed hesitant to meet with him."

"Because he's not just a bookseller," Izaya replied with exasperation. "And what he wants with me is none of your business."

Akavayashi arched a brow at Izaya's response. "You know more about him than you've told Shiki."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "I suspect I know who he is but I have no proof and Shiki hasn't asked."

"Who is he?"

"I'm not obligated to tell  _ you _ ," Izaya replied with a smirk, turning toward the door of the shop. Akabayashi grabbed the back of Izaya's belt and pulled him back, startling the fox. 

"And that's exactly why I'm coming with you." He spoke with a grin then let Izaya go. The fox gave a huff of irritation but continued toward the door, ignoring Akabayashi's presence behind him which just made Akabayashi grin more. 

As he passed through the doors, he immediately felt the shift in power. The bookstore looked the same as it had the day he'd come with Shiki but it now existed in a place outside the mortal world. "Mizuki…" He began to warn the other but it was obvious in the way Akabayashi's hand had drifted to his sword that he already knew something had changed. 

"Oh, you brought the Red Devil…" Tsukumoya spoke from his seat at the desk, drawing their attention. "Apologies, I expected the fox to come alone."

Akabayashi gave Tsukumoya a grin as he ambled toward the desk. "What can I say? I was curious why a bookseller wanted to talk to the fox."

Tsukumoya gave Akabayashi an amused smile. "I am a scholar and I am interested in Izaya's presence in Sendai. I had hoped to get his story out of him but I suspect, with you here, he won't be inclined to tell me."

Akabayashi turned his head to look back at Izaya, who was still standing near the door. The fox's brow was furrowed into a scowl and he had slid his arms into his sleeves. Ears were laid back and tails were puffed up. "You would be correct. Though, to be honest, I wouldn't tell you my story even if Akabayashi weren't here, Tenjin-sama."

"Tenjin-sama?" Akabayashi turned to look at the young man in surprise. "The god of scholars?" 

"Ehehehe…" Tsukumoya chuckled and gave a slight bow of his head. "Quite so. I'm so very glad you figured it out, Izaya. Though I am disappointed that you would reject me so. Do you not want your story recorded in the Heavenly Record?" 

"What care has Heaven* for a lone fox, Tenjin-sama? What care has Heaven for Sendai?" Izaya replied and though his words were formed respectfully, there was a sour undercurrent in his tone that surprised Akabayashi. 

"Heaven watches over all of Nihon, Izaya. Especially in troubling times like these."

"If Heaven is watching then you have no need for my input."

Tenjin gave an old man's sigh and bowed his head in defeat. "Please reconsider, Izaya. If I understand what it is you seek here, you may need support."

"From you? Are you not forbidden to interfere?" Izaya narrowed his eyes. 

"You know my purview."

"God of scholars. Current Keeper of the Heavenly Record. Observer and sometimes meddler in the affairs of mortals. And  _ kitsune _ ."

"I spoke for her."

"It would have been better if you hadn't."

"Izaya…" Tsukumoya spoke with exasperation. "She does not hold such resentment so why do you?" 

"I do not. I merely have no interest in the questionable support of the gods. If you need a reason for my presence in the White Wolf's court, it is because it amuses me."

"Of that, I have no doubt. It is in your nature to pursue even the most dangerous things to sate your curiosity, after all. Please reconsider."

"Do you actually have a delivery for Shiki?" Izaya changed the subject, marking his unwillingness to continue. 

"Yes, quite so. I also have a book for you." Tsukumoya rose and retrieved two wrapped packages, handing them to Akabayashi since Izaya had remained by the door. "Do send my regards to Shiki-dono."

"I will, Tenjin-sama," Akabayashi replied as he took the packages with a respectful bow. Izaya's bow was precisely deep enough to be respectful and not a bit more. Once they were outside, Akabayashi passed the packages to Izaya. "Enlighten me, Orihara- _ sama _ , as to why you didn't think it relevant to inform Shiki that his bookseller happened to be a  _ kami _ ?" 

"I  _ told _ you. I wasn't sure the first time I met him." Izaya replied with a hint of exasperation. "Now I know for sure. It's not as if Shiki didn't know there was something strange about Tsukumoya."

"Why did you refuse his request?" 

"Besides the obvious one of you being there?" Izaya arched a brow at Akabayashi. "Foxes are nothing without their secrets."

"That's not it," Akabayashi replied perceptively. "Only a fool would believe that you don't have ulterior motives for being here. Your whole 'humans fascinate me' act might be true on the surface but your interest in Shiki borders on obsessive. That you wouldn't want me to know makes sense but not wanting to tell Tenjin? If he's a kami, it stands to reason that he already knows why you're here. Why would anyone refuse an offer of help from a god?"

Izaya rolled his eyes at Akabayashi and urged his mount forward, irritated by the redhead's perceptiveness. "Tenjin is a minor kami. He only became a god a few hundred years ago. Not every kami is omniscient, you know. The domain of kitsune is not nearly as transparent as your mortal realm and Tenjin has no purview there. Whatever help he might offer isn’t worth getting involved in Heaven’s politics."

Akabayashi followed, smirking at the fox's condescension, a sign that he had gotten under Izaya's skin. "That doesn't answer my question, though."

"If I'm not interested in discussing my motives with  _ the god of knowledge _ , someone whom I can, at the very least, relate to,  _ why _ would you think I would discuss anything with you?" 

Akabayashi drew his horse even with Izaya, reaching out and grabbing his ear and tugging on it. "Because you invited yourself into our bed." He replied bluntly. "Shiki seems to think you're worth keeping around but I know trouble when I see it. Is your past going to bring trouble to our gates?"

Izaya flinched at Akabayashi's hold but chose to lean in, looking him dead in the eye. "Recognizing your own kind, no doubt." He replied with a sneer. "I'm not obligated to reveal anything to you, or to Shiki for that matter."

"Obligated, no, but if you really want to earn Shiki's trust, you're going to have to come clean eventually." 

Izaya pulled away with a snort. "Not  _ your _ trust?" 

"You don't care about  _ my _ trust. Or anyone else's. You care very much about Shiki's opinion of you, though. Kind of funny, that. How the self-styled impartial observer is anything but when it comes to Shiki."

Izaya's lips curved downward in a pout at Akabayashi's too-accurate observations. "Maybe because, unlike you, Shiki is actually interesting," Izaya replied childishly.

The redhead watched Izaya sulk with amusement. "In that case, I expect you won't be asking for any more stories." He replied, smirking in satisfaction as the fox stiffened. 

"You still owe me one, Aka-oni," Izaya replied, glancing at the redhead. 

"But I'm not interesting. Why would you want to listen to my boring stories?"

Izaya was obviously torn. "I didn't say you were boring."

"Just not interesting."

"Not as interesting as Shiki."

"And why is that?" 

"Because he-" Izaya started to speak then fell silent. He chewed on his lower lip, realizing that Akabyashi was provoking him. "There are many reasons."

Akabayashi chuckled at the fox’s response. “How old are you?”

“Old for a human. Young for a fox.” Izaya replied vaguely. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Because watching you with Shiki is like watching a boy with his first crush.”

“Crush?” Izaya scoffed. “My interest in Shiki is not some hormonal infatuation.”

“No? Could have fooled me.” Akabayashi teased. 

"Worried I might replace you?" Izaya inquired with a smirk. 

"Not at all." Akabayashi grinned at Izaya as they approached the gate. "I'm not the jealous type and an extra person is just extra fun."

Izaya gave Akabayashi a curious look. "That isn't a very common attitude among you mortals." He observed. 

"You've pointed out quite often how uncommon we are." As they passed through the gates, Akabayashi frowned. "It's gotten colder. The weather is turning."

"There will be snow soon." Izaya agreed, eyeing Akabayashi’s loose kimono. “You might actually have to start covering your chest.” He teased. 

"Iza-nii! Why did you take so long? We've been waiting  _ forever _ ."

"Hours." 

Akabayashi turned to look at the voices chastising Izaya. Two fox girls, looking to be around fifteen or so, stood near the gate. They were identical in appearance with only their clothing to tell them apart. Even that was similar, flower printed yukata with differing obi colours, one yellow and the other green. Fox masks were perched on their heads, red-furred ears peeking out from beneath dark brown hair. 

"Your sisters?" Akabayashi asked, a bit surprised. "They don't look as much like you as I expected."

"We take after Father." 

"Iza-nii, Mother."

"You must be the one who possessed Yoshiyori." Akabayashi addressed the one with the green belt.

"Yes, that's Kururi," Izaya confirmed as he dismounted. "The other is Mairu. They are, unfortunately, related to me."

"Iza-nii! We want to see the castle! And the samurai! We want to see a battle! Will there be a battle? It sounded like there might be!" 

"Castle. Fighting."

The girls grabbed each other's hands excitedly. 

"There will be no fighting." Shiki's voice joined the conversation. "And it seems I have you to thank for that." He addressed Mairu. 

"Awwww." Mairu pouted. "I wanted to see a real battle."

Kururi cocked her head to the side. "Perceptive."

"It seems your sisters are as curious about dangerous things as you, Izaya," Shiki observed with a hint of a smile. 

"Curiosity is a family trait," Izaya replied. "Now, you've seen the castle and you've delivered your messages. Go home."

"But Iza-niiiii!" Mairu whined, hugging her sister. "We only saw the outside! We want to see the rest! You promised us a tour!" 

"Inside," Kururi added. 

Akabayashi grinned at the scene. "It would be rude of us not to offer your family dinner." He observed. 

Izaya gave Akabayashi an unfriendly look. 

"Yes, quite true. Though I am concerned that young foxes may not be able to mind their manners." Shiki added, looking at Mairu sternly. 

Izaya raised a brow, looking at his sisters with suspicion. "What did you do, Mairu?" 

Mairu put on an innocent expression, eyes wide. "It was just a small thing."

"Mairu."

"Just the tiniest bit of magic."

_ "Mairu." _

"I was being helpful. Even Shiki-dono said so!" 

" _ Mairu! _ What did you do?" 

"I made him speak the truth."

"Who?"

"The samurai with Shiki-dono."

"Mikiya? That's what Kururi's message was about?" 

"Yes, that's what he told Shiki-dono."

Izaya sighed. "You know you aren't supposed to be doing that when you're around mortals, Mairu."

"But you can?" Mairu accused. "You think because you left home you can do whatever you want?”

“You do realize that Mikiya could have tried to kill you for what you did?” Izaya pointed out. “Many mortals wouldn’t think twice about killing a fox.”

“We can take care of ourselves. It’s been years since you were home. We’re not babies anymore. Besides, he was lying to Shiki-dono.”

“Careful,” Kururi added. Izaya gave them both an exasperated look.

“Mairu-chan, I do appreciate your help but it would be very unwise of you to do it again while you’re here,” Shiki replied, amused by the exchange between siblings. 

Mairu looked as if she were about to argue with Shiki but Kururi gave her a light push. She stared at her sister then sighed. "Yes, Shiki-dono."

"Huh. Far better behaved than their older brother…" Akabayashi observed with a grin. 

"Iza-nii always does what he wants," Mairu confirmed with a smirk. 

"Spoiled," Kururi added. 

"Spoiled?" Akabayashi asked with curiosity. 

The twins nodded solemnly, gazing at their brother. "Cause he's black." Mairu shared. 

"Special," Kururi added. 

Izaya rolled his eyes. "You're spoiled too." He replied. "Dad lets you get away with everything." 

"We're not allowed to go on adventures like you," Mairu argued. "If you hadn't run off-" 

"You're talking too much." Izaya snapped, interrupting his sister before she could say more than he wanted to reveal. 

Shiki and Akabayashi exchanged a look. "Izaya, go ahead and give your sisters a tour of the castle. I need to speak with Kenshin. We'll see you at dinner." Shiki instructed then turned back to the castle, Akabayashi following him. Izaya watched them leave with a slight frown then turned to his sisters. 

"Tch. Why did you even come? If your only message was 'come home' Mom could have sent any messenger."

"She thought if it was family you might actually listen." Mairu supplied. 

"Liar. She sent you to spy, didn't she?" Izaya accused. 

"Wolf," Kururi confirmed. 

"Whatever." Mairu declared, turning to look at the castle. "We want our tour."

Izaya sighed. "Try to behave. And hide your ears and tails!" He chided them. 

"We can't," Mairu admitted with a sheepish look. "We tried. Something here makes it harder." 

"Someone," Kururi added. 

"Shiki," Izaya confirmed. "This is why you shouldn't be here." He turned and led them toward the castle. "Well, hurry up. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can go home."

~

The foxes were the last to arrive for dinner, delayed by a brief argument over appropriate attire. Only the excessive flattery of Shiki's tailor as she fussed over the girls managed to cajole them into formal kimono. With Rin's help, the two women also managed to artfully hide the girls' ears with hair and pins which Izaya found quite impressive. 

"Ah, what lovely sisters you have, Orihara-sama." Kenshin greeted as they took seats at the table. 

"The girls are half your age, Kenshin," Shingen observed with a snort. 

"Twice." The girls replied in unison, focusing their gazes on Shingen.

Kenshin chuckled in amusement. "Either way, old man, you misinterpret my intentions. I was merely complimenting the young ladies."

"Twice, you say?" Shingen stared at the girls suspiciously. "You can't be more than fifteen."

The twins exchanged a secretive smile but before they could respond Izaya cut in. "Kitsune do not age the same as mortals, Takeda-san. Are we still waiting for the others?" He observed, noting their absence. 

"No, they've chosen to dine in private," Shiki informed him. "They're leaving tomorrow."

"I see. Probably wise to leave before the snow.”

“Snow?” Shingen asked. “It’s a bit early for snow.”

Izaya shrugged. “It will snow tonight, I think.”

“How can you be sure?” Kenshin asked, curious. “I have never heard of kitsune knowing the weather.”

“Iza-nii’s different,” Mairu replied with a grin. “He’s never wrong about the weather.”

“Mahōtsukai.* ” Kururi added.

“That’s a shame.” Shingen eyed Kenshin. “I was hoping we could meet at Kawanakajima one more time before the snows fell.”

“I’d be happy to march my men in the snow to meet you in battle, Shingen. Echigo knows how to handle the cold.” Kenshin grinned at Shingen.

“Not planning to hide in your mountain retreat this year?” Shingen taunted.

“As if I would ever hide from you.” Kenshin scoffed at the idea.

“Mairu-chan, how is it that your brother can predict the weather?” Akabayashi cut in before the bickering lords could continue. Izaya narrowed his eyes in annoyance at Akabayashi’s tactic.

“Iza-nii is a black fox.” Mairu pointed out as if that should explain everything. Shiki smiled a bit at the younger fox’s attitude, so much like her brother. 

“Black foxes have different abilities from red ones?” Akabayashi continued, ignoring the glare Izaya was shooting him.

Mairu tilted her head slightly, studying Akabayashi. “Don’t you know anything about kitsune?” She asked brashly which earned a soft snort from Shiki. “I suppose if you don’t know the differences that would explain why you let Iza-nii stay here.”

“Why wouldn’t we let your brother stay here?” Shiki asked with a raised brow.

“Aren’t you humans superstitious?” Mairu asked in return. “Do you not believe black foxes are an ill omen because of the first black fox?”

“First black fox?” Akabayashi glanced from Izaya, who had gone very still to Shiki who was frowning.

“Tamamo-no-mae.” Kururi supplied helpfully.

“We are not superstitious here,” Shiki replied to Mairu. “My mother believed black foxes were good luck because they are so rare.”

“You think Iza-nii is good luck?” Mairu and Kururi both started giggling and Izaya rolled his eyes.

“I think judging a person by superstition is a terrible way to go about things,” Shiki replied with a slight smile. “And I believe in making my own luck.”

“So what can black foxes do that red foxes can’t?” Akabayashi asked.

“Lots of things,” Mairu replied with a grin. “But revealing fox secrets to mortals is something we’re not supposed to do so you’ll just have to wonder.”

“Secret.”

Kenshin chuckled at the girls. “Not as subtle as you, Orihara-sama, but just as secretive."

Izaya gave Kenshin a slight smirk. "As is our nature." 

Mairu and Kururi looked at Kenshin with a huge grin. "Foxes aren't the only ones who like to keep secrets."

"Funny mortals."

Kenshin chuckled. "True enough. Well, Haruya, I must say this visit has been very entertaining."

"I am so pleased to see you gain amusement from my suffering," Shiki replied dryly, earning a round of laughter from both Kenshin and Shingen. 

"Young lord, I didn't know what to expect when you inherited." Shingen addressed Shiki with a grin. "But you've grown into quite the man. I'd be honoured to meet you on the field someday."

"High praise…" Akabayashi murmured. 

"Thank you, Takeda-san but you'll forgive me if I decline. I prefer to be on the winning side of my battles."

Shingen chuckled and reached over to slap Shiki on the back. "Good man. You know, not that I think this whole Shogun thing would really work but if I had to pick one of us northerners, I'd throw my support behind you."

Kenshin gave Shingen a surprised look. "And here I thought your ego would drive you to try to take it."

"Maybe a decade ago. Politics is tedious. I'd rather concentrate on battlefield tactics than court intrigues."

"Wouldn't we all?" Kenshin agreed. 

~

As Izaya had predicted, snow had begun to fall as night settled over the castle. He stood at the gate with his sisters and Shiki, watching the fat flakes drift downward. 

"You were right," Shiki observed, his gaze on the twins who had transformed fully and were bounding about in the snow and barking at each other. 

"Of course I was," Izaya replied with a smirk. "Thank you for putting up with my sisters. They're still young and inexperienced."

Shiki gave Izaya a penetrating look. "Their visit was enlightening."

Izaya pouted a bit then sighed. "Mai! Kuru! Time to go home." He called to them and they returned to the gate, taking on human form again. 

"Thank you for letting us see your castle, Shiki-dono. It was very nice. Too nice for Iza-nii. You should make him sleep in the stable."

"Books," Kururi added seriously. 

"Thank you for your help, girls," Shiki replied, giving the foxes a polite bow. "Do try to keep out of trouble."

The fox-girls laughed and gave Shiki polite bows. Then they grabbed each other's hands and a puff of smoke engulfed them. 

"Showing off," Izaya muttered as the smoke cleared. 

"Yes, I can't imagine where they might have learned that from," Shiki replied. "Walk with me, Izaya."

Izaya followed as Shiki walked toward the small shrine near the back of the castle grounds, past the baths. Between his sisters' appearance and the conversation with Tsukumoya, he had known Shiki would want to talk to him but it was not a conversation he wanted to have. He glanced at Shiki from the corner of his eye, hoping to glean something from his expression but, as usual, Shiki was unreadable. 

"It hasn't been very long since you came here. Only a couple of months." Shiki met Izaya's gaze. "It's a bit surprising how well you seem to genuinely fit in."

"Were you expecting me not to?" 

"I wasn't entirely sure what to expect. I suspected that you would either hold yourself apart or pretend to be whatever we wanted. I know too much about foxes to think that you would be genuine so I admit that it caught me off guard when you made genuine efforts to understand me and my people."

Izaya couldn't help but to smile at that. "I never intended to deceive you."

"Maybe not." Shiki ceded. "But you're never entirely honest either."

"Call it caution. Just as you didn't know my motives, I didn't know yours."

"And now?" Shiki stopped as they reached the shrine, taking a seat on a bench. 

Izaya chuckled. "I'm still not entirely sure of your motives."

"Yet you sought to get even closer to me by sharing my bed."

Izaya cocked his head to the side. Akabayashi has also mentioned it in the same way and it confused Izaya. “Isn't that just pleasure? That's why you do it, yes?"

Shiki chuckled. "For all that you have lived more years than I can hope to see, you still don't understand human relationships."

Izaya pouted and turned away, moving over to examine the shrine. “I didn’t have an interest in them, except to watch when people did stupid things because they were _ in love _ .”

“I have a hard time believing kitsune relationships are so very different from ours,” Shiki observed and Izaya chuckled.

“Maybe not, but I had no interest in that kind of thing either,” Izaya replied as he lightly tapped a hanging talisman, making it spin.

“And you do now?”

Izaya glanced back at Shiki with an enigmatic smile. “I may have developed an interest.”

“Hmm.” Shiki changed the subject. “Are you going to go home?”

Izaya turned to look at Shiki with a slight smirk. “You already know the answer to that, I think. Besides, I did swear to stay by your side.”

“Are you on bad terms with your family?”

“Not really.” Izaya shrugged. “They just weren’t happy with my decision to study humans.”

“Because you’re a black fox?” Shiki watched Izaya tense at the question, his reluctance to address the topic obvious in his body language. “Do you trust me, Izaya?”

Izaya arched a brow. “It would be foolish of me to do so, wouldn’t you say?” His tone was guarded. “Especially with the way you so cleverly manipulate circumstances to your benefit.”

“And you think I’m manipulating you?”

“I think you would if it served your purposes. But that is the deal we made. I offered my services, after all.”

Shiki gave him a wry smile. “So you would accept being used just to get close to me? That is quite a sacrifice just to satisfy your curiosity.”

Izaya smirked. “I wouldn’t say that. It’s much harder to use someone if they’re aware, wouldn’t you agree?”

Shiki tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement. “Do you think I use the people who are closest to me?”

“I think you have surrounded yourself with people who would not be easy to use.”

“True. They are also people whose trust I have earned.”

Izaya stared unblinking at Shiki, red eyes shining in the falling darkness. Shiki gazed back, the picture of calm, sitting with the snow falling softly around him. “That Mizuki did not know the significance of a black fox I can believe but you? You knew.”

“Of Tamamo-no-mae? Even Mizuki knows that much. Her story is legend. She brought several nations to their knees with her hunger for power.”

Izaya arched a brow. “And that all black foxes come from her lineage.”

“Do you think my mother was lying to me when she told me you were lucky?”

“I do not know why your mother thought a black fox was a lucky thing. She may very well have been the only mortal to feel that way.”

“If your fur was as red as your sisters, would you still hide your nature?”

“If my fur were as red as theirs, perhaps I would have been content to live a fox’s life,” Izaya replied with a shrug. “Perhaps I would not have sought to find you at all.”

“I doubt it is the colour of your fur that drives your curiosity,” Shiki replied with a snort.

“But it is an indicator of the power of a corrupt lineage.”

“So you believe that your parents - or grandparents - determine who you are?”

“No more than you or I wouldn’t be here. I’d be sitting at the Boy-Emperor’s left hand.”

Shiki raised a brow at the bold statement. "Is that so?” He asked with amusement. Izaya gave him a self-assured smirk. “Then what have you to fear from the superstitions of mortals?”

Izaya grew solemn. He moved away from the shrine, taking a seat beside Shiki. “Tamamo-no-mae was not treated kindly by Heaven and her lineage is scorned. Those of us born with the marks are denied access. We are, in the eyes of the many gods, considered less even than the malicious field foxes. We have no protection, no safety. Even among our own kind, there are those who would leave us to die for fear that helping us would be a bad omen.”

“I see. Did you think I would turn you out if I learned all of this?”

Izaya chuckled. “Not exactly. It seemed more likely that the ruthless and cunning Lord of Sendai would use such knowledge to his advantage.”

“Then wouldn’t it have been safer for you not to have offered to serve me?” Shiki arched a brow.

“Hmm. Safer, yes. Also boring. It was a calculated risk. The only thing I didn’t account for was just how much latent spiritual power you have. You are the only mortal I’ve encountered who could pierce my illusions without effort and I don’t understand why or how.”

Shiki chuckled. “You have a very contrary nature, don’t you?”

Izaya shrugged. “Perhaps.”

The sound of footsteps drew their attention to the path as Akabayashi appeared. “Couple of idiots, deciding to talk out in the cold.” The redhead observed.

“No fear of anyone interrupting,” Shiki replied with a shrug.

“Well, are you done with your clandestine meeting?”

“Ohhh that’s a big word, Mizuki. Are you sure you know what it means?” Izaya inquired with a smirk.

“I think we’re done,” Shiki replied.

“Then get your asses inside before you get sick. That’s the last thing the castle needs.”

“Yes, sir!” Izaya replied in a mocking tone as he and Shiki rose from the bench.

“Watch it, fox, or you’ll be sleeping outside.”

“As if you could keep me out,” Izaya replied with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The use of Heaven here is in reference to the place where the kami reside, and where they gather. 
> 
> *Mahōtsukai - Kururi is calling Izaya a magic-user (or witch), something separate from what would be considered normal kitsune powers.


	15. A Moment of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I wanted to add more to this chapter but... I didn't realize how long it had gotten with just these two parts... And the next part I wanted to add will definitely be long so I decided to just post it at the break. So it's kind of a daily life kind of chapter? I guess? ANYWAY. Enjoy~

The courtyard was busy as the daimyo made their departures two and three at a time until Kenshin was the last. Shiki politely saw each lord off, an arduous process of waiting that drove Izaya to boredom. By his expression, Akabayashi was equally as bored as they both stood behind Shiki. 

"I didn't get to spy on them very much." Izaya mused with disappointment as Takeda and Hojo finally rode out the gate. 

"I think provoking Mikiya to attack you gave us more than enough information." Akabayashi chuckled. 

"I didn't even provoke him, though." Izaya sighed. 

"No, your very existence managed to provoke him." Akabayashi teased, earning a flat look from Izaya. 

"Like your very existence provokes me." He replied with a fanged grin. 

"I see you two are getting along well," Kenshin commented, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. "Do try not to give Haruya too many headaches."

Izaya gave Kenshin an innocent look. "I am but a loyal servant." He replied in a demure voice. "I would never cause Shiki-dono distress."

"That flawless performance is exactly the kind of thing that causes distress in all of us," Akabayashi observed. Kenshin laughed at both of them. 

"Haruya, you really should come visit Echigo in the spring. My sister wants to see you but she'll be too fat to travel."

"Aya? Is she with child again?" 

"Yes, her third. Masa is hoping for another son but I have a feeling it'll be a girl this time."

"You've adopted both of the boys, I heard."

"Lords need heirs and I won't be producing any," Kenshin replied matter-of-factly. "Best to keep it in the family line."

"Well, as long as the winter isn't too harsh, I'll come down in the spring. Did she meet Izaya when he was there?" 

Izaya shook his head. "I do not recall being introduced to your sister."

"No, she was staying up at the family home while the Imperials visited."

"Then I'll bring him, too. I think she'll like him."

Akabayashi chuckled. "Yes, she is quite fond of pets…" 

Izaya arched a brow. "I am not a pet."

"You sure about that?" Akabayashi grinned. 

Kenshin chuckled and let them go, switching to give Shiki another hug which the young lord accepted with more grace this time. "Stay safe and warm, cousin. I'm off to plan a skirmish with Shingen before the snows get too deep."

Shiki snorted. "Safe travel, Kenshin." 

As Kenshin rode out the gate, Shiki sighed. "I think I will send Kine to Edo. I'm curious to hear what rumours about this reach the Shogun's ears."

"Kine won't be able to get close to the Shogun," Izaya observed with an arched brow. 

Shiki gave Izaya a slight smile. "Where in Sendai do you hear the most?" 

Izaya's eyes slid to Akabayashi and he grinned. "In the kitchens and the baths."

"Eavesdropping on people bathing?" Akabayashi replied in mock horror. "What sort of irreverent trickster would do that?" 

Izaya side-eyed Akabayashi. "I don't think the man who gathers information by drinking at the town's izakayas and flirting with the women should be making commentary."

"Now that we've established that the only taisho I have who doesn't sneak around is Aozaki…" Shiki cut in with a snort. 

"Are you calling me a taisho, Haruya?" Izaya asked, eyes bright with amusement. "Promoted already?" 

"I don't think so," Akabayashi replied. "That would mean you'd be in charge of actual soldiers. Which sounds like a terrible idea."

Izaya mock-pouted. "How disappointing. However will I introduce myself to important people?"

Shiki watched the two with amusement. "If it's simply a title you want, I'm sure we can assign you one."

"You don't like 'Shiki's Pet Dog'? That seems popular with the other daimyo." Akabayashi suggested. 

"Tch. Just Mikiya." Izaya wrinkled his nose in irritation. "What kind of idiot even thinks a fox is anything like a dog?" His expression shifted to downright wicked. "I like Shiki's consort…" 

Akabayashi burst into laughter. "Of course you do. Grow your hair out and it might even be believable. Pretty enough, that's for sure."

"My consort from the woods of Sendai?" Shiki replied with an amused snort. "Yes, I'm sure that will go over well with the other daimyo."

"After turning down more than a few daughters and sisters over the years? Undoubtedly."

"Ahhh so it was true…" Izaya's lips curled into a grin. Shiki arched a brow but Izaya just continued to grin. 

"What was true?" Akabayashi gave Izaya's side a poke. 

"Court gossip. Nothing important." Izaya replied. "You know how court ladies like to talk."

Shiki's brow furrowed into a frown. "Now I'm not sure I want to know…" 

"I do." Akabayashi poked Izaya again, none too gently. "What do the court ladies like to say about Haruya?" 

"Oh, just that he's very handsome and eligible. But…" He trailed off suspensefully. 

"You're enjoying this too much," Shiki observed. 

"But?" Akabayashi prompted. 

"But he gave his heart to his most loyal taisho.” Izaya clasped his hands over his chest and sighed like a court lady. “The ladies are most dramatic when they speak of it. Whether it is because their hearts are moved to passion or disappointment is hard to say but I suspect it is both, in equal measure."

"I knew I didn't want to hear it."

"So romantic." Akabayashi grinned. "Our relationship is the talk of the Emperor’s Court, Haruya.”

“You had to tell him.” Shiki eyed Izaya.

“Maybe they’ll write a kabuki play about us.”

“I hope not.”

Izaya snickered in amusement. “Don’t kabuki plays need some sort of tragic ending?”

“Or heroic.” Akabayashi countered. “A heroic story of love between a samurai lord and his mentor.”

“Mentor?” Shiki scoffed. “This conversation has gone far afield. Keep your fantasies to yourself, Mizuki.”

"Fantasies?" Akabayashi grinned and slid an arm around Shiki's waist. "Are you denying our relationship, Haruya?" 

"Only your over-exaggeration of it," Shiki replied with a sigh. "Aozaki and Kazamoto won't be back for a few days. Once they get back, I want to travel to Kaminotaira."

Akabayashi grew serious at Shiki's words. "Haruya..."

Izaya watched something unspoken pass between the two, frowning slightly at the exchange. 

"You'll come too," Shiki informed Izaya. "No doubt you'd just follow us anyway." Akabayashi raised a brow at that but remained silent.

"What is in Kaminotaira?” Izaya asked hesitantly, sensing the gravity of the mood.

“Silk and snow,” Akabayashi replied. “Kaminotaira is where Sendai’s silk farms are, in a small valley south of here, in the mountains.”

“The silk farms Hanako started?” Izaya continued thoughtfully. 

"Yes," Shiki replied. "In the meantime, Mizuki, please reinforce the border patrols. Early snowfall usually means a few raids from the oni before they retreat for the winter."

"Of course." Akabayashi agreed with a nod. "Ao should have already drawn up the assignments."

"Good. Also, send some men up to Mogami, make sure their border is secure since they're likely shorthanded after the battle."

"What about the southern border?"

Shiki frowned at the question then shook his head. "No, Kaz has people down there and I think discretion would be better with Mikiya. I can only hope that some of what I told him sank in but if it didn't, I sent a letter to Dougen."

"You think the old man will be able to do anything?" 

"I'm not sure but winter should keep Mikiya from doing anything stupid. We'll have to wait and see what spring brings."

Akabayashi turned his attention to Izaya. "Can you predict the length of the seasons as well as the weather?" 

"Not this far in advance," Izaya replied with a shrug. "It's not really a season-based skill. I can warn you of storms and the like, though."

"Too bad." Shiki mused. "Still, a useful skill. How is it that you came by this ability?" 

Izaya gave Shiki a smirk. "How did you come by the kotodama?" 

Shiki gazed back at the fox with amusement. "Fair enough."

~

"Hey fox, pull your nose out of your books." Akabayashi had invaded the sanctity of the library. 

Izaya gazed at the redhead from his pillow-nest. "If you're going to try to convince me to go do soldier drills out in the snow, give up now."

The redhead chuckled and shook his head. "No, Shiki sent me with a couple of errands that involve you."

"Oh?" Izaya lowered his book, curiosity piqued. 

"For starters, you need new rooms after that mess with Mikiya."

"Ah," Izaya replied without enthusiasm. 

Akabayashi smirked at the fox's reaction. "Did you think you'd just be staying in Shiki's rooms?" 

"Why not?" Izaya replied with a shrug. 

"Because Shiki uses his rooms for more than just sleeping and sometimes he wants privacy." 

"Even from you?" Izaya asked pointedly. 

Akabayashi chuckled. "Even from me, fox. I have my own rooms too."

"Fine." Izaya set down his book and stood, mollified. "Where are your rooms?" 

Akabayashi moved to the library doors. "Next to Shiki's, of course." He replied with a grin. "You're lucky, you know. He could have just sent you back to your original rooms once the other daimyo left. Since Shiki doesn't have family here, you basically get your pick of any of the rooms."

Izaya moved down the hall toward Shiki's rooms, pausing at Akabayashi's door, sliding it open to peer inside. "Why is that?" He inquired as he looked around Akabayashi's somewhat messy room. 

Akabayashi grabbed Izaya's collar before he could actually enter. "Nosy fox. What did I say about privacy?" 

"That Shiki kicks you out sometimes because he wants privacy?" Izaya replied with a smirk. 

Akabayashi snorted. "Pick your rooms."

"Answer my question." Izaya stepped away from Akabayashi's room, moving down the hall to the room on the other side of Shiki's. 

"Daichi only had two younger brothers and no sisters. Neither were married when they died in the battle against Asuki. Shiki's grandfather died in a skirmish with the oni long before Shiki was born and since he split from the Asuki, he also had no family here aside from his wife. Hanako had no family at the castle, being practically a prisoner. If she had come as a proper wife, she might have brought family but since she was kidnapped…" Akabayashi shrugged. "It's unfortunate but Shiki is light on family ties."

Izaya slid open the door and stepped inside, looking around. The walls were artfully painted with scenery and animals, already furnished with a writing desk and cabinets. The windows were shuttered against the cold and a futon was neatly folded in the corner. “This was someone’s room.” The fox theorized, based on the way the room was decorated.

“This was Hanako’s room,” Akabayashi confirmed. 

Izaya frowned a bit. “Does Shiki use his father’s old rooms?”

“No, Daichi’s rooms are across the hall, in the central part of the floor. He was paranoid that shinobi might sneak in through the windows and attempt to assassinate him in his sleep.”

“And did anyone send shinobi?”

“Nope. Not a one. It’s not uncommon for lords to have central rooms though.”

“And Shiki has no fear of enemy shinobi?”

“Shiki had no desire to switch rooms based on paranoia. He likes having windows.”

Izaya moved to the windows, sliding one open. The view covered most of the castle grounds and part of the town below. From here, Shiki would be able to see everyone coming and going from the castle. “I can see why.” Izaya mused, closing the window. “I want this room.”

Akabayashi snorted. “I told him you’d pick this one.”

“Does that bother him?”

“If it did, he wouldn’t have let you choose any room, would he?”

“Is he not sentimental? He obviously loved her very much.”

“He did. But it’s just a room. Would you expect him to keep it empty until he died?”

“There was a daimyo I saw in Kyoto who lost his wife in childbirth. They say he refused to let anyone touch her rooms. Even after he took a second wife, her rooms were untouched.” Izaya mused with a shrug. "Sentimentality seems to lead to irrational choices for you mortals."

Akabayashi chuckled. "Does Shiki really strike you as the sort to waste resources for the sake of sentiment?" 

"No." Izaya shrugged and walked back to the door. "But isn't it sentiment that keeps you together?" 

Akabayashi gave him an amused look, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "It's love, fox. A bit more than sentiment."

Izaya wrinkled his nose at Akabayashi's answer. "Are you going to help me move my things?" 

"What, your clothes? You didn't arrive with anything else."

"I have a few other things," Izaya replied as they walked toward the stairs. "What other errands do you have that involve me?"

Akabayashi grinned. "You'll see."

Izaya eyed him suspiciously as they gathered Izaya's clothes, books and writing utensils. Izaya also brought the futon, blankets and pillows to Akabayashi's amusement.

"Do you really need so many pillows?" He asked as Izaya began to put away his clothes. 

"Yes," Izaya replied with a smirk. "The answer is always going to be yes."

"You should change." Akabayashi continued, eyeing Izaya's clothes critically. "For someone who doesn't like to stand out, you certainly choose clothing that says the opposite."

"Change for what? I choose clothing that makes sense based on different social situations."

"For our next errand." Akabayashi pulled out a pair of black hakama that had red foxes embroidered on the legs. He tossed them at Izaya then grabbed a plain red kimono and black obi. "These should do. If all this is designed around status, what would you wear if you didn't have to worry about that?" 

Izaya looked at the clothing Akabayashi had picked curiously, attempting to divine what sort of task needed such clothing. "I don't know." He mused as he began to change. "I don't dislike wearing any of this, except maybe the very formal robes." 

Akabayashi reached out, fingers brushing over black lines that curved along Izaya's ribs. Izaya froze at the touch, gaze shifting to the redhead. "I meant to ask about these the other night…"

"Fox lines.”

"Like the ones on your face when you can't hold your human form? But aren't they supposed to be red? Why are yours black?" 

Izaya shrugged. "I don't know. Why is Shiki so pale? Why does Aozaki have weird hair? I know it's hard for you mortals to tell the difference but not all foxes look the same." He added the last part teasingly. 

Akabayashi's fingers slid up to pinch Izaya's nipple in response. "Yes but most foxes don't come poking around mortal castles for us to see the differences." He replied with amusement. 

Izaya shifted away, pulling the half kimono closed and tying the hakama. "Well, it's hardly my fault that you mortals can't be bothered to learn." He replied with a smirk. 

"I'm learning by asking you." Akabayashi pointed out with a grin. "If your holiness is ready?" 

Izaya chuckled as he tied his belt. "Are you in a hurry?" 

"Nope. Just can't wait to be entertained by this."

Izaya wrinkled his nose in annoyance as he followed Akabayashi. The redhead led him all the way down to the main floor and out to the barracks where Aozaki appeared to have been waiting. Izaya tilted his head to the side, looking at Aozaki with curiosity. “Well? Why did you drag me down here, Akabayashi?”

It was Aozaki who responded. “Shiki felt it would be a good idea to fit you with some armour.”

Izaya slow-blinked. “Why?”

“To keep your furry ass alive when you ride with him,” Akabayashi replied with a snort.

“I don’t need armour for that. I’m not a samurai. I won’t be fighting in your wars.”

“Asuki men saw what you could do on the field. Rumours will spread and when they do, you will become a target.” Aozaki pointed out.

“If they can’t see me, they can’t target me,” Izaya argued with a shake of his head. “Armour is heavy and hard to move in.”

“That’s why we’re not going to put you in full armour but some protection is needed,” Aozaki explained. “Even Kaz’s people wear some armour.”

"You'd only be wearing it when Shiki takes the field," Akabayashi added. 

"I don't want to wear it at all," Izaya replied as Aozaki sorted through several pieces of lacquered leather. 

"You're left-handed, I noticed." He observed, causing Izaya's eyes to widen in surprise. 

"How did you notice?" 

"You hold knives in your right hand but despite being obviously skilled with them, you're faster on your left side." He walked over to Izaya and began buckling on a harness that ran diagonally over Izaya's chest, from left shoulder to his right side. "Why don't you use your left hand?" 

"People don't expect it," Izaya replied as he tugged on the leather. "When they think you're right-handed, they tend to forget to watch for blows coming from the left." 

Aozaki attached a shoulder guard, stared at it for a minute then took it off. "You're tiny." He grunted, replacing it with a smaller piece. 

Akabayashi chuckled. "He's skinny, but not all that tiny. You're just ridiculously large."

"How many times did you burst straps before you gave up on armour?" Izaya asked as Aozaki grabbed his arms, comparing length. 

"I didn't give up on armour." He replied gruffly as he wrapped Izaya's forearms in guards. "I have a full set, I just don't wear it if I know I'm going to have to change."

"He never wears it." Akabayashi confides with a grin. 

"You're one to talk." Aozaki countered with a derisive snort. "Riding around with your chest exposed. Nice big target."

Izaya examined the arm guards. "Why is all this armour black?" 

"We assumed you wouldn't want white." Akabayashi supplied with a smirk. 

"But this isn't new armour. Why would you have black armour lying around?" 

Aozaki and Akabayashi exchanged a look. “Because Sendai wasn’t always ruled by Shiki’s father,” Akabayashi replied, eyeing the fox curiously. “You don’t know the province’s history?”

Izaya frowned and shook his head. “It was Shiki’s father, and his father before him. His great-grandfather ruled Dewa province, where Mogami now serves Shiki.” He frowned. “Are you saying he didn’t also rule Sendai?”

“He did not. Shiki’s grandfather took Sendai from another clan.” Aozaki confirmed. “Turn around.” 

Izaya did as requested, thinking about this new information as Aozaki buckled on shin guards. “That seems like important information. How have I never heard about it?”

“Because when it happened, the south wasn’t looking at the north,” Akabayashi explained. “Uesugi probably has records on it since they were around as a clan back then but Shiki’s grandfather’s victory was brutally complete, or so the stories say.”

“What clan ruled Sendai before?” Izaya asked as he moved to a nearby mirror to study his reflection. The pieces Aozaki had chosen were light enough to not be intrusive but also didn’t cover very much. “Do you really expect this to protect me?”

Aozaki grunted. “Once I show you how to use them to your advantage, they will.” 

Izaya’s gaze shifted to the Blue Devil and he sighed. “More samurai training? Are you trying to turn me into a samurai?”

Akabayashi chuckled. “If you’re going to wander around looking like a human, you should learn to fight like a human. Or at least protect yourself.” He pointed out with a shrug. “The clan who controlled Sendai was Date.”

“Eh?” Izaya blinked in surprise at the name. “They were…” His brows curved down into a frown. “They couldn’t have been defeated. There are still members of the clan in-”

“Not enough of them to hold the province against the armies of Asuki.” Aozaki cut the fox off, causing Izaya to narrow his eyes thoughtfully. “So the armour you’re wearing has been gathering dust for years.”

“Isn’t it a bit strange to be putting me in Date colours, then?” 

“Not really. It’s not as if the rest of us wear white either. You’re not wearing Date’s mon. It’s just colours. Oda wears black and gold, as well.” Aozaki replied with a shrug.

“Oh, even better,” Izaya replied dryly earning a chuckle from Akabayashi. “So is this it? No do or kusazuri*?”

“Do you want a full set?” Aozaki asked, brightening at the idea. “I can get the rest-”

“Noooooo thank you.” Izaya cut in before he could actually collect the rest of the layers of armour. “This is already more than I want.”

“Oh?” Akabayashi smirked at the fox. “But I thought proper attire was important to you.”

“When I’m not being crushed by the weight of it,” Izaya replied with a snort.

“Maybe we can get the armourer to make you a fox-shaped helmet.” Aozaki mused, seeming to have missed - or perhaps ignored - Izaya’s protest. “We could replace the lacing and accents with red instead of gold since you seem to like that colour.”

Izaya stared at Aozaki in horror as the blue devil turned and started rummaging through shelves of armour pieces. His gaze shifted to Akabayashi and the redhead just shrugged.

“No stopping it now…” He teased. Izaya took several steps backward toward the door.

“I didn’t even want this much armour.” He complained but before he could flee, Akabayashi was moving to block the door with a sadistic grin. 

"Here, this one looks about your size." Aozaki turned around, holding an intricately detailed do. Izaya looked at Akabayashi’s smug grin then at Aozaki and sighed in defeat.

“It’s going to be too heavy.” He insisted as Aozaki buckled on the armour, adding more pieces until Izaya was covered in a full suit from neck down. 

Aozaki stood back, examining him with a critical eye. “I swear, I have boys in training larger than you.”

Izaya rolled his eyes. “Not everyone can be a giant, you know. If we were all large like you, no one would be impressed by your size.”

Akabayashi chuckled. “He’s got you there, Ao. Besides, you’ve got men around the same size as him. Bit more muscle to them, mind you. Shiki’s taller but not much wider than the fox.”

“Always thought he should put on more weight,” Ao grunted. “Well let’s see if you can move in it.” He told Izaya, tossing him a katana.

Izaya caught the katana, arching a brow. “I told you before. I don’t know how to use a katana.”

“Yes, we’ll work on that. Just think of it as a longer tanto.” 

Izaya gave a long-suffering sigh and went through the motion of unsheathing the blade, mimicking the way he’d seen the other samurai holding it. He scowled at the way the armour seemed to drag his movements, making him feel slow. “This is ridiculous. I can barely move.”

“Indeed.” Shiki’s voice joined the conversation and all three turned to look at the lord. “As I recall, I asked you to equip him with light armour, not to play dress-up.” Though his voice was stern there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. 

Aozaki coughed. “Ah, yes, well, since he was here I thought we should equip him with a full suit just in case he should need it at some point.” 

“Of course,” Shiki replied with a snort. “You’ll have to convince the fox to spend more time training with you if you actually expect him to wear it with any measure of success.”

Izaya wrinkled his nose in distaste. “I didn’t come here to learn how to be a samurai.” He protested. “Honestly. Do you expect everyone you recruit to become one?”

Shiki chuckled and shook his head. “Of course not. Kaz isn’t a samurai.”

Aozaki began unbuckling Izaya’s armour with disappointment. “You have so much potential though. Would be wasted if you decided to follow that path instead.”

Izaya snickered and patted Aozaki on the shoulder. “Oh, don’t worry. I don’t want to become a shinobi either. Besides, there’s nothing he can teach me that I don’t already know.”

Aozaki arched a brow at Izaya then chuckled. “I’ll have the armourer modify these pieces and send them up to your room. Never know, you might actually need ‘em at some point.”

“Kaz returned from the south and Kine is on a boat to Edo,” Shiki spoke as he watched Aozaki free the fox from the constraint of the armour. “We can leave for Kaminotaira in the morning.”

“What will I need to bring?” Izaya asked, still unsure of the purpose of this trip.

“If you’re asking about attire, fox, just wear something comfortable.” Akabayashi supplied with amusement. “And warm. Kaminotaira may be south of us but it’s deeper into the mountains than we are.”

“I know where it is,” Izaya replied with disdain. “I just don’t know the purpose of the trip.”

Shiki gazed at Izaya. “You’ll know soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Instead of writing an epic end note on Japanese armour I'm going to just link to this here handy dandy picture. In case you're curious. Or like want to visualize it. Or whatever.   
> The visual I had, when writing about Izaya getting armoured, is a bit like... A teen wearing his Dad's slightly too large clothing? Izaya's on the small side, both by height and weight, compared to Shiki's samurai, so putting him in armour is just... Amusing to me... XD  
> 


	16. A Beautiful LEgacy

The snow had started to fall again as they prepared their horses. It was a soft snowfall, fat flakes drifting down steadily, coating the world in white and muffling everything. There was a solemnity to the whole thing that Izaya didn’t understand but instinct told him to stay quiet so he mounted and silently followed as they rode out the gate. 

Kaminotaira was only a few hours ride from Sendai, though it was slower going through the snow, especially as they grew closer to the mountains. The wide road dwindled to a snow-covered trail that began to wind upward until it finally opened into a valley of snow-covered buildings. Izaya looked around in fascination at the silent town, the only indicator of human presence revealed in the smoke that curled from chimneys. 

They rode past the central buildings that appeared to make up the town, drawing the attention of the locals who began to appear in windows and doorways. Near the back of the town was a large building that was too large to be a normal house but not large enough to be considered a castle. It reminded Izaya of the homes the lords in Kyoto tended to have. Shiki drew his horse up and dismounted as an older woman appeared in the doorway. 

“My lord,” She greeted Shiki with a graceful bow. Izaya studied the woman, head tilted to the side in curiosity. She was probably close to fifty, hair starting to gray and lines weathering pale skin but age could not hide the familiar sharp features. This woman was related to Shiki, of that, he had no doubt. “My apologies, I was not expecting you.”

“You need not apologize, _oba-san_.” Shiki replied, shaking his head. “It was something of a last-minute decision this year.”

“You are always welcome here, Haruya.” She replied, ushering them inside. “I’ll send one of the boys for the horses. Come in and warm up.” They settled around the _irori_

where a young woman was preparing food. “Kouya, please make Shiki-dono tea. I’ll be back shortly.”

“I thought you didn’t have relatives from your mother’s family here,” Izaya spoke after the old aunt had left them.

“She is the only one,” Shiki replied as he took a cup of tea, warming his hands on the cup. “She is my mother’s older sister and she came here shortly after the wedding to assist my mother. I thought she would go home after my mother died but she has chosen to stay here. She is in charge of the silk farms my mother built.”

“I see. Did you come here to check on them?” Izaya asked, still having no idea why Shiki had come to Kaminotaira.

“No, she sends me reports on the silk production and she knows more about it than I ever could.”

“She was the one who brought them from Echigo?” Izaya inferred from the way Shiki spoke of her. 

“Not from Echigo, exactly, but yeah, she’s the one who brought them for Hanako.” Akabayashi confirmed. “They spread the rumour that the silkworms were from Echigo to hide the true nature of things.”

“Oh?” Izaya’s curiosity was piqued. “And what is the true nature of these silkworms?”

“I’ll show you tomorrow.” Shiki replied as Kouya handed out bowls of rice with grilled lotus root and eel.

“Will you go tonight?” Akabayashi asked.

“I have concerns about the path with the amount of snow that fell today. If it isn’t too risky, then yes.”

“Go where?” Izaya asked as he picked up a piece of eel and sniffed it. “What is this?”

“River eel.” Akabayashi replied, amused by the fox’s hesitance.

“What did you do to it?” Izaya asked as he hesitantly took a bite.

“They fillet it and grill it in a sauce.” 

Izaya hummed softly in response as he ate. “How you humans prepare food is so fascinating. Always coating things in sauces or cooking things.”

“Unlike a fox who prefers to catch his dinner fresh?” The old aunt had rejoined them and Izaya’s head snapped up to focus on her. “Where did you find this one, Haruya?” 

“In a temple.” Shiki replied, eyes on Izaya.

“You found a field fox in a temple?”

Izaya’s back stiffened. “I am _not_ a field fox.” He replied, eyes narrowing slightly.

“Oh? My apologies,” She replied smoothly, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “Then you must be from Zao?” 

“How do you know about Zao?” Izaya asked, curious yet guarded.

“How could I not? They are not very far from here and we trade with them sometimes.”

“Is that so?”

“I suppose you couldn’t be from Zao if you didn’t know that. They are the only family I know of who does not cast out their cursed children.”

“You know a lot about foxes for a mortal.”

“I know a lot about yokai.”

“Would you be the one who taught Haruya, then?”

“Haruya, is it?” Her gaze shifted to Shiki and she raised a brow. Shiki gave his aunt a shrug. “Honestly. Too much like your mother. Yes, I taught Haruya about the yokai when he was growing up.”

“Did you teach him the kotodama as well?”

“No.” She replied with a chuckle. “And if he hasn’t told you about that, I certainly won’t.” She shifted her attention back to Shiki. “If you want to go up tonight, it should be fine. We’ve kept the path clear. I can settle this one in a guest room while you go.”

“No, Izaya will be coming with me, Mariko,” Shiki replied. 

Mariko arched a brow at Shiki. “Very well,” She replied though there was disapproval in her tone. 

Akabayashi chuckled as he pushed himself to his feet. “Well, come on, fox. Bundle up, it’s a bit of a walk.” Izaya gave a sigh at the thought of going back out into the cold but followed Akabayashi, leaving Shiki and his aunt alone.

“A fox, Haruya?” Mariko gave Shiki an exasperated look. “And a black fox no less.”

“How can you see that when he’s hiding in human form?” Shiki asked in return.

“You were never able to see past the physical.” She replied with a shake of her head. “You perceive their natures but not their spirit forms. I see their true forms regardless of what they appear to be in the physical. I’ve always warned you not to get involved with the kitsune. They only bring trouble.”

“Mother disagreed with you.”

“Hanako was soft-hearted.” Mariko replied with a shake of her head. “I loved my sister dearly but if given the opportunity, she would take in every lost creature who crossed her path, including the ones that spelled trouble.” 

“She had friends among the yokai because of it."

"None of which would save her from her fate. This fox, you think he is your friend?" 

"I'm not going to turn away someone useful out of superstition."

"It's not superstition," Mariko replied with a frown. "I've told you the stories."

"As did my mother. When you alienate someone, treat them as evil before they've taken a single action, you create a situation in which they can be nothing but the role you force on them."

"Tch. She was too kind." Mariko sighed with regret. "Go on. We can talk more when you return."

Shiki joined Akabayashi and Izaya outside, chuckling at the shivering fox huddling near the red devil. "It's a short walk." He informed Izaya as he began to walk, leading them around the back of the main building. A small path ran up into the mountain behind them, steep but well carved. "Are you determined to keep this form for a specific reason?" Shiki inquired as they walked. 

"Is this not your preferred form?" Izaya replied. 

"I don't recall saying that. Wouldn't you be warmer as a fox?" 

Izaya fell silent, studying Shiki's back as he led them up the path. 

"Stubborn," Akabayashi teased, ruffling Izaya's hair. "Would you freeze for the sake of appearance?" 

"Of course not," Izaya replied with a snort. "If you can survive this cold in this form, then so can I."

"We don't have a choice, you do." Akabayashi chuckled. 

"Then be honored that I'm choosing to share your experience."

Akabayashi chuckled. "So very honoured."

The path opened up to a small shrine and they all fell silent as they entered. Izaya looked around slowly, his usually flippant attitude replaced by one of solemnity. Shiki led them into the shrine which was lit with lanterns and decorated with flowers. Most of them were dry but the scent still filled the air, mixing with the incense. Izaya followed as Shiki approached the shrine, drawn to it, watching in silence as Shiki lit a new stick of incense and placed it in the brazier.

"This place has power." Izaya spoke quietly. "You enshrined your mother here but there was power here before that, wasn't there?"

"This place is older than my clan's presence here. Older than the Date clan too." Shiki replied. "I don't know what gods may have resided here but it seemed a better place than the shrine of a family she didn't belong to."

"You come every year?" Izaya intuited. "Does that mean it happened around this time?" 

Akabayashi tugged Izaya's ear. "Show some respect, fox." 

Izaya pouted at Akabayashi. "I _am_ being respectful."

Shiki picked up one of the sticks of incense and handed it to Izaya. "It happened a bit later in the winter but the snows make travel hard so I come around the first snowfall." Izaya took the stick and lit it, adding it to the brazier. It flared for a brief moment and Izaya stepped back in surprise, grabbing Shiki's sleeve. "I think that's about as much of a sign as we can expect from the dead."

"I think you underestimate the dead." Izaya replied with a sniff. "I suppose it's better than her disapproval."

Akabayashi moved up to wrap an arm around Shiki's waist, leaning past to place his own stick in the brazier. "Hanako was too kind a soul to disapprove of anyone. Even a troublesome fox."

"She would have welcomed you in without a second thought," Shiki mused solemnly.

“Probably found your tricks and your carefree attitude charming,” Akabayashi agreed.

Izaya stared thoughtfully at the shrine. “I sense…” He began to speak, trailing off as he moved to the side of the shelf, placing a hand on the wooden wall. “There is a cave behind the shrine, isn’t there?” 

Shiki and Akabayashi exchanged a look. “There is.” Shiki confirmed, moving beside Izaya. His hand slid over the red-painted bamboo before stopping and pulling a hidden latch. “How did you know?”

“Because the power I sense is not here.” Izaya replied, peering into the dark as the hidden door opened. “It’s deeper inside the mountain.”

“Hanako told me once, when she brought Haruya to the village as a child, he was the one who found this place.” Akabayashi revealed as he took a lantern down and offered it to Izaya. The fox looked at the lantern then smirked and held up his open palm. A small blue flame ignited, brighter than the soft lantern light. 

“Adventurous child?” He asked, looking to Shiki but the lord gazed back at him with a serious expression. 

“I was drawn to the place.”

“Scared his poor mother, though,” Akabayashi continued with a chuckle. “Had the whole village out looking for him.”

“You’re overexaggerating.” Shiki replied with a snort as he took the lantern from Akabayashi and entered the passage. "This is what I found. My mother had the shrine built in front of the cave, In part to pay homage to whatever gods may reside here and in part to hide it from others."

Izaya followed behind, the blue light of his foxfire flickering over rough stone walls. The path widened to a chamber that echoed with the sound of water. "An underground spring?"

"Further in. The cave system is very complex. When I was a child, I explored past the spring and into a couple of larger caverns but it seems to go on much further."

"The spring seems connected to the river that feeds the village." Akabayashi added. "Probably why this spot is blessed."

Izaya gave Akabayashi a look of incredulity. "You think so? And here I thought it must be all the _rocks_."

Akabayashi grabbed the collar of Izaya's kimono, pulling him back. "All right, smartass. What can the great fox-god tell us about this place?" 

Izaya swatted at Akabayashi's hand until the other let go then moved toward the passage to the spring. "All springs are places of power. Water is life. This place, though, was home to something greater, I think. It has the resonance of something old and…" Izaya turned his gaze to Shiki who had been following silently. "Feral."

The passage opened onto the natural spring, flowing in from a narrow path carved smooth through the rock. The pool wasn't very large but appeared to be quite deep, disappearing into another narrow path at the far end. Izaya crouched near the water's edge, dipping his hand into the cold water. " _Okami_. Why are you drawn to them?"

"There haven't been wolves here for years."

"Of course not. Humans show up and the wolves leave. They didn't go far, did they?"

"I'm not sure. The villagers say they see or hear them sometimes so I suppose not. If they lived in this cave, they were gone long before I found it."

Izaya gave Shiki a suspicious look. "Not all of them." He guessed. "You saw _her_ didn't you?"

Akabayashi, who had remained silent during the exchange, frowned as Izaya and Shiki stared at each other. "There is no way you could know so much from just looking around a cave."

"You met the mountain wolf. In this cave, when you were a child. Why? Why did she come to you?"

"I don't know." Shiki replied without deception. "I was perhaps eight when I went exploring. When I entered the cave she was sitting where you are, waiting for me. She was quite a bit larger than you and so white she practically glowed. Or perhaps she really was glowing. I don't know if it was because of all the stories my mother had told me but I wasn't afraid at all. I just stared at her in awe and surprise. She walked up, sniffed me then turned and disappeared deeper into the caves. I tried to follow but I couldn't find her."

"Does she have a name?" Akabayashi asked the fox.

Izaya shrugged. "Not that I know. I've only heard stories about her and we always just called her the mountain wolf." 

"How did you know I'd met her?" Shiki pressed and Izaya stood. 

"It doesn't matter." Izaya stared at the pool thoughtfully.

"Why do the yokai have a name for me?"

"Sometimes mortals stand out to us. So we name them. Like you name yourselves." Izaya turned to gaze at Shiki. “There are worse names to have.”

“Like Devil King?” Izaya’s eyes widened slightly at the reference. 

“If you know that name, why ask me about yours?”

“I want to understand its significance to you.”

“To me, or to the yokai in general?”

“Both.”

“Can we continue this conversation inside?”

Akabayashi chuckled then, breaking the tension. “Fox has a point, Haruya. You’re the only one who likes freezing his ass off.”

Shiki’s cool gaze shifted to Akabayashi. “Fine.” He turned and headed back the way they came. Akabayashi followed, leaving Izaya to look back into the dark depths of the cave one last time.

“I don’t have the answers he seeks.” He whispered into the darkness part of him hoping for some answer yet relieved when none came. He let the flame go out as he quickly returned up the path to the shrine. Shiki pulled the hidden door shut behind him as he moved toward the shrine exit, wrapping his arms around himself against the cold. “Why did you show me this?”

Shiki gave Izaya a slight smile, obviously amused by his question. “Because this place is important to me.” He replied then moved past the fox to begin their descent down the trail.

Izaya stared after Shiki with a frown. Akabayashi ruffled his hair as he passed. “Don’t get it?” He asked in a teasing voice. 

Izaya wrinkled his nose in irritation and looked away from the redhead. “I do.” He insisted but the lie was too obvious and Akabayashi chuckled. 

“Sure, fox.”

Izaya huffed in annoyance, sulking a bit as they made their way back down to the village. Mariko was waiting for them with hot water for baths and hot food to fill their stomachs. As they ate, Shiki once again targeted Izaya with his gaze. “How did you know about the wolf?"

Izaya paused mid-motion, chopsticks halfway to his mouth. He sighed and put the bowl down. "I saw it happen years ago."

"What does that mean?" Akabayashi asked with a frown. "You were here?" 

"No, he wasn't here." Shiki shook his head. "How did you see it? And when?" 

"Before you were born. I dreamt it. In my dream, you weren't a child but I remember the cave and the spring. And the wolf."

"Do you normally have dreams like that?" 

"No. It's strange for kitsune to have dreams like that at all. Not really our thing. Just another sign that I'm different."

"When did you match your dream to me?" 

"When I heard a rumour from the tengu. Stupid birds always have the best rumours but rarely understand the full value of them."

"So you came looking for me." Izaya nodded. “What did you expect to find?”

“I didn’t know what I would find. Rumours about you were contradictory. I didn’t know what the dream meant or why _I_ had it but I wanted to see you in the flesh. I didn’t expect you to be so difficult to get close to.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this when you first came to me?”

“Because it sounds ridiculous.” 

Akabayashi chuckled. “It does, yeah, but you knew Haruya was different. You could have taken a chance.”

Izaya shifted his gaze to Akabayashi, expression veiled. “I could have but it didn’t seem like a wise risk. Even for someone who accepts yokai, a fox showing up at his door, claiming to have had a dream about him sounds like a stretch.”

“Yeah, I’d have tossed you out.” Akabayashi agreed with a grin. 

Izaya rolled his eyes. “In that case, if I have any dreams about you, I’ll keep them to myself.”

“Oh no, please share. I’m curious to know what kind of dreams you might have about me.”

“Not the kind you’re hoping for.”

“You dreamt of me before I was born." Shiki mused. "Were you a child?"

"Not in mortal lifespan." Izaya smiled slightly. "I was too young to understand that dreams like that had meaning, though."

"When you talked about Akane's dream, you implied that you knew what she had seen. Did you dream the same thing?" 

Izaya shook his head. "What she saw in her dream is well known to the yokai. I didn't dream it as she did but when Mikiya spoke of it, I recognized it from what I had heard others speak of. Her fears for her father cloud her interpretation, I believe."

"So the yokai fear Oda?”

“Fear is a strong word. Some may fear him but most are cautious of what his rise to power may mean. Not that I can speak for all of them. I’m just one black fox, after all.”

“But you pay attention to what they say.”

“Of course.” Izaya smirked. “Information is my trade, after all.” 

“If you know Oda will rise to power, why throw your lot in with me?”

Izaya gave Shiki a toothy grin. “You say that as if you intend to stand against him.”

“Is that what you think I intend to do?” Shiki’s expression was as unreadable as usual but Izaya followed his instincts and nodded. 

“Why else would you tell Mikiya to stand down?”

Akabayashi snorted. “Is there a single conversation in this castle that you have not eavesdropped on?”

“Most of the ones between you and Aozaki… If you can call those conversations.” Izaya replied, sticking out his tongue at the redhead. “You did give me free reign to snoop.” 

“On them, not us.” Akabayashi replied with a snort, reaching over to muss Izaya’s hair.

“Should have been more specific.” Izaya replied with a smirk, smacking Akabayashi’s hand away. He gazed at Shiki. “When do you plan to move on the Shogun? And how?”

“I don’t. Not if I don’t have to.”

“You won’t have a choice.” Izaya pointed out. “Oda will make his move eventually.”

“In that, the fox is right.” Akabayashi shifted his gaze to Shiki.

“I know.” The lord sighed. “He is still moving on Owari province. He won’t move against the Shogunate while engaged there. We have some time.”

“What about the boy-emperor?” Izaya asked.

“I’m curious about his intentions but he’s not a threat at this time. Treason against the shogun is one thing but defying the Emperor is not an idea I wish to entertain.”

“He’s a child playing at adult games. I’d love to know who is pulling his strings.” Akabayashi mused.

“As old as Haruya was when you showed up in Sendai. You were even younger when you were conning samurai out of their money if Kenshin is to be believed.” Izaya observed. 

“True but we weren’t pampered nobility. The boy has never left the palace.” Akabayashi pointed out. “It’s hard to believe he isn’t being influenced by the adults surrounding him.”

“Even if he is, the Emperor is committed to peace. He won’t take up arms against his own shogun. He simply wouldn’t have the military strength to do so.” Shiki pulled out a pipe and tobacco, packing and lighting it. Izaya wrinkled his nose as the smell filled the air. Akabayashi moved to settle behind Shiki, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his chin on the other’s shoulder.

“One problem at a time.” He said, taking the pipe from Shiki. “So? Why throw in with Shiki and not Oda, Izaya?”

Izaya watched them with a mixture of envy and disgust. “I haven’t chosen a side.” He replied. “I’m not a mortal, involved in mortal affairs. I’m just an observer.”

Shiki arched a brow at that. “You’ve done quite a bit more than observe since coming here.”

Izaya flushed and looked away. “That’s different.”

Akabayashi chuckled. “Come here.” Izaya hesitantly moved closer only to have Akabayashi pull him into Shiki’s lap. “Don’t worry, no one’s going to ask you to fight Oda.” He teased, ruffling Izaya’s hair.

“I have no intention of going anywhere near the Devil King.” Izaya replied with a huff as he leaned against Shiki’s chest. “And you shouldn’t either if you can avoid it.”

Shiki smiled slightly. “If I can avoid it, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *An irori is a traditional Japanese sunken hearth. Used for heating the home and for cooking food, it is essentially a square, stone-lined pit in the floor, equipped with an adjustable pothook – called a jizaikagi and generally consisting of an iron rod within a bamboo tube – used for raising or lowering a suspended pot or kettle by means of an attached lever which is often decoratively designed in the shape of a fish.


	17. Kaiko, Tsuchigumo, and Zao

_"Useless!"_

_Always those words._

_"Never knew your place! Only ever brought me trouble!"_

_Always the unwarranted blame._

_"Couldn't even provide me with a useful heir!"_

_Nothing could ever be good enough._

_"You're a curse, woman!"_

_Blood on snow. So much blood. Too slow. Always too slow._

Izaya was abruptly dragged from the peace of sleep by a cry so viscerally painful he sat straight up, wide eyes searching for the source. It wasn’t far.

Shiki lay trembling beside him, still locked in a sleep that was anything but peaceful. Lines of pain etched across his face as he cried out again. Tears he never would have allowed himself to cry ran down his cheeks, the nightmare that gripped him shattering his waking resolve.

Akabayashi quickly gathered Shiki into his arms, stroking his hair softly as Shiki gripped the front of his juban. “Shhh, Haruya, wake up. You’re safe, I’m here.” He murmured softly to his lord as Izaya watched with confusion and surprise. He had learned that Shiki was a restless sleeper but this was unlike anything he had seen, a nightmare so terrible as to reduce the stoic lord to this state. Akabayashi met the fox’s gaze over Shiki’s head and Izaya saw a helplessness that echoed his own feelings and a lingering sorrow for the suffering Shiki had endured that still haunted him. 

Shiki’s shoulders still shook and though Izaya couldn’t see his face, the ragged sound of his breath indicated that the lord was still weeping. He bit his lip, brows furrowing with a moment’s uncertainty and then he was crawling across the short distance. He pressed against Shiki’s back, wrapping arms and tails around his lord, providing the only comfort he could, knowing no words could ever be sufficient. Akabayashi gave him a slight nod of approval as Shiki’s trembling slowed and his breathing evened out. Akabayashi continued to stroke his hair gently as he pressed kisses to Shiki’s still-damp cheeks. Eventually, his grip on Akabayashi’s juban loosened and the regular rise and fall of his chest indicated that he had fallen into a dreamless sleep, lulled by post-adrenaline exhaustion and the warm comfort of their arms around him. Izaya pulled the blankets closer, nuzzling the back of Shiki’s neck instinctively. 

“What haunts him like this?” He asked softly.

“His parents’ deaths,” Akabayashi answered, gazing at Shiki’s sleeping face. “The nightmares always get worse around this time of year but he still comes up here anyway. It was… Devastating, Izaya. He was so young and it broke him, not that he’ll ever admit to it. After such a tragedy, he had responsibility heaped on him and no time to mourn or heal, really.”

“Wasn’t everyone better off without his father though? Why does it haunt him so much?”

“Whether Daichi was a bastard or not, he was still his father. Can you imagine having to strike down your own father?” 

Izaya thought about it then shook his head slowly. “Shouldn’t time have eased the pain? I mean, shouldn’t it get better?”

Akabayashi smiled at that. “For some, maybe but Haruya won’t forgive himself for what happened. Even though he wasn’t responsible for his father’s choices, even though no one else blames him for what happened that night, he still blames himself.”

Izaya nodded at the sad truth. The so-serious lord to whom duty always came first, who appeared cold and callous yet whose decisions always factored in what was best for the people who looked to him. 

His eyes widened slightly as he realized that, in letting Izaya get closer, Shiki had known that the fox would see him like this at some point. _Vulnerable_. “Oh,” He whispered against Shiki’s back. 

“Eh?” Akabayashi asked.

Izaya closed his eyes. “Nothing. Go to sleep, Mizuki.” 

Akabayashi snorted at the fox, giving his ear a light tug. “You first, Orihara-sama.” He replied and nearly lost a finger to snapping teeth as Izaya turned his head and went for the offending hand.

“Both of you go to sleep,” Shiki growled in a sleep-heavy voice that elicited an exchange of guilty looks from the other two for waking him. They fell silent at their lord’s grumpy command and let sleep claim them.

~

Shiki woke feeling smothered, trapped beneath limbs and blankets. They had moved very little in their sleep with Izaya pressed up against his back like a second skin and Akabayashi’s arm around them both. By the way the light filtered into the room, the sun was well in the sky and they had slept later than usual. He let out a sigh and attempted to untangle himself from blankets and limbs which only resulted in Akabayashi tightening his grip and Izaya attempting to snuggle even closer, as impossible as that was. 

“Are you a fox or an octopus?” He muttered as he reached for Izaya’s tails where they had curled over his thigh. As his hand settled over the soft fur, Izaya instinctively drew his tails back, letting out a half-asleep whine, then settling them back over the same spot. 

“No touch,” Izaya mumbled against Shiki’s back earning a snort from the lord.

“Wake up, fox.” He replied. “You too, Mizuki.” 

The redhead stirred and let Shiki go, rolling over onto his back. “I live for the day when you finally embrace the benefits of lordship and spend an entire day in bed.” 

“Unrealistic.” Izaya sounded more awake this time but he continued to cling to Shiki, unwilling to move. “Cold. Better to stay here.”

“The snow won’t disappear any time soon,” Shiki replied, shifting to sit up, forcing the fox to move. Izaya sat up as well, yawning.

“Not like you need to do anything, though,” he observed. 

“Except show you the silk farming,” Shiki replied as he began to get dressed, immediately drawing the fox’s attention. Akabayashi snickered at Izaya’s sudden interest in getting out of bed.

“Well I’ve seen them before so I think I’ll just stay here.”

Shiki levelled him with a frosty stare. “Get out of bed, Mizuki.”

Akabayashi grinned. “Or what?”

“Or you can sleep in the stable with the horses.”

“But then who will keep you warm at night?”

“Me!” Izaya replied with a smirk as he stood, shedding the blankets and immediately shivering. 

“You’re as much skin and bones as Haruya,” Akabayashi replied with a laugh. “Maybe even more so.”

“But I have fur.” Izaya quickly pulled on his kimono and hakama. He raised his hands to his ears, closing his eyes and concentrating on making his fox traits disappear but Shiki gripped his wrists, pulling his hands down. Izaya opened his eyes in surprise.

“I would like to head back to the castle afterward and we’ve already lost enough daylight.” Shiki released Izaya’s wrists and turned to slide his swords into his belt. Akabayashi finally dragged himself out of bed with a sigh.

“You’ve only been gone a day. There’s no need to rush back. You know Aozaki and Kazamoto can handle things.”

“If we wait too long, the snow will make the roads impassable.” 

“Your portable weather detector can tell you if it’s going to storm.”

“I’m not-” Izaya began to protest then paused at the grin Akabayashi was giving him. “Oh yes, definitely. You don’t have to worry about the snow.”

“Nice try,” Shiki replied with an arch of his brow. “Hurry up or I’ll just ride back to Sendai without showing you the farms.” He moved toward the door and Izaya quickly followed, giving Akabayashi a shrug of defeat. The red devil sighed as he followed the other two, glancing back at the bed with regret. 

~

Silkworm farming was an old and revered profession, one that required a great amount of knowledge and attention to the care of the small creatures. Izaya had seen silk farms in the south and thought nothing of them. When he’d found out that Sendai had a silk farm, it hadn’t really piqued his curiosity except that there was an air of secrecy around it that seemed unnecessary for such a common thing. At first, he’d thought it was because Sendai was not known for silks and Shiki might be keeping it that way in order to leverage that production economically at some point. Since arriving in Kaminotaira and learning that the silkmoths weren’t from Echigo at all, he couldn’t help but to be curious. 

Shiki led the way through the small village, past the small row houses to a line of connected barns. Izaya noted that they had raised floors and a great many more windows than barns usually had. As well, the telltale drift of white smoke gave away the presence of steam heating in the building. Izaya tilted his head to the side, pausing to take in the strangeness. Akabayashi paused beside him, giving him an amused look.

“Never seen a silk farm before?”

“This isn’t normal,” Izaya replied matter-of-factly. “Is it because the climate is colder here?”

“That’s certainly part of it,” Shiki answered, glancing back at them. “Silkmoths aren’t really fond of the cold in general.”

“I can’t imagine why,” Akabayashi replied.

Shiki slid open the door and ushered them in, quickly closing it behind them. Several villagers looked up from their work and gave their lord respectful bows before continuing. 

Izaya stared at the rows upon rows of beds, stacked upon each other and each one full of leaves and wriggling worms. “They’re huge!” He exclaimed. “So many of them!” He moved to the nearest bed, leaning down to stare at the giant silkworms, easily as long as his forearm. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he studied them, humming softly. Many of them had begun to spin their cocoons and Izaya reached out, fingertips brushing lightly over the threads. “Do you have any idea how valuable they are?”

“I know that we produce enough silk to clothe everyone in Sendai and that Mariko makes good trade with Zao for it.”

“Yes, this very much explains why Zao would trade with her. You’ve never been to Zao, though.”

“No, they send someone here to trade with us. I have an idea of whereabouts their village is but thought it wiser to leave them their secrecy. “

“I don’t know if their existence outside the spirit realm has changed their nature but…” Izaya straightened, looking around. “You feed them normal mortal food?”

“Not exactly. As I understand it, the mulberry crops we harvest to feed them were brought to us with the silkworms.”

“Then I think… Where do you keep the thread or cloth? Do you have any finished kimono?”

Shiki gave Izaya a curious look at his sudden interest in the silk. “There are other storehouses for those things. Why are you so excited about this?”

“Your silkworms come from the heavens, yes? They’re from the spirit realm and that means the threads they spin have spiritual power. Could you not feel it?”

“Yes, I knew their nature but how we might leverage it has never been clear to me.”

“Did your mother use it? The thread? Did she embroider with it?”

Shiki frowned at the question, brows furrowing together in thought. “I suppose she must have but I don’t remember anything specific that stood out. Not all of our silk came from this farm. She hid the true nature of these silkmoths from my father so we still brought in silk from the south much of the time.”

“What about the _omamori*_

pouches she used to make?” Akabayashi suggested. “The ones she sold to the shrine?”

“Yes, she made those with the silk from here. I remember my father saying it was wasteful but since it was in devotion to the kami and the priests praised her for it he let her be.” 

“Do you have any left?” Izaya asked and his eyes lit up when Shiki withdrew one from his sleeve and offered it to the fox. He picked up the small silk pouch, all whites and blues with words on one side and a wolf on the other.

“She would make new ones every year for the entire castle,” Akabayashi told Izaya with a fond smile. “She would take them down to the shrine before the New Year to get the priest to put the omamori inside then hand them out during the New Year celebrations.”

Izaya lay the charm in his palm and closed his eyes. He could feel the benign power of the blessed charm but beyond that, the latent power of the silk itself. “The kami wear silk made from such creatures as these. They create enchantment with such threads as these. Your mother did it… It isn’t very strong but it’s there…” Izaya invoked the power and the charm flared in his hand, bright blue-white light that caused Shiki and Akabayashi to shield their eyes. The light poured from the charm and took form at Shiki’s feet, a spirit wolf that let out a howl then disappeared in another flash of light.

Shiki stared at the charm in Izaya’s hand in surprise. “I had sensed power in it but thought it was simply the priest’s blessing.”

“Does that mean the one she gave me does something too?” Akabayashi asked with curiosity. 

Izaya shrugged, handing the omamori back to Shiki. “I’d have to look at it to know. The enchantment has faded over time but I think it could be strengthened.”

“Now that I know it’s there, I can renew the enchantment myself,” Shiki replied, tucking the charm away. “So you’re telling me that using the thread from these silkworms will allow us to enchant things?”

“I don’t know the extent of it. I’m not a weaver and I don’t know how bringing them to the mortal realm from the spiritual would affect their nature but you should be able to do other things with the cloth as well. When I wear my own robes, if I shapeshift into a fox, they shift with me, for example.”

“Hang on… you’re saying that when you turn into a fox you lose your clothes?” Akabayashi arched a brow, grinning at Izaya. “Is that why you didn’t turn into a fox on the ride here? Because you’d be naked if you did?”

Izaya rolled his eyes at the red devil. “Do you still buy silk from the south or is all the silk sold in Sendai from here?”

“We still bring some in from the south but it’s more for show than anything. The majority of the silk that is sold is from here. Setting aside these mystical benefits, it’s simply better quality than anything that comes from elsewhere. The thread is stronger and softer, takes dye better, making their colours more vibrant and the dye doesn’t fade over time and washing. We’ve tested this silk rope over hemp and the difference is significant.”

“Your aunt didn’t know any of this when she brought them here?”

“She didn’t know what bringing them here meant, nor how to use it. Mariko is very well educated on the kami and she can see the spiritual much more clearly than I can but she cannot use spiritual power to do anything. Not even the simplest charms my mother could make. She used to tell me when I was younger that it was part of the balance.”

“So all this time you’ve been sitting on something amazing without knowing how to use it.” Izaya chuckled. “How does Zao pay for the silk?”

“In trade, mostly. Kaminotaira is remote and much of the land in the valley is dedicated to growing the mulberry to feed the silkworms. Zao trades with fruits, mushrooms and herbs, and small game.”

“When did you start trading with them?”

“Five years ago or so.”

“Zao is getting the better deal.”

“I know. But if it suits both our needs, then the value equals out. It’s not as if we don’t have silk to spare now.”

Izaya clapped his hands in delight. “You really are the most fascinating human. How many more strange secrets are you hiding?”

Shiki gave Izaya an amused smile. “As many as you?”

Izaya’s grin widened at the response. “Is that so?”

~

The snow had stopped but the wind had picked up, bringing a chill with it that cut through the layers of silk. Mariko had given them all quilted winter haori with fur-lined collars. 

"Please assure me that I am not wearing a cousin." He joked as they rode down the mountain trail and into the forest. 

"Probably rabbit." Akabayashi chuckled. "Maybe wolf if they threatened the villagers. There really isn't much need for fur even in the winter."

"I am relieved to hear that." Izaya replied with amusement. "I met a daimyo in Kyoto who had a belt made of fox pelts. He seemed to think it quite the amazing feat, hunting them down with dogs."

"I sense this daimyo had a change of heart after meeting you." Shiki mused and Izaya grinned toothily. 

"I heard he had trouble sleeping. They said a nogitsune must be haunting him. Every night he could hear the angry cries of foxes outside his window yet no amount of searching ever revealed one. No one else in the household ever heard the foxes. Eventually, he burned the belt and the haunting stopped. He swore to never hunt foxes again."

Akabayashi chuckled. "Orihara-sama, saviour of his people."

"You aren't exactly an altruist." Shiki commented, tossing a look at Izaya. "And you've spoken about how the other kitsune aren't welcoming to you. Why go out of your way to protect them?" 

"It entertained me." Izaya replied flippantly. "I didn't like his attitude."

Shiki gave Izaya a long look. "I see."

Izaya met Shiki's gaze briefly before looking away. "A hundred years a kitsune must live in order to earn our birthright. A hundred years on four feet, in woods and fields. A hundred years avoiding stupid mortals like that fat lord who think it just _hilarious_ to send his big, ugly dogs to terrorize us."

Akabayashi watched Izaya thoughtfully as he spoke. "Not many get to a hundred, do they?" 

"Indeed. Most kitsune see a decade or two if they are particularly lucky or clever. When a mortal hunts down a fox in the field, to us, they are killing children. When nature takes a fox's life, there's a balance. But mortals… Mortals don't respect the balance. Mortals take and give nothing in return. Empty words repeated in shrines and temples."

Akabayashi's expression grew grave at Izaya's comparison. "Children…."

"So you haunted him out of spite." Shiki summarized. 

"I educated him on the finer points of antagonizing a yokai. The priest he went to for help seemed to think my lesson highly fitting."

Akabayashi snorted. "Were you also the priest?" 

Izaya's eyes widened. "Impersonate a _priest_? What sort of wicked nogitsune do you think I am?" 

"The kind who will do whatever he thinks necessary to complete his prank.” 

Izaya smirked. “Perhaps. Sorry to disappoint but in this case, I was not impersonating anyone. The priest genuinely thought he deserved it.” 

“I wonder how many nobles you terrorized while you were in Kyoto.” Shiki mused.

“Not so many-” Izaya paused, reining in his horse. “The forest has gone quiet.”

Shiki and Akabayashi reined in their horses as well, gazes shifting outward toward the trees. The silence was unnatural and oppressive, blanketing everything, even the soft sound of the horses' breath. The horses began to whinny and shift nervously. Akabayashi’s hand moved to his sword as the sound of chittering filled the air. From out of the trees crept the monstrous, bulbous bodies of the tsuchigumo of jointed, spindly legs. Many shimmering eyes focused on the three, mandibles clicking together, the source of the sound.

“I count fifteen.” Shiki murmured, seemingly unsurprised by the sudden appearance of the monstrous spider yokai.

“Heh. No problem.” Akabayashi replied with a vicious grin.

“I smell a fox.” One of the tsuchigumo chittered. “He did not say the wolf would have a fox.”

“More for us.” Another of the hideous spiders spoke, almost hissing the words. “Fox is tasty. Spin it tight in webs so it can’t make fire.”

Izaya wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Filthy webspinners. If you see fifteen there may be more still in hiding.” As he spoke his horse began to shy away from the yokai, drawing a startled noise from him as it ignored his commands. The yokai, sensing an advantage, surged forward. 

Akabayashi let go of his sword and pulled out his spears instead, preferring the longer reach they provided. Saika whined in the back of his head, denied the chance to slaughter. “Five each? Pretty good odds.” He glanced at Izaya as the fox struggled to keep his horse from bolting. “Or can you handle that many?”

Izaya glared balefully at the horse then held up his hand, calling forth his foxfire. “Don’t worry about me, Red Devil. This isn’t the first spider I’ve had to burn.”

The tsuchigumo that had been moving toward Izaya paused at the sight of the flame, hissing and rearing up. The fox’s horse had finally had enough and reared, forcing Izaya to leap to the ground. The yokai moved in only to face a wave of fire that had them backing away again. Akabayashi chuckled and launched himself at the nearest spider, spears poised to strike.

Shiki’s gaze travelled over the monstrous bodies as they moved in, calmly dismounting and placing his hand on the handle of his white katana. “Who sent you?” He asked in a frigid voice as the first of the tsuchigumo reared back, raising its front legs. The yokai hissed and launched itself forward, striking downward as if to skewer Shiki. With a soft hiss, Shiki drew the katana and sliced clean through its jointed legs and the yokai emitted a shriek of pain and anger. Even as the first skittered back, another came in from his right side.

“Hoooow?” It hissed, attempting to bite Shiki but the only answer it received was the sharp cut of the blade severing one of its legs where it met the body.

Akabayashi landed with an excited shout on the back of one of the hideous beasts, driving his spear down into its abdomen. The yokai screamed and reared, attempting to dislodge the red devil but Akabayashi merely drove the spear in deeper. “Been a while since you’ve drawn that blade.” 

Izaya glanced at Shiki as he lit another spider on fire. The shrieking monster charged the fox even as it burned but Izaya merely bounded away with inhuman speed. “Haruya!” He called, catching his lord’s attention as he held out his palm, foxfire burning bright. “Your sword.”

Shiki arched a brow as he slit his opponent’s stomach, stepping back as it collapsed to the ground, ichor staining the snow black. He brought his sword to Izaya’s palm, letting the blade pass through the flame only to have the flame chase its way down the blade, engulfing it. Izaya grinned in delight at his own cleverness. Shiki gave him a faint smile of approval before turning back to the battle. 

“Oh come on!” Akabayashi called as he skewered another spider. “That’s cheating!” 

Izaya snorted in amusement as he also refocused on the attackers. “You have a demon sword, you don’t need fire.” As another spider succumbed to his flames, Izaya called up the wind, using it to feed the flames, causing them to spread quicker. One tsuchigumo broke away from the fight, skittering toward the woods but Izaya raised a wall of fire in front of it while Akabayashi launched one of his spears into its thorax with enough force to pin it to the ground. 

The remaining spiders renewed their attacks and were dispatched one by one but their attacks allowed the pinned yokai to free itself. It launched itself desperately at Shiki while he was facing another opponent. Shiki turned, driving his sword upward as the spider reared but the monster kept pressing forward, forcing Shiki to his knees beneath its weight. Akabayashi charged, driving his spear into its side but not before the spider sunk fangs into Shiki’s shoulder. Shiki grunted in pain as Akabayashi shoved the corpse away, clutching the wound as he forced himself to his feet. Izaya finished off the last spider with a spectacularly explosive fireball.

“If there are any more hiding in the trees, I doubt they’ll attack now.” Shiki commented as his gaze passed over the spider corpses, some charred and others gutted. He let out a whistle, summoning back the horses who had moved away from the fight out of fear. He siped the blood from his blade and sheathed it then pulled himself into the saddle. “We need to get back to Sendai. If these were sent here, they may have sent others to the castle.”

Akabayashi retrieved his spears and refastened them to his saddle. “Who do you think sent them?” He asked as he mounted.

“I’d rather not make any wild guesses at this point.” Shiki replied. 

“I don’t think it’s a wild guess.” Izaya observed as he urged his still-reluctant mount into motion. “Did you pick the most difficult horse for me?” This drew chuckles from both men.

“You’ve gotten better at riding.” Akabayashi replied with a grin as they kicked their mounts into a gallop, choosing speed over caution.

They didn’t get very far, maybe another half hour’s ride up the road before Shiki’s horse dropped out of its gallop. As Izaya and Akabayashi drew abreast of their lord, they could see that he was hunched over, his pale skin turned an ashen grey.

“Haruya!” Akabayashi exclaimed, quickly reaching out to catch him as Shiki began to slide from the saddle. Izaya’s eyes widened in surprise and he quickly moved to Akabayashi as the other carefully pulled Shiki onto his horse. He pressed a hand against Shiki’s forehead and cursed at the feverish sweat that had broken out. Hands quickly moved to the bloody tear in Shiki’s kimono revealing the wound where the last spider had managed to bite him. 

“This is not good.” He murmured as he examined the sickly looking wound. “Tsuchigumo are venomous.”

Akabayashi scowled down at his lord. “Of course he wouldn’t say anything. Too damn worried about getting back to the castle. That’s fine, I’ll carry him.”

“No, this needs to be treated immediately.” Izaya shook his head. “The venom will spread too fast.”

“Well we can’t treat him here. Should we go back to Kaminotaira?”

“Too far.” Izaya stared down at Shiki’s face, frown deepening. “There is a place closer where they will be able to help him better than any human medicine.”

“You want to take him to Zao.” 

Izaya nodded. “There’s no other choice.”

“Will they let us in?”

“They will not say no to me.” Izaya grabbed the reins of Shiki’s horse and turned his own mount away from the road, choosing a small game trail, barely visible, that disappeared into the woods. “Stay close and _please_ don’t offend them.”

Akabayashi urged his horse after Izaya, cradling his feverish lord in his arms. “Trust me, I have no intention of pissing off anyone who can help him.”

Izaya gave no answer, focusing on the path ahead. As they rode deeper into the forest the normal sound of birds was replaced by the various calls of foxes. Flashes of red fur through the trees became more frequent until they rode into a clearing where a tall, dark-haired man stood waiting for them. Akabayashi studied the man silently as Izaya dismounted.

“Izaya.” The man spoke with fondness in his voice.

“Father.” Izaya replied, keeping his voice as neutral as possible. “I need help.”

“I know. Bring him quickly, the healers have already prepared for it.”

Izaya turned back to Akabayashi, reaching out to take Shiki from him so that he could dismount. Once he had taken Shiki back into his arms, Izaya led him down another trail, this one opening up onto a strange little village hidden in the trees. The fox moved straight toward a small building, ushering Akabayashi inside and pointing to the futon that had been set up. Two young women kneeled beside it, waiting for Akabayashi to put Shiki down. As soon as he did, they stripped off the layers of clothing that covered the wound and set to work. 

“Let the healers do their work,” Shirou spoke from the doorway. “You can rest and wait elsewhere, out of their way.” Akabayashi studied the man then reluctantly nodded. Izaya stared at Shiki, trying to maintain his neutral mask but Akabayashi could see the way his hands trembled.

“Come on, Izaya. He’ll be fine.” He called, reaching over to wrap an arm around Izaya’s shoulder. “A little spider venom isn’t enough to beat the Lord of Sendai.”

“Yeah…” Izaya replied with a sigh, moving to the door. “Yeah. He’ll probably just freeze the venom in his veins…” He offered up the feeble joke with a weak smile and Akabayashi gave a soft chuckle. 

“You know it. This isn’t the first time he’s done something like this, you know.”

Izaya looked up at Akabayashi with curiosity. “Oh?”

“Yep. But if you want to hear the story, you’ll have to bring me food and sake.” He teased. “Can’t properly tell a story without food and sake.”

That got a chuckle out of Izaya. “If I provide food and sake, this doesn’t count against our wager,” Izaya replied.

“I guess that’s fair. So, you going to introduce me to your parents?” He prodded as Izaya led him to a larger building.

“Not if I can avoid it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kaiko - silkworms
> 
> *tsuchigumo - giant ugly goblin spider yokai
> 
> *Omamori are Japanese amulets commonly sold at Shinto shrines and Buddhist temples, dedicated to particular Shinto kami as well as Buddhist figures, and are said to provide various forms of luck or protection. They are made from paper and placed in small silk pouches.


	18. Allies and Enemies

Izaya led Akabayashi away from the healer’s house, geta clattering on the wooden walkways that covered the path between buildings. Akabayashi’s gaze darted from one thing to the next, not even bothering to hide his fascination with the fox village. Though it was hidden in the hills and surrounded by trees, the architecture was more reflective of a large city. Finely constructed houses the likes of which one would find in Edo or Kyoto nestled among the trees and along the shores of a river, lanterns lit with foxfire hanging from entryways and along the walkways. Despite knowing that it was only early afternoon, the light that filtered through the tree coverage seemed to indicate a perpetual twilight, adding to the otherworldly feel of the place. 

“Please stop staring at everything like you’ve never seen a town before,” Izaya spoke as he took a smaller pathway away from the river and deeper into the forest.

“Well, I’ve never seen a fox town before,” Akabayashi replied unapologetically. “At least I’m not staring at the people.”

“They’re certainly staring at you so I suppose it would only be fair,” Izaya replied with a hint of amusement in his voice. Akabayashi glanced behind him and caught several of the kitsune watching him with open curiosity. He gave them a grin and a wave causing them to quickly avert their gazes and hurry away in embarrassment.

“Where are we, Izaya?” He asked as they emerged in front of a large manor house, the kind lords kept in the capital. 

“Zao,” Izaya replied, arching a brow at Akabayashi as he stopped in front of the house. 

Akabayashi gave him a flat look. “I’m not Haruya, fox. I’m not interested in playing word games with you. This place is not part of the mortal realm, is it?”

“No, Zao exists between places.” Izaya slid open the door, discarding his geta in the entryway and leading Akabayashi to a small room that looked out onto a small cultivated garden, currently covered in a light layer of snow. “It’s like a bridge between the physical and spiritual realms.”

“Huh. Didn’t know that was a thing.” Akabayashi took a seat near the doorway that let out into the garden, leaning against the frame.

“Kitsune exist between the realms so we make spaces for ourselves in the same way.” Izaya took a seat at the table. Only moments after they had settled there was a soft knock at the door followed by the entrance of two young women carrying trays of food and drink. Akabayashi arched a brow at the quick service, giving the fox-girls a smile when they set the trays down on the table. 

Once the girls had left, Izaya poured the sake, handing him a cup. “Tell me a story, Mizuki.” Akabayashi chuckled as he took the sake cup. He downed it in a single swift motion then held the cup out for more. Izaya arched a brow then simply handed him the bottle. “If you’re going to drink like that just drink from the bottle.”

Akabayashi chuckled again, taking the bottle and refilling his cup. “Such a terrible attendant.” He teased the fox. “Pass me some of the food as well and you’ll get your story.” Izaya looked at the trays then sighed and picked them up, moving to sit closer to the redhead. He picked up an apple and, pulling a knife out of his sleeve, began to cut it up. Akabayashi watched the fox eat pieces of apple with curiosity. “I thought foxes ate meat.”

“Foxes eat what they can find. Which often includes vegetables and fruits.” Izaya replied with a slight smile. “Though we prefer meat.”

Akabayashi picked up an orange and began peeling it. “Seems I didn’t know as much about foxes as I thought. This is far from the first time Shiki’s hidden an injury, to be honest. The first time he did it when I was around to see it was shortly after I’d come to Sendai. The oni had been very active that summer, raiding villages, so his father had organized a hunt along the northern border. There were those among Daichi’s samurai who didn’t much like Shiki and when we broke into smaller groups, one such man was with us. Ambition makes men do foolish things. While Shiki and I were skirmishing with a small group of oni, this man decided it would be a good time to plant a knife in his back. Seemed he got the idea in his head that if Shiki ended up dead, Daichi’d adopt his son as a potential heir.”

“If Daichi had any intent to adopt the other man’s son as a potential heir, wouldn’t he have done it already?” Izaya asked with a frown. “I mean, I know he didn’t exactly respect his own son so if he really wanted to, he was in his rights to just choose someone else.”

“I spent three years in Sendai while Daichi was alive and I still don’t understand the man’s decisions.” Akabayashi paused to drink, eyes shifting to gaze out at the small pool of koi in the garden. “I don’t think he hated Shiki, exactly. In the time I was there he never once talked about removing Shiki as heir or even adopting other sons in case Shiki did end up dead.”

“Morbid yet practical.” Izaya wrinkled his nose.

“After Shiki, the doctors made it clear that Hanako couldn’t bear another child but if he divorced her to take a second wife, he would lose her as a political hostage. Echigo would have had a valid reason to move against him. If he disinherited Shiki, it could have been taken the same way. Kenshin’s not exactly war-hungry but that’s a slight that would have been hard to ignore. I suspect that was part of his motivation but it doesn’t explain why he didn’t adopt other potential heirs.” Akabayashi shrugged. “Daichi was a strange man.”

“Seemed to be. So this idiot stabbed Shiki while you were fighting oni?”

“Yes. I didn’t see any of it. Busy fighting but I got the story out of him later. The bastard sneaks up behind Shiki but our lord has a sense for danger, as I’m sure you’ve noticed. So Shiki attempted to turn away from the strike but with an oni in front of him, couldn’t entirely avoid it. Took it in the hip but the samurai who attacked him ended up with an oni club coming down on his head that had originally been intended for Shiki.”

Izaya grimaced at the imagery. “That’s not a pleasant way to die.” 

“Indeed. Fitting for a traitor in my opinion. So Shiki takes care of the oni and just keeps fighting like nothing had happened. Once it was all over and we had regrouped, everyone mourned the fallen, including that traitor but Shiki stays quiet as usual. It isn’t until we’re back at the castle and I’m helping him out of his armour that I notice the blood on his clothes. His armour had soaked some of the hit but it was still deep enough that he’d been slowly bleeding the whole ride home. I ask him why he didn’t say anything and he just looks at me like I’m an idiot. Can you guess what he said?”

“Something stupid about looking weak?” Izaya asked with a hint of a smile.

“Exactly that. He said to me ‘I will be lord of Sendai one day. I cannot appear weak.’ and I can’t even convey how serious he was.”

“I can imagine it. So how did you get the story out of him? I mean, you must have suspected something strange when you saw the sword wound. Oni don’t use katana after all.”

Akabayashi grinned. “I threatened to tell his mother if he didn’t tell me what happened. The thought of worrying her had him talking pretty quick. Good thing too. When I came to Sendai I didn’t think I’d have to protect him from his own people. Once I knew it was a risk, I was able to watch for it.”

“Did it happen often?”

“Not while Daichi was alive. Later, though… Well, there were some samurai who didn’t believe Shiki should inherit.”

“Some of those samurai are still around.”

Akabayashi raised a brow at Izaya’s statement. “Learned that while spying on men in the baths?”

“Not only the baths. Whatever you did to those who acted against him, the ones left just seem to grumble and complain amongst themselves.”

“There’s only one answer to traitors,” Akabayashi replied grimly. Izaya inclined his head in acknowledgement. Another soft knock at the door and this time it was Izaya’s father who entered.

“Your lord is out of danger.” He spoke to Akabayashi. “We’ve moved him to a room here if you wish to check on him. The healers gave him something to make sure he sleeps so it will be some time before he wakes but the venom has been neutralized and the wound has been cleaned and bound. The fever should come down soon.”

Akabayashi rose and gave Shirou a respectful bow. “Thank you for your assistance. Please show us to him.”

“Us?” Shirou raised a brow, turning his gaze to his son. Izaya ignored the look his father was giving him, choosing to fix his gaze on picking up another apple instead. “Of course. Please follow me.” Shirou turned with a sigh, leading the way through the house. Shiki lay sleeping, a young fox-girl sitting beside him, applying a wet cloth to his forehead. Though he still looked pale, it was closer to his normal colouring and his breath came regularly. Akabayashi settled on the floor beside his lord, taking Shiki’s hand in his own.

“If you need anything, just ask Himari.” Shirou indicated the girl who gave Akabayashi a shy smile. As Izaya moved toward Shiki, Shirou grabbed his arm. “Izaya, we would like to speak with you.”

Izaya stared at his father’s hand on his arm. “We can talk tomorrow after Shiki has woken up.” He replied, pulling away from his father to move to Shiki. “Himari, please bring bedding.” The fox-girl rose, giving Izaya a bow before leaving to fulfill his request.

“She’s not going to let you leave until you talk to her,” Shirou replied, giving Izaya an amused look. “Sleep well. I will come in the morning.” He turned and left, sliding the door closed behind him. 

~

“Hey Ao, come here, I need a second set of eyes,” Kazamoto called down to Aozaki from the gatehouse. Aozaki barked orders at the troops then made his way up to join the shinobi.

“What is it?” He asked gruffly, turning to face the same direction.

“What does that look like to you?” Kazamoto asked, pointing to a mass of birds in the sky, moving toward the castle.

Aozaki squinted. “Ravens?” He guessed. “They’re too big to be anything else.”

“That’s what I thought.” Kazamoto frowned. “Odd behaviour for ravens. Only ever seen them flock like that over a battlefield.” 

“They’re just birds,” Aozaki replied with a dismissive shrug, turning to head back down to the training yard.

Kazamoto continued to watch and, as the birds grew closer, he found his suspicion warranted. Amid the ravens flew two much larger figures, mostly obscured by their smaller brethren. He quickly made his way down to the yard, calling for his shinobi and Aozaki. As the flock flew over the castle, the two more human forms swiftly descended, landing in the yard.

They were both tall, though one was a bit shorter than the other. Dressed all in black, with great black feathered wings curving out from their shoulders and black, hook-nosed masks obscuring their features. “We come with a message for the Lord of Sendai.”

“The Lord of Sendai is tending to business. You may give your message to me.” Kazamoto replied, moving toward them with Aozaki following behind him. 

“You are… the Snake. And the Blue Devil.” The shorter of the two observed. “Very well. We bring this warning: there is a rumour among the yokai that a bounty has been placed on the White Wolf by the devil who serves Oda. The tsuchigumo have decided to collect it.”

Aozaki and Kazamoto exchanged a grim look. “The devil who serves Oda…” Kazamoto repeated thoughtfully.

“Spiders, is it?” Aozaki replied with a savage grin. “I’ll make sure our men are ready for them.”

“Why do the tengu bring this message to us?” Kazamoto asked.

“Mount Tengu does not serve the Devil King.” The taller one replied.

“We will return when the White Wolf is present.” The second added. Without another word they pushed off, the beating of their great black wings stirring up the snow as they flew away, rejoining the raven flock.

“Double the watch tonight,” Kazamoto instructed Aozaki. “If they come for the castle, they will come at night.”

“Then they will die at night,” Aozaki responded.

The spiders came at night as Kazamoto predicted and were met with swords and flame. Unlike Aozaki’s men, the monstrous spiders were unorganized. They poured over the walls in a wave, intent only on killing and with no leader to direct them, they fell to the strictly disciplined troops under Aozaki’s command and the shinobi who crept behind them, attacking from the rear. Casualties were few for Sendai and soon the castle yard was full of ghastly spider corpses.

“Disgusting,” Kazamoto observed.

“Seems like a waste,” Aozaki replied. “A losing battle for them yet they kept pushing.”

“I agree. To sacrifice this many must be a diversion but I have no idea what they might be trying to achieve with it.”

“Shame Shiki wasn’t here. He might have more insight.”

“Well, he should be back soon as long as the snow isn’t too bad up in the mountains.”

~

Shiki once again woke to the press of bodies and blankets around him. His head pounded and opening his eyes to the light only brought more pain but it also brought relief. Akabayashi lay beside him, arm draped over his stomach, sleeping soundly. The room was unfamiliar but if it wasn’t safe, Akabayashi wouldn’t be sleeping. He shifted his gaze to where he expected Izaya to be pressed against him and found instead that Izaya had shifted to fox and curled up on top of the blankets beside him. 

“Mizuki.” His voice cracked as he tried to speak, his throat parched. 

The redhead opened his eyes, gazing at Shiki with relief. “Oh good, you’re awake.” Akabayashi reached over him to place a hand on the fox. “Izaya, he’s awake.” The pool of black fur stirred and raised his head, fixing disapproving red eyes on Shiki who simply gazed back at Izaya with a frown.

“Why are you like that? And where are we? My head feels like it took a blow from Aozaki’s kanabo.”

“We’re in Zao,” Akabayashi replied. “I have no idea why he decided to sleep like that.” Izaya barked then inched his way onto Shiki’s chest, still staring at his lord. Shiki groaned at the weight of the fox on top of him.

“Zao?” He repeated, contemplating why Izaya seemed upset with him. “The fox village?” Izaya barked again. “If you have something to say, you’ll have to use words, Izaya. I don’t speak fox.” Akabayashi chuckled as Izaya shapeshifted, sleek fox replaced by a very naked, mostly human kitsune, ears laid back in irritation.

“You’re an idiot,” Izaya spoke bluntly.

Shiki arched a brow at this very different behaviour. “Am I, now? And why is that?” Izaya gave Shiki a judgemental look. 

"He's right, you are," Akabayashi added. 

"Trying to ride back to Sendai with a spider bite. Tch."

"Spider bite?" Shiki remembered the fight and riding for Sendai afterward but his memory grew hazy somewhere after that. "It was minor. Getting back to Sendai was more important."

"So minor you fell off your horse." Izaya hissed. "I would think the very knowledgeable lord of Sendai would have remembered that tsuchigumo have venomous bites."

"Fell off my horse?" Shiki sounded utterly offended by the suggestion. "The spider barely got his fangs in me before Mizuki skewered it."

"Well, it was enough," Izaya continued with exasperation. "You're lucky I was there otherwise you'd never have made it." 

"You totally fell off your horse," Akabayashi confirmed. "Straight into my arms like a fainting court lady."

Shiki's gaze shifted to Akabayashi. "Now that I don't believe. Why did you take me to Zao?" 

"It was close and the healers here are better equipped to deal with this kind of thing." Izaya rested his head on Shiki's chest. "You know, you can't help anyone if you're dead."

Shiki put a hand on Izaya's head, tangling fingers in his hair. Izaya's genuine concern was sweet, even hidden beneath the lecture as it was. "I might have underestimated the severity of the wound."

Akabayashi snorted. "Might have? You know what this means?”

Shiki shifted his gaze to Akabayashi, taking in the redhead’s grin and shaking his head. “I don’t want to know what you’re thinking.”

“It means,” Akabayashi continued, nonplussed. “That I’ll just have to strip you down after every fight to make sure you aren’t hiding any injuries.”

Shiki gave a long-suffering sigh. “Izaya, why were you a fox?”

“Because I _am_ a fox?” Izaya replied, tail thumping lazily against Shiki’s legs. “Did you hit your head when you fell from your horse?” Shiki’s hand tightened in Izaya’s hair, pulling his head back to stare at him but Izaya just grinned back, unbothered. “Because I was tired.”

“Because you were tired?”

“Magic takes energy. Holding this form takes energy. I thought I’d conserve energy.” Izaya replied with a shrug. “You should be conserving energy too. You were very sick. It’s still early. Go back to sleep.”

“I feel as if I slept for a year,” Shiki replied. “My throat is parched.” Izaya sighed and shifted off Shiki, crawling over to the table to pour a glass of water for his lord. Shiki sat up, accepting the cup with a slight smile. 

“You know that feeling? Like you slept for a year? The rest of us call that a normal night’s sleep.” Izaya observed, straightfaced but for the mischief in his eyes. 

“Is that so, Mizuki?” Shiki asked with an arched brow.

“Nice, isn’t it?” The redhead replied with a grin.

“Hmmm. Feels like time wasted.” Shiki replied with a hint of a smile. He shifted his gaze between them. "Thank you. Both of you." 

Izaya slid onto Shiki's lap, wrapping arms around his neck, a hint of a smirk on his lips. "You have no idea what this is going to cost me. I think the Lord of Sendai should reward his loyal retainer."

"Cost you?" Shiki arched a brow, sliding his hands over Izaya's thighs to rest on his hips. 

"It seems our fox lied about not being from Zao," Akabayashi informed Shiki. "His family is here."

"I did not lie. Your aunt made an assumption and I chose not to correct her."

"Cause you didn't want us to know."

"Irrelevant to my point. _Reward._ "

Shiki chuckled at the two of them. "And what does the fox want? Title? Lands? Money? Tuna?" There was a teasing in his tone that made Izaya smile. 

"One rewards a pet with food." He replied imperiously, playing at being offended. 

"You are a pet." Akabayashi teased. 

"Well then?" Shiki continued. "What do you want?" 

Izaya's smirk widened. "I don’t have any use for money and lands would require that I actually have to look after them which sounds like _work,_ not a reward. Titles are hollow. I want something tangible.”

“Sounds like the fox wants to be showered with gifts,” Akabayashi observed.

Shiki stared at the smirking fox. “Nothing so complicated, I think.” He slid a hand up to caress Izaya’s cheek then drew him down into a lingering kiss, finishing it with a nip at Izaya’s bottom lip that drew a soft whine from him. “If that’s what you want, you’ll just have to wait.”

“Wait for what?” Izaya protested as Akabayashi slid an arm around his waist and pulled him off Shiki.

“I need to get back to the castle.”

Izaya sighed in disappointment, leaning against Akabayashi. “The castle is fine. Barely any time has passed. If something had happened, Kaz would have sent someone to let you know.”

“A day has passed and they don’t know where we are.” Shiki pointed out as he stood.

“A message was sent.”

Shiki studied Izaya for a moment. “What are you trying to avoid by delaying our departure?”

“His family,” Akabayashi answered for him. “It seems they wish to speak with him before we leave.” Izaya sulked at their insight, pulling away from Akabayashi and crawling across the bed to collect his discarded clothing. 

“Why?” Shiki asked, reaching out to catch Izaya’s arm. “You said you weren’t on bad terms with them so why avoid them?”

“Because they are nosy and will ask questions I don’t want to answer,” Izaya replied with uncharacteristic bluntness. “I haven’t been back to Zao since I learned to shapeshift.”

“So you’re hoping that delaying will give you a chance to find a way to sneak out?”

A brief knock interrupted, the door sliding open to reveal Shirou. His eyes travelled to Izaya and he arched a brow. “Pardon me for interrupting. I had heard that you were awake.” Twin girls peered around the edges of the doorframe, one looking amused, the other embarrassed. “If you would like to join us, breakfast will be served soon. Izaya can show you the way.”

Shiki turned to face Shirou, giving him a polite bow. “Thank you. We will join you shortly.” Shirou nodded and closed the door.

“Well, that settles that,” Akabayashi replied with a chuckle. Izaya just sighed in resignation and began to dress while Shiki watched with a contemplative demeanour.

~

Snow had not yet touched Edo. Kine had arrived by boat and taken up residence in the small townhouse that Shiki owned, glad to be away from the cold that was settling over the north. It didn't take long for him to get in touch with Shiki's eyes and ears but it seemed that he had beat the rumours. It took some time before anything useful filtered down but once the rumours started, Kine had his hands full trying to sort fact from exaggeration. Having been in Sendai for the meeting, he was able to discard the more outlandish rumours, of course, but many of the rumours circulating about Shiki were not outlandish at all and were spoken in hushed whispers and assumed privacy. A great many of them focused on the relationship between Shiki and the Awakusu.

These rumours did not favour Mikiya. Though the common rumours seemed to speak to Yoshishige as having ambitions to the Shogun’s seat, there was a persistent yet hushed thread of rumours pointing toward Shiki as the one with that ambition. There was no question that any claim Mikiya might make toward the position was considered laughable. No one believed the Awakusu heir could unify the northern provinces. Yoshishige had been considered a potential threat well before the meeting in Sendai had taken place. But Shiki… A once overlooked daimyo, too young, too weak, too reliant on his allies… The wise among the samurai were reassessing him and what they were seeing was unsettling the Shogun’s court. 

It was not yet enough to unsettle the Shogun himself. Ashikaga Yoshiaki was not a rash man and would not act on nothing more than rumours, especially when there was a much more pressing threat growing much closer to his borders in the form of Oda and Tokugawa’s expansions. The rumours that surrounded those two daimyo flew about like birds, ever-changing and outlandish. Kine didn’t even try to sort through all the rumours, only paying attention when word came from trusted sources.

The things his trusted sources had to say were significantly more worrisome than the rumours that were making the Shogun uneasy. 

~

Izaya showed Shiki and Akabayashi to the dining room where Shirou, Mairu and Kururi were already seated. The girls gave Izaya mischievous looks, smirking as one, but he ignored them. “Is she planning to make an entrance?” He asked his father pointedly.

“You know your mother,” Shirou replied with a smile. “She so rarely gets the opportunity to entertain guests. Especially ones as esteemed as the Lord of Sendai and his Red Devil.”

“Tch.” Izaya sat down opposite his father and leaned his head on his hand. “The esteemed Lord of Sendai has a castle to get back to. We didn’t come here for a social visit.”

“No, it seems expecting my son to visit his family is a hopeless cause.” Her voice was melodic but her words caused Izaya to roll his eyes. Shiki and Akabayashi turned at her voice, taking in the woman who had appeared at the doorway. 

Kyouko was tall for a woman, nearly her son’s height, and in seeing them together, it was very clear who Izaya took after. She had high cheekbones and a narrow face that truly fit the description of fox-faced, the delicate touches of makeup cleverly enhancing her beauty. Her skin was so naturally pale that it would put the geisha who had to powder their faces to achieve such colouring to shame. Her hair had been pulled up into a complicated pile atop her head, held in place with a mix of sticks from which dangled tiny silver bells and artfully made silk flowers. Her kimono was artfully arranged to drape just off her shoulders and when she moved toward them, the front of her kimono opened enough to reveal slender calves and delicate feet that were scandalously bare. Five black tails waved gracefully behind her.

Akabayashi stared with open admiration, giving Kyouko a grin. “A pleasure to meet you, Orihara-sama.” He bowed formally.

Shiki also gave a formal bow but was much more guarded. “Orihara-sama. Thank you for your assistance and your hospitality.”

Kyouko graced them both with a smile. “It was nothing, Shiki-dono. Please call me Kyouko. I am honoured to be able to assist the Lord of Sendai.” She drew closer, examining Shiki with the same curiosity he often saw in Izaya’s gaze except that Kyouko had a predatory undertone. She placed a hand on his chest, tilting her head to subtly show off the line of her neck. “Especially when my son has decided to tie his fate to yours.” She turned away, moving to take the seat at the head of the table beside Izaya. Shiki and Akabayashi exchanged a glance as they took seats beside Izaya.

Izaya fixed his gaze on his mother, his expression carefully crafted into one of boredom. “Have you sufficiently awed the guests, Mother?” He asked. “May we be permitted to eat now?”

His response earned a hint of a smile from Shirou and a sigh from Kyouko. “Forgive my son. It seems in his travels he has forgotten his manners.”

“I seem to remember good manners involving ensuring that your guests are fed.” Mother and son stared at each other for a long moment, a silent contest of wills that was broken by the arrival of food. As they began to eat, Kyouko continued.

“Zao has long watched the mortals of Sendai. You are the first in generations to pique our curiosity. How is it that you managed to draw my too-carefree son into such a poorly made oath?”

“Poorly made?” Shiki gazed at Kyouko with an arched brow. She reached over and grasped Izaya’s wrist, holding his arm up so that the sleeve fell away, the lines of his oath reappearing in vivid red. Izaya jerked his arm away with a scowl. “Izaya was the one who chose the words.”

“Is that so?” Kyouko asked but it was clear in her smile that she had already known. “Did you know what it meant to bind the child of Tamamo-no-mae to you? He can only bring misfortune to you, and you to him.”

“Because I bound him to an oath?” Shiki gave Kyouko a smirk and a shake of his head. “If at any time Izaya wishes to be free of his oath and to leave, he is free to do so. I would have to say that our bargain has only been beneficial so far. He has visited no misfortune on me and I don’t believe he will. I can respect a mother who wants to protect her son. Be assured, Kyouko-sama, that I-”

“Don’t,” Izaya spoke softly. “This isn’t about your intentions. This is about fate. Which my mother believes is inescapable.”

“I’ve heard much talk of fate lately,” Shiki mused, looking between mother and son. “I cannot presume to know if the kami have immutable plans for us but it seems to me that we were not created to be puppets.”

“Would you challenge fate for a cursed fox, Shiki-dono?” Kyouko asked, arching an elegant brow.

“Perhaps,” Shiki replied with a hint of a smirk. “I’ve certainly done so for others.”

“Would you challenge the kami for a cursed fox?”

“Enough, Mother. Is this really what you wanted to discuss?”

Kyouko smiled at her son. “Perhaps not. I could not pass up the opportunity to speak with your chosen lord, however.” She turned her attention back to Shiki. “Perhaps I have been too harsh. Call it a mother’s protective nature, if you will. You are welcome in Zao for as long as Izaya chooses to serve you, Shiki-dono. Izaya, please come with me.” She rose, beckoning to her son to follow then swept out of the room with the same grace she had entered with. Izaya’s features twisted into a scowl as he got up and followed.

Akabayashi let out a breath as if he had been holding it for the entire conversation. “She is… wow.”

This response earned a round of giggles from the twins and a grin from Shirou. “She is definitely wow. My apologies, Shiki-dono. There is much between Kyouko and Izaya that you do not know so this must all seem very out of context to you. Their legacy has not been kind to Kyouko and so she fears for Izaya but Izaya is determined to change fate, even if it means flying in the face of the kami. It has been an ongoing argument between them for many years.”

Shiki gave Shirou a nod of understanding. “Why does Kyouko believe that Izaya and I will bring each other misfortune?”

“Because of Izaya’s dreams and your lineage,” Shirou replied with a shrug. “On their own neither is necessarily indicative of misfortune but…” He sighed. “Kyouko always sees the worst possible outcomes.”

“My lineage?” Shiki’s brows came together in confusion.

“As an onmyoji,” Shirou replied. “You descend from Seimei.”

Akabayashi and Shiki exchanged a look of surprise. “That’s not possible,” Shiki replied with a shake of his head. “Seimei is of the Morimoto clan. Neither the Nagao or the Asuki have any relation to that clan.”

Shirou shrugged. “I cannot claim to understand your lineages but we know that the onmyoji powers only follow certain bloodlines and the only one that remains strong in mortals is that of Abe no Seimei.”

“I see,” Shiki replied thoughtfully.

“Shiki-dono?” Mairu piped up with a smirk that was anything but reassuring. “Kururi and I have a question.”

“Curious.” Kururi spoke with wide eyes.

“If Akabayashi-san is the nenja* and you’re the chigo*

, what does that make Iza-nii?”

Akabayashi nearly choked on his tea.

“Girls!” Shirou exclaimed as Shiki turned his attention to his coughing partner. “That is not a topic for public conversation.”

“But we just want to understand.” Mairu replied, crossing her arms and pouting.

Kururi pointed solemnly to them. “Nii?” She asked with all seriousness.

“My apologies, Shiki-dono, Akabayashi-san. The girls have only recently begun to learn about mortal society. Sometimes they forget themselves.” Shirou apologized for the girls but Shiki just smiled and shrugged.

“It’s fine, Shirou-sama. It is the proclivity of children to ask questions that adults may find inappropriate, is it not?”

“Indeed.” Shirou shooed the girls off. “Breakfast is done. Go find Himari and get to your studies.” The girls groaned and dragged their feet as they exited the room. “I’ll show you to your horses. I’m sure Izaya will join you shortly.”

As they followed Shirou out of the house and down the wooden paths toward the entrance of the town Akabayashi leaned in to speak quietly to Shiki. “Seems voyeur runs in the family.”

“It was probably the kiss earlier.” Shiki replied with amusement. “Shirou did say he’d heard that we were awake. Wouldn’t be a surprise if he heard from them.”

“I don’t know how I feel about a couple of little girls asking about my sex life.”

“Does it make you feel better to know that they only look like little girls?”

“And act like little girls? No. No it does not make me feel better.”

As they approached the horses, they could see that Izaya and Kyouko were already there. Whatever they were discussing, Izaya did not look happy but they fell silent, both of them adopting neutral yet pleasant expressions.

“Apple didn’t fall far from the tree at all.” Akabayashi murmured.

“Kyouko-sama, thank you again for your assistance.” Shiki reiterated with another bow before mounting his horse. “You are welcome in Sendai should you wish to visit.”

Kyouko gave Shiki an amused smile. “A most gracious offer, Shiki-dono. Thank you.”

Shirou approached Izaya, giving him a quick hug. “Don’t be a stranger, Izaya. I want to hear about your adventures.” He told his son with a grin. “It’s been a while since I’ve been out there.”

Izaya sighed. “I’ll send letters.” He offered as compromise then pulled himself up onto his mount. 

“I’ll send your sisters to collect them.” His father’s grin widened. “They have some questions for you.”

Akabayashi, glanced at Shirou then let out a chuckle. “Sounds like just the job for their big brother…” He replied, earning a quizzical look from Izaya. “Lead on, fox. Time to head back to Sendai.” Izaya frowned then turned his horse and led them out of the clearing and onto the forest trails. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In wakashudou, the way of homosexual relations between samurai, the older male, known as the mentor, is called the nenja and the younger male is the chigo.

**Author's Note:**

> * When Rin talks about the fifth hour, I used what they used in the feudal era:  
> The typical clock had six numbered hours from nine to four, which counted backwards from noon until midnight; the hour numbers one, two and three were not used in Japan for religious reasons, because these numbers of strokes were used by Buddhists to call to prayer. The count ran backwards because the earliest Japanese artificial timekeepers used the burning of incense to count down the time. Dawn and dusk were, therefore, both marked as the sixth hour in the Japanese timekeeping system.


End file.
